Eyes Wide Shut
by gigga
Summary: My season six. One moment can change the course of your life forever. As old friends return and stardom and dreams call out to others, they must all make decisions on their futures. When tragedy strikes, will they pull together or fall apart? BL/NH/PJ
1. Prologue

**A/N:** This is my version of season six. Everything up to season 5 has happened except Dan was hit by a random person. I do not plan on bringing that psycho Carrie back at all. Even though this starts out with Leyton it will eventually be a Brucas story, I just feel like I need to resolve them first before I move on. I will be incorporating some things from the current season 6 but the story is pretty much already planned out. Anyhow, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own OTH, it's characters or it's concepts. If I did Brucas would obviously be the end game,and Jake would've been back last year.

**Prologue**

Ronald Dahl once wrote, "Watch with glittering eyes the world around you because the greatest secrets are always hidden in the most unlikely places." Lucas Scott was a firm believer in this quote and in the message that you always found the best surprises in the unexpected; like the love Nathan and Haley had found in each other, the strength Peyton found after meeting her brother, or the drive Brooke found while she was trying to mend her heart when she single handedly created a fashion conglomerate before her 21st birthday.

The five of them had become such an integral part of each other's lives and even though other people had come and go, and they themselves had sometimes found themselves apart, they always came back to each other and to Tree Hill.

It was from Tree Hill and his four friends that Lucas got his inspiration. In Nathan he had found the brother he never knew he wanted. In Haley he'd found a best friend and then a sister. In Peyton he'd found a kindred spirit and in Brooke he'd discovered what it meant to truly live life.

They had been his unexpected gifts; the greatest secrets in unlikely places and Lucas Scott believed he'd always looked at life through glittering eyes. But what Lucas had not remembered as he sat in front of his computer, typing the beginnings of his third novel was another quote from Bill Cosby reading, "Every closed eye is not sleeping and every open eye is not seeing."

What Lucas Scott would soon learn was that sometimes your eyes can be wide shut.


	2. Chapter 1: The Second Hand On The Clock

**The Second Hand on the Clock is Always Ticking**

.

.

_Time passes. Even when it seems impossible. __Even when each tick of the second hand aches l__ike the pulse of blood behind a bruise. It passes __unevenly, in strange lurches and dragging lulls, __but pass it does. (Stephenie Meyer)_

* * *

Brooke paced back and forth in her living room, her eyes watching the phone through each step as she silently willed it to ring. It had been 16 hours since the plane carrying Angie out of her left had departed and she was anxious to hear that the little girl she'd fallen completely in love with had arrived home safely.

Her eyes glanced at the clock on the wall, sunlight washing through the window to illuminate its face. The clock read 11:35 am, and Brooke realized it was still too early to hear anything. After all, the flight time itself to India was 19 hours, plus the hour layover the social workers told her about when they'd taken the baby from her arms.

She walked back to the couch and plopped down dejectedly, a stray tear running down her cheek as she remembered that moment when Angie had disappeared into the crowd. Only one thing had saved her from taking permanent residence on the airport floor: Lucas' presence.

He'd held her in the airport as she cried and lifted her from the floor when her legs had become too weak to hold up her burdened heart, and then he'd brought her home. Lucas' words earlier that night gave her hope the way they had the night he showed her what he'd written about her in his first book. In her moments of self doubt over the years she's thought of the words her read to her by the window and they gave her strength, the same way his words gave her strength last night when her world was faltering.

Lucas had been there for her when she needed him and Brooke knew he always would be but in a way, she felt that she'd lost him too when she lost Angie. Lucas had been there for all of Brooke and Angie's defining moments and the three of them felt like the family Brooke had always wanted. It had made her long for what she and Lucas once shared and what she'd dreamt of sharing with him when she believed they had a future.

A couple hours after he'd left, Lucas called her but Brooke had been on the phone desperately trying to get an update on Angie but there had been no news. When she'd tried calling him back, it went straight to voicemail and she'd hung up without leaving a message.

She picked up the cell phone lying on the coffee table and scrolled through her pictures, stopping on one of Angie and Lucas. They had taken her to the beach one Sunday before her surgery.

_Lucas took Angie to the shore and sat there with her as the waves splashed them. "I told you she'd like it," he turned to Brooke before focusing back on the little girl in his arms._

_Angie began to giggle as she slapped the water with her hand and Brooke couldn't help think of how adorable she and Lucas looked. She quickly ran to her bag and pulled out her cell phone, taking their picture._

"_You're such a pretty girl," Lucas said to Angie before turning his smiling face to Brooke. "Just like your mama."_

Brooke was brought out of her memory as the light on her phone turned off, leaving the picture no longer visible, she sat solemnly.

"Angie's gone, Lucas is gone," she said to herself, sobbing. "And Peyton…" Brooke scanned down to her best friend's number, calling her for the seventh time since she'd realized her blonde friend had not come home last night.

"Hi, you've reached Peyton…" her message came through and Brooke quickly disconnected.

"And now Peyton's gone too," Brooke shook her head as the water began to fill her eyes. "I have no one."

"You're wrong dear," a voice called to Brooke from across the room. "Despite the way you've behaved," she walked into the room. "You still have me."

Brooke wanted to sob even harder at the moment but she clenched her jaw instead, refusing to let the woman in front of her see her broken. "Hello Mother."

* * *

Peyton sat back in her chair, eyes fixated out the window at the planes on the strip. She couldn't believe it had been 14 hours since she'd received that call from Lucas, nonchalantly asking her if she wanted to get married as if he were asking if she'd like to grab a cup of coffee after work.

Her first reaction was shock and after a few minutes of silence, he'd asked her again. She wasn't sure if it was some cruel joke; if he'd gotten drunk again and decided once again that he did actually hate her. But his voice had sounded so void of cruelty, void of emotion period, and her initial instinct was just to go to him.

"_Luke," she walked up to him carrying only a shoulder bag. "What's going on?"_

_He stood up and made his way towards her. "You came?"_

"_Of course I came Lucas," she gave him a sad smile. "I love you."_

"_Good," he smiled, "because I love you too." He fidgeted in his pocket for a moment before pulling out a deep velvet blue ring box._

"_Lucas," her eyes grew wide as she wondered if she should pinch herself to make sure it was really happening. "This isn't a dream." Her voice was soft._

"_Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer," he stepped closer to her, reaching out and taking her hand in his free one. "Will you marry me?" He flicked the lid open and turned it towards her._

"_Oh Luc…" her face suddenly dropped. "It's the same ring." She pulled her hand back from him as her voice grew louder. "Lindsay's ring?"_

"_Peyton," he reached for her again but she stepped back._

"_The same ring Lucas?" irritation and hurt had taken over her features. "What, did you call Lindsay first and she said no so you called me? Did you try Brooke too? Or maybe Anna or Rachel; they had a thing for you didn't they?"_

"_Of course not Peyton," Lucas snapped the box shut, his voice irritated as well. "What do you want from me Peyton? You just got done telling me this was your dream."_

"_Lindsay's ring is not my dream," her voice cracked as she fought back tears. _

"_It's not Lindsay's ring," Lucas said firmly._

_Peyton shook her head incredulously. "I saw it Luke, it's the same…"_

"_Peyton," his voice was vociferous. "It's not Lindsay's ring; it's your ring!"_

_She blinked hard. "What?" she studied him, almost as if she were studying him._

_Lucas ran a hand over his head and exhaled deeply, his voice softer now as he spoke. "You never even saw it."_

"_You kept it?" her voice grew soft too as realization hit. "All this time…" she smiled through blurry eyes._

"_Yes," he answered._

"_Brooke told me but…" she watched as some indescribable emotion flashed in his eyes at the mention of her best friend's name but shook it off. "That's my ring?" Peyton looked up at him with expectant eyes._

"_It always belonged to you," he took the ring out of the box and held her hand. "I'm going to ask you again."_

_Peyton nodded as happy tears began to cascade down her cheeks._

_He looked her directly in her eyes. "Will you marry me?"_

"_Yes, yes! A thousand time yes!" she answered excitedly as she stuck out her left arm, her hand shaking as he slipped the diamond ring on her finger. "Baby, I love you." She beamed as she leapt into his arms._

"_Let's go get married," Lucas said happily as he swung the giggling blonde around in his arms._

Peyton sat back in her seat, thinking that moment had been perfect. It was everything a proposal and an acceptance should be; the kind she'd watch on television when she secretly rented some girly movie. It was what had come after that had not been so perfect. When it came to Las Vegas and them, it seemed the house laughed as it won.

She looked at the rest of the people in the terminal lounge, most likely waiting for their own connecting flights, before turning to look at the blonde boy who fallen asleep in the chair beside her as a woman began announcing their flight number.

"Luke," she shook him slightly. "Hey sleepy head, we're boarding now." She stood over him, offering him her hand.

Lucas stretched for a moment before taking the outstretched hand and smiling.

She returned his smile before saying, "It's time to go home."

* * *

"Hey," Haley stood in front of her husband holding out a cup of coffee towards him. "Guess there's no change yet; no Lucas either?"

Nathan looked up from the cell phone in his hands, eyes slightly swollen and bloodshot form lack of sleep and unshed tears. "No," he shook his head. "It still keeps going to voicemail."

She nodded as he retrieved the cup from her still outstretched hand and then sat next to him, comfortingly holding his free hand as he took a drink.

Nathan squeezed her hand in silent appreciation. "How's Jimmy Jam?" He turned to look at her.

"He's fine," she attempted a smile but fell short. "Skills is keeping him busy."

He nodded, silently berating himself for the last conversation he had with the man he used to call his father.

Haley brought their interlocked hands up and kissed his, already knowing what he was thinking. "You have no reason to feel guilty Nathan."

"Hales, I told him I didn't care," he sat the cup on the table next to him before running a hand through his hair. "I told him I didn't care he was dying. What kind of person says something like that?"

"One who has been hurt deeply," she replied. "Dan did some awful things Nathan; things you can't just say sorry for and move on. He hurt you. And he hurt Lucas and Karen. He hurt this family."

"And I know all that but I still shouldn't have said it because…" Nathan breathed out, unable to finish.

"Because even though you feel like you shouldn't, you do care," Haley supplied for him before offering him a soft smile. "And believe me Nathan, Dan does know that."

"Does he?" Nathan questioned. "I didn't know I did till the hospital called. Dan destroyed this family when he killed Uncle Keith." His face tensed as he continued to speak. "I thought he'd changed you know," he exhaled deeply, "when he took the blame for Dante and all that time he was hiding what he did to his own brother. He was going after Karen while she was pregnant with Keith's baby; I mean that's sick." He shook his head, trying to subside the anger that was welling up inside. "He played me Hales. He played me and he played Karen and I hate him. I want to hate him and I should but…"

"He's still your father," Haley finished for him.

"And Jamie loves him, you know." He sighed. "And I keep thinking of what this is going to do to him if Dan doesn't make it." Nathan paused briefly, looking up at the clock. "He's been in there a long time, hasn't he?"

"Yeah," Haley answered softly, her eyes traveling up to the clock as well as the fell into a comfortable silence.

* * *

Brooke sat with her arms across her chest, glaring at her mother who was across the room, chatting on her cell phone about some event she would be pleased to attend.

"Yes," Victoria spoke into her phone in an airy voice. "Please give Richard and the children our best. Goodbye Melody." She hung up the phone and walked towards Brooke, crossing her arms over her chest in the same fashion. "Well…"

"Well what?" Brooke looked up at her mother and suddenly felt as if she'd shrunken back into some defiant child.

"Well I'm waiting for some sort of greeting," Victoria replied. "When a guest is in your home you usually offer them a drink or to have a seat at the very least."

"Guests usually knock," Brooke rolled her eyes. "But I guess you missed that chapter in Emily Post."

"I see we're still in a mood," Victoria said flippantly. "Not ready to apologize yet; I can wait." She walked over to the chair near the end of the couch Brooke was furthest from and sat down, crossing her legs.

Brooke exhaled deeply. "What are you doing her Victoria?"

She squinted at her daughter. "I thought I'd made that clear. I am here to accept your apology and to come back to work."

"To come back to work," the younger brunette repeated. "Are you insane Mother? You sabotaged my chance to adopt a child and you actually believe that I'd hire you back after that."

"Brooke, I did what was best for you. Look how it turned out," Victoria waved her arm. "You got to help some baby in need get her heart surgery and then return her home to her parents, where she belongs."

"How do you know all that?" Brooke asked. "Are you having me followed?"

"Of course not," she scoffed. "It's all over the magazines; that's what I wanted to show you." She reached inside her cache case and pulled out several magazines, tossing them across the coffee table. "Clothes Ova Bros founder saves children, Brooke Davis gives back, Baby inspires Brooke Davis; everyone's done a story." She paused momentarily as she fanned them out. "US Weekly, Life and Style, OK, and now People want an interview. Plus we can do a whole article in B. Davis."

Brooke exhaled deeply. "Mother…"

"Daughter," she interrupted. "This is great for business, you helping this child and starting an infant line; it's perfect. You're like the new Angelina." She smiled. "And if I hadn't spoken to that social worker you'd be bogged down with some screaming baby instead of basking in the glow of a public relation's dream."

"You want me to thank you?" Brooke stood up. "Do you know what giving Angie up did to me? Do you even care?"

"What it did for you is drive up your stock and your sales up," Victoria stood up as well. "And it brought me back." She reached over and cupped her daughter's face. "Look around Brooke. When all is said and done, after everything you've done for these people, who is here for you now? Is it Rachel or that other offspring of Dan Scott or even that lowlife best friend of yours?" She looked her directly in the eye. "Not one of them is here for you now but I am. I am here to help you just like I helped you with your company. If didn't care, do you think I would be here?"

Brooke stared at her mother, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill. For so long she wanted, she needed to feel like her mother cared about her, She tried so hard to make Victoria want to be a mother to her, to make her love her but after everything they'd gone through and losing Angie, she just felt emotionally exhausted.

"Brooke," Victoria was still staring at her.

"I can't," she shook her head. "I can't deal with you right now. I'll be upstairs." She grabbed both her cordless and cell phone before heading to her room, leaving Victoria standing there stunned.

* * *

Lucas glanced at Peyton, who was sleeping soundly next to him, before turning back to look at the clouds out of the window. He looked down at his watch, realizing they'd only been airborne about forty minutes.

When Peyton had insisted they fly back to Tree Hill immediately Lucas had acted disappointed but truthfully, he couldn't wait to get back. The impromptu engagement had gone pretty well but once they'd arrived in Vegas, everything that could go wrong did. Lucas felt like he and Peyton were suddenly in some demonstration for Murphy's Law and that had him questioning if calling Peyton really had been the right choice.

He loved Peyton; that much he was sure of but still his mind had been plagued with questions. _What if we're not in love anymore? Has hanging on to each other just made us unable to let go? Was our disastrous trip to the wedding that didn't happen just a sign that it wasn't meant to be? _

Lucas smiled for a moment as he thought about Brooke. She had told him once that people who were meant to be together always found their way in the end. At the time he'd thought about his mother and Keith and then the two of them when Brooke finally broke things off with Felix. And then when their relationship ended, he wondered if it was Peyton he was meant to be with and then Lindsay. He shook his head and placed a hand against his forehead wearily, ashamed to admit that even now he wasn't sure who he was meant to be with.

He'd sat in that airport in Tree Hill, holding two airline tickets to Vegas and scanning down the contact names in his phone, pausing over three separate names in particular. He'd called Brooke first, knowing she could probably use an escape after everything she'd been through recently, but was answered by the automatic message of her voicemail. Lucas still wasn't sure what he would have said had she answered but she didn't, so he'd left a generic message about checking up on her. He'd scrolled down to Lindsay's name next, alphabetically it came before Peyton, but he'd quickly hung up. If he was truthful with himself, he had never been in love with Lindsay. Not the way he had been with Brooke and not the way he had been with Peyton. He'd noticed later that Lindsay actually called him the same time and left a message but that was after he'd made his third call, his final call to Peyton and the words "Do you want to get married tonight?" had already been spoken.

"Hey," Peyton's eyes fluttered open. "Have we been in the air long?"

"No," he shook his head, his eyes still far away.

"You're thinking about her too, aren't you?" there was no accusation in her voice. "I wish you would have told me before we left that she had to give Angie back."

"I'm sorry Peyton," Lucas breathed deeply. "I just…"

"I know," she interrupted, sending a smile his way. "When you asked me, I was just so happy Luke. You know how much I want to marry you right?"

"Of course I do," he held her hand in his.

"It's just Brooke needed me, you know?" Peyton paused, the guilt lying heavy on her chest. "I was getting my dream and she was losing hers. This baby, having a baby means everything to her and to have Angie taken away from her earlier than she expected, it has to be killing her Luke."

He nodded. Lucas had seen first hand how devastated Brooke was the moment Angie was out of view.

"She came back to Tree Hill because I needed her to. Brooke is always there whenever I need her and now she needs me," Peyton turned to look at him. "That's why we couldn't get married; that's why everything was a disaster. It was karma Luke."

"Peyton," he said sympathetically but he wondered if she was partially right. He'd know what kind of pain Brooke had been in and he'd taken off with her best friend anyways.

"The losing the luggage, that Garden of Love chapel we chose closing down, the flood Lucas; I mean I don't know how much more of Vegas I could take." Peyton shook her head. "And ever since you told me about Brooke and Angie, I've felt horrible Luke. I was thinking what did I do to deserve this and then I got my answer. I'm a bad friend."

"You are not a bad friend. The minute I told you, _you _decided we were coming back," Lucas replied. "I should feel horrible; I do feel horrible." He shook is head. "I was just going through a lot and I just needed to get out of there."

"It's okay," she smiled softly. "I don't blame you. I just don't want Brooke to think that because we're together that she doesn't matter. I made that mistake before."

Lucas nodded knowingly.

"I just keep getting this feeling I can't shake," the blonde woman took a deep breath. "I can't explain it but I just feel like there's something… I don't know." She placed her hands over her chest and exhaled. "We have to get home Lucas, she needs us." Peyton turned to look at him. "Brooke needs me."

* * *

Nathan stood over his father's bed, looking down at the man who'd once seemed so much larger than life. He couldn't help but think how vulnerable and helpless Dan looked at the moment. Nathan studied him; the tubes that flowed down his arms and in his nose, giving him all the fluid and oxygen he needed and the steady rhythmic beeping of the machines. His head was bandaged, his face covered in abrasions, and his body looked weaker that Nathan could ever remember it being.

The doctor had told him and Haley the initial surgery went well and that they'd been able to stop the internal bleeding fairly quickly. He'd explained that things would be touch and go for a while and that once Dan was stable he would require more surgery as well. The doctor used a lot of fancy words to explain it all but the gist that Nathan understood was that Dan as of now was still at great risk.

"Hey," Haley stepped inside the room. "I just got off the phone with your mom. She's going to come down."

"For what?" Nathan shrugged half heartedly. "I mean I know they were married for a long time but after everything that's gone down between them…" he exhaled deeply. "It's kind of weird Hales. Why would she want to come down here?"

"For you," she replied softly as she came to stand beside her husband, taking his hand in hers. "She wants to be here to support you."

"I don't even know why we're here," Nathan shook his head. "I miss him, you know?" He looked at her, then directed his eyes back to the man lying in the hospital bed. "We used to have these father son weekends at the beach house or out at the lake. We'd surf or fish and then we'd grill out. And we used to actually play basketball just for the game." He let out an exasperated breath. "Then he just changed. I don't know what happened. He just changed and it scares me."

Haley just looked at him lovingly, waiting for him to continue.

"I think about that man back then and he was my hero you know; we were so close just like me and Jamie are," Nathan paused briefly. "What if I turn out like Dan? After the accident I was so…" he shook his head. "What if I'm doomed to repeat my father's mistakes?"

"Nathan Royal Scott," Haley said firmly although love was still apparent in her voice. "Look at me." She waited for him to comply. "You are nothing like Dan Scott. You are kind and generous and full of love. You are an amazing father who would do anything to protect your son and make him happy, not tear him down. You are a great brother to Lucas and a loyal friend and a terrific husband. The man I married is nothing like the man in that bed."

Nathan was quiet for a moment, letting her words sink in. "I love you Haley James Scott." He looked down at her.

"I know," she smiled up at him before placing her hand on his cheek and bringing his face down to kiss him tenderly. "I love you too." After they broke apart, she studied him for a moment. What else did the doctor say while I was gone?"

Nathan exhaled deeply, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "I don't want this responsibility."

"What did he say Nathan?" she peered at him concerned. "I thought he said Dan came through it well."

"He did but his heart is still failing," Nathan explained. "They have a donor but Dan may be too weak and…" he let the rest of the sentence hang in the air. "They need approval from his next of kin."

"Meaning you and Lucas," Haley supplied.

He nodded, the weight he was feeling apparent in his features. "Luke should be here too! Where the hell is he?"

The petite brunette took out her cell phone for what seemed like the hundredth time and called her brother in law. "It's ringing instead of going straight to voicemail this time," she looked at her husband. "That's a good sign."

Nathan scoffed as Haley turned her attention back to the cell phone.

"Lucas!" she spoke as soon as she heard the phone pick up.

"Haley?" his voice carried through the phone.

"Lucas Eugene Scott, where the hell have you been?" she scolded. "Nathan and I have been calling you like crazy."

"I just got off the plane," he replied.

She blinked in surprise. "The plane?"

Lucas began to explain. "Yeah, I just needed to…"

"Forget it; It doesn't matter," she cut him off. "You need to get to the hospital now."

"The hospital?" Lucas questioned as Haley heard a woman's voice ask him what was going on.

"Who is with you?" Haley asked. She remembered her last conversation with him about hiding his heart and as she thought about it, she hadn't heard from Brooke, Peyton, or even Lindsay.

"Peyton," he answered nonchalantly. "Wait, who is at the hospital?" His features grew worried. "Is it Jamie?"

"No, Jamie's fine," Haley glanced back at the man in the hospital bed. "It's Dan," she said solemnly. "And it's bad okay; just get here Luke, Nathan needs you. I'll see you soon."

Lucas froze for a moment as he heard Haley hang up.

"Lucas," Peyton stood in front of him, trying to look into his down cast eyes. "Lucas."

He put the phone back in his pocket before slowly looking up at her.

She looked at him expectantly. "What is it Luke? Is it Jamie?"

"No," he answered quietly. "We have to go meet Haley and Nathan." His eyes had a faraway look in them as he spoke in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Is it Brooke?" her green eyes grew wide. "I've been so worried about her; we never should have left. I have to go to her now."

"Peyton," he grabbed her by the arm, his voice still soft but firmer. "It's not Brooke." He shook his head before he finally ended her suspense. "It's Dan," his eyes reflected his inner turmoil. "It's my father."

* * *

Brooke broke down the last of the boxes from the shipment she'd unpacked before carrying them into the back near the rear door. She had been here a little over three hours now, taking down inventory and balancing the books in lieu of spending more "quality" time with Victoria.

She'd already gotten the call from the social worker, informing her that Angie arrived safe and sound and was now in the arms of her parents, whose translator told Brooke they'd be forever grateful for what she did and promised to send periodic pictures and updates of Angie. She couldn't have asked for a better phone call; they'd even let Angie coo to her before hanging up.

It warmed her heart how happy Angie sounded but it also broke it because it just made it sink in all the more that the little girl she'd fallen completely in love with was no longer hers.

After some of Victoria's "Sage" advice, Brooke checked in on the store and after the business slowed down, she'd let the sales girl go home fifteen minutes early. She guesses she'd been alone about a half an hour now.

Brooke looked over at the clock, seeing it read 9:30pm, and figured Victoria would gone by now and it may actually be safe to return to her own house. She mused, thinking about getting a security system to keep her mother away. Brooke quickly began jotting some numbers down on a spread sheet, her last remaining task before she'd lock up. As she placed the papers into a drawer, she heard the door open behind her.

"Sorry, we're closed," she closed the drawer and proceeded to lock it, turning around after there was no indication the person had left. "I'm sorry but we're…" Brooke froze as she took notice of a tall, broad man dressed in black and a ski mask. She immediately hit the button to the cash register and stepped back as the drawer opened. "Take it all."

The tall man didn't move, only stared at her with the most haunting pair of gray eyes she'd ever seen.

"Take what you want and go," she stepped back further.

"I will," he replied huskily, the crocked smirk seen through the hole in his mask as he rushed towards her.

Brooke threw the register on the floor, knocking down various items and her purse, before running towards the door. "Take the money," she screamed.

She suddenly felt her body fling back and realized he's grabbed her by her shirt. Brooke elbowed him forcefully and stomped on his foot, forcing him to release his hold on her. She rushed towards the stairs, hoping to trap herself in the upstairs office but he was once again behind her. The cloaked assailant grabbed her leg, causing the brunette to fall backwards to the floor below.

He hovered over her for a moment as she winched in pain, the effects of the fall already taking its toll. As he stepped closer to her, a sadistic gleam in his eyes, she pushed herself backwards.

"Stay away from me!" she said through clenched teeth as she scooted backwards across the floor. She reached behind her and felt the stapler that had fallen to the floor and chucked it at him with all the force she could muster.

The attacker stumbled back as it hit him in the face, a loud growl erupting from his throat as Brooke scurried from the floor and ran towards the back door. He recovered quickly, catching up to Brooke and jerking her back by her hair before slamming her face first into the wall.

"Let go of me!" she screamed as he pulled her back, this time slamming her head into the counter top. Brooke cried out in pain, her skull feeling like it had been set on fire. "Please," she pleaded as tears streamed down her face.

The man gave a dark chuckle as he slammed her head into the counter once again and then pulled out his knife. The crimson color of her own blood was all Brooke could see before her world went black.

Time seemed to pass but Brooke was unsure of how much. Her head was throbbing and there was a piercing pain in her side. She felt her arms being held above her and the weight of his knee on her thigh, the smell of alcohol and sweat on the heavy weight that pinned her. Brooke tried to scream but this time no words came out, only a muffled cry. As she willed her eyes to open through blurry tears, Brooke was greeted with his haunting gray orbs and the hands of the ticking clock before her world turned to black once again.

* * *

_Stephanie Meyer wrote, "I was thinking about how disjointedly time seemed to flow, passing in a blur at times, with single images standing out more clearly than others. And then, at other times, every second was significant, etched in my mind… Time passes. Even when it seems impossible. Even when each tick of the second hand aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise. It passes unevenly, in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but pass it does. Even for me."_


	3. Chapter 2: Masters Of Fate

**A/N:** Thank you all so much for all the reviews. I'm glad that it's gotten such a good response. I will try to update more often than this but I promise it'll never be more than a week per update. Anyways, on with the next part of the story. **:)**

.

.

**Masters Of Fate**

_It matters not how straight the gate, how changed with punishments the scroll. I am the master of my fate; I am the captain of my soul. (William Earnest Henley)_

* * *

Lucas stood over Dan, watching as the machines breathed for him. In a way, Dan had always appeared bigger than life to Lucas and now he suddenly looked small. Yes, he was a big man but a man nonetheless. He didn't look like the grand evil villain Lucas though of him as, whose presence caused so many to cower. He just looked like an ordinary man; an ordinary father.

"Way to get attention Dan," Lucas spoke, unsure if he could hear him or not. "I guess six months wasn't enough for you. You thought you'd make us sweat now." He ran a hand over his sandy blonde hair and exhaled deeply. "In a perfect world, Keith would still be here and you'd already be gone. And now Nate and I have to make decisions to save your miserable life." He let out a frustrated breath as he looked down at man that killed Keith, his father in every sense of what the word means. "I wish I could just walk away and let you die for Keith but I can't because of him. He was a better father than you ever dreamed to be."

"Excuse me," the door opened behind him, revealing a nurse. "We need to run some tests."

"It's fine," Lucas replied. "I'm done here." He turned and quickly exited the hospital room, finding the others in a row of chairs down the hall.

Peyton jumped out of her seat and threw her arms around him. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he mumbled before releasing her and sitting next to his brother. "How are you holding up?"

"I mean it's Dan," he shrugged and then his tone grew lower. "But it's Dan, you know?"

Lucas nodded solemnly and Nathan knew he did. "So who's Hales on the phone with?" He motioned towards Haley who sat hunched over in the chair away from them, talking on her cell phone.

"My mom," Nathan replied. "She was going to come down but I'd rather she pick up Jamie; Skills has to take care of the team tomorrow or this morning, whatever."

"Did you call Brooke?" Lucas asked. "I just assumed Jamie was with her since she wasn't here. I know she's not a big fan of Dan but she's always there whenever we need her."

"You know, you're right," Nathan said thoughtfully. "We did try to call her earlier but she never called back."

"That's weird," Lucas furrowed his brows.

"Maybe she's just upset about Angie," Peyton supplied. "She might not be up to phone calls."

"Why would she be upset about Angie?" Haley had finished her conversation and jumped right in. "Something hasn't gone wrong with …"

"Angie left yesterday afternoon," Lucas interrupted. "The agency called Brooke and they took her back early."

"Man, that must've killed Brooke," Nathan said, sitting back in his chair. "Have you talked to her since then?"

"Not since I left her house before I went to the airport," Lucas answered. "I tried to call her before my flight but she didn't answer."

Peyton looked at him questionably for a moment but he was too focused on the conversation to notice.

"Peyton," Haley's voice broke the blonde woman out of her train of thought. "She didn't say anything to you about it?"

"I actually haven't been home yet," she answered, feeling a bit awkward. "Lucas and I just got back from Vegas."

Haley coughed. "Excuse me, Vegas?" Her eyes immediately went to Peyton's left hand where the ring glistened on her finger, the same ring she'd seen Lindsay wearing. "Did you two get married?"

"Wait, what?" Nathan turned to Lucas.

"Well that was the plan," Lucas said. "But it didn't exactly turn out that way."

"Would you like to clarify that; what happened?" Haley sat forward in her seat. "It can't be that bad if you two are sitting her together." She gave a laugh.

"We're engaged," Peyton beamed. "Las Vegas just wasn't for us, you know. And plus none of you guys would've been there." Her face suddenly fell as her best friend entered her mind. "And Brooke; I want to share this with her."

Haley and Nathan both exchanged a look but said nothing.

"I tried to call her but it just kept ringing and going to voice mail," Peyton breathed out. "She must be devastated over Angie and I still haven't even made it home."

"Yeah," Haley said thoughtfully, her mind clearly thinking something over.

"What is it Haley?" Nathan questioned.

"I don't know," she inhaled deeply before continuing. "It's just you guys were right about Brooke always being here when one of us need her. I'm just worried about her; maybe one of us should have been there for her. Maybe one of us should be there now." She turned to her husband. "Nate, will you be alright for a little while? I know it's late or early but…"

"Go Hales," he squeezed her hand. "I'll be fine."

"Peyton, maybe you should go too," Lucas suggested.

"Are you sure?" her green eyes stared into his.

"Yeah," he replied before giving her a soft peck. "Make sure she's okay."

Haley gave Nathan a soft kiss on the lips before standing up and walking out of the waiting room with Peyton in tow. As soon as they were gone, Nathan turned to Lucas. "So, Vegas huh?"

* * *

Brooke's head rolled to the side as she opened her eyes slowly. She pushed her body upwards, attempting to sit up but fell back, reaching over her side as she felt a sharp pain. She leaned on her elbow as her eyes searched the room. There were items strewn all across the floor, the couch and one of the end tables had both been overturned, and she could see her own blood on the counter but the attacker was gone. Brook let out a relived breath before scooting back across the floor and propping herself against the wall.

She could still smell the scent of sweat and alcohol; still hear the sound of his breathing. Her mind was plagued with images of his gray eyes, the black outfit, and the flicker of gold from the necklace he wore.

She shook her throbbing head, trying to stop the grim flashes that seemed to afflict her mind. Her hand shook as she reached over amongst the strewn contents of her purse, retrieving her cell phone.

She stared down at it for a moment, her lip trembling from fighting the tears that wanted to be shed, as her finger hovered over the #9. She began to press down but then decided against it. After all, she was Brooke Davis and the media frenzy that would ensue was not something she was up to. She thought of calling Lucas or even Peyton but neither of them had answered her all night and she did not want to call Nathan and Haley this late. She took a deep, albeit painful breath and she scrolled down to the number she knew would answer, even if calling her was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Hello," her mother's sleepy voice carried through the phone.

"Victoria," her voice was raspier than normal, no doubt from the hands that had been encased around her throat earlier.

"Brooke," she suddenly sounded awake and annoyed. "Do you know what time it is? I waited for hours at your house and I do not appreciate…"

"Victoria," Brooke said again.

"…you taking off the way you did," she continued. "Where are you? You need to learn these tantrums will…"

"Mother!" she yelled as loud as she could, her voice cracking.

Victoria huffed. "What?"

"I need your help," she shook her head, refusing to cry. "Please help me."

"Brooke?" there was a pause, a realization that her daughter was in trouble. "Brooke, where are you?"

"At the store," she answered. "There was a man… mommy?" She hadn't called her that since she was six.

"Honey, I'll be right there," Victoria said, sounding truly concerned.

"No cops," Brooke exhaled. "The press…"

"Don't worry," Victoria replied. "I will take care of everything. I'm on my way."

Brooke shut the phone as she let out the bellow she'd been holding inside. The sound that escaped from her mouth almost scared her. It was one of sorrow, one of violation, and one of deep loss.

* * *

"Brooke," Peyton called as she and Haley entered the house. "B. Davis!"

"Maybe she's asleep," Haley whispered. "It is 4am."

"I'll check upstairs," Peyton said before quickly ascending the stairs, leaving Haley alone.

She walked into the living room slowly, taking notice that the television was still on. She picked up the picture that sat on the end table. It was one of Brooke, Lucas, and Angie. Haley gave a solemn smile knowing Brooke may have lost more than Angie that night.

"Her room's empty," Peyton said as she rejoined Haley. "I checked Angie's room and mine; the whole house is empty."

"It's not like Brooke to be wandering around at this time of night," Haley ran a hand over her hair. "Where do you think she'd go?"

The blonde shook her head. "I don't know." She let out a deep breath. "I should have been here; she needed me and now she's god knows where."

"Calm down," Haley said the words as much for herself as for Peyton. "Maybe she had a last minute business trip or maybe she's at the store. Does she ever nap there after late shipments?"

"I don't think so but it's worth a…" Peyton froze as she stared at the television screen, her voice becoming soft, "try."

"What?" Haley studied her for a moment before traveling Peyton's sight path. "Is that…?"

"Clothes Ova Bros," Peyton supplied as she picked up the remote, turning up the volume.

"…break in tonight at a local clothing boutique," the anchor man spoke as footage of the outside of the store played. "We are told by Victoria Davis, Clothes Ova Bros' founder Brooke Davis' mother and Chief Operating Officer of the fashion conglomerate that they are offering a reward to anyone who has information on the robbery. We are also told that the store was empty and the break in occurred after hours. In other news…"

Peyton hit the mute button. "Oh my god, do you think she's there now; after going through all that with Angie and now this."

"We've got to call her," the brunette immediately took out her cell and started dialing. "Hello."

"Hello," a woman's voice answered.

Haley hit the speaker button. "Brooke, is that you? It's Haley."

"And Peyton," the blonde chimed in.

"Haley and Peyton is it?" the female voice spoke again, "How nice of you to call now."

"Victoria," Peyton exhaled. "Can we talk to Brooke; we just heard about the break in on the news."

"Is she alright?" Haley asked.

"My daughter will be just fine," Victoria replied. "She needs people around who care about her and that obviously excludes the both of you since she was unable to reach either of you of late, especially you Peyton."

"What?" Haley raised her voice. "Please put Brooke on the phone."

"Brooke is resting," Victoria spoke forcefully. "You wold have been able to reach her had you called earlier when she needed you."

"My father in law is in the hospital and Peyton was in Las Vegas," Haley tried to explain.

"Hales!" Peyton shot her a look.

"You were in Las Vegas?" Victoria queried. "With that other offspring of Dan Scott? Oh that's rich!" She paused dramatically. "Please do not call here again. And Peyton," she paused briefly. "I expect you fully moved out of my daughter's home by the time we return. I will be sending security."

"Excuse me?" she scoffed. "You self righteous bitch, you have no right…"

"I have every right. We plan on renting that house out very soon to a paying tenant," Victoria said nastily. "You know, someone that will actually pay Brooke for her generosity instead of leeching off of her. And after we close this nightmare of a store down here, I'll be taking my daughter back to New York where she belongs."

"And Brooke agreed to all this?" Haley asked incredulously.

"She did," you could almost hear the smirk on her face. "Face it girls, my daughter's gravy train has left the station and you two are no longer passengers. Good riddance to you both." And with that, she hung up.

Haley looked up at her friend in shock. "Do you believe her Peyton?"

"No," she answered honestly. "But with the state Brooke must be in after all this it's very possible Victoria may have manipulated her in to going back to New York." Peyton shook her head. "I don't care what that bitch says, I'm going to be there for my friend."

"So am I," Haley agreed. "She's lost so much already; she's not going to lose us too."

* * *

"So you and Peyton are getting married?" Nathan nodded.

Lucas mimicked his brother's motions, "Yup."

"Hmm," he shot a quick glance in Lucas' direction.

"Go ahead Nate," the blonde motioned with his arm. "Let's hear it."

"Hear what Lucas?" Nathan pretended to be shocked and then gave a hearty chuckle, the first laugh he'd been able to allow himself since he found out Dan was in the hospital.

"Come on Nathan," Lucas continued. "It's obvious you have something to say about it."

"I don't think now is the time Luke," he replied before looking down the hall. "Where did that nurse go?"

"To get the forms," he answered and then studied the dark haired young man beside him. "Nathan."

"What Luke, what do you want me to say?" he shrugged. "That this is crazy because it is but you already know that."

"You and Haley eloped when you were sixteen," Lucas countered. "That wasn't crazy?"

"Of course it was but I wasn't in love with like two other girls when I married her," Nathan replied. "I mean we talked before and after your wedding and you were pretty adamant that Lindsay was the one. The next think I know, you're playing house with Brooke and two minutes later you and Peyton are flying off to Viva Las Vegas to get married." He shook his head. "That doesn't sound a little crazy to you? C'mon man!"

Lucas gave a short chortle. "Well when you put it that way Nate." He shrugged when he couldn't come up with an argument; everything Nathan had said was true.

"Look big brother, this isn't funny." Nathan replied. "Marriage is hard as hell so you better make sure you're in it with the right girl." He exhaled deeply. "I mean look at what me and Haley have been through and she_ is_ the right girl."

Lucas was silent for a moment, taking his words in. "And you're saying Peyton isn't the right one?"

"Only you know the answer to that one," Nathan slapped a hand on his shoulder and turned towards him. "So you tell me, is she the right one?"

Lucas froze for a moment as he caught sight of a news report; his eyes stared at the television. "Brooke," his voice was barely above a whisper.

Nathan peered at him. "Brooke? Lucas are you sure?"

"Yes," he stood up. "It's Brooke."

"If Brooke's the one then why are you engaged to Peyton?" he asked.

"No, I mean look." Lucas pointed to the TV. "That's Brooke's store."

Nathan quickly stood up and made his way towards the television, turning the volume up.

"…again, Victoria Davis is offering a reward to anyone who has information on what she calls a minor break in this evening," the woman behind the desk spoke as the store picture faded. "We'll be back with more of your news on the half hour after this."

Nathan turned down the volume as a commercial appeared.

"I need to go to her," Lucas looked like he might sprint off but Nathan caught him by the arm, motioning towards the woman coming their way.

"Lucas and Nathan Scott," the nurse approached them carrying a clipboard. "The doctor's ready to go over the options with you now."

* * *

Brooke laid there on her side, staring at the white wall in front of her. She felt humiliated; forced to answer personal questions and be prodded at while the person who violated her was free and clear.

Victoria had kept her word though and taken care of everything. She'd called the media and reported a minor break in just in case someone heard or saw something and informed the police. It turned out some anonymous woman reported hearing a crashing noise in the vicinity of The Clothes Ova Bros store. Then she'd gotten Brooke home and called an old doctor friend of hers who came over to examine her, promising complete discretion. Brooke imagined she was probably still doing damage control.

"Brooke," Victoria entered the room. "Dr. Caspian went to his pharmacy to get you something for the discomfort and don't worry, he will not use either of our names." She waited for her daughter to look at her. "You remember Rick," she motioned to the man in the doorway.

"Hello Miss Davis," a wide man of dark sienna complexion and football player-esque stature nodded at her.

"Yes, hello," Brooke squinted as best she could with two swollen eyes at her mother before turning her attention back to the man. "Could you give me and Victoria a few minutes alone?"

Victoria nodded at him as if giving her approval but he'd already begun to step out of the room.

"I'll be outside if either of you need anything," he replied before closing the door.

Once he was gone, Brooke began speaking, her raspy voice icy. "How could you bring someone here to gawk at me, in my own home? I can't believe I actually expected you to be a mother for once. God, Victoria!"

"Please stop with your hysterics," the older brunette rolled her eyes. "He was not here to gawk as you say at you; he is here to protect you." She took a seat at the edge of the bed. "We've used him before at security for events and I thought with that _person_ on the loose you might want some protection, especially since I have to go to Paris to meet with overseas distributors."

"Victoria," Brooke began but was cut off.

"Look, I know that you think you fired me but really darling, you can't exactly go to these meetings in your condition," Victoria raised her hand in the air as she spoke. "And I'm sure some of those boutiques would love to see that new collection you were so quick to brag about earlier." She shrugged, "After that, if you wish to end our partnership then…"

"Victoria," she repeated louder this time and waited for her to quiet. "Thank you," she said honestly. "Rick will be fine but I don't want anyone else seeing me like this."

"I've taken care of all that," Victoria replied. "Peyton will be staying with that friend of yours Haley for a while or that Scott boy you were so infatuated with."

"You saw her?" Brooke questioned.

"No, I spoke to her," Victoria answered. "Apparently they went on an impromptu getaway and forgot to invite you. I bet they wish they had now," she shrugged. "But don't worry about them. I am going to help you get through this; that's what mothers do." She stood up and gave a half smile. "I'm going to check on what's taking Dr. Caspian so long."

Brooke watched as her mother retreated out of the room, part of her feeling relieved and part of her feeling lonelier than she'd ever felt in her life. She'd been attacked and she had been all alone. She hated being alone; all of her friends knew that. _So why isn't anyone here? _

* * *

After they'd left Brooke's house, Haley and Peyton decided to stop by the store but found dark curtains in the windows so they were unable to make out any damage. They'd both tried calling Brooke again on her home and cell numbers but after being answered by voicemail, they'd headed back to the hospital.

Just as they were approaching the entrance Haley turned to Peyton. "Hey, can we talk?"

"Sure," the blonde replied. "What's up?"

"Why don't we sit?" she motioned towards the bench near a planter.

"Haley, what is it?" Peyton asked as she sat on the bench. "Is this about Dan, Brooke, or…"

"It's about Lucas," she answered. "About both of you actually; I'm just a little worried about you guys."

"About the engagement," Peyton paused briefly. "Well you don't have to worry Haley because neither one of us is going to screw it up this time. We deserve this; we deserve each other."

"But do you love each other enough to make it work?" Haley continued as she saw Peyton face scrunch up at her question. "I mean I know you love Lucas but I'm just concerned. I just want to make sure you're both in love with each other now and not who you two used to be."

"Did you seriously just say that to me," Peyton looked at her incredulously. "What kind of question is that?"

"An honest one," came her reply. "Especially since not that long ago you admitted to me that part of this thing with you and Lucas was about being in love with the idea of him."

Peyton stood up as her voice grew louder. "I told you that in confidence and now you're using that against me."

"I'm not using anything against you," the smaller woman stood up as well. "I'm just concerned."

"Well don't be," she shot back. "I'll worry about my relationship and you worry about your own."

"Peyton," Haley pleaded. She really did not want it to get out of hand.

"Look, we're both upset about Brooke and on edge with this Dan thing so let's just drop this, okay?" Peyton watched her friend nod. "I'm going to go find Lucas."

Haley watched as the other woman walked away from her. She hadn't meant to upset Peyton but she knew if Lucas and Peyton didn't confront their issues now that it would only hurt them worse in the long run. She honestly didn't want to attend another runaway bride wedding, or a runaway groom, for that matter. She shook her head, resolving to let it go. After all, it was their lives. She only hoped that Peyton and Lucas and fate had decided on the same course.

* * *

Brooke sat on the edge of her bed, staring out into space. She looked around the room at the familiar surroundings but for some reason, everything looked different. The shadows that she'd never given a second thought now gave her an eerie feeling. Even she felt different. Despite the marathon shower she'd taken after the doctor left, she still felt dirty.

"Brooke," Victoria cracked the door before opening it completely. "Brooke," she waved a hand in her face.

"Yes," she looked up at her mother with red brimmed eyes, the marks of tears that had still yet to be shed.

"Why don't you lie down?" Victoria placed a hand on her shoulder. "Try and get some rest."

Brooke did as she was told and laid down on her side. Victoria tried to pull the covers up over her but she held her hand up. "I don't want…I'm fine." She didn't know why but the cool air on her skin made her feel less numb.

"There will be a top of the line security system installed first thing tomorrow morning," Victoria said as she walked towards the door. "Rick will be downstairs if you need him." She put her hand on the knob.

"Victoria," she called out hoarsely and waited for her to turn around. "Where will you be?"

"On that dreaded sleeper in your guest room," she said airily. "Don't worry." She closed the door behind her and leaned against its cool surface, stifling a cry. It had been years since she allowed herself that emotion. She had never been much of a mother; she knew that and that on many occasions she could actually be seen as her daughter's rival but even she could not be completely flip about this.

Someone had violated her daughter; someone had stolen something precious that she knew Brooke would never get back. She knew that all too well from experience. Victoria had decided after that she would never allow someone to take power or possession over her again but that had left her cold, harsh, and emotionally inept. She only hoped Brooke would not suffer the same fate.

As Brooke laid in her bed on the other side of the door staring into oblivion, she vowed to herself that she would not let this break her. "I won't be weak again," she whispered to herself in the darkness, "Never again." Brooke Davis decided in that moment, she would never again let anyone control her life.

* * *

_William Ernest Henley wrote, "Beyond this place of wrath and tears looms but the horror of the shade. And yet the menace of the years finds, and shall find me, unafraid. It matters not how strait the gate, how charged with punishments the scroll. I am the master of my fate; I am the captain of my soul._


	4. Chapter 3: Sunset

**A/N:** Thank you all so much for the reviews, they're awesome and great motivators. I am so glad that it's being received so well seeing how this is the first OTH one I've ever done. Anyways, on with the next chapter.

**Sunset**

.

.

_This time, this place, this one shall not go for his story shall end in vein; For this will be his last sunset and his dawn will end in only pain. (Aurora Borealis- Enter the Halls)_

* * *

It had been a total of 5 1/2 hours that Dan Scott was under the knife for open heart surgery. Despite the huge risk, he had come through surgery with no major complications although the recovery would still be touch and go at this point. Once the doctor informed them that he was out of surgery and would be unconscious for quite some time, they all left the hospital. After all, neither Lucas nor Nathan was sure they actually wanted to be there when Dan woke up.

During the crisis, they'd been there to sign every document and made decisions to preserve their father's life but that did not mean they wanted to be a part of it. They decided they'd both go home to get some rest and decide later about visiting Dan.

Haley walked downstairs, hearing a slight noise coming from the kitchen. She'd woken up to the sunlight washing through the window and found the other side of the bed empty so she'd left the bedroom in search of Nathan. Once she walked into the kitchen, she saw him standing in front of the sink and wrapped her arms around him from behind, laying her head on his back.

"Hey," she nuzzled against him. "Couldn't sleep?"

"It's been a rough night," he raised his arm up as Haley slid underneath it and looked up at him.

"How are you doing?" her chestnut eyes looked up at him in concern.

He shrugged. "Okay, I guess; it was just a long day with Dan and then the thing with Lucas and Peyton kind of threw me off."

"Tell me about it," Haley replied as she walked over to one of the stools and sat down. "You know how much I love Luke and Peyton too and I want to see them happy but that was just…"

"Crazy," Nathan supplied with a laugh as he sat down across from her. "There's no other word for it Hales."

"I'm glad it wasn't just me," she shook her head. "When I said something to Peyton she got really defensive."

"Wait a minute," he cocked his eyebrow at her. "You called Peyton out on it?"

Haley exhaled deeply before nodding. "I wasn't trying to and maybe it isn't any of my business but I'm just really concerned about both of them." She looked at Nathan for a moment. "Do you think I overstepped?"

He shrugged. "If you did than so did I."

"You talked to Lucas about it?" she gave a short laugh, seeing the answer written all over his face.

"My brother just got left at the alter by one woman, was playing house with on ex and a sick baby, and then comes back engaged to another ex," Nathan gave her his signature look, the one of cocky assurance. "Hell yeah I said something."

Haley laughed fully this time. "You do realize that it's finally happened Nate."

"Yeah," he looked at her curiously. "What's that?"

"We have officially become that old meddling married couple," she reached over and grabbed his hand. "Well, maybe not old."

He chuckled slightly. "Well there's no one I'd rather meddle with than you Haley James Scott." He came around the counter and kissed her deeply.

"Mmm," she smiled as he pulled back. "What was that for?"

"For being the right one," he replied before bending down to kiss her again as her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Jamie ran up to them as they broke apart.

"Hi sweetheart," Haley smiled as he hugged her.

"Hey little man," Nathan tousled the boy's shady blonde locks before picking him up.

"I thought you guys were never gonna get home," he looked between his parents. "Nanny Deb doesn't know to make the pancakes with the smiley face on Saturdays."

"Oh, so it's only my pancakes you missed then?" Haley gasped in mock hurt.

"Don't be silly Momma," he laughed. "I missed you a whole lot and you too Daddy," he turned to Nathan. "Chester missed you too."

"We missed you too buddy," Nathan laughed, "And Chester."

"So much baby," Haley leaned over and kissed him on his forehead before walking over to the cabinet and pulling out the pancake mix. "What do you say we pretend it's Saturday?" She turned back to look at her boys; Nathan smiling and Jamie nodding happily. "Who wants to help?"

She smiled as Jamie went to retrieve the eggs from the fridge and Nathan grabbed the mixing bowl. She knew that Nathan was still worried about things with Dan and that no matter how much he wanted it to be untrue that if Dan did not make it, it would affect him deeply but for now, they were happy and they could believe that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

Lucas ran under the basket, catching the shot he'd just thrown in. He ran down the court, dribbling the ball before shooting it in the basket again and running after it. It felt good to be on the court again as the sun bathed him, playing rather than teaching the sport he loved. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath, ever cautious of his HCM. He'd been out here about an hour, trying to clear his mind but not even basketball could rid his mind from thoughts of Dan. In a way, it had made him think of him more. It was the only thing besides DNA that connected him to the man.

The only thing that had distracted him was when he listened to his voicemail and heard messages from both Lindsay and Brooke. Lindsay's message said that there had been no one else and that of course she missed him; that she was scared from the immensity of his love. Her words were filled with such deep emotion and he felt guilty as he listened to them, knowing he'd hurt her. Then he'd listened to Brooke's message. She'd left him a generic message like he'd left her. Her words had been simple but there was an underline tone in her voice, one that said she was broken; one that made him think she needed him. Lucas immediately tried calling her back at both numbers but gave up after getting her voice mail seven times.

"Hey," Peyton called from behind him.

Lucas turned around. "Hey you."

"I got your note," she threw her arms around him. "You doing okay?"

He nodded. "I just needed to get out, clear my head." Lucas began walking over to the bench and Peyton linked her arm around his. "I was thinking about Brooke too," he sat down on the table top, "going to see her."

Peyton nodded solemnly, pushing down the tinge of jealousy that she always seemed to feel whenever Lucas mentioned her best friend. "Maybe you'll have better luck getting past Bitchtoria."

Lucas gave a short laugh before returning to his previous demeanor. "We should probably go together; we can check on how things are with the store and we can tell her our news." He shrugged. "With our history, I think it's probably something we should tell her in person."

"Our history," Peyton repeated. "You think she'll be upset? I mean, she's known about my feelings for you since we came back, before I was even ready to admit them." She peered at him for a moment.

"No," he shook his head. "I didn't mean she'd be upset Peyton."

"Are you sure?" she asked as she studied him. "Did Brooke say something? Does she still have feelings for you?" A lump seemed to develop in her throat.

"No," Lucas answered. "Brooke hasn't felt that way about me in a _long_ time."

_I love you Lucas, and I probably always will._

_I love you Lucas Scott, you know that?_

"Lucas," Peyton waved a hand in front of his face.

The brooding blonde shook his head before running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry."

"Where were you just now?" her green eyes looked at him in concern. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just…" Lucas paused to find the right word, "everything."

Peyton nodded. "You're right," she exhaled deeply. "We do need to go see Brooke; it's not like her to cut herself off from everyone."

"I know," Lucas sighed. "She hates being alone."

"I know," she said thoughtfully. "So let's not let her be."

Lucas nodded in agreement before they both stood up and headed towards Peyton's car.

* * *

Dan lay still while the world buzzed around him. He could hear the steady beeping of the machines and his own breathing. He wasn't sure how long he'd been there, caught between the worlds of sleep and awake. He hadn't been able to respond but he'd heard the voices of Nathan, Haley, and Lucas as well as the voices of strangers who he'd assumed were doctors and nurses in his room.

Dan could feel the presence of someone else in the room now as he suddenly felt a sensation coursing through his body. His right hand began to twitch and his eye lids began to flutter.

"Mr. Scott," a female voice called to him. "Mr. Scott, my name is Laoraine. Can you hear me?"

Dan's lids lay heavy for a few moments before slowly opening, his eyes staring up at the sienna face belonging to his nurse.

"Mr. Scott," she smiled as she took his hand. "Squeeze my hand if you can hear me."

Dan's hand slowly clamped around hers.

"Good, good," she nodded. "I'm going to get the doctor and I'll be right back."

Dan blinked in acknowledgement and squeezed her hand once again before she left. Within a minute there was a doctor hovering over him, shining a light in his eyes and running some device across the bottoms of his feet. After checking the machines and a few more initial response tests, the doctor had vials of blood taken before rushing off to do more tests.

"La-lao-raine," Dan struggled to speak. "My son… sons…"

"Don't try to overexert yourself Mr. Scott; you've been through a lot." Laoraine quieted him. "Is there a number you'd like me to call? Blink once for yes, twice for no."

Dan blinked once and then looked up at her.

"Here," she held a notepad in front of him and handed him a pen from her pocket. "Write it down."

His hand shook as he struggled to write two names and a phone number down on the page before him.

"Nathan and Lucas," Laoraine read aloud. "They were here earlier." She smiled warmly. "I'll call them right away Mr. Scott. Until they arrive, you get some rest." She nodded before leaving the hospital room.

* * *

Brooke sat alone in the kitchen, laptop on the counter as she googled statistics on the estimated crimes in the country and in North Carolina specifically. She had always felt safe in Tree Hill; safe on her streets, in her home, at her store. Now she felt safety was an illusion for the ignorant, for the naive. She was afraid to go outside, to open her curtains and let the light in. It was strange, seeing as the attack happened at night that she would feel less afraid when her house was dark and closed in. Maybe it was because that was how she felt; dark and cold. Her eyes stung a she felt herself wanting to cry but she pushed it back, forcing herself to hold the tears at bay. She had done that often, forcing herself not to cry as she awoke time and time again from the nightmares that assaulted her every time she closed her eyes.

"Miss Davis," Rick spoke as he turned on the lamp near the couch and then walked towards her. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"No," she glanced up at him before going back to her computer. "Where were you?"

"I was just checking outside," he answered. "Mrs. Davis wants it checked every hour."

"That won't help but I appreciate your effort," she replied. "Victoria thinks she's doing something but so do millions of people and it doesn't matter; none of it matters."

Rick studied her. "Maybe you should try and get some rest."

Brooke shook her head. "Do you know there were 11,251,828 crimes committed in this country last year and 412, 616 in North Carolina alone? 17,000 robberies, 3,000 murders, 600 rapes; it says 1.3 women are raped every minute in The US." She shook her head. "That's 78 rapes an hour. One out of every three woman will be assaulted in their lifetime." She scoffed, "Maybe that means Haley and Peyton will be safe then."

"Miss Davis," Rick didn't know what to say.

"Its fine, you don't have to say anything." Brooke replied.

"I'm sorry this happened to you," He replied.

"Yeah," she whispered raspily. "Me too."

"Through every cloud, you can see the sun," he supplied.

"What?" she looked up at him.

"When bad stuff would happen," Rick paused briefly. "My mom would always say through every cloud, you can see the sun."

"Not this time." Brooke closed the monitor and then walked up the stairs to the bathroom, she suddenly felt dirty again.

* * *

Lucas and Peyton got out of the car and slowly walked towards Brooke's house. They both immediately noticed the dark curtains that hung inside, most likely blocking out any light. Maybe that would have been normal for someone else's home, even Peyton's at certain points in her life, but not for Brooke Davis, not the woman who fully embodied the nickname Cheery.

"Brooke," Lucas knocked loudly on the door. "Brooke, it's Lucas and Peyton." He stood back, looking up at one of the windows on the top floor. "She's got to be up there."

"What if she's gone?" Peyton asked sadly.

"Her car is right there Peyton, she's not gone." He stepped back towards the door, pounding on it with his fist. "Brooke!"

"No, I mean what if she left with Victoria," she waited until he looked at her, "to New York."

Lucas paused for a moment, letting her words sink in before a thought came to mind. "You still have your key right?"

"Yeah, I do," Her eyes grew wide as she shuffled around in her purse for it. "Got it," she stuck it in the lock and tried to turn it. "What the…"

"What is it?" Lucas looked at her.

"It's not working," Peyton shook the knob. "Brooke!" She began to hit the door with her fist. "Brooke Penelope Davis, you open this door right now."

Peyton and Lucas both stepped back as the door suddenly opened, revealing a large black man standing in the doorway.

The woman's brows furrowed. "Who the hell are you?"

"I could ask you the same question Miss," Rick shot back.

"Where's Brooke?" Lucas came to stand in front of Peyton.

"And why doesn't my key work," Peyton yelled. "I do live here."

"So you are Miss Sawyer," he replied. "I'm Rick, Miss Davis' Head of Security and right now you and your friend here are trespassing."

"Trespassing," Peyton scoffed. "I live her and Lucas is one of Brooke's closest friends."

"Mrs. Davis said you would be back to give us an address on where to ship your belongings," Rick said, ignoring her previous comments.

"Mrs. Davis?" Lucas repeated. "You mean Victoria; you work for her then, not Brooke."

"Miss Davis has made it clear that she does not wish to see anyone at the moment," Rick replied. "I will let her know you both came by." And with that, he shut the door in their faces.

"Who was that?" Victoria asked as Rick stepped inside.

"Peyton and Lucas," Rick answered. "They seemed really concerned about Brooke."

"I don't care; you are to keep those people from taking advantage of my daughter. Is that clear?" she asked.

"Yes," he nodded.

"Good," she replied. "By the way, where is Brooke? I would've thought she'd come down with all that noise although I'm glad she didn't."

"I think she's in the shower," Rick said.

"Thank you," Victoria said before walking back up the stairs and staring out of the window, looking down at the two young people who still stood out front.

"Lucas," Peyton looked up at him. "Something is really wrong here. What are we going to do?" She huddled up against him.

"I don't know," he hugged her close as his gaze shifted up to the slight movement of the curtain from Brooke's window. "I don't know."

* * *

Brooke stood under the shower head, the water rushing over her face and down the length of her body. She was unsure how long she'd been in there. After he conversation with Rick and reading all the statistics, she felt dirty again and had been in the shower ever since.

She stared downwards, her body feeling numb, as she watched the water flow down the drain. She jumped slightly, startled from the knock she heard on the bathroom door.

"Brooke," Victoria cracked the door open. "Brooke?"

The younger brunette said nothing, her eyes fixated on the stream of water. She wished that it could wash away all the shame, the guilt, the anger and hate she felt.

Victoria walked over to the shower and pulled the curtain back. "Brooke," she reached over and turned her daughter's face towards her. "Brooke, the water is freezing." Victoria reached down to turn the water off before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around the broken young woman. "Let's go," she said before leading Brooke to her bedroom.

Brooke sat on her bed as Victoria wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. After a moment, she spoke again. "I don't want to leave you alone in this state but I have to. We can't have you and the company falling apart."

Brooke nodded. "I'll be fine mother."

"I know you will," she gave her signature smile. "The people from ADT are already here; Rick will deal with them but they may need to come in your room."

She nodded again. "Thank you."

"I'll keep you updated," Victoria said before walking over to the window, seeing her cab waiting and that the unexpected guests had left. "My taxi is here." She walked over to Brooke and stroked her hair. "Everything will be fine dear, you'll see."

Brooke watched her mother leave; knowing Victoria had just lied to her. She curled up on her bed and stared into nothingness as she watched the orange glow of the sunset drift through her window, feeling nothing would ever be fine again.

* * *

Nathan sat at the kitchen counter, watching Jamie as he colored. Watching his son happy gave him so much joy and he wondered how Dan had went through life continually participating in making both him and Lucas miserable.

"Do you think he'll like it?" Jamie looked up at his father, eyes full of innocence. "I want it to be perfect."

"I'm sure it will be bud," he smiled as he ruffled the young child's hair.

"Hey Nathan," Deb walked in carrying a couple of shopping bags. "Hey Jamie."

"Hi Mom," Nathan glanced at her before returning his eyes to the paper Jamie was now folding.

"Hi Nanny Deb," he looked up before retrieving another crayon.

"What you got there?" Deb placed the bags on the table before walking over to her grandson, peering over his shoulder.

"A get well card," he answered. "It's for Grandpa Dan. Daddy and Momma say he's real sick."

She shot a look at Nathan before turning back to Jamie. "Well it looks great. I'm sure it will mean a lot to him." She walked back to the groceries. "Nathan honey, can you give me a hand?"

Nathan walked over to her and stood beside her before speaking quietly, "Go ahead Mom."

"You told Jamie?" she whispered.

"We had to," he replied in the same tone as she spoke. "Lucas called and he overheard us talking about Dan. Its fine mom, we got it handled."

"I hope so," Deb said as she started to put away the groceries, Nathan helping.

"I'm finished," Jamie beamed, holding the card up proudly. "Can we take it to him?"

"Not just yet," Nathan replied. "He's still really…" he paused as he watched Haley walk in the room, "tired."

"Hey Scott fam," Skills open the door a crack and poked his head in.

"Come on inside," Nathan wave him in. "Hey man." He smacked his hand before they gave each other their signature handshake.

"Hi Uncle Skills," Jamie smiled up at him. "I'm making a card for my Grandpa Dan."

"Hey Skills," Haley smiled before looking at Jamie. "Why don't you take Uncle Skills in your room and show him the new game Nanny Deb got you," she sent pleading eyes to her friend.

"A new game?" he looked down at his surrogate nephew. "Well let's go check it out then."

Jamie smiled before running off to his room, holding Skills hand as he followed the young boy. Once they were out of the room, Nathan turned to Haley.

"What is it?' he asked, concern spread across his features.

"Dan's awake," she replied. "And the nurse says he's asking for you and Lucas. There was something in her voice; I think something's wrong."

Nathan and Haley left the house almost immediately, leaving Deb and Skills to keep Jamie busy. They'd called Lucas as they left, picking him and Peyton up on the way to the hospital.

Neither Scott brother knew exactly why they were going but they both felt they needed to be there. They walked up to the information counter on the post op floor where a young woman sat behind a computer.

"Excuse me," Nathan was the first to speak. "We're here to see Dan Scott; I'm not sure what room he's moved to."

She typed in the computer before looking up. "Are you relatives?"

"Yes," Nathan answered. "He's our…" he couldn't quite find the words.

"We're his sons," Lucas supplied.

The woman nodded. "It's Room 226; just down the hall and to your left."

As they started to walk over, Peyton stood still. Lucas turned back to look at her. "What's wrong?"

"I think I should wait here," she replied. She'd seen something in that nurse's eyes that she couldn't explain but she knew she'd seen it before from another nurse, her mother's nurse before everything went wrong. She'd seen enough death in her lifetime and despite her lack of warm feelings for Dan Scott, she just couldn't handle seeing him looking like death warmed over. "I'll be right here when you get back."

"I can stay with her Luke," Haley volunteered before turning to her husband. "Will you be alright?"

"Yeah," Nathan bent over to give her a soft peck. "We'll be right back."

Lucas nodded at Peyton and gave Haley a grateful smile before turning to walk down the hall, Nathan at his side.

"So, you ready for this?" Nathan asked him as they rounded the corner.

Lucas shrugged. "As ready as I'll…" he stopped mid-sentence as alarms blared and a nurse ran out of a room down the hall.

"Code blue!" was suddenly announced by another nurse. "Room 226!"

"Dan," Lucas and Nathan said in unison before rushing towards the room a group of medical personnel had just hurried in to. As they started to run into the room, they were stopped by the nurse they'd met earlier today.

"You can't come in here," Laoraine said pushing them back.

"That's my dad!" Nathan yelled.

"Dan," Lucas eyes went wide as he stared at the scene before him.

"Someone get them out of here," the doctor yelled over his shoulder as he attended to a convulsing Dan. "Give me 5mg of Phenobarbital and 2mg of Thiopental stat."

Nathan and Lucas looked on from the window as Dan's seizing stopped. They were relieved for a moment as they both caught Dan's glance but then his eyes rolled upwards and the machine started its long, steady beep.

Another machine was rolled closer and suddenly the doctor was rubbing the paddles in his hands together.

"Ready, clear!" was heard from a nurse as the doctor placed the pads against Dan's chest, causing his body to jerk upwards. "Charge it," the doctor said again as he rubbed the paddles together. "Dan, fight it!" the doctor's voice seemed to echo as he continued to try and jolt his patient's heart.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion after that. The sounds faded into some sort of muffled buzzing as the medical team continued their work and the patient continued to be unresponsive.

After a few minutes, the doctor handed the paddles to the nurse. "Call it," his tone was solemn but still forceful.

"7:45pm," a male nurse replied as Lucas and Nathan both stared on.

And just like that, after everything, Daniel Roberto Scott was dead.

* * *

_Aurora Borealis sings in Enter the Halls, "Slain in the course of a conflict, will the courage displayed suffice. As he lay there motionless in wonder none to soon he will surely see. This time, this place, this one shall not go for his story shall end in vein; For this will be his last sunset and his dawn will end in only pain."_


	5. Chapter 4: People Always Leave But

**A/N:** I am a little late getting this out but it's a little longer than the one before it so I hope that makes up for it a little. Thank you for the wonderful reviews. So without further adeiu...

Oh and for those of you who read it before, sorry about the space dividers. I swore I put them in there but for some reason they won't save so i put some S's in there to make it easier and that's about the only thing that would save. Anyways, thanks for reading.

**People Always Leave, but Sometimes They Come Back**

.

.

_We carry experiences with us always so in a way, we never really say good bye. And in those cases of true friendship, we often say hello again. (Skyla Moorman)_

_

* * *

_Nathan ran up and down the river court, basketball in hand as he drove down the middle and jumped for a lay up. It was a simple shot for him usually but he'd missed, the way he'd missed the last three baskets he'd attempted.

_Nathan, remember 20 shots, no less._

He shot it from where he was this time, the ball hitting the backboard and flying back his direction into his chest.

_You okay? I couldn't give you the winning bucket Nathan._

"Ugh!" Nathan grunted as he slammed the ball against the concrete, the words of his father still echoing in his mind. "Damn it!"

"Nathan," Haley called to him as the ball rolled towards her. She stopped it with her foot before rushing over to him and enveloping him in her arms.

Nathan hunched over and buried his face in the crock of her neck as she steadied him. His body shook when he could not hold it in any longer as a few tears began to escape; the hot moisture falling upon Haley's shoulder and dampening her shirt. She rubbed his back until he stopped shaking and then just held him silently. He didn't need words, only the quiet comfort she was offering.

Both were unsure of how long they stood there under the warm sun and gentle breeze that seemed to oppose Nathan's internal feelings. They were brought out of their private moment as his cell phone began to ring.

"Hello," Nathan spoke into the phone. "This is him…yeah." He paused briefly. "Okay, I'm sorry to hear that. Yes, thank you." He quickly put the phone back in his pocket before looking at Haley. "It was a lady from a church; apparently Dan use to visit some sick preacher in the hospital everyday."

Haley peered at him for a moment, "Really?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I guess his wife talked to Dan a few times. Her husband died a few days before and she spoke to one of the nurses to see if they knew how to reach Dan for her husband's service. That's when she found out about his passing."

"Wow," Haley pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Maybe he really was trying to turn over a new leaf."

Nathan scoffed. "I guess anything's possible with Dan Scott." He looked out into the distance. "They'd actually like to have something at their church after Dan's service, like a reception."

"In a church?" she moved her jaw to the side as she thought about it before exhaling deeply. "So we're going to have Dan's reception in a church?"

"Looks that way," he replied. "I doubt Lucas will care either way."

She nodded and after a brief moment of silence, she spoke again. "We should probably get back."

"You're right," Nathan said. "I guess it's time to tell Jamie."

"We'll do it together," Haley replied as she held his hand in hers.

"This is," he breathed out as he teared up, "hard."

She immediately wrapped her arms around him tightly as he fell into her. "It's going to be okay Nathan," she soothed. "We'll get through this."

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

Deb stood over the sink, dish in hand as she continued wiping the sponge around the plate. She stopped suddenly and pulled out a stool, climbing on top to get into the cabinet above the refrigerator. She reached into the very back, standing up on her tip toes until she reached the dusty bottle. Just as she retrieved it, the stool began to wobble and she felt herself tipping to the side.

"Whoa," Skills was suddenly behind Deb, steadying her. "You alright?"

"Yeah," she smiled as she stepped down with his help. "I'm fine, thanks."

"Anytime," he leaned back against the counter. "So what's that?"

"This," Deb said as she raised the wine bottle up. "This is my Dan Scott is dead champagne." She blew the dust off of it before sitting it on the counter.

"Your what?" he raised his brows.

Deb began again. "I said this is my Dan Scott is…"

"I heard what you said baby," he interrupted. "I just thought I heard you wrong."

She took a breath and sighed. "I know," she paused, "it's horrible. I've been saving this for years, waiting for the day I'd be rid of Dan." She exhaled deeply. "That must sound crazy."

"A little," he shrugged as he gave a short laugh. "But I know all the things he did to Luke and his mom and you were married to him so I can only imagine."

"He made our lives, everyone's lives miserable and for a while I let him turn me into someone I couldn't even recognize in the mirror." Deb leaned back against the counter, wondering if her next confession should even be spoken. "I almost let him turn me into a murderer." When he said nothing, she turned towards him and spoke again. "The fire…"

"The one Lucas pulled him out of?" Skills raised his brows at her. "You started it?"

Deb shrugged half heartedly as she turned back and leaned against the counter, staring at the fridge in front of her for fear of what she'd see in his eyes. "Yeah, that was me. I guess now you know I'm crazy."

"I think I knew that before," he replied as he tilted his head back, a light laugh in his voice.

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, a soft smirk playing at the corners of her mouth. "So, I still haven't scared you off yet?"

"Not a chance," he took her hand in his, intertwining their finger. "Besides, crazy usually equals freaky and I can definitely get down with that."

"Yeah," Deb chortled. "What do you say when Nathan and Haley get back, you and me go to your place and start our own fire?"

"Fire starter," he laughed before he leaned over and kissed her deeply. "I think I like that."

She smiled brightly. "Thank you."

"For what?" he tilted his head to the side.

"For distracting me from all of this," she answered. "And for just being here."

"I will always be here for you," Skills replied. "You can count on that."

"I know," she said softly, thoughtfully as she leaned her head against his shoulder. "You know, this is staring to become like a real relationship."

"I know, right." He smiled as he wrapped an arm around her. "It's nice."

"Yeah," Deb agreed, feeling at home in his embrace. "It is nice."

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

Peyton drove down the familiar street with the top down, wind in her hair as she rounded the corner to the place she up until recently called home. She looked carefree but she was anything but. She was irritated: irritated with the fact Lucas left this morning without a word and wasn't answering his phone, irritated Mia's mystery man hadn't shown up or called, and irritated that for some reason she was suddenly being pushed out of her best friend's life.

She pulled up to the house and got out of the car, her features taking on a look of determination as she strode towards the door purposefully. Peyton balled her hand into a fist and pounded on the door as hard as she could.

"Miss Sawyer," Rick said after opening the door.

"Look Rick," Peyton glared at him. "It is really important that I talk to Brooke."

"She's not here," he started to close the door but was stopped by her foot.

"I understand you work for the devil so maybe you don't get this but Brooke and I have been best friends since we were eight years old," she paused briefly. "We've been through moms dying, parents leaving, money issues, psycho stalkers, and boys named Scott and we've gotten through it all together. So whatever it is Brooke is going through, she needs me to get through it and I need her." She huffed. "And maybe she's upset about me and Luke getting engaged but we can work that out because Lucas needs her too right now and so do a lot of people so just…" she reached into her pocket. "Please, give her this."

Rick took the folder piece of paper she was offering him out of her hand. "I will let her know you stopped by." He watched her nod before closing the door and turning around to see Brooke walking down the stairs.

"Who was here?" the brunette demanded.

"It was Peyton," Rick answered a bit sheepishly for his size. "She left you this." He held the note out towards her.

Brooke looked at it quizzically before looking back at him, retrieving it. "Has she been here before?"

"Yesterday she and Lucas were here to see you," he answered. "Mrs. Davis asked me…"

"She's been keeping them away," it wasn't a question but she watched him nod anyway. "I guess she's really only doing what I asked; I still don't want anyone to see me like this." She paused briefly as she turned to look in the mirror, shaking her head at the sight. "What did she say?"

"She thinks you're mad at her because she and Lucas are engaged," Rick said plainly.

"They're engaged," Brooke actually stumbled back from the weight of it. She wasn't really surprised but the news hurt nonetheless.

She opened the note and read the short lines quickly, pausing to read a line quietly to herself. "Dan Scott died in front of Lucas and Nathan last night." She immediately dropped the paper and watched it float to the floor. "Oh my God," her eyes grew wide as she whispered. "Lucas."

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

Lucas stood alone in the cemetery, hands in his pockets, as a warm breeze rushed over him. He could see the tree's branches above him swaying in the wind, letting the sunlight filter through to shine upon the simple gray tombstone. The grass that surrounded it was lush but kempt and there were fresh cut wild flowers placed on the plot. It looked peaceful, serene, and simple; a stark contrast to the huge audacious copper tone stone with a different Scott's name on it. One who was not buried there yet but soon would be.

"Hey Uncle Keith," Lucas turned back to the simple stone. "I'm sorry I haven't been here in a while." He sat down and stared at his uncle's name. "Things have been hectic lately. I guess I'll give you the cliff notes." He paused as he ran a hand over his buzzed hair. "Lindsay and I aren't together anymore, Peyton and I are engaged now, and Brooke…well something's going on with her but she or Victoria has closed her off. And then there's Dan. He's gone and I don't know how to feel about that." Lucas stopped as he heard footsteps behind him.

"I thought I'd find you here my boy," a familiar female voice called to him.

"Mom," he stood up and hugged her.

"Aww Lucas, I've missed you." Karen returned his embrace.

"What are you doing here?" he pulled back. "I thought you guys were heading to Greece next."

"There was a change of plans," Karen replied. "I thought my son could use his mother. The Parthenon can wait."

He nodded, offering her a grateful smile. "I'm glad you're here mom."

"Me too," she returned the smile. "Me too Luke."

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

Brooke quickly went to her phone to call Peyton but heard no dial tone. She hung it up and picked the receiver up again, still hearing nothing. "What the hell?" She quickly ascended the stairs and grabbed her cell phone off the end table.

An automatic message began to play. "All outgoing and incoming calls have been suspended by user, pleas dial zero to be connected to your …"

"Son of a!" she shouted as she hung up. "Rick!"

"Yes Miss Davis," he sped up to her room.

"Did you know my mother suspended my phones?" she squinted at him.

"No, Mrs. Davis didn't say anything about it." He shook his head. "I'll check downstairs to make sure she didn't just take it out the jack."

Brooke nodded.

Rick returned a few minutes later with her cordless phone in hand. "It's fine now; she just unplugged it."

"Thanks," she replied as he left the room. Just as she was about to press the talk button the phone began to ring, startling her so much she almost dropped it. She quickly pulled herself together and answered it. "Hello."

"Hello Brooke," a familiar female voice spoke. "I know you're probably still upset from the way I left but please don't hang up."

"Rachel?" Brooke said in shock.

"Yeah it's me," her voice was full of nervousness. "I'm so sorry about the money; I promise I'm going to pay you back."

"Are you okay?" Brooke asked. "I know my mother said some stuff to you. Where are you?"

"If you can believe it, I'm in Malibu." She laughed. "I was just released from Promises."

"Like the celebrity rehab?" Brooke scoffed. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah and you'll never guess who I saw here," Rachel laughed. "I'll tell you all about it when I get back to Tree Hill, if you'll have me. I'm totally clean now Brooke, I swear."

"Honey, I don't think now is a good time," Brooke replied. "I'm glad you're okay but I just need some time to myself."

"I heard about the store," Rachel could hear something strange in her friend's voice. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," she answered a little too quickly. "Look Rachel, I have to go. I'll be out of touch for a while but leave your number on my answering machine later and I'll call you when I can."

Brooke quickly hung up and stared down at the phone, suddenly unsure if she was even ready to talk to anyone.

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

Nathan and Haley stood in the walkway of their living room watching Jamie as he read, Chester planted firmly beside him. He looked so happy, so at ease and neither of them were looking forward to shaking up his happy little world.

"Hey buddy," Nathan said as he walked into the room and sat on the couch next to him, followed by Haley on the other side. "Your mom and I have something to tell you."

"And it's okay to feel sad or angry or hurt," Haley placed a hand on his back comfortingly.

Jamie closed the book and looked between his parents. "What's wrong Momma, Daddy?"

"You remember how we told you Grandpa Dan was in an accident," Nathan began.

The little boy nodded. "He was in the hospital getting better."

"And he really tried to get better baby but he just couldn't," Haley looked at him with sympathetic eyes.

"His body stopped working buddy," Nathan explained. "He's gone."

"Can I go see him?" Jamie looked up at them, wide eyed and innocent.

"We can't go see him," Haley replied. "I'm so sorry but he died Jamie."

"No," he yelled. "You said we could go see him; that I could take him my card."

"Jamie, we're so sorry." Haley tried to hug him but he pushed against her.

"You're not sorry," tears flowed out of his blue eyes. "You didn't like Grandpa Dan. I was his only friend and he brought me home when I was lost and Nanny Carrie was scary." He stood up. "You said I could see him."

"Jamie," Nathan reached out to him.

"No!" he yelled as he ran towards his room. "Leave me alone!" The door shut behind him as he cried on his bed.

"Oh Nathan," Haley leaned into her husband. "What are we going to do?"

"He's hurting Hales," he said as he wrapped his arm around her. "All we can do is be there for him like you've been for me." He squeezed her closer. "It's going to be alright; I promise."

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

Brooke dialed the familiar number and listened to the phone ring. She had never expected Victoria to take it quite so far but she couldn't really be upset because in the end, it was exactly what she'd asked her to do. _Take care of everything and don't let anyone see me._

Yet after she received the note, she realized she could no longer block life out. She listened as the automatic message came on; speaking once she heard the prompting message end.

"Lucas, it's Brooke." Her voice was still hoarse. "I heard about Dan and I jut wanted to let you know how sorry I am. I heard about your engagement too. Congratulations." She paused momentarily. "I'm going to be unreachable for a while but I'm thinking about you and Nate and Jamie. I'll get in touch when I can." She quickly hung up the phone and dialed another number.

"Hello," Peyton's voice carried through the phone.

"Peyton," her raspy voice spoke softly into the receiver.

"Brooke?" it came out as a question. "Where have you been? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Peyton," she lied. "I've been out of the country. I'm sorry I've been unreachable."

"Really; so you weren't here when the store was robbed?" she asked, heavy concern in her voice.

"No," she lied again.

"I thought you were mad at me," Peyton let out a relieved breath. "Me, Haley, and Lucas have been by but Victoria wouldn't let us see you. She changed the locks and…"

"I'm really sorry about all that Peyton," Brooke said sadly. "I asked her to take care of a few things since the store was broken into. I just really need my home to be secure. But now that you and Lucas are engaged, you can live with him, right?"

"Right?" Peyton said slowly, confusion filling her voice. "Brooke are you sure everything's okay? You're not upset about Luke are you?"

"Don't be silly Peyton," Brooke tried to sound perky but it fell flat. Truthfully though, Lucas and Peyton were the last of her problems. "I want you to be happy Peyton, both of you." She paused briefly. "Look I've got to go, duty calls. I'll call when I get back."

"Okay," Peyton replied. "Hey Brooke?"

"Yeah," she answered softly.

"I love you B. Davis," Peyton said a bit solemnly. "You do know that, right?"

"Yeah, I love you too P. Sawyer," Brooke replied before hanging up.

Peyton stared down at her phone in silence. She was engaged; this was supposed to be the happiest time of her life but standing alone in her fiancé's empty home without him and suddenly distant from her best friend, she felt more alone than ever before.

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

Two days later Lucas, Nathan, and Haley were sitting at a table in the rec room of a church they'd never been in before today, surrounded by its members and friends from Dan's past. To say it was a surreal experience was putting it lightly.

They'd been to the funeral where old friends of Dan spoke. His parents were there but they said nothing. Royal had sat rigidly and left quickly at the end of the service while May sobbed. During the burial, Royal walked away and stood in front of his other son's grave. Lucas had refused to ride in the family car during the processional and for a moment Nathan feared he wouldn't be there when Dan was put into the ground but he had showed, standing in the back stiffly until it was over.

Haley watched as Jamie played with a little boy and girl across the room, grandchildren of the recently departed preacher. He was still sad about the loss of Dan but less upset and she and Nathan and that gave Haley a great sense of relief.

"Can I get you all anything?" one of the church ladies approached their table. "Some desert perhaps?"

Nathan watched the others shake their head before speaking. "I think everyone is okay, thank you."

She smiled sympathetically before walking away.

"So how long do you think we have to stay here?" Lucas asked quietly.

"I don't know Luke," Nathan replied in the same tone. "They went through a lot of trouble; the least we can do is sit here."

The brooding blonde shook his head. "This is a joke."

"Hey," Peyton walked up and took a seat between Haley and Lucas, kissing the latter on the cheek. "How was the service?" She'd chosen to skip the funeral.

"It was actually a very nice service," Haley answered. "A friend of Dan's from college spoke and the preacher's wife; it was very tasteful."

"Yeah," Nathan nodded, trying to find the right words. "It was nice, well for what it was."

"And how are you doing?" Peyton turned towards Lucas.

"I'm fine," he replied a bit too nonchalant. "I'm going to get some fresh air."

"You want me to come with you?" he green eyes looked up at him as he stood up.

"No, I'll be fine." Lucas replied before walking outside.

Peyton turned back to Haley and Nathan, her face saddened. "I don't know how to help him. I thought I'd be able to because of my mom and Ellie but it's different. It's like he doesn't want to accept he's upset."

"He has to get through this his own way," Haley paused momentarily. "We just have to be there for him when he's ready. Just give him some time."

"I don't know how to be there for him," she said sadly. "And I don't know how to be there for Brooke." Peyton breathed out heavily. "She called me the other day."

Nathan nodded. "She sent flowers to the service. I think Lucas has them in his car."

"You mean the car he's speeding off in right now," Haley said as she leaned back in her chair, looking out the door. "Sorry," she said after seeing Peyton's expression. "What did Brooke say when you talked to her?"

Peyton shook her head, not having the energy to chase after Lucas; especially since she was sure he didn't want to be followed. She turned back to Haley. "It wasn't what she said but the way she said it." She ran a hand through her hair. "She said she was out of town."

"But you don't believe her?" Nathan could still read her easily.

"She's in that house," Peyton said firmly. "Something's going on."

"Maybe she really is gone," Nathan offered. "Maybe Brooke just needed some time away."

Peyton sighed. "Yeah, people always leave."

"Yeah they do," Nathan said before talking Haley's hand in his and holding it up. "But sometimes they come back." He smiled at her. "Brooke will too."

"Thanks Nate," Peyton returned the smile before reaching into her purse as her cell phone began to ring. "I should probably get this." The blonde stood up before sliding her phone open. "Hello."

"Peyton," a familiar voice spoke.

"Mia," Peyton smiled. "Is that you? There's a lot of background noise."

"Sorry," Mia said as the noise quieted. "Backstage is crazy but I only have one more performance and then it's back to Tree Hill, with a surprise."

"Surprise?" Peyton repeated. "Does that mean you talked to the guy who knew Ellie? Who is it? What's his name?"

"Mick Wolfe," she answered.

"Like the Mick Wolfe?" Peyton's eye grew wide with excitement. "The dude is a legend. His rifts are incredible."

"O-kay," Mia replied, annunciating both syllables. "Well anyways he wants to meet you so he's going to fly home with me tomorrow. Who is your favorite rock star?" She laughed.

"Do you even have to ask?" Peyton replied, "So cool, tomorrow then?"

"Yeah," Mia paused. "I gotta go but I'll call you with the flight info in the morning."

"Thanks Mia," Peyton smiled. "Do me proud."

"Yeah, yeah." Her tone was laughingly sarcastic. "See 'ya tomorrow Peyt."

Peyton grinned happily, the first wave of relief she felt since she'd returned to Tree Hill from Vegas. She suddenly had a new lease of hope. She glanced over to the empty spot where Lucas' car had been moments earlier but she suddenly wasn't worried anymore; she was sure he'd be back.

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

Skills fumbled for his keys as Deb trailed kisses down his neck. During the reception at the church, they'd slipped out unnoticed and met back up at his house in need of some alone time.

He finally got the keys in the lock and opened the door, twirling her inside in between kisses before kicking the door shut. Deb slipped his suit jacket off before working on the buttons of his white shirt, sliding it down his broad shoulders once the task was completed.

Skills turned her around, kissing the back of her neck as he slide the zipper down her black dress and pushed it down her arms, watching it fall to the floor in an inky stain against his beige colored carpet. She leaned back against him, wrapping an arm behind his neck, her face tilting backwards as he bent down to capture her lips with his own in a heated kiss. Deb turned around without breaking the kiss and dropped her arms over his shoulders, hooking her leg around him to bring him closer.

Skills pulled back to gaze at her lovingly before whispering. "You are so beautiful."

She smiled like a school girl and bit her bottom lip, looking him over. "So are you," she laughed before crushing her lips against his once again as he backed her up towards the couch, their bodies falling on top of it.

"You are sure that Fergie and Junk are not coming home?" she asked breathlessly as he kissed her on her neck.

"Yeah baby, they went to some comic convention or something. Don't worry," he smirked before kissing her again.

They were both so entranced in each other; they didn't hear the door knob rattle or the sound of the door opening slowly.

"Hey guys, anyone here?" Mouth froze at the sight in front of him.

Deb scurried to the corner of the couch and brought her knees to her chest as she ducked behind one of the pillows and Skills' body, his eyes looking like a deer in headlights.

Mouth let out a nervous chuckle. "There's no place like home."

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

The former model sat in the cab as it rode down the familiar streets of Tree Hill to her destination. Once she was in front of the house, she quickly paid the driver, grabbed her suitcase, and headed to the door.

"What are you doing here?" Rick couldn't help but smile at the woman in front of him but did not budge as she tried to move pass him.

"Don't be silly," she said flippantly. "Step aside Rick and let me in."

"Miss Davis does not wish to see anyone at this time," he repeated his famous line.

"Look we both know you're going to let me in so let's just skip pass this part, shall we?" she tapped him on his chest, her brown eyes casting flirty glances at him as he let her step inside. "Where is she?"

"Upstairs," he replied as he began punching in the security code. "I love the hair cut."

"It is cute isn't it?" she flipped her auburn locks before climbing up the stairs and opening the door to the bedroom, finding the girl in question standing with her back towards her. "So I know I left pretty fast and when we talked you didn't want to be bothered but I missed you and I'm better now and I'm sorry," she rambled. "I'm back now and I'm here to make it up to you Brooke. Plus my hoes ova bro's radar totally went on red alert when I talked to you so will you just turn around and tell me what's wrong?"

"Don't freak out," Brooke said quietly but firmly. "Promise me Rachel."

"Okay," the red head agreed.

Brooke turned around slowly and looked up, her black eyes and bruises completely visible.

Rachel looked like she could burst into tears any moment. "Brooke?"

"Don't," the brunette commanded. "Say something mean; something funny. Please Rach."

Rachel shook her head, fighting back tears as she cleared her throat. "Well it looks like someone finally…" she paused, unable to follow through.

"Come on." she paused, waiting for her frenemy to speak. "Fine, I'll start." Brooke exhaled in a huff. "What happened to your hair; finally coming out as a lesbian?"

"If you're talking about my cute bob, I cut it because I caught lice from you the last time I was here," she sniffed.

"Still doing drugs?" she asked, hand on her hip.

"Still pinning after Lucas?" she countered.

"I missed you slut," Brooke smiled for the first time since the attack.

Rachel stepped towards her to hug her. "I missed you too biotch."

The brunette held her hands up. "I'm too sore to hug. I fell… down the stairs."

"How many flights, thirty two?" Rachel raised a brow. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," Brooke sat down on the bed, causing Rachel to follow suit. "So, how long are you here for this time?"

"As long as you need me," Rachel held her hand as Brooke leaned her head against her shoulder.

"How did you get over it?" she asked softly.

"I didn't" she answered honestly. "I tried to bury it with the drugs. It took time but I got through it and you will too. I'm back for good Brooke, as long as you need me."

Brooke gave a sad smile. "Welcome home."

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

Peyton stood outside on the porch in the cool night air, looking up at the stars. She had tossed and turned for a few hours before walking outside to take solace in the stars above. Lindsay had said that Lucas' recent book was about her; that she was his comet. She sat dejectedly on the steps before whispering to herself. "Then why don't I feel like it?"

He was pushing her away and she had no idea how to stop it, how to reach him through the wall he was building up ever since Dan died. She wondered now if this was what happened to his relationship with Brooke when Keith passed away.

She looked out at the street, noticing all of Tree Hill seemed to be locked in for the night except for a lone figure that was walking in the distance. Peyton watched as the blurry figure became clearer and clearer, the silhouette of a tall man taking form in the moonlight.

He strode purposefully, like he was on a mission and she had the urge to grab her sketch book and draw the scene before her although she wasn't quite sure why.

The blonde woman stood up, her curls drifting in the breeze as he approached closer towards her. Peyton began to make out his features: his jaw line, his brown hair, and then his face came into view, illuminated by the twinkling lights above.

Her green eyes grew wide at the realization, her body moving towards the sidewalk magnetically.

He froze, seeing her for the first time, before a smile spread across his face. He immediately rushed towards her and captured her in his arms, smelling the once familiar fragrance of her hair. Peyton wrapped her arms around him tightly as the moonlight shined upon them, laying her head against his chest.

"I missed you," he smiled into her blonde tresses.

"Oh Jake," she nodded against him. "I missed you too."

* * *

_Skyla Moorman wrote, "Eventually people always leave. They leave for new job, new experiences, and sometimes new lives all together. They move on and move forward but the impact someone makes on your life is never gone. We carry experiences with us always so in a way, we never really say good bye. And in those cases of true friendship, we often say hello again."_


	6. Chapter 5: Who Do You Run To When You

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews, I love to hear what you all think and if you're enjoying what you're reading. This is probably one of my favorite quotes from OTH so I hope you all think it fits. Anyways, on to the next chapter. And thanks for reading.

Oh, and it refuses to save the page marks again, so S's it is!

**Who Do You Run To When You Stop Running**

**.**

.

_6 billion people in the world, 6 billion souls. And sometimes all you need is one. (Peyton Sawyer)_

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

Lucas awoke to the warmth of the sunlight on his face, stretching his arms upwards to the ceiling. After spreading his arms out to the side and realizing he was alone, he sat up quickly.

"Peyton," he called out to her. "Peyton, you here?"

He turned his head to see a folded piece of paper with his name on it. He reached out for it, sitting up as he read it. "Luke went to pick up Mia. Love you, Peyton." He tossed it back on the night stand as he stood up groggily, making his way to the kitchen and opening the fridge, staring at its emptiness. He searched the cabinet for aspirin to rid him of the alcohol induced headache he had.

After drinking them down with a glass of water he turned back, seeing his cell phone lying on the counter. He turned it on and noticed he had seven messages. After he'd sped off from the church, he'd met with Karen, Lily and Andy before they set sail and never turned his phone back on, not wanting to be bothered by the outside world. He'd found himself at a dive bar until he practically passed out and was asked to leave, stumbling out of the cab into his childhood bedroom; the one Peyton no longer thought they should sleep in.

Lucas listened to a few messages from Peyton, one from Haley, and one from Nathan before finally hearing on from Brooke. She still sounded broken, even more so than the last message he'd received from her. He couldn't help the guilt that seem to wash over him, wondering if he'd never left for Vegas if she'd be okay now. He wanted to call her but he knew better, he'd been calling her for days and her message basically said not to try and contact her. His eyes lingered on the vase of white lilies, white orchids, and yellow daffodils she sent to the funeral before he turned back to his phone.

The next message was from Lindsay, saying she needed to speak to him about the book. He did not relish having to tell her about his engagement to Peyton. He rally had cared for Lindsay and thought he could build a life with her. She had believed in his book, believed in him and he had broken her heart. He quickly scrolled down to his ex fiancé's number and waited for it to ring.

"Hello," a female voice answered.

"Hi," Lucas replied.

"Lucas?" Lindsay's voice drifted through the phone. "Hi, how are you?"

"I'm fine Linds," he was a bit taken back from her call.

"I'm doing well," she replied.

"Look Lindsay," Lucas began. "I got your message before after I sent the dedication to you and I'm sorry I didn't get back to you then but…"

"Let's not go there right now Luke," she interrupted. "That wasn't what I called about yesterday; I called about the book. When can you be in New York?"

"Wow, I don't know." He shook his head. "Some things are going on here right now."

"They'd like to have a meeting with you; there are some things we need to move on as soon as possible," she explained. "They'd like to go over some marketing for the book tour. This really is important Lucas."

He stayed quiet for a moment, thinking it over. He needed to get out of Tree Hill, he'd felt like he was suffocating ever since he returned with everything that happened, and the business with his book seemed like the perfect opportunity. "You're right, it is important. How about tomorrow?"

"I was hoping you would say that," you could hear the smile in her voice. "I'll make the arrangements and call you later tonight to give you the details."

"Sounds good Linds," he replied. "I'll see you soon."

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

Peyton stood at the front, anxiously waiting for Mia and her guest to arrive. She played with her fingers, unable to stop the uneasy feeling that coursed through her. With everything Lucas was going through and Jake's sudden reappearance in her life, to say she was nervous about meeting a man who may have some answers about her father was an understatement.

She hoped he had any answers for her but deep down; Peyton was scared of what the answers would be; if they would match the fantasized version in her head. Eventually Peyton had understood why Ellie gave her up and she came to love her birth mother as a daughter does but she wondered if she'd be able to do the same for her biological father. After all, he'd walked out on her brother Derrick before he walked away from her.

"Peyton!" she was pulled out of her thought's from Mia's voice.

"Hey," she smiled as she embraced the younger girl. "How was the tour?"

"Horrible," she scrunched her face before giving a laugh. "Man, it was awesome. I owe you like, everything." She turned to her traveling companion. "This is Payton and Peyton, this is Mick."

"Hey," he smiled as he offered her his hand. "Good to meet you."

"It's an honor to meet you," she beamed as she shook his hand. "I'm a huge fan; that stuff you did on The Lifeless album, it blew me away the first time I heard it."

"Thanks," he laughed. "I didn't know anyone your age actually knew who I was. You are definitely Ellie's."

"Not to break this up but can we get out of the airport," Mia laughed.

"Yeah," Peyton tilted her head. "Come on, my car's out front."

Mia and Mick followed her out to the parking lot, Mick stopping to admire her car. "Woo, a comet?" he asked with a laugh.

"Yeah," she answered before lifting her eyebrows slightly. "What?"

"I used to have one of these," he smiled.

Peyton nodded. "I think we are going to get along just fine." And suddenly all the nervousness she felt before had vanished.

"Oh great," Mia chimed in from the backseat. "This is going to be a long ride."

Peyton and Mick both laughed as she drove off.

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

"Oh yeah!" Jamie shouted as he moved around the controller, mimicking the movements of the basketball player on the video game.

"I think you're cheating," Nathan laughed as he sent his son an amused look.

"It's okay Daddy," the young boy smiled. "All you have to do is practice."

"Is that it?" he questioned, enjoying the carefree time with his son. Things had become so tense lately and it was nice to have a few minutes of normalcy. "How'd you do that?"

"Uncle Skills taught me," Jamie answered proudly. "And this too." He laughed as Nathan pretended to be discouraged over the game.

"Pause little man," Nathan said as the phone started to ring and he walked over to answer it. "Hello," he answered.

"Hello," an unfamiliar man spoke. "I'm looking for Nathan Scott."

"You got him," his brows furrowed. "Who is this?"

"My name's Bobby," he answered. "I'm the general manager for a basketball team here in Fort Wayne; the D league."

"Yes," Nathan could feel his pulse elevate, his curiosity and hopes piqued.

"I'm doing some changes down here and I'd really like to meet with you," he explained.

"Wow, I don't know what to say." He was practically speechless.

"I'd like to sit down with you and go over some options if you're interested," Bobby paused. "What do you say?"

"I say okay," he answered.

"Great," the man on the other end of the line sounded pleased. "How would you like to fly up here tomorrow? You can see the gym and we can talk about the possibilities."

"That sounds good," Nathan couldn't believe this was happening. "Thank you."

"Thank you," Bobby replied. "I'll have someone call to confirm the flight info once it's all sorted. I'll see you tomorrow Nathan."

"Yes Sir, see you tomorrow." Nathan grinned as he hung up the phone and then looked at his son, who was looking up at him in anticipation.

Jamie stared up at him, his blue eyes wide. "Who was it Daddy?"

"The D league," he said in amazement.

"Like the NBA?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah," he almost felt out of breath. "I can't believe it."

"I knew you could do it," he held up his hand which Nathan quickly responded to, giving him a high five. "I can't wait till we tell Momma."

"Tell Momma what?' Haley said as she walked in the door, grocery bag in hand.

"The general manager of The Fort Wayne Mad Ants just called," Nathan explained. "They want me to fly down there."

Jamie beamed. "Basket ball Momma; Daddy's gonna play for the NBA."

"Oh my god Nathan that's amazing," she immediately put the bag down and rushed to hug him. "I am so proud of you."

"Thanks Hales," he looked into her eyes. "I wouldn't have been able to do this without you," he paused to lift his son up in his arms, "both of you. I mean it, thank you."

"You're welcome," Jamie said proudly.

Haley laughed, "So let's celebrate. They were setting up the fair in the park."

"What do you say Jimmy Jam?" Nathan turned to the boy in his arms.

"I love cotton candy," he grinned.

"It's settled then," Nathan replied. "We celebrate family style."

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

Lucas sat on the cushioned bench at the local Chinese restaurant, waiting for his order. Since his mom's café closed, this had become his favorite take out place.

He'd spoken to Peyton but had yet to tell her the news about his upcoming meeting with Lindsay in New York. She was on her way to her studio to show Ellie's friend around and he didn't want to ruin her day with his news. He was sure with all the time he'd needed to himself lately that she would not be too pleased about this impromptu trip.

Lucas watched as a red headed woman walked into the restaurant, cell phone in hand as she sashayed to the counter.

"Yeah," she spoke. "I got everything; don't worry about it. You just make sure I can still get in when I get back although I'm not too worried. Rick always did have a crush on me." Her laugh was familiar. Yeah I'll try to avoid it… bye."

"Rachel?" Lucas stood up. He'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Lucas," she turned around a bit guiltily, almost as if she'd been caught stealing. "Hey, how's it going?" She planted a fake smiled on her face.

"Fine," he answered although his voice clearly said otherwise.

"Yeah right," she called him on it. "I heard about Dan; that must be hard. I know he was an ass but he was still your dad. My dad's an ass too although he never killed my uncle but you get where I'm going with this, right?"

"Yeah, thanks." He nodded, surprisingly understanding she was actually trying to be comforting. "So, where are you staying, Brooke's place?"

"What?" here eyes darted to the Chinese woman approaching and she found herself saying a silent thank you in her head.

"Your order is ready, thank you." The woman held a bag out to Lucas before turning to Rachel. "You call in right?"

"Yes," Rachel nodded. "The salt and pepper wings…"

"Fried rice, egg roll, and pan noodles," the woman finished for her. "She order the same thing every time. I'll be right back; it almost ready."

"She?" Lucas stared at her with accusatory eyes. "I thought Brooke was out of town. What's going on Rachel?"

"Look Lucas, Brooke will call you when she's ready." Rachel turned away from him.

"Is that what she did with you or did you just find a way to barge in like you always do?" he grabbed her arm, forcing her to turn and look at him. "Rachel, please. If something happened, if this is about Angie…"

"This isn't just about Angie," she sighed, her eyes clouded with concern for her friend.

"Here you are, she pay over the phone." The Chinese woman returned, handing Rachel a bag. "Thank you very much."

"Thank you," Rachel said before returning her eyes to the blonde man in front of her. "Lucas, I don't know if I should be helping you."

"Rachel," his eyes were pleading.

She shook her head, unsure if she was making the right decision or not. "Let's go."

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

Peyton watched as Mick looked over the record collage on the wall.

"These all your favorites?" he turned back to look at her.

"Some of them," she answered with a laugh. "Some of them I just thought looked cool."

He laughed as well. "You know Peyton; you've done well for yourself. I have that benefit album you worked on with Ellie and I was really impressed."

"Thanks," she nodded. "It meant a lot to me, being able to have that time with her."

"I'm sure it meant a lot to her too," Mick replied. "What you wrote about her was beautiful."

Peyton nodded appreciatively. "So," she paused as she gained the courage to ask the question that had been on her mind. "Did you know my father too?"

"Yeah," he answered. "I knew him fairly well."

"Did he… I mean, were they in love?" Peyton paused, exhaling deeply as she sat down. "Ellie didn't really tell me a lot about them, about him."

"Yeah they were in love," Mick mused. "It was almost from the moment they met and it was this all consuming kind you know, which made it crazy but it made it really real too."

"Could you tell me about them, anything really?" her green eyes stared up at him. Do you know how they met; if it was on tour?"

"Sort of," Mick shrugged. "Your father was a roadie at the time. He played his own stuff but no one had really given him a chance so he just traveled with bands, setting up just to be around the music." He paused briefly as he hopped up on her desk. "Then one day, the band he was traveling with stopped at this diner outside Indianapolis and he saw Ellie, all blonde curls and smiles. I think that was it for him right there."

"So it was love at first sight?" she smiled, waiting for him to continue.

He nodded. "They were going to be in town for a three day gig and everyday after he was at that diner and she was at the shows. Man was she beautiful," he replied. "Everyone who knew her thought so. She just had this passion for music and art." Mick laughed. "She used to draw her own little comics on napkins and give them out."

Peyton beamed. "That sounds like Ellie."

"Yeah," he said slowly before clearing his throat. "Anyway, there were these two guys who needed anew guitarist for their group and they asked him to be a part of it. The only thing is they were leaving that afternoon for LA."

"So he lost his break then?" she questioned. "He stayed with Ellie?"

"Of course not, this is a rock 'n roll love story," Mick said with a laugh. "He went straight to that diner and told her, he didn't know what the future held but he was sure he wanted her in his present. Then there was something about fighting oppression with music and making a difference together; we were all kind of big on that stuff back then." He shrugged. "Ellie hopped over the counter and kissed him. She quit in the middle of her shift and they left for LA about an hour later. It was crazy but it was passionate and that was them."

"Wow," Peyton's eyes were wide. "That's some story."

"Surprisingly it's all true," Mick said.

Peyton began to speak. "I know this may be a strange question but…"

"Hi," a young brunette woman tapped on the door as she entered. "I'm not too early am I?"

"No Emilie, just give me a minute." Peyton replied before turning back to Mick. "That's my new artist but we could postpone or something. I was really enjoying this."

"Don't worry about it," he shook his head as he stood up. "I'll be around for a while." He headed towards the door.

"Hey Mick," Peyton waited for him to turn around. "Thank you."

He gave her a nod. "Anytime."

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

Nathan, Haley, and Jamie walked in the house, all wearing silly hats and carrying various stuffed animals they'd won at the fair.

"Hey," Deb smiled as they walked in.

"Hi Nanny Deb," the young boy ran up to his grandmother and hugged her.

"Hey, did you have a good time sweetheart?" she pulled back to smile at him.

"Yeah," Jamie replied. "We went on bumper cars and spun in teacups and Daddy got me this." He held up a stuffed basketball and net set with suction cups. "I can hang it on my door or the call."

"That's great," Deb smiled at him.

"And we saw my friend Cassie and Mouth and Millicent were there too," Jamie said as he sat down next to her.

"Oh," her eyes grew wide.

"You okay Deb?" Haley peered at her. "You look a little pale."

"I'm fine," she answered quickly. "Did Marvin say anything?"

"Like what mom?" Nathan looked at her strangely. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yes I'm fine," she shrugged. "I was just making conversation."

"Okay," Nathan shook his head and resolved to let it go, he'd learned a long time ago that his mom could be a little off at times. "So how was your day?"

"It was good," she nodded, relieved that Mouth had apparently kept her secret. But for how long was what worried her.

They all turned back as the door bell rang.

"Don't all get up at once," Haley said sarcastically as she set the items in her hands on the couch. "I'll get it." She walked over to the door, her mouth dropping open at the sight in front of her. "Well if it isn't the devil and his guitar?"

"Haley James Scott," he smiled as he lifted his eyebrows. "Miss me?"

She scoffed, shaking her head incredulously. "Chris Keller."

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

Jake sat at the counter inside Tric, waiting for Peyton. Last night when he saw it, it took everything in him not to kiss her right then and there and tell her that she was the biggest reason why he came back to Tree Hill.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked.

"Whatever you have on tap is fine," Jake replied. "Thanks man," he said as the man placed a beer in front of him. Jake took a long drink before returning the mug to the counter, his mind wandering back to last night.

"_I missed you," he smiled into her hair._

"_Oh Jake," she huddled against him. "I missed you too." After a few minutes she pulled back to look at him. "What are you doing here?"_

"_It was just time," he smiled. "I just got back earlier today and I decided to walk and somehow I wound up here, with you. I came back for…" he froze as he saw the ring glistening on her finger. "You're engaged?' He looked around. "That's Luke's house, isn't it?" He hadn't realized it until that moment._

"_Yeah," it came out softly. "Lucas and I are engaged."_

_And suddenly, he felt his heart sink._

"Jake," Peyton beamed as she took a seat next to him.

"Peyton," he returned the smile. "How did things go with Ellie's friend?"

"Good," she replied. "He told me this amazing story on how my parents met. They had this really amazing love; it's nice to know I came from that."

"Hey Peyton," the bartender flashed a smile. "How's Brooke?"

"Oh great," she rolled her eyes. "You're back."

-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-

Lucas followed Rachel inside the house he'd been in more times than he could count but it now looked unfamiliar. There were dark curtains drawn over the windows and the lights that were on were all dim.

"Why is it so dark in here?" he looked to the red head beside him.

She shook her head. "I'll let her tell you."

"Miss Gatina," Rick walked into the room. "What is he doing here? Mrs. Davis is going to fire me and Brooke has made it clear she doesn't want anyone to see her."

"I'll take the blame with Victoria, she hates me anyways and you'll probably already be fired for letting me in." she smirked. "Rick seriously though, Brooke will want to see Lucas; trust me." She turned to the aforementioned party. "She'll be up in her bedroom. And Lucas, do not freak out when you see her. She needs us."

"Rachel," he peered at her. "You're starting to scare me."

The red head nodded before quietly speaking. "I know."

Lucas climbed the stairs slowly, suddenly nervous of what he might find. On the way over he couldn't wait to see her but Rachel and Rick seemed so concerned about her that it scared him. He wondered what else could of happened or if something bad had happened to Angie. He finally made it to the door and opened it quietly, freezing at the sight in front of him.

Brooke was lying on her side in a black tank top and biker shorts, leaving so much of her skin visible, her blackened eyes slightly swollen and closed. The left side of her lip was busted and she had the beginning of a scab over what looked like a nasty gash on her forehead. He could see light bruises on her arms, one reminiscent of a hand print, and a deep purple contusion on her inner thigh. But what worried him the most were the shadows on her neck and the circular bruise in between her shoulder and neck that reminded him of teeth.

"Did you get the…" Brooke deadpanned as she opened her eyes and saw the brooding blonde standing above her. "Lucas, what are… how did…" she couldn't quite finish her thoughts.

"Brooke," it came out as almost a whisper, his face pained.

"Lucas, please." She sat up, covering her face with the pillow.

"Oh my god Brooke," he kneeled in front of her and slowly took the pillow from her, tossing it aside before holding her hands within his own tenderly; his eyes taking in the scrapes on her knuckles. He looked up at her. "What happened?"

"I fell down the stairs," she looked down at their intertwined hands, avoiding his gaze.

"Brooke," he spoke softly. "Brooke, look at me." He waited for her to comply. "This was from the robbery, wasn't it?"

She nodded slowly. She had never really been able to lie to him, especially when he looked at her with those compassionate blue eyes.

Lucas stood up and immediately sat beside her, still holding on to one of her hands. "Why didn't you call me?"

"I couldn't," Brooke shook her head. "I couldn't bear you to see me like this; anyone to see me so weak."

He turned towards her. "Brooke Davis, you are the strongest person I know."

"I don't feel very strong right now," she looked up at him and suddenly felt very uncomfortable. "Don't look at me like that."

Lucas shook his head. "Like what?"

"Like you feel sorry for me," she finally removed her hand from his and stood up.

"Yes I'm sad for you but I don't feel sorry for you in the way you mean' I feel angry." His face tensed. "How anyone could do this to you. I want to kill the bastard that did this but mostly," he paused as he let out an exaggerated breath. "Mostly I feel guilty."

Her eyes softened for the first time in a week. "Guilty?" she repeated. "Why?"

"I should have been here," Lucas said as he reached out to her and gently pulled her into his arms, cradling her on his lap.

Brooke laid her head against his chest, her fingers lingering over the fabric as she listened to the steady beating of his heart. "You're here now," her raspy voice came out in a whisper.

Lucas placed a soft kiss on her forehead as a single tear slid down his face. When Brooke felt the moisture slip down her own face, something in her began to shift and warm tears began to cascade down her cheeks; the first tears she allowed herself to cry since it happened.

He pulled her closer and rocked her as she sobbed into his chest. "Everything's going to be okay," he whispered, unsure if he was telling her or himself. "I promise."

_Mark Schwan wrote, "At this moment, there are six billion, four hundred seventy million, eight hundred eighteen thousand, six hundred seventy one people in the world. Some are running scared. Some are coming home. Some tell lies to make it through the day. Others are just not facing the truth. Some are evil men, at war with good. And some are good, struggling with evil. Six billion people in the world, six billion souls. And sometimes, all you need is ONE._


	7. Chapter 6: Nothing To Fear But Fear

**A/N:** Sorry I am a bit later in updating, I've been a bit distracted lately. Anyways, thank you all for all of the wonderful reviews. They are definitely great motivators and I'm loving all the positive feedback I've gotten. And it looks like the lines are back too, so yea!!! Well, thank you for reading.

And can I just say I am stoked about Obama!!!! Anyhow, without further adieu...

**Nothing to Fear But Fear Itself**

_._

_._

_I will turn the inner eye to see its path. Where the fear has gone there will be nothing. (Frank Herbert)_

* * *

Lucas looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms. In all the years he'd known her, he'd never seen her look so fragile. There were moments in her sleep where her body would jump or stiffen and all he could do was pull her closer, silently cursing the person who'd robbed her of her piece of mind. He watched Brooke as she slowly stirred, her eye lids fluttering before they opened, revealing the emotions she felt within.

"Hey," Lucas placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Hey," she attempted a smile. "Sorry I fell asleep; it's just been really hard for me to keep my eyes closed lately and I guess it kind of caught up with me."

"It's okay," he replied. She settled her head against his chest and after a few moments of silence, he spoke again. "Look Brooke, I have to ask you something. We don't have to discuss it but I need to know."

Brooke nodded against his chest.

"The robber who hurt you," Lucas eased in as best he could. "Did he do more than assault you physically? I mean, did he…" somehow he couldn't bring himself to say the words.

"Yes," Brooke whispered softly as she felt her eyes began to sting with tears; the flood gates that had been tightly closed for a week were now completely open. "He… he raped me." It was the first time she's actually used the word, as if not saying it would somehow make it less real.

"Oh Brooke," he pulled her as close as he could get her, trying to force down the rage that seemed to swell within his body. "Do you know who did this to you?"

"No," she shook her head. "I just want to forget it ever happened; I just want to forget Luke." Her raspy voice cracked.

Lucas could feel the moisture form her tears dampening his t-shirt. "You didn't report this, did you?"

"No," she shook her head. "I couldn't."

"Brooke," Lucas said sadly. "You have to report this."

"No," her voice was louder this time as she shot up. "I can't risk the press; having them taking pictures of me like this." Brooke shook her head. "And I had to think about my company."

"Your company?" he reached towards her. "Brooke…"

"Lucas," she interrupted "My company is all I have."

"That's not true," he replied. "You have me."

The brunette shook her head before turning towards him. "How is Peyton?" She did not say it with malice or with anger, it was just to remind him not to make promises he couldn't keep. As if on cue, his cell phone began to ring.

"Brooke," he said as he silenced the phone. "I will be here for you whenever you need me for as long as you need me."

She turned away from him, suddenly feeling guilty. "It rang before when I was sleeping." She chose to ignore his last statement. "You should go home Lucas, I'll be fine." Brooke stood up, making her way to the bedroom door.

"It wasn't Peyton calling," Lucas said as he placed his hand over hers on the knob. "It was Lindsay; she's calling about the book." He stepped back as she turned around, waiting for his next words. "I'm supposed to go to New York for some meeting but I can postpone it."

"You should go then Lucas," she replied. "It's important."

"Not as important as you," he lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him. "I need you to know that, to know how many people care about you; to know how much I do."

She nodded. "I know Lucas. I just need some time, okay?"

"Okay," he exhaled deeply as he held her hand in his own. "I'll only be gone for a couple days but if you need anything, you'll call right?"

"Yeah," she said softly. "And Rachel's here so I'll be okay Lucas." She looked down at their intertwined hands. "This visit really helped, more than I can tell you." She looked up at him. "Thanks Luke."

Lucas smiled softly, his blue eyes looking deeply into her hazel ones as he leaned forward and pressed his lips softly against hers. It wasn't meant to be sexual but that didn't make it any less passionate; it was slow and sweet and filled with the same quiet comfort his arms held when she was wrapped within his embrace. It lasted a few moments longer than a friendly kiss should have but then again, their bond was deeper than simple friendship. It was meant to tell her that he loved her, that he'd always loved her, and that he always would. When they parted, he leaned his forehead against hers.

"If you need anything," his voice was barely above a whisper.

"Thanks Luke," she replied in the same tone before he walked out the door.

* * *

"So who was that guy?" Jake asked as he and Peyton strolled down the pier, cups in hand. "I'm sensing there's some history there."

"Not with me," she shook her head, "with Brooke." Peyton paused briefly. "They were dating and she really liked him but then he bailed on her because she decided to help this innocent baby get heart surgery."

Jake just nodded.

"When they first started dating he was always asking her what was underneath her clothes," Peyton shook her head as Jake chocked on his hot chocolate. "Get your mind out of the gutter Jagelski." She hit him playfully on the arm.

"What?" he held his arms up in the air as he laughed.

"I didn't mean it like that," she rolled her eyes. "It was just like he was so much deeper than her and when she does this really amazing thing, he can't handle it."

"Maybe he was just scared," Jake shrugged. "Not everyone is ready to commit to be a part of a child's life. And maybe," he glanced at her, "maybe he regrets ever letting her go and that's why he came back."

Peyton fiddled with the cup in her hand, wondering if there was something more to his words. "Speaking of coming back," she ventured. "How long are you here for this time Jake?"

"Maybe indefinitely," he answered.

"Really," she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. "But what about Jenny; isn't that going to make the custody sharing with Nikki harder?"

"Nikki is no longer part of our lives," he said firmly.

"What?" Peyton grabbed his arm, stopping them in their tracks. "I thought she'd gotten her life together."

"She did for a while but a lot can happen in four years," Jake shook his head. "After a year, we went back to court and got joint custody of Jenny and everything was fine for about a year after that. We really learned to work together to do what was best for our daughter." He paused to let out a breath. "Then she got involved with this loser guy and he just brought her down. She got pretty strung out on drugs and eventually her parents put her out so I had to go back to court for sole custody."

"Oh my god Jake," Peyton couldn't help the anger that took over her features. "I can't believe she would do that to Jenny after all she went through to make everyone believe she could be a good mother."

"You know, I should've known better even if the courts didn't." Jake replied. "I knew what Nikki was capable of."

"This wasn't your fault," she held his hand comfortingly. "I knew me and Brooke should've sent her ass to South America when we had the chance."

Jake laughed. "Somehow I think she might've seen through that one."

"So what if Nikki cleans up her act again?" she looked up at him, her voice taking on a more serious tone. "She just gets to disrupt your lives again."

"That's not going to happen Peyton," he continued after seeing the doubt in her eyes. "My parents came into some money recently."

"So what, they like paid Nikki off?" her face scrunched up.

Jake shrugged. "Pretty much; she and that guy actually robbed a store and that loser boyfriend of hers roughed up a clerk. My parents paid for a high priced lawyer who basically got her a slap of the wrist while the guy went down. She had to do some community service, enter a treatment facility and my parents even gave her a hefty check. Their only string was…"

"She had to sign away her rights to Jenny," Peyton finished for him. "Wow, you two have really been through a lot. I wish I would have been there for you."

"Me too," he said as he looked into her eyes. "But in a way you were you know?" Jake smiled. "I missed you so much Peyton Sawyer."

She returned the smile. "I missed you too Jake Jagelski," she said as she linked her arm through his and they resumed their walk down the pier.

* * *

Haley stood in the doorway dumbfounded. Of all the people she expected to see when she opened the door, Chris Keller was no where on the list. She would have been less surprised had the President himself showed up.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" he asked. "Pretty shocked to see The Keller on your doorstep?" He raised his eyebrows up and down a few times.

"Just a little," her words came out slow as she squinted at him. "Chris, what are you doing here?"

"I'll tell you all about it as soon as you let me in," he smiled cockily.

"Oh what the hell," Haley stepped back allowing him entrance into her home. "Come on," she said as she walked into the living room. "Nate, we have a visitor."

"Who was at the…" Nathan turned to see the man standing behind his wife. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Daddy," Jamie admonished.

"Heck," Nathan corrected. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"It's good to see you too Nathan," he smiled. "I came because I need Haley."

"Excuse me," the tall brunette man walked towards him.

"For a song dude," he held up his hands. "I need Haley for a song." Chris laughed and then gave a shrug. "Relax man. Besides, the Keller has finally let a lucky girl chain him down." He glanced at the blonde in the room. "Although, you're looking pretty good Mrs. Scott."

"Is this guy serious?" Jamie pointed to the man holding a guitar.

"Yes," "Sadly," "Yes, baby he is," Deb, Nathan and Haley answered simultaneously.

"Chris, this is our son Jamie," Haley turned to her son. "Jamie, this is Chris Keller."

"How's it going?" Chris nodded before winking at Deb.

"Jamie, why don't we go show Chester all the stuff you got at the fair?" the blonde turned to her grandson as she picked up some of the prizes that were left on the couch.

"Okay," Jamie nodded happily. "Bye." He waved at Chris.

"See ya later little man," Chris replied before mouthing 'Call me' to Deb as they exited the room.

"You remember back when I used to hit you all the time man, we can go back to that." Nathan crossed his arms over his chest.

"Chill, I was just having a little fun." He laughed before leaning his guitar case against the wall and taking a seat on the couch.

"Make yourself at home," Nathan mumbled as he and Haley joined him.

"Okay, so I just got this song and it's great but it's not a Chris Keller song," he dove right in as he settled back against the cushions. "The minute I heard it though, I thought of you Haley. It's the perfect song to get you back out there."

"Who says I want to be back out there?" Haley countered.

"You do," he paused. "Look, I heard that album from that girl Mia. You helped with some of the background vocals." Chris sat forward, looking her in the eye. "I know you want it; the music is in you just like it's in me. It's like air to people like us and if you're not doing your music Haley, then you're not breathing."

"I have a lot of things going on right now," Haley explained. "It's not the right time."

He reached into his inner pocket and pulled out a cd. "There's a duet I could use your voice on and it could put you back out there before you release your own single. Just listen to them. The music industry needs real artists like us." He handed it to her. "I can let myself out." Chris stood up and walked towards the couch, retrieving his guitar case. "Hey Nathan," he waited for him to look his way. "Make sure she really thinks about it. I'll see you guys around."

"So," Nathan said as the door closed. "Are you going to listen to it?"

"I'm going to go check on Jamie," Haley tossed the cd on the couch before leaving the room.

* * *

"Hey," Rachel looked up from the magazine she was flipping through as she heard Brooke come down the stairs. "You kicking me out?"

Brooke scoffed. "I should kick your meddling ass out but I won't," she sat next to her friend, "yet."

"So," the red head peered at the girl beside her.

"So," Brooke repeated. "What?" When Rachel just stared at her, she spoke again. "What do you want me to say, thanks for going against what I said and bringing Lucas here?"

"You're welcome," she replied with a smile. "Admit it, you're happy he came." She shrugged. "I knew you'd never reach out to him on your own and when I saw him, he just seemed so worried, you know."

Brooke nodded. She had been happy to see Lucas.

"So are you going to call Peyton or Nathan and Haley?" Rachel asked.

"Not yet," she shook her head. "I just need a little time."

"I understand," Rachel placed a hand on her friend's comfortingly. "I wasn't as hurt physically but I do understand what you're going through."

"I know you do," Brooke replied softly. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you the way I should have been."

"Are you kidding?" she shook her head. "You are the best friend I've ever had; if it wasn't for you I'd probably be dead right now. You are going to get through this Brooke Davis because you are strong and you're a fighter and I am going to be there for you every step of the way."

She nodded. "You're right." Brooke shook her head. "After Lucas left I got back on the computer, looking at all the statistics. I don't want to be a statistic anymore but I don't know how to get me back; I'm scared." It took a lot for her to admit that.

"You know in rehab there's not much to do but read and one of the things I read was what a coward and a hero have in common is fear," Rachel looked at her. "A coward lets fear prevent them from getting what they want; it makes them run away from a fight and you Brooke Davis are not a coward and neither am I. So we're not going to be victims anymore." She crossed her arms over her chest proudly. "We're going to take back our power."

Brooke nodded, remembering what she'd told herself not long after the attack; that she would be the master of her own fate. "No fear."

Rachel returned the nod. "No fear." She gave a short laugh. "So are we going to eat now because I'm starving?"

"Yeah," Brooke's smile came easy this time. "Pass me the bag skank."

"Whore," she tossed a pair of chopsticks at her friend.

"You know for a thief, you're a really good friend," Brooke said smugly.

"Yeah," Rachel winked at her. "And don't you forget it."

* * *

Lucas searched through the top drawer until he found the business card he was looking for. He'd already called Lindsay to get his flight information and he just had one more appointment he wanted to set up while he was in New York. He stared at the card for a moment, remembering the day it was given to him.

_"It's a lot to process, I know," she paused briefly. "But, now you know why I came home."_

"_Brooke, are you sure?" Lucas peered at her, raising his eyebrows slightly. "I mean, are you sure?"_

_She nodded, a slight smile playing at the corners of her mouth. "I'm sure," Brooke placed a hand over her chest. "My heart is sure…this is what I want."_

_Lucas was silent for a moment as he took in her words before nodding. "Okay." _

Lucas picked up the cell phone on the dresser and quickly dialed the number in the card.

"Dr. Caspian's office," a woman's voice answered. "This is Vikki, how can I help you?"

"Yes," Lucas spoke. "Is Dr. Caspian available?"

"Let me see if he's between patients, please hold," Vikki said before soft music began to play in the background. "Sir, are you still there?"

"Yes," Lucas answered.

"Please hold while I transfer you," she replied.

"Hello," a man's voice carried through the phone. "This is Dr. Caspian."

"Hi Dr. Caspian," he paused briefly. "This is Lucas Scott; I got your number some time ago from Brooke Davis."

"Yes," he replied. "I wasn't sure if I'd be hearing from her again. I thought she may have decided to take a different route."

"She's just been a little busy with some other things but she definitely wants to move forward," Lucas replied. "That's why I'm calling. I'll be in New York tomorrow and I was wondering if you'd have some time to meet with me."

"I'm sure that can be arranged. Will Miss Davis be joining you?" he asked.

"No, it will just be me this trip." Lucas answered.

"Okay," Dr. Caspian replied. "Well call my office in the morning and I'll squeeze you in."

"Thank you," Lucas replied. "I'll see you sometime tomorrow." Lucas hung up the phone before walking over to the closet and pulling out his suit case, packing for his trip.

"Hey," Peyton walked up behind him. "What are you doing?"

"Hey Peyton," he turned around and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You're home late?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "I was just catching up with an old friend; we kind of lost track of time."

"Sounds like you had a nice time," he replied.

"Are you going somewhere?" she tilted her head to the side, her eyes traveling to the suitcase on the bed.

"Yes," he answered slowly. "I know its last minute but my publishers called and they need me in New York for some meetings."

"When?" Her green eyes looked up at him.

"Tomorrow," he rubbed the back of his neck, a habit he'd acquired when ever he was feeling embarrassed or nervous; currently he was feeling the latter.

"Lucas," her voice almost broke as she said his name. "We're supposed to be choosing a wedding date."

"I know and we will, I promise." Lucas took her hands within his own. "I know I've been hard to live with lately and I appreciate how supportive you've been."

"Well that's what you do when you love someone," Peyton looked deeply in his eyes. "And I do love you Lucas Scott."

"Come here," he pulled her into his embrace, holding her body tightly against his. "I love you too Peyton Sawyer." Deep down he wondered though, if that was enough; if their fear of the unknown would keep them together or pull them apart.

* * *

Haley stood in the backyard, watching the stillness of the water as she felt a pair of strong arms reach around her from behind.

"Hey," Nathan whispered in her ear. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

He raised an eyebrow, even though he knew she couldn't see him. "Really?"

"Really," she turned around and flashed him a smile.

"Chris Keller just showed up here offering to help you get back into the music industry and you won't even consider it and I'm supposed to believe you're fine," he tilted his head. "Hales, come on."

"Just let it go Nathan," she walked over to pick up one of Jamie's floaties that was left by the pool.

"Haley," he grabbed her by the arm. "Why aren't you even considering this?"

"I'm happy with my life Nathan, with our life." She exhaled deeply. "I love teaching and I love being Jamie's mother and your wife. I am happy. I just don't have time for my music right now."

"Okay," he nodded. "Now what's the real reason?"

"Nathan," she bit at the inside of her lip.

"What are you so scared of?" he looked down at his wife.

Haley sighed heavily. "We've just been through so much; with your accident, that psycho nanny, and now Dan's death. Things are just starting to get back to normal and you and I are so good right now. I just don't want to risk doing anything to compromise this family." She paused briefly. "Yes I love music and of course I want to be out there again but you and Jamie, you're my life. You two are my air." She shook her head. "And you sacrificed so much before for my dream."

"Because you deserve it, just like I deserve my chance and we deserve this family," he took her hand in his. "You're right about how dark things have been but look at where we are now; we both have the chance to acheive our dreams, together. Everything we've been through has only made us stronger so where's my fearless wife? The one who made me get off my butt and teach my son to work through the fear."

"When did you get so smart," her chocolate eyes looked up at him.

He pulled her in his arms and grinned at her. "Well, I did have an excellent tutor."

She threw her head back and gave a laugh. "I love you."

"I love you," he replied before he bent down and captured her lips with his own.

* * *

_Frank Herbert wrote, "I must not fear. Fear is the mind-killer. Fear is the little-death that brings total obliteration. I will face my fear. I will permit it to pass over me and through me. And when it has gone past I will turn the inner eye to see its path. Where the fear has gone there will be nothing. Only I will remain."_


	8. Chapter 7: The Past Comes To Bite You

**A/N:** Once again, thanks for the amazing reviews. I meant to put this up yesterday but my job did some layoffs and I was a happy recepient of that so needless to say, I didn't quite feel like doing much of anything yesterday. The good news is, I'll probably update a little more often since I'll have more time on my hands for the moment. But enough of that.... on with the story.

**The Past Comes To Bite You**

_._

_._

_(The past is our definition. ~_ _Wendell Berry)_

_

* * *

  
_

Lucas walked into the newsstand shop in the airport, scanning the magazine for something he could flip through on the plane. He'd opted to take a cab to the airport, not wanting to do the big goodbye scene. Besides, he'd wanted to call Brooke before he left and he knew he couldn't do that with Peyton sitting next to him.

He quickly grabbed two magazines and a newspaper before heading up to the counter and paying for the items. As he walked out, adjusting his shoulder bag that held his laptop, he bumped into someone.

"Hey sorry about that," he looked up and smiled. "Nate?"

"Luke?" he stared at his older brother. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing little brother," he replied. "Is Haley here with you?"

"No, she just dropped me off; she had a class," Nathan answered. "Tell me you're not running off to get married again."

Lucas let his hair fall back as he laughed. "No, I'm going to New York for a meeting about my book; you?"

"Fort Wayne," he replied. "The manager for the Mad Ants called."

"As in The D league," he grinned proudly, seeing the answer written all over Nathan's face. "Nate, that's awesome man." He hugged him. "Congratulations."

"Thanks man," he replied as the stepped back. "I'm really stoked about this you know."

Lucas nodded. "So hey, what time does your flight leave?"

"In about an hour," Nathan answered. "How about yours?"

"About an hour and a half," Lucas said as he checked his watch. "I wanted to be early. Plus, it gives me some time to spend with you little brother."

"Because you knew I'd be here," he said sarcastically as they walked toward one of the tables in the food area and sat down. "So what's up? Is it Dan or is there a little more to it?"

The brooding blonde exhaled deeply. "It's a lot of things Nate." He shook his head. "If I tell you something, I need you to keep it between us. You can't even tell Hales, at least not yet."

Nathan nodded. "You have my word. What's up?"

"It's Brooke," Lucas replied. "She's going through some stuff right now."

"I figured as much since she hasn't been around," Nathan said. "Is she okay?"

"I think she will be," he paused briefly. "You remember the conversation I had with you about going to see her the night before mine and Lindsay's wedding?" He watched his brother nod. "I think I'm going to do it."

"You mean... Luke, I mean are you sure about this?" he raised his brows before shaking his head. "How is Peyton going to feel about that? Are you sure you want to stir up the past like that?"

"I don't know," he ran a hand over his hair before rubbing his neck. "I just know I have to do this for her. She needs this."

He looked at how serious his brother looked and exhaled deeply. "Well then I'll support you," Nathan nodded. "Even if I do think you've lost your mind."

Lucas scoffed before giving a slight chuckle. "Thanks Nate."

Nathan grinned. "Anytime."

* * *

Peyton ran around the house, trying to find her other shoe. She knew Mick would be arriving in a few minutes and she wanted to look her best. She couldn't explain it but she felt this immediate connection to him and deep don she hoped he was the young man who had swept Ellie off her feet.

She bent down to look under the bed, finally retrieving the missing shoe just as she heard a knock on the door. Peyton quickly slipped on her heel and answered the door, smiling brightly. "Hi."

"Hi Peyton," Mick returned the smiled. "Is your fiancé here? I'd love to meet him."

"Unfortunately he had to fly to New York for his book but come on in," She stepped back. "I have a picture." She walked over to the table and picked up a photo of the two of them. "This is Lucas." She handed him the frame.

"You two look happy," he smiled at her. "Have you set a date yet?"

She shook her head solemnly. "No," her voice was soft. "Things have been really hard lately." She suddenly felt her eyes began to burn. "I'm sorry." She shook her head. "I must seem like some kind of basket case to you."

"Of course not," his green eyes looked into hers. "You look like someone who is upset. You want to talk about it?"

Peyton shook her head as her tears subsided. "No, what I'd really like to do is go to breakfast and hear some more of your stories."

He nodded. "I think that can be arranged." He paused briefly. "After you."

Peyton opened the door and froze as she saw two figures standing on the porch. "Jake?"

"Hey Peyton," he smiled. "We thought we'd invite you to breakfast."

"Oh my gosh," she bent down to look at the young blonde girl whose hand Jake held. "Jenny? You're so gorgeous and you've gotten so big."

"Hi Peyton," the little girl let go of her father's hand and wrapped her arms around Peyton.

"You remember me?" she pulled back to look at the girl she'd once thought of as a surrogate daughter.

"My dad told me all about you and he showed me lots of pictures of you," Jenny's big blue eyes looked up at her. "I really wanted to meet you again."

"Me too," Peyton nodded before standing up and glancing back at Mick. "This is Jake and Jenny, and guys, this is Mick."

Polite hellos were shared all around.

"I'm sorry Peyton, we didn't know you were busy," Jake shrugged.

"Hey, it's no big deal. The more the merrier," Mick said. "We were going to go have some breakfast…"

"And listen to Mick's road stories," Peyton smiled. "What do you say?"

He looked down at his daughter who nodded happily. "We're in."

* * *

Rachel pulled up to the parking lot and shot a quick glance at Brooke in the passenger seat, who was adjusting the dark glasses she wore to hide her bruised eyes. The swelling was pretty much gone but there was still quite a bit of bruising.

"You ready?" Rachel asked.

"Absolutely," Brooke answered before stepping out of the SUV, Rachel right behind her. "They're supposed to be discreet," she said as they approached the building.

"I'm kind of scared," Rachel admitted. "I've ever done anything like this."

"Bad ass Rachel scared of something?" the brunette peered at her through dark glasses. "Good to know."

"If you tell anyone I'll kill you, got it?" she flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Let's get this over with."

As they stepped inside they were greeted by a young man, who showed them around the facility and to the private range they would be using, telling them their instructor would be with them momentarily.

"Hi, I'm…" the blonde woman deadpanned as she saw the girls in front of her. "Brooke?"

"Deb?" the brunette and red head said in unison before Brooke spoke again, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm an instructor," she laughed before her tone went serious. "You two are here to learn to use a gun?"

Brooke nodded before she slowly pulled her sunglasses off. "I want to learn to protect myself."

"We both do," Rachel chimed in. "Will you help us?"

"Oh honey," Deb walked over to Brooke and held her in her arms. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she shook her head as she pulled back. "And I don't want you to tell Haley and Nathan or anyone else about this."

"You have my word," Deb nodded.

"So," Brooke said. "We need you to teach us how to use a gun."

"Okay," Deb nodded, trying to stop herself from cradling the young girl she watched grow up practically her whole life. "Okay, let's get started with the basics. " She pulled the gun from her waist. "This is a 9mm."

* * *

Nathan stood courtside, looking out at the huge gym before him. He inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of rubber and the fresh wax on the floor. It seemed like freedom to him; it smelled like home.

"Nathan Scott," Bobby came up behind him. "How are you?" he shook the younger man's hand. "It's great to meet you in person."

"You too Sir," Nathan replied.

"How does it feel to be inside a real gym again?" he asked.

"Incredible," Nathan said with a smile.

"Good," Bobby replied. "Let's head up to my office."

Nathan nodded before following Bobby up the vast flight of stairs before arriving in the office upstairs.

"Take a seat Nathan," Bobby said as he sat in his own chair behind the desk. "When I heard that you were getting back in the game, I have to admit I was a bit surprised. Like most of the league, I thought your basketball career was over."

"Not that I'm complaining but what changed your mind?" Nathan asked.

"This," Bobby pulled out a DVD in a clear plastic case and slid it across the desk.

The younger man's brows furrowed. "I don't understand."

"I received this about a month ago from your father," Bobby paused. "I was sorry to hear that he passed." He went on to explain. "See Dan and I go back to college. Some time after he was release, he called me. I was a bit leery given some of his later activities…"

Nathan scoffed at his choice of word but said nothing.

"…but he said he wanted to do something decent in his life," Bobby continued. "He said you were the greatest ball player he'd ever known and that you were ready. A couple weeks after he sent me that DVD and it sold me."

Nathan shook his head incredulously. "Dan convinced you?"

"What was on that DVD convinced me," he said plainly. "Dan Scott just sent it to me." After a pregnant pause he spoke again. "Look, I'm prepared to offer you a spot on this team if you want it." He stood up and walked towards the door. "Think about it Nathan; just don't take too long."

* * *

Lucas sat across from his former fiancé, looking over the menu. The meeting for The Comet had gone great as well as his appointment with Dr. Caspian. Truth be told, it was awkward for him to be sitting across from her in the restaurant they'd frequented a few times a month during their relationship but somehow he couldn't bring himself to decline her invitation for dinner.

"Did you want to change your order?" Lindsay played with the stem on her wine glass.

"What?" Lucas replied, still not looking up.

"We've already ordered but you're still staring at the menu," she explained. "I thought maybe you'd like to change your order."

"No," he shook his head as he closed the menu, placing it at the end of the table. "Sorry."

"Maybe I shouldn't have suggested this," Lindsay shook her head before pushing out her chair. "I'm sorry Luke…"

"No Lindsay, I'm sorry." Lucas reached over and grabbed her hand. "Look, we have to work together for the book and before all this went wrong between us, we were friends." He tilted his head and gave her a small smile. "I'd like to try that again."

"Me too," she nodded, returning the smile as she adjusted her chair.

"The thing is, friends are usually honest with each other." Lucas was not quite sure how to tell her about everything that had changed recently.

"Usually," Lindsay said slowly before peering at him. "What is it Lucas? You said before there were some things going on back in Tree Hill; is everything okay?"

"Dan was a victim of a hit and run," Lucas said brusquely. "He didn't make it."

"Oh my god Lucas," it was her turn to reach for his hand now. "How are you dealing with this?"

He let out an exasperated breath. "Apparently, I'm flying off to New York." He shook his head. "There was that and Brooke's store was robbed so I'm trying to be there for her and…"

"I'm sorry Luke," Lindsay's voice was full of compassion. "If I had known…" she trailed off, no knowing what to say as he fingers drifted back to the stem of glass, idly playing with it.

"Its fine," Lucas said, pausing as he took a shaky breath. "I'm really sorry Lindsay." He waited until her eyes met his. "I never meant to hurt you."

"I know," she replied softly before her gaze drifted back down.

"And I don't want to hurt you now but…" Lucas rubbed the back of his neck.

"But what?" her tone was firmer.

"Peyton and I," Lucas couldn't quite get the words out. "We…"

"You what?" she pulled her hand away from his. "Spit it out Lucas."

"We're engaged," it came out in a rush.

Lindsay bit at her bottom lip, fighting back the urge to cry as she stood up, wine glass still in hand. "Congratulations," she said bitterly before tossing the red wine in his face and storming out, just as the waiter returned with their entrees, leaving Lucas there wet and speechless.

* * *

Deb looked around as she approached the apartment building before knocking on the door.

"Hey baby," Skills answered the door. "Come on in."

"Are you alone?" she asked as she stepped inside.

"Yeah, all the guys are out." Skills motioned towards the couch. "You alright; you look upset?"

"I was kind of worried about Marvin," Deb said as she sat down. "He saw Nathan and Haley with Jamie at the fair and I was worried…"

"He'd spill our little secret," he finished for her. "I talked to Mouth and he's not going to say anything."

She nodded. "It's just, I've worked so hard to reestablish my relationship with my son and I don't want to jeopardize that. If he found out from someone else…" Deb shook her head. "We have to tell him."

"Okay," Skill reached out to hold her hand.

"O-Kay," she repeated slowly.

"Yeah," he pursed his lips as he looked at her. "Did you think I'd object?" I want to be able to go outside in the daytime and hold your hand, show you off." He smiled as he placed a hand on her cheek. "You're my woman."

"Your woman huh?" she said with a smirk. "I think I like the sound of that."

"Good," Skills replied before leaning over and kissing her deeply.

"Mmm," she murmured against his mouth. "Why don't we take this into the bedroom? I could do without the audience this time."

Skills took her hand as he rose from the couch, leading her to his room. "Damn," he swore as the door bell rang. "Give me a second to get rid of whoever that is."

"Hurry," Deb gave him a slow soft kiss before replying, "I'll be waiting," and turning to head to the bedroom.

As soon as she was out of sight, Skills quickly opened the door. "Cass?" his brows furrowed at the woman in front of him.

"Skills," the African American beauty looked at him with warm eyes. "I know it's been a while and that we both made mistakes but I think we can move past all that. Antwon, I love you and I want you back."

* * *

Rachel sat curled up in the chair near the window as she stared out into the night sky, her mind drifting off as she realized the date.

"_She's beautiful," a younger Rachel smiled down at the little girl in her arms. "She's just perfect." Tears rolled down her cheeks but she smiled through them, hoping somewhere deep inside she'd remember._

"Hey," Brooke brought her friend out of her thoughts. "Where were you just now?"

"In a memory," the red head gave a solemn smile. "Hey, you look better."

"Is your eye sight going now too?" Brooke rolled her eyes as she sat down on the floor next to the chair. "I do feel better I guess. It was good, learning how to handle a gun so I'll be ready next time."

"There won't be a next time Brooke," Rachel replied. "We're not going to be victims anymore, remember?"

The brunette nodded. "Lucas called. He said he's coming back early tomorrow instead."

"That's great," Rachel smiled down at her friend, nudging her softly as not to hurt her.

"Don't start Rach," Brooke let out a deep breath. "He's engaged to Peyton."

"We're talking about Lucas Scott here," she countered. "He's practically The Ross of Tree Hill; just because he married Carol and Emily doesn't mean that he didn't belong with and end up with Rachel."

"Huh?" she looked at her friend quizzically.

"Lucas is like the serial engager but that doesn't mean he'll end up with any of those fiancés." Rachel grew more serious. "I saw the way he looked when he left and when he convinced me to bring him back her. It's the same way he looked in high school when he told me you were the one; he loves you. And if you're honest with yourself, you know you love him too."

Brooke leaned her head against Rachel's leg. "That's all in the past."

"But sometimes," she stroked her hair. "The past has a way of repeating itself."

Brooke exhaled deeply. "That's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

Haley lay back on the bed, notebook in hand a she listened to the CD Chris left. He'd been right. The melody was beautiful and she could see herself singing to it. She'd actually begun writing lyrics.

She reached over to press pause the CD player as her phone rang.

"Hello husband," she spoke happily. "How'd it go?"

"It was Dan," Nathan's voice sounded frustrated.

"What?" she sat completely up. "What was Dan?"

"He contacted the manager," Nathan said in a huff. "Before he died, he contacted Bobby and that's why he wanted to meet with me."

"Nathan," her voice was sympathetic.

"Oh but Hales, it gets better." He exhaled deeply. "Apparently Dan was either having me followed or doing it himself because he sent the guy a DVD of me playing at The River Court."

"Creepy," Haley couldn't think of a better word for it.

"I know right?' Nathan let out a frustrated breath as he ran a hand through his hair. "It's like he's reaching out from the grave to taint this, just like he used to when I was in high school."

"No," she spoke firmly. "Dan may have made that call or sent a DVD but it is you who have fought for this; it's you who fought through your injury and he doesn't get to take any credit for that and you don't get to feel bad about it." She paused briefly. "Who cares if Dan opened the door? It's the least he could do for you but it is you Nathan that will walk through it."

"But how can I take this opportunity knowing he get me here?" he exhaled deeply.

"By knowing that you got you there," Haley replied, "And by moving passed the past by going for what you know you deserve." She paused briefly. "I listened to the CD Nate and you were right. So, are we going to do this together?"

"You're on," he replied. "Thanks Hales. "I needed this. Kiss Jimmy Jam for me; I'll be home tomorrow evening."

"I can't wait," you could hear the smile in her tone. "I love you."

"I love you too Haley," he replied. "Always and forever."

"Always and forever."

* * *

_Wendell Berry wrote, "The past is our definition. We may strive, with good reason, to escape it, or to escape what is bad in it, but we will escape it only by adding something better to it."_


	9. Chapter 8: The Saving Grace Of Friends

**A/N:** Leave it to me to have more time and still not update on time. Sorry guys, I'll try and make up for it soon. Anyhow, thank you all for all the amazing reviews, they really help motivate me. I especially enjoyed the one from **toodntan **so thank you all who take time to review. They're great, especially with the show is pissing me off so much recently. I almost had a fit when I heard Lucas call Peyton "Prety Girl" when that's always been Brooke's petname and the fact that CMM wrote it and Mark Schwan let him get away with that, knowing how fanbases are is pretty tacky and I personally took it as a slap in the face to Brucas fans as well as the character of Brooke and Sophia Bush. But anyways, thanks for reading my mini rant. Again I do appreciate all the reviews and thank you for reading.

**The Saving Grace of Friendship**

.

.**  
**

_Protect me from the world; I know we'll make it through. Give me all the strength I need..... Let me lean on you. (__Megan Stroup)_

_

* * *

  
_

It had been three days since Peyton's breakfast with Mitch, Jake, and Jenny and now she was in her studio, watching Jake and Mitch play together from the her producer's box. It had taken a little convincing but she'd gotten Jake to agree to sign with Red Bedroom Records; recording a song with the great Mitch Wolf had sealed the deal.

Peyton had to admit, she hadn't felt this happy in a long time. Her record company was doing great, Jake and Jenny were back for good, and on top of that her brother was flying in this afternoon to meet the man she had a feeling was their father. The only thing her life was missing right now was sharing all of this with her best friend. She couldn't remember a time she ever felt this disconnected from Brooke and it scared her to think she may have lost her self proclaimed sister.

Peyton reached down just as her cell phone starting buzzing. "Hello," she answered.

"Hi Peyton," a familiar female voice spoke.

"Hi Haley," the blonde greeted. "What's going on?"

"I actually just came from the store and you'll never guess who I saw there in the parking lot," Haley replied.

"Was it Brooke?" she couldn't stop her hopes from rising.

"No but I'm pretty sure she's back if she ever left at all," Haley continued. "It was Rachel I saw."

"Really?" her interest was piqued. "What did she say?"

"Nothing, she didn't see me," Haley answered. "This is probably going to sound crazy and I'm a little ashamed to admit it but when I saw her driving Brooke's car, I followed her."

"To Brooke's house," Peyton surmised. "And she went inside?"

"Yeah," Haley exhaled deeply. "I don't know, something just seems off about all this."

Peyton nodded even though she knew Haley couldn't see her. "What are you thinking?"

"Can you be here in about an hour?" Haley asked. "I'm going to call Luke; I just think we have to reach out to Brooke together. Something big is obviously going on… we should've never let Victoria keep us away."

"I know," Peyton said wearily. "If we have to call the police and make up something we're going to get in that house. I know Mouth is back, should we call him too?"

"Yeah, I'll take care of getting everyone here," Haley replied. "I'll see you in about an hour?"

"Absolutely," Peyton replied. "I'll see you then."

* * *

Skills threw the basketball in the air, watching as it circled the hoop twice before finally falling through the net and landing in front of Lucas.

"So she just showed up at your door?" Lucas asked as he tossed the ball at his friend.

"Yup," he shook his head. "Like nothing had happened and I was just supposed to let her in like it was all good." He made another basket. "Well it ain't happ'nin cap'n."

"You sure about that?" Lucas asked. "I mean you were pretty serious about Cassandra."

"Your point?" he said as he tried to block Lucas from making his shot.

"The point is," Lucas tossed the ball in the basket. "I've seen you in two serious relationships as long as I've known you. One was Bevin, if you could call that serious, and the other was Cass. I saw how much you loved her."

"Yeah, past tense," he replied. "I'm not you Lucas."

The blonde's brows furrowed.

"Besides, there's this other woman I'm really feeling." Skills smiled at the thought of her. "She's fun and sexy and she makes me laugh."

"So who is this girl?" Lucas asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," he gave a laugh as he sunk another ball in. "I'm keeping her to myself for now."

Lucas shook his head before he grabbed the ball. "Well until then, are you going to talk to Cass?"

He shrugged. "I guess I'll have to, sooner or later."

"Looks like it's going to be sooner," Lucas said looking over his friend's shoulder. "Hey Cass."

"Hi Lucas," she smiled brightly. "Skills, can we talk?"

"I'll see you guys later," Lucas said before setting the ball down and walking off the court towards his car.

Skills gave an exasperated breath. "What are you doing her Cass?"

"I thought I made that clear the other day before you practically slammed the door in my face," she replied.

"I had company," his words came out a bit brusquely.

"But it's just you and me now," she stepped closer to him, ignoring his tone. "Antwon, I made a mistake."

"It's been a year and a half Cass," he raised his voice. "What did you expect?"

"I don't know," she shook her head as tears began to form. "I was just so lost before. We had everything planned and then…" she let the rest of the sentence hang in the air, still unable to say the words. "I just needed some time."

"Then maybe you should have told me that," Skills couldn't help the anger in his voice. "Damn it Cass, you left me a letter and took off to Paris."

"I know and I'm sorry," she threw her arms around him. "Antwon, I'm so sorry." She felt his arms instinctively wrap around her. "Please, we can get through this if you just try." She started placing kisses on his cheek before making her way to his lips.

He pulled back from her suddenly. "I can't do this. I'm sorry Cassandra." Skills turned from her and began to walk away.

"Didn't you miss me at all?" she called out to his back.

"Of course I missed you Cass," he answered, still not turning around but stopping in his tracks. "I just can't anymore. I can't save you this time."

Cassandra stood still in the middle of the court as she watched Skills disappear into his car and drive away.

* * *

Rachel walked downstairs to see Brooke hanging up the phone. She smiled, seeing the curtains were pulled back and there was actually some sunlight filtering into the house. Rick had just reentered the house and Rachel made sure to wink at him as he walked pass.

"It looks better in here," Rachel said as she strode towards the brunette. "You look better too."

"Thank you," Brooke gave her a grateful smile, before her gaze drifted back to the telephone.

"So who was this?' the red head motioned towards the object her friend's gaze was focused on. "Did you talk to Peyton or The Married yet?"

"Actually it was Deb," she answered. "It seems everyone is at Haley's planning some sort of intervention for me."

"They're worried about you Brooke," she looked at her expectantly. "It's time to call them. Do you really want them all showing up outside your door demanding answers or would you rather just give them to them, on your own terms." Rachel shrugged. "It's up to you." She walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. "But I think you know I'm right."

"I hate you," Brooke rolled her eyes at her friend before picking up the phone and dialing a familiar number. "Hi Lucas," she said as he answered.

"Hey," he paused briefly, stepping out the room amongst whispered protests. "How are you doing?"

"Better," she replied. "Hey, you're at Haley's now with basically everybody, right?"

"Yeah," he answered slowly. "You having me followed now Pretty Girl?"

She shook her head even though she knew he couldn't see her. "Can you get everyone over here, Deb too?"

"Are you sure Brooke?' Lucas asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah," she spoke softly. "It's time." Brooke paused briefly. "And Luke, thank you."

"Anytime," he replied before hanging up and walking back into the room with the five awaiting friends.

"I hope that was an emergency Lucas," Peyton was the first to vent her frustrations over him taking a call in the middle of their meeting.

"It was," he answered coolly before turning to everyone else. "It was Brooke."

"Really?" Millicent asked hopefully.

"She wanted me to get you all together," Lucas said. "She's at home right now."

"Well let's go then," Nathan stood up. "My mom can watch Jamie."

"Actually," Lucas paused briefly. "She'd like Deb there too."

Haley nodded acceptingly. "I'll call Skills."

* * *

Deb was the first to arrive and was already upstairs with Brook when Lucas and Peyton made their way to Brooke's house.

"Miss Sawyer," Rick said after opening the door. "And Mr. Scott; nice to see you again."

"Hello Rick," Lucas said as he and Peyton stepped inside.

She shot her fiancé a curious glance but said nothing.

"Hey guys," Rachel said as she came down the stairs. "Make yourself at home; it's good to see you again Luke." She winked at him.

"Is there something I'm missing?" Peyton turned accusatory eyes at Lucas.

Before he could answer, the doorbell rang again and Rick once again answered the door, looking back at Rachel for her approval.

"They're fine," the red head replied as the four people outside stepped inside. "Hi Mouth," she hurried to hug him.

"Rachel," he beamed. "How are you?"

"Clean," she pulled back. "It's good to see you; all of you."

"You too," Mouth nodded. "Where's Brooke?"

"She's upstairs with Deb," Rachel answered. "Deb will be down in a sec."

Nathan gave his brother a look before whispering to his wife. "This is weird right?"

"I'm going to check the perimeter," Rick nodded at Rachel before pressing the code and walking outside.

"Rachel, what's going on here?" Peyton was getting agitated.

"Your intervention," she said as she took a seat in the oversized chair in the living room. "This is what you all wanted."

"Who told you about that?" Haley asked.

They all turned as they heard footsteps on the stairs, Deb coming down.

Rachel waved in the direction of the blonde making her way to the living room. "Deb called; we went to her for help recently."

"So you've know all this time what was going on with Brooke and you didn't tell us?' Haley looked at her mother in law. "Unbelievable; how could you do that?"

"Don't be mad at her," Rachel said firmly. "She's only known a couple days and Brooke asked her not to say anything until she was ready. She was there when Brooke needed someone."

"And you think we wouldn't be?" you could see the hurt in Peyton's eyes. "She thinks I wouldn't be?"

"None of this is Rachel's fault," Lucas jumped in.

"None of what?' Haley noticed the look exchanged between her husband and best friend. "Nathan," she turned to him. "Do you know something?"

Nathan avoided her gaze. "I only knew Brooke was going through something."

"So Deb told you?" she asked.

"No," Lucas said firmly. "I did."

"You did?" Peyton questioned.

Suddenly everyone was talking over each other before a loud whistle erupted from the passive brunette, the room once again returning to silence.

"Thank you," Millicent said. "Aren't we all here because we're concerned for Brooke?" She looked around the room. "Then maybe we should act like it. Whatever is going on and whatever bits and pieces people know, it doesn't make a difference. All this fighting amongst each other can't be helpful to her."

"Thank you Millicent," Deb nodded appreciatively at the young girl before sending stern glances at Peyton, Lucas, Nathan, Haley, and Rachel. "I'll be taking you all up in pairs or individually. I think it'll be more comfortable for Brooke."

"What does that mean?" Peyton felt like there was a rock in her stomach. "What's wrong with Brooke?"

"She'll explain everything," Deb said soothingly. "Millicent and Marvin, I'll take you two up first."

* * *

Brooke stood at the window, looking out at her street. She remembered the first day she moved in and came up to this bedroom, looking out the window with such hope. She had felt completely safe in her neighborhood, on her street, in her home. And even though she felt better than the first initial week after that attack, the memories still lingered with her. The feelings of being violated and unsafe stayed with her and as she turned to the mirror, adjusting the oversized sunglasses on her face, she wondered if inviting all her friends had been the right thing to do.

"Brooke," Mouth said quietly as he opened the door. "It's me and Millie."

"Come on in," she turned around, leaning against the dresser.

"Hi Brooke," Millicent said as they walked in.

"I thought you guys were in Omaha," Brooke replied.

"We were," Mouth answered. "It turns out the guy I'm replacing isn't retiring for six weeks so we came back to get stuff in order before we return."

"I heard about the robbery," Millicent tilted her head. "We tried to call but we didn't get through. Does that have something to do with why you've been so distant?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I was there when it happened." Her voice sounded far away to her own ears.

"Oh Brooke," Mouth reached over to hold his friend's hand. "Did someone hurt you?"

"The robber roughed me up pretty bad," she replied. "But I'm okay now; I just needed some time to come to terms with it."

"We're so sorry," Millicent said sympathetically. "Is there anything we can do?"

"No," she answered.

"We are both here for you," Mouth replied.

"I know," Brooke said. "Thank you."

They both gave her a hug before they walked to the door.

"Who should we tell to come up next?" Millicent asked.

* * *

"This is crazy," Peyton shook her head. "What the hell is going on here; Deb, Rachel?"

"Peyton, calm down," Lucas ran a hand over his buzzed hair.

"You're one to talk," her eyes shot daggers at him.

"Nathan," Mouth said as he and Millicent walked down the stairs. "You're up next." He took his girlfriend's hand in his own before walking out the door.

Nathan looked at the others before walking up the stairs, making his way to the room. "Hey Davis," he said as he walked inside.

"Hey Scott," she attempted a smile.

"What's going on?" he took a seat beside her. "Lucas said you were going through something but he wouldn't say much else."

"I was there when my store was robbed," she said it quickly. "I was roughed up but I'm fine now."

"What?" he turned to look at her. "He roughed you up?"

"I'm fine," she repeated.

"No you're not," Nathan countered. "You can tell me you're fine, you can handle it, it's all good but I know you Brooke." He exhaled deeply. "The thing is, the two of us have been down very similar roads. We were the only kids running around those stupid parties our parents had, we were in the same cliques first, and we both felt the same pressures, the same expectations. So I think you know I get it, where you're coming from." He paused briefly, exhaling again. "When I had my accident, I shut down you know? I dealt with it alone and that was stupid, selfish, and wrong. But I think you're smarter than that and you know that we're all here for you, that we love you Brooke."

Brooke couldn't stop the stray tear that rolled down her cheek. "Thank you," she said softly.

"Come here," Nathan said before wrapping his arms around her.

* * *

Haley stepped in the room and closed the door behind her quietly. Nathan had come downstairs and told her he was up next. She left while Peyton tried to pry some information out of him but she was sure that her blonde friend wouldn't get anything out of her husband.

"Haley," Brooke smiled genuinely. "It's good to see you."

"You too Tigger," she returned the smile. "I've missed you."

"Me too," she nodded. "I'm sorry I haven't been around. I've just been going through some things."

"Like what?" she asked in a motherly tone, sitting down next to her friend and placing a hand on top of Brooke's comfortingly. "Angie, your mother, the robbery?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "all of those, although surprisingly my mother has been helping me a lot lately."

"She's been keeping us away from you," Haley replied.

"That's my fault," Brooke shook her head. "I just couldn't face it; I couldn't face any of you."

"Brooke," Haley's voice was full of concern.

"I told everyone else that I was there during the robbery and the guy…" she slid the sunglasses off her face.

"Oh my god honey, what…" she immediately pulled Brooke into her arms. "You should have called me. I would have been there for you; I'm here for you now."

"I know Hales," she felt the tears starting to form. "I just felt so ashamed; so violated…"

Haley pulled back to look her in the eye. "Did he…" she couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Yes," she nodded before Haley pulled her close again.

"It's okay," Haley whispered. "It's going to be okay; we're all here for you."

* * *

Brooke sat in the middle of the bed, waiting for her next visitor. She had to admit doing it all in one day was emotionally exhausting but she couldn't bring herself to have to go through this over and over again. She turned to the door as she heard it opening.

"I can't believe I'm pretty much the last one you wanted to speak…" Peyton deadpanned the minute she saw Brooke's face. "Oh god, what happened?"

"Lindsay," she joked. "She found about your engagement and couldn't find you so she used me as a punching bag."

"Brooke," she moved slowly towards the bed. "You want to tell me what really happened before I go kick Lindsay's ass?" She sat down. "What happened?"

"I lied to you," Brooke said softly. "When I called and told you I was out of town, I wasn't." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I was at the store when the robbery happened and I was attacked."

"Brooke," Peyton's green eyes looked at her sympathetically. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know," her face was pained.

"I'm your best friend and I love you Brooke," Peyton shook her head. "It kills me that I couldn't be here for you; that you felt you couldn't come to me. I don't want you to ever feel that way."

"I know," Brooke nodded. "I just felt embarrassed and ashamed and weak you know. And I felt so violated." She cringed at the last word.

"Violated," she repeated. "Brooke," her tone was slightly firmer. "Did he rape you?"

The tears streamed down the brunette's cheeks before she softly whispered, "Yes."

"Oh no," she pulled Brooke in her arms. "I should have been here; I am so sorry Brooke. I'm so sorry." She began to cry too. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here before but I'm here now, okay? I'm here for you forever."

"Promise?" Brooke's voice cracked.

"Of course I promise," she said as she pulled her friend closer. "You're stuck with me B. Davis."

Brooke nodded. "I'm sorry I was so distant before; I'm trying to get back but it's going to take some time.

Peyton smiled sadly. "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Lucas knocked on the door before stepping inside, finding Brooke lying on the bed. "You look tired?"

"Thanks," she sat up. "Isn't that just code for you look like crap?"

"You look beautiful," he said as he closed the door and sat beside her. "But you look like this took a lot out of you."

She gave a half smile. "It did. Is everyone gone now?"

"Yeah, Haley and Nate went to pick up Jamie and Deb and Rachel went to the shooting range," he raised an eyebrow at her, questioning the last part of his own sentence.

"It's what Deb had been helping me with," Brooke replied. "I need to not feel like a victim anymore." She watched him nod. "And Peyton went to pick up Derrick?"

"Yeah," he answered. "Besides, I think she's pretty pissed at me for not telling her what was going on with you."

"I didn't tell her," Brooke looked up at him.

"I know," he shook his head as he gave a short laugh. "I did but I think she had her suspicions when both Rachel and Rick told me how nice it was to see me again."

"The last thing I want to do is cause trouble for you and Peyton," she paused briefly. "I'm sorry Luke."

"Don't be," he said. "I told you I'd be here for you and I meant it."

Brooke smiled at him. "And I appreciate that Luke, I do but…"

"But what?" he asked.

"I remember what it was like when we were together and you lost Keith," she paused briefly. "Peyton was going through something and she needed you so you pulled away from me. I don't want to do that to her." Brooke turned away from him. "I wouldn't want to do that to anyone."

"I'm so sorry for how much I hurt you," he placed his hand on her chin, turning her face towards his. "If I could back and change what happen, I would."

"But you can't Lucas," her hazel eyes stared into his blue ones.

"Maybe I can't change the past but maybe I can change the future," he said softly.

Brooke cleared her throat as she reached for her cell phone, wanting to lighten the intensity of the moment. "What do you say I call for some pizza and we watch some old sappy movie?"

"Okay," he smiled at her. "You order; I'll get the movie."

After stuffing themselves with pizza while watching Casablanca and then moving on to His Girl Friday, Lucas turned to see his movie partner had fallen asleep. He pulled the blanket up over her before settling back into the pillows and pulling her close. Brooke nuzzled against his chest instinctively as Lucas kissed her on the forehead before closing his eyes. He knew that he was only putting more distance between him and Peyton but somehow it didn't matter; the only thing that matter to him at the moment was being there for Brooke and keeping the promise he'd once forgotten. Lucas Scott was going to save Brooke Davis.

* * *

_Megan Stroup__ wrote, "Keep your eyes upon me, keep me in your sight. Help me don the crooked road, lead me to the light. The road I'm on is dark, I'm not sure if I know the way. Yet with you right beside me, I'm certain I won't stray. Protect me from the world; I know we'll make it through. Give me all the strength I need..... Let me lean on you."  
_


	10. Chapter 9: Ch Ch Changes

**A/N: **Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I really love them and appreciate all your feed back.

**xCailinNollaigx- **I know you had some concerns on Mouth and Millicent's reactions. When Brooke was talking to them she was still a bit abrupt and stand offish but they do care, I was trying to write it more as if they really didn't know what to say or do but not as them being uncompassionate. I'm sorry that didn't come across.

The song used in this story is "Never Gonna Be (C'mon C'mon)" by Bethany Joy Galeotti. 

Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the next chapter and thank you so much for reading.

**Ch-Ch-Changes**

.

.

_When you see this, when you understand it, everything __changes__. (Neale Donald Walsch)_

_

* * *

  
_

Lucas opened the door to his room slowly, hoping not to wake Peyton as she slept. He'd fallen asleep holding Brooke in his arms and had only woken up when he heard a noise coming from outside. Lucas had gone to check it but Rick had beaten him to it, discovering the menace was a raccoon attacking the trash can. Once he noticed the time, he said goodbye to the security guard before quickly heading to his car and speeding back to his house.

He glanced at the alarm clock on the stand; it read 4:15am. He figured since it was still dark out and if he moved quietly, Peyton may think he came in earlier and he could avoid a fight.

Lucas pulled his shirt over his head in one swift motion before sliding off his pants and laying them gently across the chair at his computer desk. He moved slowly as she eased himself on the bed, cautiously lifting the covers as he slowly made his way underneath. He swore he smelt the tiniest hint of aftershave but figured Peyton had probably picked it up from her brother.

The brooding blonde stared up at the ceiling silently, his mind plagued with thoughts over everything that had happened in his life within the past couple months. He closed his eyes as he felt movement from the other side of the bed; the room was completely quiet except for the momentary rustle of the sheets and the breathing of the slumbering person next to him. It sounded heavier than normal and Lucas surmised it was probably due to how busy she'd been lately. His eyes suddenly popped open as he felt a leg brush against him, much hairier and heavier then the chicken legs he was used to.

"What the hell?" Lucas reached for the lamp and hollered as soon the light flooded the room, revealing the man next to him.

"Ahh," the man sat up immediately. "Red alert, we've been breeched; Red alert!"

"Derrick?" Lucas' voice shot up an octave.

"Lucas?" he opened his eyes, turning towards him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Me?" the blonde asked. "What are you doing here, in my bed?"

"Well this is interesting," Peyton stifled a laugh as she leaned against the door frame. "Luke, is this why we haven't set a wedding date? And you," she pointed at Derrick. "You're supposed to be my brother."

"Oh, ha-ha very funny little sister," Derrick shot her an evil look.

"This is so not funny Peyton," Lucas said sternly.

"You're right," she smiled. "It's hilarious!" Peyton fell into a fit of laughter again.

"Peyton," Lucas said as he finally got out of bed.

"Okay, okay." She held her hands up in surrender. "I gave Derrick this room and thought we'd sleep in the master while he's here."

"Speaking of sleep," Derrick hinted.

"Subtle," she rolled her eyes playfully at him. "Get some rest big brother." She smiled as they said their goodnights and she and Lucas left the room. "Let's go lover boy."

Lucas jut shook his head at her before settling into bed. "Goodnight Peyton." He kissed her on the top of her head.

"Goodnight Luke," she said softly as she slipped into bed. She sighed inwardly as Lucas rolled on his side, his back facing towards her. She snuggled her pillow tightly as she closed her eyes, resolving not to say anything about the scent of Brooke's perfume wafting through the air. Maybe if she could pretend that nothing had changed, things would go back to the way they were.

* * *

First thing in the morning, Haley found herself in the studio with Chris. She'd promised Lucas and Millicent she was going to meet them this morning but knowing the time Lucas tended to roll out of bed, she and Chris would have plenty of time.

"It was good of Peyton to let us use her studio," Chris said as he looked around. "This isn't bad; Chris Keller is impressed." He turned back to his studio partner. "She showing up?"

"She'll be here later," Haley replied.

"I'm glad you listened to the music," he smiled. "The Keller is always right about things like this."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well 'The Keller's' third person is already getting on my nerves," she made sure to use air quotes around his name. "Can you cut it out for a little while?"

Chris laughed. "Okay," he got serious. "So are you ready?"

"The James-Scott was born ready," she joked. "Just get your guitar and let's get stated," she said as she sat down at the piano. "Don't make me regret this."

"Why I believe Haley James-Scott has become feisty," he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Yeah, maybe you're rubbing off on me," Haley shook her head. "Can you get serious now?"

"Okay, I'm done." Chris grabbed his guitar and sat on the stool next to the piano. "Show me what you got."

Haley placed her hands over the set of ebony and ivory keys, playing the beginnings of the song she'd learned in two days by ear. Chris soon joined in and she smiled at him as the lyrics she'd written while Nathan was out of town sprang from her mouth melodically:

"Everybody else knows how this goes  
Everybody knows how wide and how much and how far  
Everybody's got my number now  
Maybe I can find a way out  
I've been running too long on this shift  
And I've been keeping tabs on myself  
And now I'm cutting in close on my limit  
And I think I heard somebody say

You're never gonna be anybody else  
You're never gonna see until you see yourself  
So come on come on see how it goes  
Come on come on take a deep breath  
And don't let go…"

* * *

Nathan walked up behind the couch, watching Deb clicking through the channels, a habit she acquired whenever commercials came on, before settling on a program.

"What crap are you watching?'" Nathan plopped down next to his mother.

"It's not crap Nate," she smiled at him. "It's Extra."

"Great," he huffed. "That's a great show. Hey, is that that wrestler Rick Fever?"

"Yes," Deb nodded. "Missy Hawkins is on today telling her side of the story. Apparently she was one of his daughter Tonya's best friends when she began an affair with him and it broke up his marriage."

"That's disgusting," Nathan scrunched his face up. "Let's just put aside the fact that the guy is married which is bad enough in itself but sleeping with your kid's friend…"

"Well in this case it was pretty bad," Deb shrugged, trying to be nonchalant. "I'm sure there are instances though when everything works out okay."

"Okay?" Nathan shook his head. "It's got to be humiliating to the kid and it would destroy their friendship forever, not to mention the strain it would put on the parent's relationship with their kid." He shook his head. "If Dan had done something like that to me, I'd probably never talk to him again although Dan did a lot worse but you know what I mean."

"Yeah," she said softly before pursing her lips thoughtfully.

"Hey," Nathan noticed the change in her voice. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded and then gave him a smile. "Yes, honey I'm fine." She paused briefly, turning the channel. "I really don't know why I was watching that."

Nathan laughed. "Okay, well I'm going to check on Jamie, see how he's coming along with his new art project." He studied her for a minute. "Are you sure you're okay mom?"

She smiled, "I'm fine Nathan, don't worry." Deb watched him walk away, the smile of her face falling as she realized Nathan would never accept her relationship with Skills.

* * *

Peyton and Derrick walked towards her studio. She had taken him around Tree Hill like a tourist, saving her studio for last since she'd agreed to let Haley and Chris use it for a couple more hours after they'd finished at Brooke's store.

"So this is it," Peyton said as she opened the door, "Red Bedroom Records."

"This is amazing little sister," he said as they made their way inside. "Who would've thought that scared little girl I met all those years ago would become this strong, capable young woman. I'm proud of you girl."

"Thanks," she smiled. "That's means a lot."

"Hey, Haley said I could wait for you. I hope you don't…" Mick deadpanned as he came around the corner and saw the man standing next to her.

"Dad?" Derrick stared at the man in front of him; a mixture of hurt, anger, and confusion in his eyes.

"Derrick?" Mick stepped forward.

"So I was right," she looked between her brother and the man he called dad. "You're my father?"

"Peyton I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how." Mick paused briefly. "And Derrick…"

"Save it!" he interrupted before turning to the blonde woman beside him. "Is this why you invited me here, for some sort of family reunion with the man that abandoned me and my mom before doing the same to you and Ellie?"

"Son, I know you're upset," Mick began.

"Upset?" he repeated. "Upset? No man, I'm not upset. I'm mad as hell, at both of you!" He turned to Peyton. "I thought you told me Ellie's friend's name was Mick."

"It is," she said before turning to the man in question. "Isn't it?"

"His name is Paul Finch," he pointed at him.

"Was," Mick clarified. "I changed it after your mother and I separated."

"Is that what you're calling it?" Derrick looked at him incredulously before turning back to Peyton. "I can't believe you set me up; I'm out of here."

"Derrick," she called after him before turning back to Mick. "I need answers from you," she fanned her hands out as she held back tears. "But I need to…"

"Go," Mick nodded. "I'm not going anywhere, not this time."

Peyton returned the nod before she went running after her brother.

* * *

Lucas and Brooke stood outside her store. They had been there ten minutes now, neither of them saying a word as they stared at the door. Lucas knew this was a big step for Brooke and he was willing to wait as long as it took until she was ready.

She turned towards the man beside her, finally breaking the silence. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this." She looked him in the eyes. "I don't know if I can do this."

"You can," he said firmly, his belief in her evident in his voice. "You can do this Brooke Davis."

She nodded; his simple words making her feel stronger as they had some many times before. "You're right. That animal took so much away from me; I'm not going to let him take away the store I fought so hard for too."

Lucas smiled warmly at her before he offered her his hand. "Come on."

Brooke returned the smile as she placed her hand in his and followed him inside the store. She braced herself for the chaotic mess she remembered but her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. "Everything looks…" she trailed off, looking around at the clothes on the mannequins and the clutter free desk with everything in its place. "Who did this? Luke, it looks amazing."

"Well Millicent and Mouth came here yesterday after they left your house," he explained. "They did a lot of the work last night and this morning Nate, Haley, Peyton, and I meet Millicent to finish up the rest."

"Lucas," she gave a soft smile as she began to tear up. "Thank you," she hugged him. "Thank you so much. I don't know what I'd do without any of you."

"You'll never going to have to find out," he said as he pulled back to look at her, wiping the stray tear that rolled down her cheek with his thumb. "I will always be here for you, I promise." He looked deeply into her hazel orbs.

Brooke found herself lost in the deep blue ocean of his eyes, part of her wanting to kiss him and declare her feelings right then and there but then she thought of the other blonde who'd helped fix her store this morning. The girl she'd declared "Hoes ova Bros" with and found herself stepping out of Lucas' grasp. She turned and walked towards one of the clothing racks. "It's set up a little different but I like it." A shadow from outside shot across the store and she shook slightly as a cold chill passed through her, the memory of that night flashing briefly in her mind.

"Hey," Lucas stepped towards her. "Are you alright? If this is too much…"

"No," she turned to face him. "This is great. This is definitely a good surprise."

"Well it's not over yet," Lucas replied.

"Really?" she kinked her eyebrow at him.

"Come sit with me," he motioned towards the chaise and took a seat.

"Okay," she followed suit. "What is it?"

"Do you remember when I came to see you the night before my wedding?" he watched her nod. "And what you asked me?"

Brooke exhaled. "The minute it came out of my mouth, I wished I could take it back but sometimes my mouth just moves quicker than my head, you know that. It wasn't fair of me to put you on the spot like that."

"Brooke, we're friends." Lucas said. "More than that even and I'm honored that you did ask me."

"Thanks but you don't have to say that," the brunette exhaled deeply. "Lucas, do we really have to talk about this?" It came out as a whine.

He nodded amusedly. "I think we do." He smirked at her.

Brooke rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest, mumbling. "This part of the surprise sucks; it's embarrassing."

"It won't be when I get to the part where I met with Dr. Caspian when I was in New York," his words sounded simple but he knew the impact he'd made. "I gave him a sample for you to use whenever you're ready."

Brooke blinked a few times, wondering if this was some kind of dream. "What?" it came out as a raspy whisper.

"Brooke," he reached over and held her hand. "I want to give you your baby."

* * *

Rachel pulled up to the driveway to park just as another car was backing out of the other side of the driveway. As she got out of the car she noticed the other vehicle had stopped and it was none other than Owen stepping out of it.

"Hey," she gave him her signature smile. "Nice bucket." She motioned towards his car.

"It gets me around," he peered at her for a moment. "Since when are you so into material things anyways?"

"Since when did you think you know me?" Rachel countered. "Brooke's not here."

"I know," he said, looking a bit taken back. "Her security guard told me that already. What's up with that anyways?"

"Brooke is a celebrity," Rachel shrugged nonchalantly. "You can never be too careful." She paused briefly, tilting her head to look at him. "So if you know Brooke's not here, why are you still here?"

"I saw you pulling up and I was wondering how you were," Owen replied. "Last time I saw you, you were pretty out of it and then you just took off."

"You know all about that," she mumbled under her breath.

"What?" He studied her.

"Nothing," she shook her head. "Look Owen, I know what you did for me. You saved my life and I really appreciate that but I'm okay now, you know. I'm clean so I don't need you worrying or whatever this is. I'm not your charity case."

"That's not what this is about Rachel and you know it," he looked her straight in the eye. "It's about you; it's about the girl I used to know and she…"

"She is gone," Rachel interrupted, her voice rising slightly before returning to normal. "The girl you used to know doesn't exist anymore and I'd like to keep it that way."

"So you haven't told Brooke then," he surmised. "Why is that?"

"Maybe for the same reason you didn't, it doesn't mater anymore Owen." Her voice was soft as she shook her head. "Look, I'll tell Brooke you came by okay?" She gave him a fake smile before starting to walk off.

"Rachel," he called and waited for her to turn around. "I'm glad you're okay."

She nodded. "I'll see you around." Rachel turned around and quickly made her way into the house, leaning against the closed door as she finally let out the breath she'd been holding.

* * *

Lucas walked up the sidewalk leading to his house, finding Peyton sitting on the stairs solemnly. "Hey," he sat down next to her. "Rough day?"

"Yeah," she nodded, tears in her eyes. "Mick Wolfe is my biological father."

"What?" he turned towards her.

"Yeah," she sniffed, "Apparently when he left Derrick and his mom his name was Paul something or other but he changed it. That's why when I mentioned him; Derrick didn't know who he was." She paused briefly. "I mean, I thought maybe he was my dad and I guess I just had this picture in my head and now Derrick feels bombarded and betrayed." Tears streamed down her face. "Luke, I just don't know what to do."

"Come here," he placed an arm around her and pulled her close. "Everything is going to work out Peyton."

"Really?" her green eyes looked up at him. "Then why do I feel like everything is about to change?" She sobbed onto his chest, breathing in the scent of his shirt. "You smell like her again," her words were soft as she pulled back from her, stifling her cries.

His brows furrowed. "What?"

"Brooke," she said the other woman's name forcefully as she stood up. "When you came to bed last night, you smelled like her and you do now." She shook her head. "And now when I think about it, back before your trip when no one else had seen Brooke, there was the faintest hint of her perfume on your clothing. Is that why Rick and Rachel said it was good to see you again; did you even go to New York Lucas?"

"Of cours I did. Peyton," he stood up as well. "There is nothing going on between me and Brooke."

"Maybe not physically but something _is_ going on Lucas," Peyton looked at him, the hurt evident on her face.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lucas questioned.

"It means when she is at her most vulnerable, when she needs something or someone she turns to you." Peyton took a deep breath and exhaled. "I'm her best friend Lucas but when Angie had her surgery she leaned on you, and when Angie left she called you and now," she ran a hand through her hair frustratingly. "Now when she's facing the hardest thing she's ever had to face you're who she lets in to comfort her before anyone else. That means something."

"It means we care about each other. We're friends," Lucas looked at her incredulously. "Do you honestly want me to turn my back on her?"

"Of course not," she yelled.

"Well good because I can't do that, and I won't." Lucas said firmly. "She needs all of us right now; you, me."

"I know she needs you Lucas," Peyton said calmly. "I'm just not sure if you need me or if I need you anymore." She turned to look at him once more before she walked away and got into her car, leaving Lucas standing alone on the porch.

Peyton drove down the street, making it to her destination within a few minutes. She quickly got out of the car and knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer. "Hi," she said as soon as the door opened.

"Peyton," Jake took in her appearence. "What's wrong?" He immediately put his arms around her.

Peyton cried into his chest for a moment before looking up at him with big green eyes. "Can I stay here tonight?"

Jake just smiled at her, wiping away her tears with his palm before leading her inside and closing the door.

* * *

_Neale Donald Walsch wrote, "Every decision you make, every decision, is not a decision about what to do. It's a decision about who you are. When you see this, when you understand it, everything __changes__. You begin to see life in a new way. All events, occurrences, and situations turn into opportunities to do what you came here to do."_

**A/N: **I just wanted to say that the wrestler's name is totally made up and although the news story is loosely based on some celebrity gossip, the people are all fictional.


	11. Chapter 10: Sometimes Love's Rose Is

**A/N:** Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, they are always inspiring. I hope you enjoy the next part of the story... thank you for reading.

**Sometimes Love's Rose Is Covered In Thorns**

.

.

_(Love is much like a wild rose. ~Mark Overby)_

_

* * *

  
_

Brooke sat in the wicker chair by the living room window, looking out at the sky; her mind lost in deep thought. She pulled the blanket up around her shoulders as she felt a chill run through her, a symptom that occurred whenever an image of that night assaulted her thoughts. Even though it was getting easier, she was still haunted by his grey eyes and the feeling of helplessness.

She'd woken up out of a deep slumber by the nightmares when it was still dark outside and soon found herself downstairs, watching the sun come up from this very spot, thinking of all that had happened since she returned to Tree Hill.

"Hey," Rachel said as she came downstairs. "Have you been down here all night?" She took a seat on the couch.

Brooke nodded. "Couldn't really sleep," she got up and took a seat next to her friend, sharing her blanket. "You're up early."

"Yeah," as if on cue, she yawned. "Was it the store? It must have been difficult being back there again."

"It was," she let out a deep breath. "There were times when it would just hit me and for a second, I was back there." She shook her head. "I feel like I should be over it already, like I'm taking too long to let it go."

"Are you kidding me?" Rachel looked at her incredulously. "When it happened to me, I sought out drugs to numb it along with the rest of my issues and I OD'ed a year and a half later. I couldn't even remember most of it from whatever was in my drink but I couldn't even face that." She shook her head as her eyes began to water. "You, Brooke Davis are doing great. You have faced this head on and you haven't let it stop you. Look, there's no time table on how long it affects you." She wiped away a stray tear and shrugged heavily. "I think it changes you but it doesn't have to be for the worse or that SOB wins. You make it change you for the better so you're no longer his or anyone's victim. That's what I'm trying to do."

The brunette nodded, suddenly feeling better. She wouldn't wish this on any woman, or any person for that matter, but she found comfort knowing she wasn't alone in this; that Rachel understood what she was feeling. "I guess those counselors at Promises were pretty good."

"The best money can buy," she smiled. "Your first therapy session is today right, with the shrink Haley recommended?

"Yeah," she answered. "And believe me; I just got something else to talk about in therapy."

"What?" the red head asked.

"Well," she took a deep breath before she began. "Lucas just sprung on me that he went to see Dr. Caspian."

Rachel looked perplexed. "Am I supposed to know who we're talking about here?"

"He's a fertility specialist I was working with about possibly getting in vitro," she explained.

"Why would Lucas go to…" Rachel stopped mid-sentence. "You can't be saying what I think you are."

"Lucas left a sample with him to use when I'm ready," she looked at her friend to say something but was met by silence. "Rachel, are you going to say something?"

The red head looked upwards before her gaze finally returned to the brunette. "I think for the first time ever, I have no idea what to say." She paused briefly. "Wait… no, still nothing."

"Rach," she pleaded. "It's not like I can talk about this to my other best friend, especially when I'm not sure what I'm going to do. What he's offering me is amazing but it's so complicated."

"No I guess you can't say, Hey Peyton, Lucas offered to be my baby's daddy. What's up with you?" Rachel laughed.

"He's not going to be the daddy or father," she shook her head. "He'll just be the donor and stop laughing." She shot her a stern look.

Rachel's look and continued laughter showed she really didn't believe her. "Okay," she took a deep breath as her laughter subsided. "You and Lucas are pretty close, you run in the same circle of friends. There is no way he won't be in your child's life."

"Well he can be an uncle just like Nathan will be," Brooke said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You know, like I'm Jamie's aunt."

"Only Nathan will actually be your child's uncle," Rachel pointed out. "Although I guess it's no weirder than The Scott Family is already. I mean when you think about it, Luke's sister is actually his first cousin too. I wonder what that'll make her to your baby."

"Confused," Brooke placed her head in her hands wearily. "I suddenly have a headache."

Rachel nodded. "I can see why."

* * *

Peyton awoke to the sunlight filtering through the blinds, causing the warm light to bathe her face. She rolled away from the window, blinking a few times as the fuzzy images before her became clearer and she suddenly remembered where she was.

She slowly got out of bed and made her way down the stairs, following the smell of coffee and the laughter coming from downstairs. She ran her fingers through her hair to smooth it before walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning sleepy head," Jake flashed her a smile as he poured some coffee into a mug.

"Peyton," Jenny jumped into her arms.

"Good morning sweetheart," the older blonde said before giving the younger one a kiss on the cheek and putting her back down. "Morning Jake," she smiled at him brightly.

"Here," he handed her the mug.

"Mmm," she said after taking a sip. "It's perfect, just like I like it." Peyton sat down at the already set table, smiling as Jenny stole a piece of bacon off the plate in the middle of the table.

"I remember," Jake said as he walked back to the stove, placing the remaining pancakes on the plate. "Here we are," he said as he placed the platter in the middle of the table and fixed Jenny's plate, before making his own.

"My dad makes the best blueberry pancakes ever," Jenny bragged before taking a bite.

"I remember," Peyton's eyes met Jakes briefly before settling on her own plate and taking a bite.

"Do you cook Peyton?" the young girl asked with a syrupy smile.

"I hope better than you did," Jake laughed as Peyton feigned insult. "You remember that time with the French toast."

"What happened?" Jenny looked at her father.

"_Morning," Peyton smiled as Jake entered the kitchen._

"_Good morning," he wrapped his arms around her from behind and waited for her to turn in his arms so he could kiss her. "Jenny's still asllep."_

"_I know," she picked up the baby monitor on the counter and shook it. "I've been listening out."_

"_And cooking breakfast?" he pulled back to look at her. "You're amazing." He reached up to stroke her hair._

_She could feel the blood rsh to her cheek as a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "So are you," she placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back playfully. "Now go sit down, I made you breakfast."_

_Jake did as he was told, watching from his seat as she arranged the triangles on the plate and placed the sliced strawberries on top._

"_Its cinnamon-sugar French toast," she announced happily as she sat the plate down in front of him. "I just wanted to do something nice for you for once. When you showed up the other night, you don't know what that did for me." She shook her head. "Anyway, eat up."_

_Jake smiled as he cut off a piece with his fork before taking a bite. His eyes went wide as he forced himself to swallow._

"_Good right?" her green eyes looked up at him. "My mom used to make it when I was little and it was my favorite."_

"_Really?" he nodded as he made himself take another bite. "I've never tasted anything like it." Jake took a long drink from the glass in front of him._

"_I'm so glad you like it," Peyton said happily as she watched him eat._

"_Mmm," he managed to say in between bites._

"_Well you look like you're enjoying it so much," she grabbed an extra fork. "Why don't I just take a bite?"_

"_Peyton, wait!" Jake tried to stop her but it was already in her mouth._

_She ran to the sink and spit it out. "Oh god, that's awful! Why didn't you tell me?"_

_He cleared his throat. "You just seemed so happy; I didn't want to hurt your feelings." They both turned as they heard Jenny said "Dada" over the monitor. "I'll be right back."_

_Within a few minutes Peyton watched Jake returned with Jenny in his arms. "You hungry baby girl?" she smile at him apologetically. "I'm so sorry." She held up two bottle both filled with a grainy white substance. "It seems I used salt instead of sugar."_

"_Peyton, it's fine." Jake laughed as he fixed Jenny some cheerios. "Believe me, it's a breakfast I'll never forget."_

"_Great," she huffed before giving a short laugh._

"_Hey," Jake waited for her to look at him. "It one of the best breakfasts I've had in a long time," he paused as he glanced down at the baby in his arms before looking back at her, "because I'm with my two favorite girls."_

_Peyton smiled to herself as she looked at the man and child in front of her, sure that if this was what her future held, she would be happy._

"It was still one of the best breakfasts I've ever had," Jake's voice brought her back to the present.

Peyton once again smiled at Jake and Jenny. "Me too," she said softly as his eyes met hers. "And so is this." As she sat there, she wondered again if this could be her future or if her future was wih Lucas.

* * *

Lucas sat in front of his laptop, staring at the blank screen. He hadn't been able to write a thing. As much as he wanted to and as much as he had to say, he was afraid that anything he would write would reveal what he was feeling subconsciously, the way it had with The Comet. Only it hadn't been Peyton he longed for. After all, why would you long for something you already knew was yours? It isn't that he doesn't love Peyton, because he sure that he does. He just has never longed for Peyton the way he longed for her. He wanted to be the guy for her and she had forced him to see that he wasn't; she'd come into his life like a shooting star and faded away suddenly. It had happened to him twice and that was a miracle. The odds that his comet would return a third time were basically nonexistent.

Lucas reached for the cell phone on the table as it started buzzing. "Hello."

"Hi Lucas," Lindsay spoke in a business tone. "I wanted to make sure you got my email with the book tour dates."

"I'm in front of my computer right now; give me a minute." He said as he began typing. "Lindsay."

"Yes Lucas?" she answered.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry," Lucas paused briefly. "I'm sorry about the way I told you about me and…"

"That's not what I called about," Lindsay interrupted. "This is about business and business only. Do you see the schedule I sent you or not?"

"Yeah," he answered, unable to stop the guilt ridden feeling that washed over him. "Yeah, I see it here. So this is over the course of eight weeks then?"

"Starting Monday," Lindsay said firmly. "I hope it's not too little notice but the publicists think we should move on this while the buzz is fresh." She paused briefly. "Is that a problem?"

"No," Lucas answered. "I think that sounds fine."

"Good," her voice never lost it's formal tone. "So the dates are all there and we will kick off in Seattle. Matt and I will meet you there and I'll have my secretary email you your flight information later today. If you have any questions, call Matt. See you then."

"See you…" Lucas stopped as her heard the line click. "Then," he whispered as he put the phone down.

* * *

Haley walked inside her house, dropping her cache case on the table in the kitchen. The house was dark except for an amber light glowing down the hall. She looked around but walked forwards despite her reservations, and realized the light was coming from two rows of candles lined against the wall, white and red rose petals strewn down the middle as she walked on them like a carpet. When she got to the end, she saw a red envelop taped to the banister by the stairs. Haley rose an eyebrow as she took the note out:

_Welcome home Mrs. Scott,_

_Jamie's at a sleepover and my mother is out_

_for the night. Meet me upstairs in the bedroom._

_~Nathan_

Haley smiled to herself as she followed the rose petals up the stairs and to her bedroom door where there was another note tapped to the door saying wear this. Haley picked up the bag and changed right in the hallway. She smiled as she read the Clothes Ova Bros label as she slipped on a tasteful but sexy white and turquoise baby doll teddy set.

She opened the door and stepped inside slowly, noticing how the room seemed drenched in the amber glow from the candlelight; the scented aroma of honeysuckle they seemed to be emitting. The bed as well as the table was covered in red and white rose petals, and in the middle of the table sat champagne and two flutes. She stepped completely inside and found Nathan standing in the doorway of the bathroom, his deep blue eyes an ocean of love as he looked at her.

"Oh Nathan," she walked over to him and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. "This is amazing… I don't know what to say."

"I know things have been crazy lately with my dad's passing and everything else. And it'll probably only get crazier with me starting practice next week so I wanted to do something, for us." He smiled at her. "You take care of me and Jamie and Lucas and you've been helping Brooke with the store. Tonight is about taking care of you." He stroked her cheek lovingly, "My beautiful, amazing, hot wife." He flashed her his famous grin as he took her hand and lead her to the bed. "Lay on your stomach."

"What are you up to Nathan Scott?" she asked but did as she was told.

Nathan reached for the body oil on the night stand and poured some in his hands, rubbing it into her shoulders. He smiled as she let out a satisfied moan. "Nice?"

"Very," she said as she closed her eyes. "Maybe you should do this as a living instead."

"I don't think you want me to," he said as pulled up her top, rubbing her lower back. He bent down and placed a kiss on the number 23 on her back before kissing her neck. "Your tattoo still drives me crazy."

Haley flipped underneath him and looked up into his eyes. "You drive me crazy; come here" she winked at him before pulling his head back down to capture his lips with her own in a sensual kiss.

* * *

Deb sat on a rock overlooking the ocean. She had promised Nathan she'd be out all night, giving him and Haley some much needed alone time. She watched as the waves crashed higher and higher, her mind drifting back to Nathan's words about that wrestler and the scene she'd seen at the park today. Skills was there with Mouth, Millicent, and Fergie. A part of her wanted to go over there but something stopped her. As she watched from a distance, she saw Cassie approach and she noticed how natural she looked with him, with all of them. Deb felt she'd never look like she'd fit in with them; they were all young enough to be her children. As she stared off into the deep recesses of the moonlit ocean, she couldn't shake the fact that she'd always be an outsider from Skills' life.

"Hey baby," Skills sat down next to her. "What are you thinking about?"

"You," she was still looking at the water. "Us."

"Hey," he reached over to grab her hand. "I haven't heard from you in a couple days; what's going on?"

"How did you know I was here?" she ignored his question.

"I saw Nate earlier and he mentioned he was planning something for Haley and you and Jamie weren't going to be home tonight," he turned to look at her. "I took a gamble; figured you'd show up here before you went to wherever." He took a breath. "Why didn't you call me?"

"I'm just going to stay at the beach house," she glanced at him.

"That's not what I'm talking about," he replied. "Ever since Cassandra showed up, it seems like you've been avoiding me."

"I was just trying to give you some time to sort out your feelings," Deb shrugged. "Decide what you wanted to do."

"I don't need to decide anything," Skills said firmly as he reached up, turning her face towards his. "I'm happy with you."

"She's more your age and she's beautiful," Deb explained. "We have so much working against us; it may be easier for you to be with someone like Cassandra."

"I don't want her, I want you." Skills looked deeply into her eyes. "I want you." He leaned towards her and pressed his lips to her in a deep kiss.

Deb smiled softly as he pulled away. "Take me back to the beach house."

Skills nodded, standing up and reaching his hand out to Deb to help her up. She held onto his arm as they strolled along the beach to their destination. Deb knew that there was a big chance this could never work, but she'd worry about that tomorrow. Tonight, she was going to be in the arms of the man she just realized she loves.

* * *

Peyton got out of her car and strolled up to the house she'd come to think of as her own. She'd just finished seeing her brother Derrick and got him to agree to meet with Mick tomorrow. She knew that maybe it was unrealistic to think they could all bury the hatchet and become this happy family but she was going to try. Ellie had taught her what it meant to let someone in you didn't want to at first and that her biological family didn't take away from her adoptive family and what they meant to her. There was room enough in Peyton's life for both and she hoped the same in Derrick's life concerning Mick.

Peyton entered the house with her key, staying quiet as she heard someone finishing up on the phone.

"Yes, I'll be there first thing Wednesday morning. Thank you." Brooke said before hanging up the phone.

"Brooke," Peyton called out to the woman who'd been her best friend for most of her life.

"Peyton," the brunette turned around."Hi." She looked a bit taken back.

"I hope you don't mind, I used the key you gave me." Peyton held the item up.

"No, it's fine." She shook her head. "It startled me for a minute."

"I'm sorry," Peyton replied. "I should've called first."

"It's fine Peyt, really." Brooke said. "I think I'll be sort of jumpy for a while."

"That's understandable." Peyton shook her head. "Maybe, I should just… you know what, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come."

"Peyton wait," Brooke paused briefly. "You look upset. What's wrong?"

"This probably isn't the right time," the blonde exhaled. "But… it's Lucas and you and me; this never ending triangle. I just, I need to ask you something?"

"I'm sorry if I've leaned on him too much," Brooke replied. "But there is no triangle Peyton. There is nothing going on between me and Luke, I swear."

"I believe that. I know you Brooke and I know you'd never do that," Peyton shook her head. "But that's not the question I had to ask you."

"Oh, okay." Brooke nodded. "What is it?"

"I just want you to answer me honestly and whatever the answer is, it won't change the fact that you are my best friend, okay." Peyton exhaled deeply, unsure now if she even wanted to ask it. "Brooke, are you still in love with Lucas?"

* * *

_Mark Overby wrote, "Love is much like a wild rose, beautiful and calm, but willing to draw blood in its defense."_


	12. Chapter 11: The Ominous Stories We Tell

**A/N:** Sorry it's not up sooner... my mom was in the hospital like two days ago so things have been a little hetic. She's fine now though so I am back to work, the story not the job. Thank you all for the awesome reviews and thanks for reading.

**The Ominous Stories We Tell**

.

.

(_A story, which if you read in the books, you might think of it as fiction. But it's real and it's out there. ~Seema Sheety)_

_

* * *

_Brooke looked at the woman who'd been her best friend for most of her life. To say she was taken back by the question was an understatement at best and she wondered why the blonde even asked it when her eyes said she already had an answer clear in her mind. She'd just finished telling Peyton she was no longer a participant in their long standing triangle with Lucas and she wondered why her blonde friend could not just leave it at that. Brooke had no idea how to answer; tell the truth and deal with the awkwardness or lie when they both already knew the truth.

"Brooke," Peyton said as she stared at the brunette, watching some indescribable emotion flash through her best friend's hazel eyes. "Did you hear what I asked you?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry; it just took me by surprise. I…" she stopped mid-sentence, suddenly realizing the other woman who walked in the room and for once she was happy to see her. "Victoria?"

"Hello dear," she shot a glance at the blonde. "Peyton," she nodded before turning to her daughter. "You should be resting. What is she doing here? "

"Which one of us?" Rachel asked as she sashayed down the stairs. "Great to see you again Mrs. Davis," the red head's voice was full of sarcasm.

Victoria rolled her eyes. "As displeased as I was to hear about your return, I did know you were here." She looked at the young girl as if she were a nuisance. "My daughter seems to think you've been of some help to her so I've decided to let this arrangement go for now."

"How kind of you," Rachel almost scoffed before retrieving a bottle of water and a bag of chips from the counter. "I'm going to just," she pointed upwards. "Yeah," she shrugged, sending a small smile to Brooke before returning up the stairs form which she came.

"It's nice to see at least one of my daughter's friends know when it is time for them to leave," Victoria said airily as she sat down her suit case. "In case you didn't realize it that was a hint to leave."

"Actually Brooke and I were in the middle of something," the blonde did not look like she was going to back down.

"Peyton," Brooke looked at her with pleading eyes. "Can we do this later? I really need to discuss some things about Victoria's business trip with her. And it's been a really long day…"

"Okay," she conceded. "This probably wasn't the best time for this. I'll see you later though." It almost sounded like a question.

"Absolutely," Brooke nodded.

"I'll walk you out," Victoria said as she ushered her daughter's friend outside and closed the door behind them. "My daughter has been through enough and I would appreciate if you would not come over here and upset her."

"Upset her?" Peyton looked at the woman in front of her as if she'd grown two heads. "Are you serious? Isn't that all you have ever done, upset your daughter." Peyton pointed at the older brunette, unable to control her anger. "You are using what happened to your daughter to get back into her company."

"How dare you," Victoria's eyes shot daggers at her. "Where were you? After they took Angie and after her attack, I was here while you were off with your new fiancé. You couldn't be bothered to answer your phone to the woman you claim is your best friend."

"You kept me away from her," Peyton shot back.

"I wouldn't have been able to if you had been here," she said darkly. "You couldn't find the time in your schedule to be concerned about my daughter before but you certainly have found the time now to question her about her feelings for Lucas." She paused briefly, watching as Peyton realized she'd heard her question to Brooke. "Yes, I heard you trying to badger my daughter after everything she has been through."

"This is rich," she shook her head incredulously. "Now you're the concerned mother?"

"My relationship with my daughter is none of your business however your relationship with Brooke is completely mine," Victoria said before giving a dark laugh. "You know it really is a shame when a junkie has turned out to be a better friend to my daughter than you." Victoria gave Peyton one more sneering look before heading back inside, leaving Peyton standing there stunned.

* * *

Nathan ran down the court as Lucas came in front of him blocking his drive to the basket. As Lucas stepped back, Nathan tossed the ball over both their heads as the warm sun beamed upon them. It had been a while since they'd played a one on one game and Lucas thought it would be good time to spend some time with his brother before he left for his training in Forth Wayne.

"So," Nathan said as he tossed the ball in the hoop again, watching as it landed in his brother's awaiting hands. "She came home and you guys didn't talk about it, at all?"

Lucas breathed out wearily. "I don't know what's happening to us. I thought that everything would be fine if Peyton and I just got back together, you know." He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "I was so certain in that hotel room in LA when I asked her to marry me. It was after that game and Whitey had just talked to me about Camilla and…"

"Wait a second," Nathan looked at him curiously. "You're telling me you let Whitey's story about him and Camilla convince you to propose."

Lucas looked at his brother incredulously. "You don't believe they had something special?"

"No, I absolutely do; that's not my point," Nathan huffed.

The blonde's brows furrowed. "Then what is?"

"You remember our senior banquet; the one you took Brooke to after you'd broken up?" Nathan watched his brother nod. "You remember what you told me," he paused briefly as he exhaled, "that you and Brooke listened to Whitey talk about Camilla and realized he wasn't talking about _your_ story so you let each other go."

"Yeah," Lucas replied. "I still don't get what you're driving at little brother."

"For the writer and the supposedly smarter one between us you sure can be dense," Nathan shook his head. "Of course Whitey wasn't talking about you and Brooke just like he wasn't talking about you and Peyton, or even me and Haley. It was _their_ story Luke; its one thing to appreciate it but it's another to base your relationships on it." He exhaled deeply. "You're the writer Luke so when are you going to stop living someone else's story and write your own?"

Lucas just stared at his brother, wondering where all his wisdom about relationships had come from. He could remember when they first met and it was Nathan who didn't have a clue about relationships. He had to admit he was proud of how his brother had grown. Despite all the troubles Nathan and Haley had seen, they were still together, in love, and stronger than ever. Lucas could admit that their story was not like Whitey and Camilla's but that didn't make it any less special. "You're right," the blonde finally spoke. "It's time I wrote my own story and lived it this time."

"Good," Nathan laughed. "Now, are we going to play ball or what?"

Lucas laughed as well before bouncing the ball towards his brother. "Check."

* * *

Haley and Chris sat in the studio, listening to the demo of the song they recorded. She had to admit that she was glad Chris had come back into her life. Sure he still spoke in third person and thought very highly of himself, but Haley had to admit Chris had matured both musically and personally.

"It sounds great Haley," Chris said as he leaned back on the couch, crossing his ankles as he placed his feet on the table. "Chris Keller thinks you're on your way back."

"Haley James-Scott thanks you," she laughed. "Really though, it's been great working with you again."

"You too," he replied. "It has been kind of like old times without your husband hitting me." He gave him a short laugh.

"Give him time," she flashed him a smile before she stood up, her body wavering slightly as she placed her hand against her forehead.

"Haley," Chris jumped up and steadied her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… yeah." She took a deep breath and turned towards him. "I'm fine, thanks Chris."

"Are you sure?" he asked, concerned.

"Yes I'm fine," Haley assured him. "I think I just stood up too fast." She gave him a warm smile. "So, you ready to get started on that duet?"

"Sure," Chris nodded. "As long as you're sure you're okay."

"I'm okay, great even." Haley beamed. "Come on Keller, let's get started."

"Okay," he nodded as he followed her to the recording booth.

* * *

Brooke sat quietly, head phones in her ears as she looked out of the window at the beautiful sky. She looked towards the brunette besides her; eyes closed in slumber and wondered how someone so abrupt could look so peaceful when they slept. She also wondered how Victoria had talked her into this trip.

She guessed it was because of Peyton and the question she was saved from answering by her mother's interruption, something she'd never been so grateful for before in her life. It was the same question Dr. Kegan asked her at her last session when Brooke told the therapist about Lucas' offer.

"_I came home because I knew I was missing something. I had fame and fortune but I was still missing what I've always longed for," Brooke paused briefly, "a family. Do you think it's wrong for me to want this baby?"_

"_I think the more important question is why it is so important to you to have Lucas' baby?" the red head therapist said in an even tone._

_Brooke sat silently, wondering if she should divulge the secret she'd only ever shared with one person in her life. This was therapy. "I've never told anyone this, besides my friend Haley and it was only because she showed up when it happened."_

_Olivia nodded. "I want you to feel comfortable sharing anything here. This is a safe place but if you are not yet ready to talk about this yet, than that's okay."_

"_No, it's fine." She shook her head. "My senior year," she took a deep breath as she felt her eyes began to sting from unshed tears. "I had a miscarriage when Lucas went on this trip with his mom. I found out I was pregnant shortly after his uncle died and I never got a chance to tell him." She wiped away the stray tear that rolled down her cheek. _

"_That must have been very hard for you," she said before waiting for her patient to finish._

"_Yeah, it was." She let out a deep breath. "By the time he came back, Peyton bombarded me with her confession about her feelings for my boyfriend." Even though it had happened so long ago, the wound still felt fresh. "And then I found out about their kiss and our friends were in the hospital and I was still reeling from the loss of my baby so I just broke up with him," she shook her head. "I just couldn't do it anymore. But you know, I always wonder what would have happened if my baby survived, if Lucas and I would have too."_

"_You were dealing with quite a lot at that time," the therapist replied. "And it still seems that those wounds still haven't healed. I do have to ask though if you want Lucas' baby now because you want to hold on to him. You need to evaluate your feelings and ask yourself if you are still in love with him."_

"_I honestly don't know if I'll ever let go of Lucas whether I have this baby or not," Brooke answered truthfully. "But having this baby, his baby, wouldn't' be about being connected to Lucas. It would be about being connected to the child I lost. I don't know if that makes sense."_

"_It makes perfect sense," Olivia said as she wrote something on her notepad. "I am concerned though about you holding on to a man who is engaged to your best friend. It seems he is quite a prominent and permanent fixture in your life and I have to wonder if that is healthy for any of you."_

"_I guess that's why I'm here," Brooke shrugged._

Brooke was brought out of her memory as the seatbelt sign lit up and the captain's voice came over the intercom, saying they would start their dissension soon.

"You ready to rejoin the business community," Victoria glanced at her daughter before adjusting her seat to the upright position, "and close that dark chapter you've been living recently."

"Absolutely," Brooke nodded, hoping that she knew how.

* * *

Peyton and Derrick sat in front of the gate leading to the terminal. She'd managed to get her brother to breakfast with Mick before his flight but the conversation had definitely been strained. Mick had of course apologized again, saying that he wanted to get to know both Derrick and Peyton and though he didn't expect to be treated as their father, he thought they may at least be able to eventually become friends. Peyton couldn't help but notice her brother looked completely unimpressed by the whole ordeal.

"Do you hate me?" she looked over at him, breaking the deafening silence.

"Of course not Peyton," Derrick sighed. "I just don't understand why you didn't tell me before I came out that you thought Mick was our father."

"I don't know," she shook her head. "I guess I thought if I told you, maybe you wouldn't come." She shrugged. "I know it's no excuse but I just wanted to get to know him and I wanted you to too, I guess I just had this picture perfect family reunion in my head."

"I'm sorry I disappointed you," he said flatly and Peyton was unsure if he was being serious or sarcastic. "it's just, I went through a lot when Paul, Mick," he breathed out deeply," whatever the hell his name is now walked out on me and my mom. I was so angry with him and with life; watching my mom struggle really changed me. I had all this resentment and that's part of the reason I was unsure about even getting to know you."

"I know and I hope you don't regret that now," her green eyes stared up at him.

"Well it's too late now," he laughed as she gave him a shove. "I guess we're pretty much stuck together at this point."

"Don't sound so thrilled about it," she gave a laugh as well before her voice turned serious once again. "It's just I'm getting married soon and I'd love for you to be there and even though my dad Larry will be there, I'd like Mick to be there too." She shrugged as she gave a weak smile. "One big dysfunctional family."

"You're my little sister Peyton, of course I'll be at your wedding but if you stick me at the same table as Mick I can't say what will happen," he smiled at her as he shook his head. "I gotta go, make sure I have enough time to get through security."

"Okay," she nodded as they stood up. "Thanks for coming. I'm sorry if this trip wasn't what you expected."

"I'm sorry it wasn't what you expected either. Come here," he held his arms out to hug her. "I love you little sis."

"I love you too big brother," she stepped out of his embrace. "Call me when you land."

"I will," he smiled before walking through the gate.

Peyton waved to him once more before turning around and dialing Brooke's number, getting her voicemail. She quickly stuck the phone back in her pocket as she walked out of the airport, trying to stop the sinking feeling that things between them would never be the way they once were.

* * *

"Mmm," Deb laid across her boyfriend's lap as he massaged her back. "It's been forever since I've spent the day in bed being pampered. I somehow feel a little undeserving of all this."

"Well don't because you do deserve it," he replied as she sat up and laid her head on his chest. "We deserve this." Skills wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer.

"It's just at times I think of how much simpler your life could be," she shrugged against him.

"Simpler?" he repeated.

"Yeah," Deb sighed. "I do have quite a few years on you and come with significantly more baggage."

"I think I can handle it," he brushed her hair away from her face. "Besides you're only as young as you feel and you feel just right to me." He bent down to capture her lips with his own in a soft kiss.

"You're so sweet," she smiled. "I tell you I tried to set my ex-husband on fire and I go on and on about our age difference and, you're so understanding. I feel like I can tell you anything."

"And you can," he replied. "I want to know everything about you."

"You're going to be sorry you asked," she laughed. "It's not a pretty story."

"Then we'll write our own," Skills smiled.

"I think you just may be the best thing that's happened to me in a long time," Deb replied before leaning up to kiss him once again, pulling back once she heard his cell phone ring. "Do you have to get that?"

"No," he shook his head. "The rest of the world can wait."

* * *

"Mom please," Rachel said into the phone. "I need to know where Aunt Casey and Uncle Jack are."

"I'm sorry Rachel but I just don't think it's a good idea," her mother replied.

"But mom, I'm doing a lot better," the red head argued. "I'm clean now and I'm not going to mess up anymore."

"And I am very proud of you but it has only been a few weeks since you've been out of that facility dear," the woman countered. "Look, she's happy and healthy. Isn't that the most important thing?"

"Mom…" Rachel started but was cut off.

"Honey, I have to go," she replied. "Please just leave this alone. It really is for the best. I love you."

Rachel heard the line click and stared at the phone a few minutes before hanging it up. She shook her head as she tried to hold back the tears that began to form, losing the battle as they began to cascade down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away, more determined than ever to track them down, despite her mother's reservations. She quickly got out the phone book, scanning the yellow pages until she came to the page she was looking for. Picking up the phone, she quickly dialed the number.

"Scoot and Associates Investigations," the receptionist answered. "How can I assist you?"

"Hi," Rachel spoke firmly. "I need to track someone down."

* * *

_Seema Sheety wrote, "If you think about it you'll realize that everyone has a story. At least everyone I know has a story. A story, which if you read in the books, you might think of it as fiction. But it's real and it's out there."_


	13. Chapter 12: Sometimes The Loudest Words

**A/N:** Hi everyone!!! Hope you had a good hoilday what ever it is you celebrate. Sorry for the mini hiatus but the Christmas season is always a little hetic around my house. Now that it's over I should be back to my once a week updates, maybe more frequent if I find the time but don't hold me to that. Once again, thank you to all who reviewed and those of you who are reading in the shawdows. I hope you enjoy the next chapter and if you have time, please review.

Oh, and just a reminder. Q is not dead in this story since I picked up right after the season 5 finale. Although he doesn't play a big part in this story, he will be seen from time to time since Haley teaches and Skills coaches. Anyhow, on to the story...

**Sometimes The Loudest Words Are Spoken In Silence**

.

.

_But silence is impossible. Silence screams. Silence is a message. (Leonard Peltier)_

_

* * *

_

Lucas watched as Jamie took his turn rolling the ski ball up the ramp. The excitement on his nephew's face was almost enough to bring him out of his funk, almost. It had been quite a while since he spent one on one time with his nephew but the truth is he wanted to spend it with Brooke too. Lucas thought it would be nice if Jamie got to spend time with both his godparents but was stunned by the news Rachel told him this morning; that Brooke had left for New York and wouldn't be back until Friday, which meant he wouldn't see her before he left for his book tour.

"Uncle Lucas," Jamie shouted as the numbers flashed on the screen, breaking Lucas form his thoughts. "See how many tickets I got." He held them up proudly.

"That's great Jamie," he smiled as the little boy added them to the cup he was holding. "We're going to get a really cool prize with all these." He peered at a familiar man and a little girl a few feet away. "Jake?"

The brunette man turned towards him. "Lucas?" he said before making his way towards him, holding the little girl's hand. "Luke, it's good to see you." He gave him a hug.

"You too," Lucas replied as they stepped away from each other. "Peyton mentioned you were back in Tree Hill."

"Yeah," he looked down at his daughter. "Jenny, this is an old friend of mine, Lucas."

"Hi," she said shyly as she waved up at him, her blue eyes looking downwards.

"Hello," he smiled warmly at her. "Last time I saw you, you were just a baby." He looked up at Jake and then motioned to the little boy beside him. "This is my favorite nephew, Nathan and Haley's son..."

"James Lucas Scott," he interrupted. "And I'm your only nephew Uncle Lucas." He shook his head with a laugh before holding his hand out to the little girl. "I'm five, everyone calls me Jamie."

"I'm Jennifer Abigail Jagelski," she replied as she took his hand. "I'm seven. Everyone calls me Jenny." She looked up at her father. "Daddy, can we go play in the jumper?" She pointed at it.

Jake looked at Lucas for permission for Jamie, watching him nod. "Go ahead, you two stick together."

Lucas and Jake watched as the two children ran off, both of them stepping a bit closer to the jumper to keep the kids in sight.

"She's gotten so big," Lucas shook his head. "I can't believe she's seven."

"Yeah," Jake mused. "And she is definitely a hand full."

"I bet," he smiled. "So, are you here to stay?"

"Looks that way," he answered with a laugh. "It was just time to come home, you know?" He paused briefly. "Peyton told me about Dan, for what ever it is worth, I'm sorry man."

"Don't be," he shook his head. "The only real father I ever had died years ago because of Dan," the bitterness of the shooting in that hallway still evident in his voice.

Jake just nodded a bit uncomfortably, unsure of what to say.

"Look, I'm sorry…" he trailed of for a moment. "I guess I'm still not over what Dan did to Keith, I don't know if I'll ever be." He shook his head, changing the subject. "So what are you doing now?"

"Besides taking care of Jenny and letting your fiancé sign me to her label," Jake shrugged with a smile, "absolutely nothing."

The blonde's brows furrowed. "Peyton signed you?"

"Yeah," he paused. "She didn't tell you?"

"No," Lucas answered thoughtfully.

"Well it probably slipped her mind with everything she's been going through with finding out about Mick and Derrick's reaction," Jake replied. "Plus she's got that whole deal with that guy claiming he wrote one of Mia's songs. Even though they've got that distribution deal, it's still Red Bedroom's legal issue you know."

"Yeah," Lucas nodded despite the fact he had no idea what the other man was talking about. It was in that moment; Lucas realized that Jake, in the short time he'd been home, already knew so much more about what was going on in Peyton's life than he did. He wondered if she felt the same way concerning him ad Brooke.

"Luke, you okay?" Jake peered at him. "You seemed somewhere else for a moment."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking…" he let the sentence hang in the air. "Thanks for being there for Peyton. I'm glad you're back Jake," he said truthfully.

"Yeah, me too Lucas," Jake smiled. "Now let's go check on the munchkins."

* * *

Brooke sat at her desk, chair turned backwards as she stared out at the Manhattan skyline. The view was amazing and for the first time in a while she felt invigorated and ready to tackle the world. Being at her company headquarters again gave her a renewed outlook. Sure she was able to run Clothes Ova Bro's from her Tree Hill store but it hadn't been the same as being part of the daily interactions in her company. She'd missed the hustle and bustle of everything.

The attack had left her feeling insecure and unsure of herself but going through it with Rachel, target practice with Deb, and the continued support of her friends made her feel like she was getting back to who she used to be. And she had to admit that being back at the helm of her company, she was beginning to feel like the real Brooke Davis; the beautiful, brilliant, and brave one Lucas had written about in his first novel.

"Hello dear," Victoria said as she walked into the office and closed the door behind her. "How does it feel to be back?"

Brooke spun around in her chair. "Great," she smiled naturally, dimples showing. "You were right; this is just what I needed."

"Well I always am," she said it as if it were a fact. "Now, did you get a chance to look at the new proofs for the new campaign?"

"Yes and they're beautiful," Brooke answered. "We should run them in an ad in this month's B. Davis."

"I've already taken care of that," Victoria replied. "I spoke to your new assistant Tina about getting things prepared and the late RSVP to The Annual Gen Art's Styles Show."

"When is that?" she looked up at the woman who stood over her.

"Tomorrow night," Victoria paused briefly. "I am sure we can round up a suitable escort for you, even on such short notice."

"Tomorrow night?" Brooke repeated. "That's too soon." She shook her head.

"Your bruises have faded," she said the first part softly. "It is time for you to get back out there."

"Victoria," her voice sounded exasperated.

"Look honey," she spoke firmly. "You've been away from the paparazzi. To the world, who knows nothing about that horrible incident at the store, you've had your much deserved break from the public eye and they have respected that but now, it is time for you to get back out there and this is just the event for you to do that. Plus, we're still on the heels of…" She raised her fingers in the air as quotation marks, "…Brooke Davis saves sick baby." She looked her daughter in the eye. "You need to do what is best for this company and this is it. I shouldn't have to remind you of that. And anyways," she waved her hand in the air, "I think it would do you some good after, well…"

Brooke sat silently for a moment, taking in her mother's words. This was a major fashion event and one that would get her presence back out in the fashion world on her own terms. The attack had taken so much of her self esteem away and she needed to know she could still do this. "Okay," she finally conceded. "Okay, I'll go."

* * *

Haley stood up and walked around her desk, looking out into the faces of her students. "So your next assignment is to write about someone who has influenced your life; someone who has changed your life for the better." She handed everyone in the front seats several sheets of paper outlining the requirements of the assignment, watching them take one and then passing the pile back until everyone had one.

She thought of this assignment earlier today during one of her tutoring sessions with Quentin. She was so proud of the progress he's made. At first, her instincts were screaming at her not to take a chance on the kid but then she'd remembered another cocky high school basketball player she'd taken a chance on when her instincts told her not to and Nathan had proven to her that sometimes people weren't always who they appeared to be. After Haley's conversation with Quentin this morning, she was pleased that her first instinct had been wrong yet again. He'd told her this morning that hers and Nathan's help had changed his life, going on to talk about his dreams. Haley smiled at him, realizing the young man had changed not only her life but the lives of her husband and son as well.

"I really want you all to throw yourselves into this assignment," she explained. "I'd really like to have a sense of…" she stopped, suddenly feeling a bit lightheaded. "Sorry," Haley shook her head. "As I was saying, a sense of whom," she blinked hard as the world around her seemed to get fuzzy, "the person…" Haley reached towards the desk to steady herself.

"Mrs. James-Scott," Q peered at her from his desk. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm…" Haley stopped mid-sentence and suddenly fell to the floor with a thud.

"Mrs. James-Scott," Q ran over to his favorite teacher and knelt next to her, shaking her gently. "Wake up!" He turned back to the class that seemed to crowd around. "Someone go get some help!"

* * *

"What room number did they say?" Skills hurried down the hospital corridor with Deb following closely behind.

"She said 412," she answered. "I'm so sorry; I should have made you answer your phone."

"Hey," he stopped in his tracks and turned to her, placing his hand comfortingly on her shoulders. "Baby, none of this is your fault. The fact that you came with me means a lot, really. I appreciate it."

"I'm here for you, whenever you need me." She said softly.

Skills took her hand. "I know," he jerked his head to the side. "Let's go; hopefully it's not serious."

They quickly made their way down the hall and to the room they were searching for, both deadpanning as they noticed two figures in the doorway. Deb quickly released his hand.

"Mom, Dad." Skills said as he walked towards them. "What are you doing here?"

"When Cassandra couldn't reach you, she called us," Chuck explained.

"My parents are in Europe so I called yours," Cass chimed in from the bed. "I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not, it's fine." The African-American woman with the short brown hair answered for him before looking to the quiet blonde. "Hello?" It came out as a question.

"Oh sorry," Skills shook his head. "Mom and Dad, this is Deb, my…"

"His friend Nathan's mom," Deb spoke over him as she reached her hand out to shake both their hands.

"It's great to meet you," she smiled. "I'm Autumn and this is my husband Chuck Taylor."

"Like the shoes," Deb said and they all shared a short laugh.

"It's a pleasure," Chuck offered a friendly grin. "Your son worked for me a few years back and Antwon here has brought your grandson over a few times. They're both great boys."

"Thank you," Deb paused briefly. "Antwon was actually at the house when he got the voicemail so I offered to drive him down here." She had no idea why she said that but she was sure by the way his mother was looking at her, that she was wondering why exactly Deb was there.

"That was really nice of you," Autumn smiled before turning to her son. "Where is your car?"

Skills was silent for a moment. "Actually, the truth is…"

"Nathan and Lucas are at the house right now working on it," Deb lied convincingly. "That's why I offered to drop him off."

"Thank you Mrs. Scott," Cass called out to her. "I really appreciate you bringing Skills here, to me." She smiled. "I'm sure Mr. and Mrs. Taylor will take us back home though, if you don't want to wait. I'm sure you have better things to do then worry about my fractured ankle." She laughed.

Deb just smiled, nodding her head in silence.

"Home?" Skills repeated.

"Yes," Autumn replied. "She can't very well stay in that hotel recovering on her own and we have a wedding to attend this weekend so we told Cass we were sure she could stay at your place. We're all the family she has here."

"Mom," he said in a hushed whisper.

"Well I should get going," Deb smiled at her boyfriend's parents. "It was lovely to meet both of you and Cass, feel better."

"It was great to meet you too," Chuck said as he wife nodded agreeingly before walking over to Cass. "I'll walk you to the elevator," Skills said. Once they were out of earshot of the hospital room he spoke again. "What happened back there?"

"I panicked, I don't know." She hit the button frustratingly as she let out a heavy breath. "After the first lie came out, it was like I couldn't stop. Your dad said Nathan was a nice boy, boy…" she shook her head, eyes wide. "That's what they think of you, you're their little boy."

"Deb," he reached over to her as the elevator door opened.

"Not now," she shook her head. "Cass needs you." She stepped in the elevator, taking one last look at his solemn face before the doors shut.

* * *

Rachel sat at the bar, drinking her apple martini. She was lonely with Brooke in New York and so far the agency had no news for her. It had only been a day but she secretly imagined they'd be reunited immediately. Rachel raised the glass to her lips and drained the neon green liquid, placing the glass back on the counter.

"Bartender," Rachel gestured towards the empty glass. "Can I get another?"

"Rachel?" Owen turned around and gave her an inquiring look. "You're here kind of early."

"It's the afternoon," she answered nonchalantly. "What are you, the drink police? When did you get on shift anyways?"

"A few minutes ago," he answered as he walked over to her. "What's your poison?"

"Apple martini," she flashed a smile, reaching for her purse to pay him but he shook his head at her.

Owen quickly mixed her drink and then poured it into a chilled martini glass, setting it in front of her. "It's on me." He watched as she took a drink and then stared into the glass. "Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'm fine."

He peered at the woman in front of him. "You sure?" Owen paused briefly as he studied her. "We go back a long time, you know."

"Yeah I know," she rolled her eyes. "I was there Owen," she paused briefly. "Unlike you," she mumbled a bit incoherently.

"What?" he asked; not catching the last two words she said.

She shook her head, "Nothing."

"Look, I just want you to know that I'm here for you, if you need to talk." He gave her a small smile. "It's kind of in the bartender's manual to be a good listener."

Rachel looked into the chocolate orbs that peered into her own as if they could see her soul; as if he could see her deepest, darkest secret. And in that moment, as she stared back at him, she wanted nothing more than to share with him the secret she'd kept so close to her heart. She began to open her mouth to say something but was startled silent by a booming voice.

"Hey, can I get another beer over here?" a male patron shouted from a few stools down. "Tap."

"Uh-yeah," Owen glanced at the man, breaking the staring contest he and the red head seemed to be involved in as he filled a chilled glass with the frothy liquid. As soon as he gave the man his drink and collected the money he returned to Rachel. "So, what were you going to say?"

"I…" she shook her head, thinking better of it. "Never mind, I have to go."

Owen squinted at her as she stood up. "Rachel, wait."

"Thanks for the drink," Rachel managed to force a smile before quickly walking away and stepping outside into the cool night air.

* * *

Peyton sat on the couch sketching. She hadn't picked up her sketch book and pencils since the night Jake walked back into her life. She'd been so on edge with her distance from Brooke, the growing rift she tried to ignore with Lucas, reconnecting with Jake and Jenny, getting to know her biological father, and smoothing things out with Derrick. Not to mention the stress that came with the demands of running her own business. To say she felt stretched too thin or stressed was a complete understatement and right now the only thing that seemed to give her solace was the feel of her pencil gliding over the page.

Peyton sat back for a moment, staring at the drawing of the man behind a glass wall. There was a curly haired woman on the other side, desperately trying to get behind the glass with one hand as she juggled several balls in the other, two balls already falling to the ground. It was exactly the way Peyton felt at this moment.

"Hey," Lucas walked in the door, making his way to the sofa and sitting down beside her. "What are you sketching?"

She shrugged. "Nothing really," she closed her sketch pad anddropped it on the table, turning towards him. "You were gone before I woke up." Her voice sounded solemn, almost sad.

"I promised Jamie I'd take him to Discovery Zone today," he replied. "I haven't been spending as much time with him lately as I'd like."

She nodded wordlessly, thinking she felt the same way about him. Somehow though, spending time with Jake had softened the blow and Peyton suddenly wondered what man she was portraying behind the glass. _Is it Lucas and Jake represents one of the balls I'm juggling or is it Jake and is Lucas one of the balls I've already let slip out of my grasp? _She shook her head, realizing consciously she really didn't know.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lucas asked he saw the worry in her eyes.

"I was just thinking," Peyton exhaled deeply, forcing a small smile. "So did you and Jamie have fun?"

"Yeah, we did." He nodded. "We actually saw Jake and Jenny there; she and Jamie really hit it off." He paused briefly. "Jake mentioned you signed him to your label and some problem with some music rights."

She noticed that he almost sounded like he was asking a hidden question. "What is it you're thinking Luke?"

"I'm just wondering why you didn't tell me any of this," he shrugged. "It seems Jake, who has been here a couple weeks, knows more about your life than I do."

"Exactly," she shot back bitterly, exhaling in a huff. "This is…" she stopped mid-sentence, not wanting to have yet another argument. Peyton looked down at her ring, twirling it around her finger as she exhaled deeply, calmly. "I don't want to fight with you Lucas."

"I don't want to fight with you either Peyt," he replied, his voice a normal tone now as well. "You said in your message, you wanted to talk about things."

"And I did," she said softly. "I had so much I wanted to say but now, I don't really feel like it." The truth was she felt emotionally drained.

Lucas nodded. "I know what you mean."

"Can we just not talk Luke," her green eyes looked up at him desperately. "Can you just hold me?"

"Yeah," he replied softly as he opened his arms to her. "Yeah, I can do that."

Peyton snuggled up against him as he wrapped his arms around her. She breathed in his scent as she buried her face in his chest, feeling as if she couldn't get close enough. "I do love you Lucas Scott," she whispered as a stray tear rolled down her cheek, unseen by the man holding her.

"And I do love you too Peyton Sawyer," he replied just as softly as he felt her embrace grown tighter and the still silence wash over them. Suddenly he was reminded of Brooke and what she told him when she broke up with him; that she felt she was holding on to their relationship for him. Holding Peyton in his arms like this now, he wondered if Peyton was holding on to them for him or if he was holding on to them for her. What bothered him the most though, was that he wouldn't allow his mind to search for the answer.

* * *

"Miss Davis," Dr. Caspian smiled as he offered her his hand. "Good to see you again."

"You too and please, call me Brooke," she returned the smile as she shook his hand. "I appreciate you squeezing me in earlier than my original appointment."

"It's fine. Please have a seat." He motioned to one of the chairs on the other side of his desk before sitting in his own chair. "I take it you've been taking the progesterone shots I prescribed; they made it to your pharmacy alright?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I was a little nervous injecting them at first but I've become a pro at it now."

"Good, that's the first step in getting your body ready," Dr. Caspian said.

"So where do we go next?" Brooke asked. "What's the next step?"

"Well with the sample that Mr. Scott provided we were able to inseminate all eight eggs that we harvested," he explained. "A maximum of four pre-embryos will be transferred to the uterus for possible insemination. The others we can keep frozen for you, you can donate, or we can dispose of them." He paused briefly. "Now I recommend, at least for a period, to keep them frozen in case the first set doesn't take. Although, given your age and health, our odds for a successful implantation are high."

Brooke nodded, taking in all the information. "Now you said four embryos?" She couldn't help but think not even she was ready for four babies at one time.

"That is to help insure the odds of a successful implantation," Dr. Caspian replied. "The likelihood that all four eggs will attach and develop is very small, less that 1%. Still there is a risk of multiple births. Approximately one out of eighty will have twins and 2-3% will have triplets."

She nodded happily. "I think I can live with those odds. So I'm assuming since you've already inseminated the eggs that they're ready for transfer then?"

"Yes," he answered. "We'll get some blood work for you today and if all goes well with that, I think we can keep your Wednesday appointment…"

"You mean on Wednesday, I'll have my baby." Her eyes went wide.

"Well we would transfer the pre-embryos into your womb," he replied. "It's basically a very simple procedure and you'd spend about two hours in the hospital for recovery time and then you could return home and resume basic regular activity but nothing too strenuous. Now there are no guarantees but as I've said, we have every reason to believe based on the factors that you would have a successful implantation."

"So Wednesday," she inhaled deeply, placing her hands over her mouth to prevent from squealing as her dimples showed in full effect. "Do you call Lucas before we do this?"

"Mr. Scott has already signed all the necessary documents releasing his sample to you but he is certainly welcome to accompany you for the procedure if you'd like," he answered.

She smiled, somewhat relieved that she wouldn't have to say anything to anyone just yet. "Thank you Dr. Caspian, thank you so much."

_

* * *

_"Haley," Nathan rushed to the couch where his wife was laying. "Q told me what happened, are you okay?" He kissed her on top of her forehead.

"Yeah honey I'm fine," she shook her head. "Really Nate," she could see the worry in his eyes. "I'm fine."

"People who are fine don't just pass out," he countered. "Why didn't you call me when you woke up in the hospital?"

"Well luckily Deb was there visiting a friend so she brought me home." She gave a soft smile, "And because I didn't want you to worry."

"Yeah, that worked out real well Hales." He shook his head before stroking her hair. "You have no idea the kinds of things that were going through my head when Q told me." He paused briefly; his cloudy blue orbs stared into her chestnut ones. "The thought of anything happening to you; I don't know what I'd do."

"Hey," she reached over to hold his hand. "Everything's fine Nathan. Nothing is happening to me."

"Then why did you pass out?" he questioned. "What did the doctor say?"

"Basically he told me to relax," she gave a soft smile. "I basically passed out from exhaustion. I've just been stretching myself too thin between the music and teaching, and helping out with the store but I'm going to be just fine."

"I have to call Bobby and explain to him I can't start training yet," Nathan replied. "He has a family; I'm sure he'll understand."

"No," she shook her head. "This is your chance, your opportunity to be in The NBA Nathan. This is the stepping stone to your dream. You are leaving on Monday to go to that training if I have to drag you there myself. This is important."

"Not as important as you," he said, stroking her cheek. "You and Jamie are the most important things in the world to me. I love basketball but it pales in comparison to my family."

"I know that and I love how much you love us but I am fine Nathan," she looked deeply into his eyes. "I'm going to take a couple of days off to rest and I'll be back to being supermom-wife-teacher-rock star extraordinaire." She smiled brightly. "Okay?"

"Okay," he nodded. "As long as the doctor said nothing else." He watched her nod. "Come here."

Haley slid easily into her husband's embrace but couldn't stop thinking of the slight chance that something else was wrong.

"_I am going to run a few more tests Haley just to insure nothing else is wrong," the doctor explained. "But I think what we're looking at here is just a simple case of exhaustion."_

"Everything is fine Nathan," she stared out into space, hoping she was telling the truth. "I promise."

* * *

_Leonard Peltier wrote, "Silence, they say, is the voice of complicity. But silence is impossible. Silence screams. Silence is a message, just as doing nothing is an act."_


	14. Chapter 13:The True Volume Of Love

**A/N: **Thank you all for the wonderful reviews last chapter. I always love to see what you guys think about the story. **Stagediva23**, don't worry, I have no intention of making Brooke have a ridiculous amount of babies, I just thought it needed to be said that there was that slim possibility to be more authentic. I actually know someone who is doing her 2nd invitro pregnancy right now and that's what her doctor told her so I used it. Anyways, here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy.

And as always, italics are flashbacks or internal thoughts.

**The True Volume Of Love Unspoken**

.

.

_~But when she met him, the boy she'd already know all her life, she realized that love unspoken was the loudest sound of all. (Kevin Williamson)_

_

* * *

_Lucas stepped out of the cab and looked at the huge bookstore in front of him. To say he was surprised at the line that was formed outside was an understatement. The Ravens had done well but there had never been a line like the one there was in front of him now. People were cheering and waving at him and for a moment he wondered if by chance this was some huge joke.

"Lucas," Lindsay said as she strolled towards him, followed by an average ordinary looking man in a brown suit. "So, what do you think?"

"This is amazing," he replied. "They're all here for the signing?"

"Your book is a success Luke," she said a bit nonchalantly before motioning to the man beside her. "This is Matt Browning," she paused briefly. "And Matt, this is Lucas Scott."

The two men took a moment to shake hands and exchange pleasantries before walking inside to the table that was set up while Lindsay went to speak with the bookstore manager.

"You know when I first saw the title; I thought it was science fiction." Matt laughed. "But then Lindsay explained to me it was a big metaphor for this epic love story. Sorry, but I just started reading it on the flight."

"It's fine," Lucas said. "Besides, I still maintain it's just a story about a boy and a comet. Sure it's a bit metaphorical but The Comet can represent anything or anyone who changes the way you view life."

He nodded. "So, is the romantic writer married? My wife and I just got married and she loved your first book."

"No I'm not married, recently engaged though." Lucas looked around for Lindsay, not wanting her to hear the turn their conversation had taken. "We should probably change the subject."

"The writer who put his whole teenage life down in a book is suddenly private," he raised his brows. "Have you all picked a date yet?"

"Not yet," Lucas shook his head. "Look Matt, I really don't want to talk about my fiancé anymore."

"Oh, don't stop on my account," Lindsay said as she came up behind him. "The time to stop boasting about Peyton might have been when you decided to write another book about her when we were engaged." Her voice was a firm whisper.

"I'm sorry," Matt said looking between the pair on either side of him. "I didn't know there was a history here."

Lucas looked up at Lindsay. "How many times do I have to tell you the book is not about Peyton? I don't care what kind of car she drives." He honestly was tired of having this argument.

"And I don't care what you say," she snapped back before walking up and addressing the manager again as he lead the crowd in.

Lucas had a feeling that this argument was far from over. He suddenly felt like this was going to be the longest eight weeks of his life.

* * *

Haley stood in front of the kitchen sink, washing the bowls from this morning's cereal. Even though she enjoyed the first few days of taking it easy, it had become annoying to her. Nathan had taken care of pretty much everything she needed before he left and Deb had picked up right where he left off. She knew her mother-in-law meant well but she felt as if Deb was hovering and was thankful she'd taken Jamie to the park.

Just as she put the last bowl in the dish drainer, she heard her doorbell ring. "Great," she huffed to herself as she wiped her hands on a dish towel. She had a headache and the last thing she needed was to be bothered when she finally had some peace. "Peyton," she said as she opened the door, somehow not surprised to see her.

"Hi Haley," she smiled warmly. "How are you doing?"

"Lucas sent you, didn't he?" she gave a short laugh as she saw the answer written all over the other woman's face. "Come on in." She stepped back, allowing Peyton entrance before closing the door and walking to the living room, taking a seat on the couch.

"He's just worried about you," Peyton said as she sat next to her friend. "So am I."

"I'm fine," she assured her. "Basically I'm just suffering from a little fatigue. I'm more bothered by being stuck in the house and a stiff neck from probably sleeping funny," she said as she reached up and rubbed the back of her neck. "Besides that, I'm perfectly fine, even the doctor said I have nothing to worry about, okay."

"Okay," she conceded. "As long as you're sure you're okay Hales."

"I am," she smiled warmly before taking a moment to study her friend. "The better question is are you okay? How goes the wedding planning?"

"It doesn't," Peyton answered simply.

Haley's brows furrowed. "What?"

The blonde shook her head, knowing that was probably the wrong thing to say. "I'm sorry. I really shouldn't be talking to you about this. You have enough going on and Lucas is…"

"My best friend," Haley continued for her. "But you are my friend too so please, tell me what's going on."

Peyton took a deep breath, exhaling as she searched for the right words. "It's just that I thought once Lucas and I got back together; everything would be great you know. We'd pick out stupid centerpieces and flowers and invitations." She shrugged, the weight of being engaged and not planning a wedding finally showing. "And I know he's had a lot on his plate with his suspension from coaching, Dan's death, and then everything with Brooke," she sighed heavily as she put her hands against her chest. "And now he's got this eight week book tour and I know I should be more understanding or whatever but he can't even find time to pick a wedding date. Am I being stupid here?"

"No," the brunette shook her head. "Of course not but you and Lucas got engaged so fast. You went from strained friendship to getting married in twenty four hours," she used her hands as scales. "Maybe you two just need some time to balance things out. Marriage should never be used to fix something."

The blonde scoffed before rolling her eyes. "Says the married lady; does Nathan know you feel that way?"

Haley shook her head the way an unentertained mom does. "I didn't mean it like that and you know it. It's just that getting married is not supposed to be a fix it method. It's not going to fix problems or issues that are already there just because you decided to get engaged and I'm guessing you know that, or you wouldn't be feeling the way you do."

"I know," she breathed heavily as she placed her hands against her forehead. "I just feel like my somedays are attacking me now."

Haley looked at her curiously before laughing. "I'm not going to even pretend I know what you're talking about now."

Peyton shook her head before looking over at her friend, knowing she'd stuck her foot in her mouth. She could either come up with some lie to explain her comment or she could just tell the truth. Wanting to share her feelings with something other than her sketchbook, she chose the latter. "I never told anyone this but senior year when I went to see Jake in Savannah, I asked him to marry me."

Haley blinked a few times out of shock. "What?" Her amber brown orbs studied her friend's green ones, seeing the pain in them. "He said no," her voice was soft.

"Actually he said yes," she smiled through unshed tears. "Before I left my dad told me to follow my heart and I did and everything was perfect. I didn't even plan on coming back to Tree Hill." She smiled as she remembered that day clearly in her mind. "There was this really great art school there and I figured I could just get my GED and go there after. And I'd get to be a wife to Jake and a mother to Jenny."

"So what happened?" Haley questioned.

"I woke up in the middle of the night to find Jake looking out the window," she explained. "The moon was so big and beautiful that night and I just wanted Jake to come back to bed with me but he looked so upset." She breathed out heavily as a stray tear escaped, rolling down her cheek. "He told me I talked in my sleep and that I said I love you… Lucas."

"Oh Peyton," Haley said sympathetically, reaching over to hold her friend's hand in comfort.

"I tried to explain to him about everything; the kiss in the library and telling Lucas I loved him while I was bleeding but that it was Jake I wanted to be with; that I ached for him." She paused briefly to wipe away her tears. "But Jake told me that I had to come back and basically see if Luke was still inside my heart. And he said if we were meant to be together than we would." She turned to Haley. "Do you know what I said right after that? I said someday."

"And when Lucas originally proposed to you, your answer then was someday," Haley voiced what she knew Peyton was thinking. "The somedays that are attacking you, now that you're engaged to Lucas and Jake is back in your life."

"I mean all people get jitters right?" her green eyes looked to her friend for conformation.

"Are they just jitters or cold feet?" Haley asked. "Peyton, I love Lucas as a brother but you know I love you too and I want what is best for both of you. I think you need to ask yourself why you felt so sure when you asked Jake to marry you but when Lucas asked, you had all these doubts; doubts that still seem to exist now."

"But he's my soulmate, right? I mean, I love Lucas Haley," Peyton explained. "I really do love him."

"I don't doubt that," Haley gave her a small smile. "But I think you need to do what your father told you all those years ago, follow your heart Peyton. I think if you really listen to it, you'll hear your answer."

* * *

"Deb," Cass smiled as she answered the door. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Yeah," she nodded as she stepped inside. "When you called and asked to see me, my curiosity was piqued. I guess it got the better of me."

"Well thank you," she gave another smile, "for whatever reason you came. I wanted to thank you for bringing Skills to the hospital that day and not making it difficult for me to stay here. I really appreciate…"

"You can stop trying to butter me up dear and just get to the point," Deb interrupted. She was in no mood to play games. "Why did you ask me to come?"

"Can we sit? It's a little hard standing with the cast," she motioned towards the sofa before hobbling over and plopping herself down, waiting for Deb to follow suit. "A couple of years ago, Skills and I were in love. So in love, he asked me to marry him. Did you know that?"

"No, I didn't." Deb answered a bit stiffly.

"Well we were engaged," Cass explained. "Soon after, I found out I was pregnant and we were just so happy. Then one day we went to get a sonogram, and suddenly I wasn't pregnant anymore." She shook her dark curls, trying not to get too emotional. "Apparently my body reabsorbed the egg; the doctor said that can happen sometimes, that its nature's way of taking care of an unviable fetus, what ever that supposed to mean to a mother."

"That must have been very hard for you," Deb sympathized.

"It was," Cass replied. "I was so happy and then just like that, my baby was gone as if it never existed at all. I had all these plans but without my baby, I just couldn't see a future anymore. I didn't know how to deal so I left," she paused briefly. "I left everything behind, including Skills."

"I am really sorry for what you went through Cassandra but why exactly are you telling me all this?" Deb questioned.

Cass exhaled deeply. "The thing is, I was lost back then and even though I will always carry that loss with me, I'm better now." She paused briefly. "Look I've heard a lot about your ex-husband Dan and how awful of a person he was but I've also met Nathan and he's a great guy, so I'm guessing that all came from you. I also know Skills is a great judge of character and if he feels so strongly about you, you must be a really good person. I guess that's why I'm telling you all this because I think you'll understand."

Deb raised her eyebrows at the young woman in front of her. "What is it that you want from me?"

"I know you love Antwon so I'm sure you want what's best for him," Cass replied. "You don't know how happy he was when he found out we were having a child and no offense to you or your age, but you've done that part of your life already." She paused briefly. "You two have so much working against you: age, race, lifestyle, Nathan's reaction when he finds out. I love Antwon too and I know we could be happy, uncomplicated happy."

"You're actually asking me to bow out gracefully," Deb looked at the sienna woman in front of her incredulously. "Is that it?"

"I'm asking you to do the right thing, not just for me but for you and Skills; for Nathan," Cass replied. "I'm asking you to do what's best for all of us. The question is, can you?"

* * *

Rachel sat at the bay window, looking out at the city below. She'd been sitting there about a half an hour now, just looking at the people carrying on with their everyday lives. She seemed to pay special attention to the mothers and daughters, wondering if she'd ever have that or if she lost that chance long ago.

"Oh God!" Brooke screamed as she noticed the figure sitting in her window. "You scared the hell out of me. What are you doing here?"

"I'm so sorry Brooke," Rachel said as she stood up and enveloped her friend in a hug. "It's just you've been gone over two weeks and I was going stir crazy in Tree Hill by myself." She pulled back, shrugging. "I figured now was as good a time as ever to come to New York. So, where have you been? I called your office."

"You might want to take a seat," the brunette said as she took her own suggestion, sitting at the glass table.

"Okay," the red head complied, giving her friend an inquiring look. "This doesn't have to do with Lucas, does it? He isn't really here in New York instead of on that book tour is he?"

"Yes and no," Brooke answered.

"You little skank," Rachel smiled, hitting her friend playfully. "I hope the couch has been stain guarded."

"Get your mind out of the gutter Rach," she rolled her eyes. "Lucas isn't here. I went to see Dr. Caspian, that's where I was coming from and everything is fine," she smiled widely. "Actually, everything's better than fine."

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked, standing up. "Oh my God, Brooke are you…"

"Yes!" she interrupted with tears in her eyes, dimples in full effect as she stood up to. "I'm pregnant!"

"Ahhh!" Rachel squealed, running to her friend and hugging her as they both began to jump up and down.

* * *

Nathan lay back on the bed, relishing the feeling of the soft mattress against his back. The last few weeks had been had been bittersweet for him. As much as he loved being back on the court, he missed being home with his family; waking up to Haley every morning and Jamie's smiling and adoring face. And besides that, basketball hadn't exactly welcomed him back with open arms.

"_Hey, what's up?" Nathan nodded to the only other man in the locker room as early as him. "I'm Nathan…"_

"_Scott," the African American young man finished for him. "I know who you are. The name's Marshall McCall, point guard."_

"_Good to meet you," Nathan nodded._

"_I know you been out of the game a while, it'll probably take some time getting back into the swing of things," he replied. "I don't want you to think that because we play the same position, we have to be enemies; we're a team."_

"_I appreciate that man," Nathan nodded, happy to see he'd at least make one friend on the team. During the tryouts, some of the guys had been less than cordial to Nathan's reemergence into the game._

"_Besides," Marshall smiled. "There's no way I'm going to let some has been take my spot," he said before exiting the locker room._

_Nathan realized he'd thought too soon._

He walked over to the mini fridge, grabbing a bottle of water before returning to the bed, leaning against the headboard as he turned on the TV with the remote.

_Nathan ran against the track, wind in his hair as his feet pounded against the dirt below. The whole team had just done a grueling drill of suicides and to say he was tired was an understatement but the feeling of freeness as he ran around the track was something he couldn't even put into words. Suddenly, he was brought out of his reverie as he heard his coach yelling once again._

"_Scott," Coach Jackson belted. "Point Guards lead from the front, not the back! Let's go!"_

_Nathan pushed himself and soon found himself in the front leading the pack. No matter how much his legs wanted to give out on him, he would not give Marshall McCall the satisfaction of beating him._

Nathan found himself flipping through the channels, finally landing on Sports Center. He watched the highlights, wishing that he hadn't let his first opportunity pass him by but then he thought maybe it was for the best; maybe now that he'd had his dream taken away he would appreciate it more. He was hungry for it now. He made a vow to himself right then and there, that this time his dream would not die in silence.

* * *

Deb picked up the phone, dialing the familiar number that she hadn't dialed in over a week.

"Hello," Skills' voice carried though. "Deb?"

"Yeah, it's me," she said softly.

"I've been trying to call you and every time I go over to the house, you seem to never be there." He sounded frustrated. "I think Haley's convinced Nate and Luke have me checking up on her. Baby, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry," Deb replied. "I've just been thinking about a lot of stuff; about us."

"You've been on my mind too," you could hear the relief in his voice. "Why don't we go do something tonight or you could come over here?"

"I don't think this is such a good idea," she spoke while she still had the courage to. "We just let this go too far but there's no way this can ever work."

"Deb?" he said her name softly. "Are you saying this is over?"

"It has to be," there were tears rolling down her face now. "We both knew that someday it would come to this."

"Oh," he replied. "We did?"

"It just, it has to be this way." Deb stifled her own sobs. "I want so much for you, for you to have everything you deserve. I will never regret any of this…"

"Deb, what happened?" Skills asked. "I can't just forget…"

"You should," she spoke over him. "You should forget. You have to." She couldn't choke back the tears in her voice. "I have to go. Please don't make this harder than it has to be, good bye Antwon." And with that she hung up the phone.

"Deb," Skills called out to her "Deb," he looked down at the phone sadly. "I love you."

* * *

Lucas sat in front of the crowd, opening his book to the passage he was to read. The last few weeks had whizzed by as he'd flown from city to city, stopping back in Tree Hill a few times in between, during his book tour. He couldn't believe that it was over already and that he was in his final bookstore in New York City. He scanned the crowd, hoping to see a familiar face that he just couldn't seem to be able to meet up with the last two months. Every time he seemed to be in Tree Hill, she'd been in New York. Luckily, he had gotten Brooke on the phone earlier and she'd said, as long as her appointment didn't run over, she'd be there.

Lucas glanced up at the crowd once again as Lindsay introduced him, catching the sight of the woman he'd been looking for as she walked in. Lucas cleared his throat and then began to read what had become his favorite passage:

**"The boy saw a comet.**

_"I think you got the wrong car."_

**The boy saw the comet and he felt as though his life had meaning.**

_"I mean, how many moments in life can you point to and say, that's when it all changed? You just had one."_

**And when it went away,**

_"Look we didn't plan any of this. It just happened". He looked at her solemnly.  
"Go to hell!" She turned away from him, storming off._

**He waited his entire life for it to come back to him.**

_"I keep that stuff as a reminder of how badly I screwed up things with you. To remind myself, if I ever get a second chance, I'd never let you go again."_

**It was more than just a comet because of what it brought to his life: **

_"You know I kind of enjoy the fact that we're different."_

**Direction,**

"_But one of these nights you're going to realize it. I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis."_

**Beauty,**

_"That's how I always see you Brooke. I think it's kind of beautiful"._

**Meaning,**

_"I barely even knew her last year, and now I can't imagine life without her."_

**There are many who couldn't understand,**

_"Unlike Brooke, who I understand is nice and easy?"  
_

_"Brooke Davis?" Faith looked at him incredulously. "Lucas she is horrible."_

**And sometimes he walked among them.**

_"Like I'm the only guy you ever slept with."_

**But even in his darkest hours, **

_"Lucas is it true? Do you have HCM?"_

_"Lucas, it's okay. I'm here for you."_

_"If you need to do this alone I understand but if you need me, I'm here."_

**He knew in his heart that someday it would return to him,**

_"God, it is good to see you Brooke."_

**And his world would be whole again... **

_"It won't matter where we are, as long as we're together."_

**And his belief in God and love and art,**

_"I love you Lucas Scott, you know that?"_

_"I love you too Brooke Davis."_

** Would be re-awakened in his heart."**

The crowd immediately started clapping. He could even see a few women with tears in their eyes and it warmed his heart that so many connected with his words. He looked up towards the back of the room to the brunette standing behind the crowd, surprised to see her crying as well. Once he was done with the signing portion and the crowd has dispersed, she walked up to him.

"Lucas," Brooke hugged him warmly. "That was beautiful."

"Thank you for coming," he returned the smile. "I was beginning to think you were avoiding me Pretty Girl."

She bit her lip, suddenly feeling nervous by the use of her old nickname, wondering if it was just a slip or if it meant something more.

"Why don't we go to dinner after this and catch up? I just need to check in with Lindsay about the meeting tomorrow and we'll be on our way," Lucas said.

"Okay," Brooke nodded; feeling dinner tonight was as good a time as any to spill the beans. "I'll just be looking around."

Lucas watched her walk away before going to find Lindsay. "So, tonight went pretty well." He watched as she shuffled around some papers, her back towards him.

"All this time, I thought it was Peyton." She turned around to face him. "But you kept telling me it wasn't. I don't know why I didn't see it before."

"What are you talking about?" Lucas looked at his former fiancé confused.

"The book is about longing but we both knew as soon as Peyton came back that her heart belonged to you; she made that very clear." Lindsay shook her head. "You can't long for something that you already know belongs to you."

"Linds, you've completely lost me." He ran a hand over his buzzed head.

"You know I read this story once about this guy. He'd loved this girl basically all his life. They went out for a little while but they decided to just be friends." She paused briefly, exhaling deeply. "Years after their break up, he wrote this beautiful poem about her, even though consciously he didn't know it. He'd admit there were some similarities between the girl in the poem and his long time friend, still he swore it was fictional but she was the girl in the poem, just like Brooke is The Comet. His poem, your book; all about unspoken love."

"Brooke and I are just friends Lindsay. We…" he started but was cut off.

"You know I'm right Lucas, I can see it in your eyes," she interrupted. "In the subtle way you glanced at her during your reading, the way your face lights up when she walks in the room; you're in love with her." She shook her head before giving an ironic laugh. "The funny thing is, is that she's in love with you too but neither of you seem to realize what the other feels."

"Brooke and I are just friends Lindsay," he repeated.

She sighed deeply. "God, I could hear it and I wasn't even listening," she said solemnly. "Can't you hear it Luke?"

His brows furrowed. "Hear what?"

"The loudest sound of all," Lindsay gave a sad smile. "Love unspoken."

* * *

_Kevin Williamson wrote, "It had always seemed like a silent dream to her, the many meaningless passings in the hallway, the sense of disconnection from those she supposedly knew so well. But when she met him, the boy she'd already know all her life, she realized that love unspoken was the loudest sound of all, and she awoke."_


	15. Chapter 14: Confessions, Secrets, and

**A/N: **Hello all, glad to see so many of you are still here with me. I just wanted to say thank you all for reading. **Bella,Brooke Davis23, brucasever, roseyanna, martine, Brucas2006, krjemb, othfan326, Sarah, dolcegrazia, Long Live Brucas, LifeIChose, Brooke Lucas Forever, Luv2Live, brucasfan, Brucasforever09, miralinda, whiters**-►Thank you all for all the wonderful reviews and **kempokarate12** -►thank you as well for all the amazing reviews you recently left. I'm glad you discovered the story.

All the reviews you guys leave are greatly appreciated as well as those of you who have put it on alert and are reading quietly. Anyhow, on to the story.

**Confessions, Secrets, and Life's Painful Truths **

_._

_._

_~The secret sits in the middle. (Robert Frost)_

_

* * *

  
_

Brooke and Lucas sat in the restaurant, her sipping on her mineral water as he drank another mixed drink. They'd already finished dinner, catching up with what he'd done on the book tour and how things were going at Clothes Ova Bro's.

As Lucas downed the greenish liquid that he hoped would give him courage, he couldn't help but be nervous. There had been a lot of moments since Brooke's attack where he could have confessed his feelings to her but he was afraid of all the progress they'd made in their friendship and he couldn't bear the thought of her not being in his life at all. Plus there was Peyton's feeling to consider and her friendship with Brooke and Lucas was not looking forward to causing a rift between the best friends for a third time, although if her were honest with himself, he could tell he already had.

"Whoa Boozy," Brooke said playfully. "You sure are throwing them back tonight. What's in that stuff anyways?"

"Cognac and Hpnotiq," he answered. "I guess I'm just celebrating that the tour was such a success." He paused briefly. "I'm glad that you're here with me, to share in this moment just like you did when my first book was being published."

"There's no where else I'd rather be," her raspy voice was soft. "Luke, there's something I need to tell you."

"Me too," he replied.

She gave a nervous laugh. "Well then you go first," Brooke offered, trying to draw out the moment she'd have to tell him she was pregnant and let the rest of the world in our their secret.

"I just…" he trailed off, unsure where to start and a bit affected by the alcohol, "You know I was just thinking, you're always here, standing right by my side, whether my dreams come true or my world is falling apart. You're amazing Brooke Davis, you know that?"

She blushed slightly. "You've been there for me too Lucas, through some of the hardest stuff I've ever had to face."

"But I wasn't always," he replied. "I know that I wasn't always there for you the way you needed me to be; that I hurt you."

"It's okay Lucas," she shook her head. "There's no reason to dredge up the past."

"I know, it's just I think about that night a few years back, in this same city and I wonder if that night had ended differently, where we'd be now." His blue eyes stared into her hazel ones. "Letting you go all those years ago and then hurting you that night…"

"Lucas," she said his name softly, pleading with her eyes for him to drop it.

"I called you first," the words seemed to come out of his mouth before he could think.

She peered at him, somehow knowing what he was saying but not understanding. "What?"

"That night at the airport," his eyes shifted to the table for a moment before looking back at her awaiting eyes. "I had two tickets to Vegas and I called you first."

"No," she shook her head as her eyes began to fill with tears.

He reached over to hold her hand. "Brooke…"

"Don't," she interrupted. "Things are complicated enough Lucas."

"And I'm sorry about that but I've been denying how I feel about you for too long and I can't anymore," Lucas countered. "Brooke, I love you."

"No," she took her hand form his grasp. "You love Peyton; she's your soulmate and you guys are getting married. You love Peyton."

"You're right, I do love Peyton," he agreed. "But I'm not in love with her. That book, The Comet, it's not about Peyton. It's about you Brooke; the way my heart longs for something it lost and the slim hope that it will return, that somehow you will come back to me despite how hopeless it seems because people who are meant to be together always find their way in the end.."

"Please don't do this to me Lucas," the tears were rolling down her cheeks. "I can't take it. I can't take another one of your love speeches only for you to go back to her again. I won't do it again, not to myself and not to Peyton." She exhaled deeply. "And I won't do it to my baby."

"You're baby?" he looked at her questionably. "You did it then? You're pregnant with my child?"

"Yes," she nodded, tears still streaming down her face. "And I am so grateful for this gift," she placed he hand on her stomach protectively. "But I have to do what's best for me and my baby."

"Our baby," he corrected. "That has to mean something, the fact that you asked me to father your child; that you wanted to be connected to me."

"Not to you Luke, to my baby before." She cried, unable to hold it in any longer, "The baby that I lost."

His brows furrowed in confusion. "What baby?"

"Senior year," she shook her head. "After Keith died, I found out I was pregnant. I wanted to tell you but you were dealing with so much and then you told me about your HCM and you left with your mom." She shook a little as she tried but failed to stifle her cries, unconcerned that there were people in the restaurant looking at them. "Our baby died before you got back. I was going to tell you but that night you came back but Peyton told me she loved you and then there was Naley's wedding and you kissing Peyton in the library and all of our friends in the hospital…"

"And then you broke up with me," he interrupted her rambling, trying to take everything she'd just said in. "Is that why?"

"You weren't there while I grieved alone," she shook her head. "All the while I tried to be there for you but you pushed me away and turned to her. You punished me for not being in the school that day but I lost a lot too."

"Brooke, I'm sorry for the way I hurt you but how could you not tell me?" he looked at her incredulously. "I lost a child I didn't even know about; Brooke you didn't even give me a chance to grieve with you."

"I can't do this." She stood up. "I have to go."

"Brooke," he stood up as she started towards the exit.

"Please Lucas," Brooke shook her head before running out the restaurant.

* * *

Nathan opened the door slowly as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him softly. He was so glad to have the weekend off and couldn't wait to surprise Haley and Jamie. After spending his first game riding the bench and with the trouble he was having with some of his teammates, a couple days with his family was definitely what he needed.

He laid his duffel on the ground before making it up to his bedroom, slowly opening the door and hoping to wake his wife with a kiss. Nathan steps in the bedroom, surprised to find the bed empty and already made. He checks the adjoining bathroom with no luck before going to Jamie's room, finding it empty as well. _So much for my homecoming. _

As Nathan rounds the corner, he hears a soft cry coming from his mother's bedroom and quickly makes his way to the door. "Mom," he knocked softly as the door cracked open. "Mom, are you okay?"

"Nathan," she smiled through her tears, wiping her face before getting up from the chair she was sitting on and throwing her arms around her son. "What are you doing here?"

"They do let me out every now and again," he pulled back to look at her. "What's wrong? Where's Haley and Jamie; nothing's wrong with them is there?"

"No," she shook her head. "Jamie's friend Brandon had a sleepover last night and Haley had an appointment this morning. She's going to pick him up on his way back."

"So, why are you crying then mom?" he asked.

"It's nothing honey, really." She waved her hand in the air. "Let's go in the kitchen and I'll fix you some breakfast; you can tell me all about life as a Fort Wayne Mad Ant." She started towards the kitchen.

"Mom, I know you and you don't cry for no reason," he followed her. "What's going on? Are you sick?"

She could hear the concern in his voice. "No, honey I'm not sick, just a little heart broken." She gave a half smile. "The guy that I was dating, we broke up. I was just thinking about him, that's all."

"The guy who had you acting crazy and swimming naked in the pool?" he raised his brows at her. "So I guess you can tell me his name now so I can kick his ass for making my mom cry."

She smiled. "You're a good son but I'm fine Nate. I actually broke up with him; it just wasn't going to work out."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered softly as she began to pull out the carton of eggs and a pack of bacon from the fridge. "I'm sure Haley should be home with Jamie soon; they'll be so happy to see you."

Nathan nodded. "I should probably wash up; get the road dirt off me." He stood up. "Everything's going to be okay mom."

"Yeah," she replied and then watched as her son left the room. "I sure hope so."

* * *

Haley sat on the edge of the bed, waiting patiently for the doctor to come back with her release papers. She remembered the last time she was in this hospital, a few days after Nathan left for Fort Wayne.

"_So I have Epstein Barr?" Haley asked. "I don't really understand what that means."_

"_Well it's actually a member of the herpes virus family," he explained. "It is spread through saliva."_

"_Like mononucleosis?" she questioned._

"_Yes but it's actually extremely common," the doctor explained. "Over 95% of people will contract it by the time they are thirty-five and in most people it lies dormant all their lives."_

"_Lucky me," Haley rolled her eyes. "I just had to be the trendsetter." She paused briefly. "So the fatigue, that's a symptom of this?"_

"_Yes," he answered. "Have you had a fever lately, sore throat, head ache?"_

"_Yeah, I had a sore throat last week and I had a headache twice last week as well," she answered. "I take it that's another symptom." She paused briefly. "So what do I do to cure this?"_

"_There is no cure," he stated. "But old fashion remedies are the best; drink lots of fluid, get plenty of rest, reduce your stress level and you should be just fine."_

"_So how long do these symptoms last?" Haley looked up at him, worry on her features._

"_The fatigue will be the predominant symptom. You can expect that to last two to three weeks but symptoms may run into approximately six weeks." The doctor paused. "You won't need to stay bed ridden, just no heavy lifting or contact sports."_

It had been seven weeks since that visit and even though the doctor informed her that most likely her symptoms had just lingered a little longer, Haley couldn't help but wonder if this painful experience was over or if it had just begun.

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Peyton turned to the man sitting beside her. "They sound really good, right?"

"Yeah, more than really good; all the tracks are great if I do say so myself," Mick mused, proud of the work he'd done on Jake's album. "Your friend definitely has what it takes; that honesty and heart in his music that so many artists lack today. I liked what you did on Savannah; the multilayered vocals really make the chorus pop."

"Thank you." She smiled. "I was sitting there listening to the playback and I thought it was just missing something but once I did that, it made it complete."

"Complete," he repeated with a nod of his head. "You do know what that means Peyton?"

"Yeah," she nodded; knowing that meant Mick would be leaving. "I know you promised to stay till Jake's album was done…"

"And now that it is, it's time I move on," he finished for her.

"I don't want you to go," she shook her head. "These last few months, getting to know you have been great."

"They've been great for me too Peyton," he replied.

"Then why do you have to go?" her green eyes looked up at him, holding the innocence and wishes of a child.

"I've never been one who could stay in one place for a long time," he explained. "It's why I wouldn't have made a good father; I have to be on the road, follow the music. It's just who I am."

"I know," she tried to stop her eyes from watering. "Will I see you again?"

"Of course," Mick replied as he stood up, walking over to his guitar case. "I knew we were pretty close to finishing so I made some calls; I'm going to jump on the last of this tour day after tomorrow but I'll be back by the time you get ready to walk down that aisle." He opened up the case and pulled out what looked like a betting chip. "I have something for you; here." He held it out to her.

Peyton took the chip and looked at it curiously before reading the words on it. "One year sober." Her eyes shifted back to the man in front of her. "You do know I saw you have a beer with Jake last night right?"

He laughed. "It's not mine; that chip there was Ellie's. It was from the year she was pregnant with you." He gave a soft laugh as he thought of his one time love. "She was hell bent on staying sober during the pregnancy and a couple months after she gave you up to your parents, she found me; told me all about the wonderful people she'd found to raise you and she gave me this before she left. I've cherished ever since."

"Thank you," Peyton said before throwing her arms around him, grateful for the small token that obviously meant so much. "I really appreciate this."

"You're welcome," Mick hugged her back for a moment before pulling away. "I should get going now; I'll see ya."

"Yeah," Peyton nodded as he picked up his guitar case and walked out of her studio, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'll see ya."

* * *

Rachel stepped inside, pressing the familiar code to the alarm, before she threw her purse on the couch and went into the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of water. It had been a long day and it had hardly even started. She'd been at Scoot and Associates Investigations for an update, finding out there were a couple of leads, one in Quebec of all places and one in a small town in Pennsylvania. She threw the cell phone in her hand down, frustrated that all this could be avoided if her mother would just tell her the truth.

"What did that cell phone do to you hoe?" Brooke said as she came down the stairs.

"Hey baby momma," Rachel said as she turned around. "When did you get back?"

"Early this morning," she sat next to the red head. "I couldn't get out of New York fast enough."

"Damn," Rachel took notice of the puffiness around her friend's eyes. "You look about as bad as I feel. What happened up there? Did you see Lucas?"

"Yeah," she replied. "And I told him everything," she paused briefly as she bit at the corner of her lip, "like everything."

"Like the baby you lost?" Rachel peered at her. She still couldn't believe Brooke had kept it from her all these years but she understood. She hadn't exactly been forthright with everything herself. "What did he say?"

"Not much, I really didn't give him the chance." Brooke shook her head. "We were at dinner and he started talking about the past and how he called me to go to Vegas first when and that he was in love with me and…"

"Wait a minute," Rachel held her hand up, blinking a few times. "He did what?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I guess because I've bottled all this stuff up so long and because of the hormones, I just couldn't deal you know. I blurted out that I was pregnant and about the miscarriage and left." She shook her head. "I do feel bad about not telling him but I was an emotional wreck back then."

"From the looks of it you still are," Rachel offered.

"Thanks," she scoffed. "It's just so much was going on. I just didn't…"

"You don't have to explain it to me Brooke," Rachel spoke over her friend. "I know what you felt like." She couldn't help but think about the secret she'd held.

"Rach?" the brunette peered at her, only ever hearing her sound so serious twice before; once when she spoke about Cooper and once when she divulged when she'd been raped. "Honey, what is it?"

"Do you still have feelings for Owen?" she turned chestnut eyes to her friend as the words abruptly came out of her mouth.

"You mean the Owen that left a hole shaped like him in my door when I told him I wanted to be a mother, no." She squinted at her friend curiously. "Why; Rachel did you sleep with him?"

"Yes," she replied before quickly speaking again, noticing the look Brooke gave her, "but not the way that you think. It happened a really, really long time ago; before I even knew you."

"You mean before you came to Tree Hill?" Brooke asked; her face tension visibly relaxing.

"Like I told you before, I had quite a bit of surgery when I was fourteen so I looked a lot older," she paused briefly. "He was eighteen when I met him and I told him I was seventeen." She shook her head. "Anyways, we dated for a while and eventually slept together. He was my first. When he found out my real age, he dropped me and then soon he went away to college and I never saw him again."

"Wow," she paused momentarily. "Rachel, why didn't you tell me any of this before?"

"I don't know," she breathed out heavily. "I was pretty strung out when you guys found me in New York and then you seemed to really like him; I didn't want to ruin things for you guys."

"But you're telling me now," Brooke peered at her friend curiously. "Why?"

"Because like you never got to tell Lucas, I never got to tell Owen that I was pregnant," she answered truthfully. "I came back looking for him but he was already gone and his family wouldn't tell me where he was."

"Did you tell his family?" Brooke asked.

"No," Rachel shook her head. "Pretty soon my parents found out and they sent me to my aunt's house till I gave birth."

"Oh my God Rachel," Brooke's eyes grew wide as she reached over to hold her friend's hand. "What happened to your baby?"

"I don't know," a stray tear rolled down her cheek. "My parents told me it was best if my aunt and uncle were to raise her…"

"Your baby was a girl?" the brunette asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Ever since I got out of Promises, I've wanted to find her but my mom won't tell me where her sister is so I've hired someone to find them for me." She paused briefly to take a shaky breath. "I guess that's why I'm telling you now, because I'm hoping I find her."

"And when you do," Brooke's green eyes stared into her friend's light brown orbs. "What will you tell Owen?"

Rachel sighed. "Honestly, I have no idea."

* * *

Haley stood over the stove, slowly the marinara sauce with a wooden spoon as she heard the door open behind her.

"Hey Momma," Jamie beamed as he came through the door.

"Hey," she turned around smiling. "How are my boys?"

"Great!" Jamie exclaimed. "Daddy took me to the park and we played basketball with Uncle Lucas, Uncle Skills, and all the guys and then we had a water gun fight in the house."

"Sounds fun," she smiled down at him.

"Hey baby," Nathan said as he placed a soft kiss on her lips. "That smells really good." He slid his arms around her from behind.

"It's almost ready," she leaned back and glanced at him before looking down at Jamie. "Why don't you go get washed up before dinner sport?"

"Okay," he smiled before running towards the bathroom.

"I have missed you so much," he placed a soft kiss on her neck.

"Me too," she leaned her head back so he could capture her lips in a kiss. "And I promise to show you just how much tonight but now, you need to go wash up too."

He gave a short laugh. "Alright," he patted her on the butt, causing her to giggle, before walking in to the bathroom and turning on the water. He wasn't sure what has cause him to look at the small waste bin between the toilet and the sink but he couldn't help but take notice of the rectangular box with some tissue laid over it. Nathan peered at it for a moment, seeing the pink and purple from underneath the piece of tissue as his curiosity got the better of him and he fished out the box with a piece of tissue of his own.

_E.P.T._ His eyes glanced over the three bold letters on the box before acknowledging the rest of the words. Noticing the stick was still inside; he immediately slid it on to the bathroom counter as he heard the words from the commercial in his head.

_Two lines if you're pregnant, one if you're not._

As he looked down at the stick, there was a line in both windows. One was significantly lighter than the other but there were two lines just the same. Haley had been feeling a little under the weather lately but wouldn't the doctor have picked up on that and if it wasn't hers, that left his mother who had been crying this morning.

Nathan stared down at the stick once again before softly saying to himself, "Whose test is this and why is it a secret?"

* * *

_Robert Frost wrote, "We dance round in a ring and suppose, while the secret sits in the middle and knows."_


	16. Chapter 15: The Calm Before The Storm

**A/N: **Hello all, I know it's been a seriously long time since this story was updated and **since I took down so many of the chapters. It took a really long time to get TPTB at FF to delete the plagiarized version of my story from the fic thief & still even know there are parts of my profile & an excerpt of my story on theirs. That being said, I've decided to take a chance on reposting the chapters I had up before and finishing this story. I hope I don't end up regretting it. Anyways, hope all who've read it before enjoy reading it again & anyone now, hope you enjoy as well.  
**

**The Calm Before The Storm**

_~Calm continueth not long without a storm. (Unknown)_

Lucas awoke to a soft rustling noise in the kitchen, followed by the sound of the water running. He quickly stood up, ignoring the head rush, and entered the kitchen. He'd stayed up late last night hoping to speak to Peyton but he'd given up waiting once one am rolled around.

"Hey," he said from behind her. "I stayed up waiting for you last night."

"Sorry," Peyton turned around, offering him a small smile. "Mia and I just lost track of time." She picked up her purse and put it over her shoulder, grabbing her car keys from the rack they hung up on. "By the time I got home it was really late and I didn't want to wake you so I just stayed in your mom's old room."

He nodded slowly. "Are you going somewhere?" he looked at her quizzically. "I thought we could talk."

"I'd love to but I'm late for an appointment," she answered.

"Peyton, this is really important." Lucas knew he had to tell her as soon as possible that he couldn't go through with the wedding.

"I understand that Luke, I do but so is this meeting. I have to meet with the lawyers over Jason's claims. If I don't address this right away and he wins, Red Bedroom Records could take a huge hit and I don't know if it would recover." She shook her head. "I promise you we'll talk about whatever you want later but I have to deal with this first, plus I promised Jenny I'd take her somewhere and there's Nathan's game later and Mouth and Millicent's going away party..." she had begun to ramble as she made her way to the door.

"Peyton," he said he name a bit firmly. "I'm beginning to think you're avoiding me."

"I'm not Lucas, I promise." She turned around and walked over to him, embracing him in a hug before giving him a quick kiss. "I just have to go but we'll talk tonight, I promise." She flashed him one more smile before she walked out the door.

"Great," he mumbled to himself before running a hand over his buzzed head, realizing this was going to be even harder than he thought.

* * *

Haley sat at the piano, her fingers gliding over the keys as she sang the lyrics she'd come up with to the newest song she's been working on.

"**Oh, I'm turning over will and,  
I'm cleaning up this holy mess I made.  
I want to feel your arms around me.  
I want to know your love is real.  
I want to give you all you've given to me.  
But I'm still afraid to leave, to you.  
Woe is me, something dramatic like I could be  
Ophelia…"**

"That's Beautiful Hales," Nathan said from the doorway he'd been standing in. "You write that while I was gone?"

"Yeah," she smiled before sliding over on the bench, leaving room for her husband to sit beside her.

"You okay?" he looked into her chestnut eyes. "You look like you have something on your mind."

She nodded wordlessly. "I lied to you before," she paused briefly, "about the doctor."

His eyes immediately grew wide as he took her hands in his own. "Are you okay? What is it?" He couldn't stop his heart from speeding up as anxiety took over.

"I didn't want to worry you before," she explained. "You were traveling so much and you were having a hard time with some of the team, I just didn't want to worry you and take your focus off of getting back in the game."

"Haley, my number one focus is always you and Jamie. Don't ever think that anything means more to me than our family," he replied. "What's wrong with you Haley; is it serious?"

She shook her head. "No," she answered. "I have something called Epstein Barr. It's a member of the herpes virus family, like the cold sore kind but is transferred like mono."

"The kissing disease?" his brows furrowed.

"Yeah," she nodded. "But it's not really serious. The doctor explained that 95% of people catch it by they're thirty five but that for most people the symptoms remain dormant all their lives."

"But not for you," he surmised. "So is that why you passed out?"

"Yes, the main symptom is fatigue," she explained. "There is no cure but I am doing much better now and my symptoms have pretty much disappeared. I wanted to tell you before…"

"You should have told me the minute you found out," he interrupted.

"I know," she nodded. "I just didn't want you to worry when you couldn't be here or miss your chance on your dream by staying to make sure I was alright."

"You know my dream is Haley? It's you," he reached up and cupped her cheek. "Before basketball or anything else, you and Jamie are my dream; always and forever."

"Always and forever," she repeated before leaning up to kiss his lips with her own deeply. "I love you," she murmured against his lips.

"I love you too," he pulled back to look at her. "By the way, you can tell me your other secret too."

"What other secret?" she tilted her head, giving an amused smile.

"Oh, I don't know." He shrugged. "Probably the one you told Brooke weeks before me, just like the last time."

"Told Brooke?" she questioned.

"It's okay Hales," Nathan replied. "I found the test in the bathroom."

"Okay," she gave a short laugh. "What test Nathan?"

"The pregnancy test," he answered before looking at the confused look on his wife's face. "You're not pregnant?"

"No but I'm up for trying," she smirked at him before getting serious. "Did you saw you found a test in the bathroom? But there's only me and Deb in the house and if I'm not pregnant…" she let the sentence trail off. "Oh my God!"

"Don't say it Hales," he shook his head slowly. "Just please, don't say it."

* * *

Brooke and Jamie sat on the bench in the park eating ice cream. She'd picked him up earlier for some quality godmother/godson time. She had been flying back and forth to New York a lot lately and she wanted to make sure he wasn't feeling neglected.

"Hey buddy," she turned to look at him. "How's your ice cream?"

"Good," he smiled, a chocolate ice cream mustache surrounding his lips.

"Jamie I'm sorry I haven't been around lately," Brooke said before putting another spoonful in her mouth.

"It's okay Aunt Brooke," Jamie said in between licking his cone. "Momma said you've been really busy with your store."

"I have," she nodded. "But I want you to know that I am never too busy for you."

He nodded for a moment before looking up at the sky and then back at her. "Even if you have a baby?"

"Of course even if I have a baby," she peered at the child curiously, wondering if somehow he'd developed ESP. "Why would you ask me that?"

"I heard Uncle Lucas tell Daddy you were having a baby," he answered. "When they saw me, they stopped talking. I don't like when grown-ups do that."

"Me either," Brooke looked up and almost stopped breathing when she saw the blonde approaching them. "Jamie," she turned to him quickly. "You know, not everyone knows about the baby yet."

"It's a secret, isn't it?" Jamie asked, looking a bit excited by the thought. "Don't worry, I won't tell. I'm great at keeping secrets; ask Nanny Deb and Uncle Skills."

Brooke laughed. "I promise I'm going to tell everyone soon, okay?" She held up her little finger on her right hand. "I pinky promise."

Jamie curved his pinky around hers, "Me too."

"Jamie," Jenny beamed as they came closer. "Hi Miss Brooke." She turned back to the little boy, "Do you want to play on the swings?"

"Okay," Jamie turned back to Brooke. "Can I?"

"Go ahead," she smiled as she stood up, embracing the blonde in front of her. "Hey P. Sawyer."

"How's it going B. Davis?" she asked as they released each other and sat down on the bench. "You've been on the go a lot lately."

"Yeah, I'm sorry we haven't really had time to just hang out," Brooke replied. "I guess I'm still trying to balance everything."

"Yeah," Peyton nodded a bit solemnly.

"I actually need to get Jamie home soon so he can get ready for Nate's game," she paused briefly. "I told Haley I'd ride up with them. Plus I'm the official party planner for M&M's going away party so I need to set some stuff up before Nathan's game." She started to stand up but was stopped by the blonde's firm grip on her arm.

"Brooke wait," her green eyes pleaded with her best friend. "I know we've both been busy but it feels like you've been avoiding me ever since that night I showed up at your house asking about your feelings for Lucas," she paused briefly. "I'm sorry; it was unfair of me to put you on the spot like that. I just, I can't have you avoiding me now, not when I'm already avoiding people."

"Peyt," she turned concerned eyes towards her, hearing the desperation I her friend's voice. "What's going on? Who are you avoiding?"

"Lucas," she paused briefly. "Now I'm avoiding Jake too but mostly Luke." She let out a labored breath. "And I know he can tell something's wrong, we can both feel it but I'm not sure I'm ready to accept it. I love Lucas so much Brooke but ever since Jake came back, I've been…"

"Having doubts," Brooke filled in for her.

"Yeah," she nodded, her voice calm, almost serene. "What do you do once you get your dream and suddenly wonder if reality would have been better?"

* * *

The gym was filled to capacity as the crowd cheered for their respective teams. The sounds of the masses blending with the sound of the rubber ball bouncing against the shiny floor washed over the group of friends as they all sat in support of one of their own.

Lucas quickly paid the man behind the counter for the soda as he stood around, waiting for the woman he'd watched disappear from the stands. He knew he was probably being a bad brother. First he'd been late for the game while desperately trying to get a hold of Peyton before leaving so they could talk. He knew she'd be at the game anyways but it wasn't exactly like he talk to her here or at Mouth and Millicent's going away party. The conversation they needed to have was certainly not something you did with a crowd. And now he was standing around, almost loitering to steal a few moments with a certain brunette he couldn't seem to get of his mind.

"Brooke," he said as he watched her approach.

"What are you stalking me now?" she shook her head. "I had to go," she gave him a nervous smile. "One of the symptoms of pregnancy, you have to go more." She laughed, a bit embarrassed but telling him nonetheless. "I thought it was something that didn't happen till later but I called Dr. Caspian and he said it was normal; that in some women it happens early."

Lucas nodded. "So everything is okay so far?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "It's fine." She paused briefly. "So, you told Nathan?"

Lucas rubbed a hand on the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah, I told him before I went to see Dr. Caspian."

"Who else did you tell?" she questioned, squinting at him. "Because I need to tell Peyton myself, explain this all to her. Jamie can't keep quiet forever you know." She watched as his brows furrowed. "He heard you and Nathan talking about it."

"God Brooke, I'm so sorry." Lucas started to reach for her but thought better of it. "And I'm sorry about the other night in New York; I shouldn't have sprung that on you the way I did. It wasn't fair and I wasn't thinking but I meant everything I said to you."

"Lucas," she shook her head. "I'm sorry too about what happened at the restaurant and I know we need to talk about that but we can't do this here. We just need to go find our seats and we'll deal with all of this later, okay?"

He grabbed her arm as she began to walk away. "I'm going to talk to Peyton too; I tried before but she's avoiding me and I think it's because she know I can't marry her. I can't, not when I'm in love with you."

"Stop it," she said firmly, her face tense. "We'll talk about this later." Brooke quickly walked into the gymnasium and found their friends while Lucas trailed behind, her taking the seat between Rachel and Haley as he took the seat three down from her, in between Peyton and Skills. He looked back as Fergie said something to Junk before looking down at the game.

Nathan sat below on the sidelines, watching his teammates play. They were in the last four minutes of the third quarter, down 10 points and Nathan had yet to step on the court. Although this was not a surprise to him, seeing how this was the third game and he hadn't played in the two previous. He knew he'd helped prepare his team during practice, even making Marshall take notice that he was no longer the undisputed best player on the team yet he was still starting while Nathan rode the bench, feeling like a sub. Normally, it wouldn't bother him but the fact that all his friends were here to see him play since it was Mouth and Millicent's last night made him slightly embarrassed.

Nathan looks up to see Marshall McCord, player #21, successfully execute the buttonhole cut and free himself enough to receive #18's inbound pass. McCord is immediately double teamed while trying to make it to the basket so he pivots, giving himself the option to follow through on the play and pass to #35 or passing ahead to #3 or #18 who is now open again. Nathan shakes his head from the sideline as he watches McCord show out and take it to the hole and jumping up to slam the ball into the basket, only he losses his footing as he goes up and the ball gets stuck while he falls down to the linoleum below. The refs whistle is blown while Marshall lies on the floor, gripping his knee to his chest and soon a medic is brought in and Marshall is removed from the court.

"Scott," the coach calls as things calm down. "You're in," he smiled. "It's time to show them what you got. You know where you're supposed to be?"

"Yes Sir," Nathan said as he stepped onto the court, a feeling of exhilaration washing over him as he heard the roar of the crowd.

It took him about thirty seconds to get into the flow of things but after that, it was as if he never left the court. The other team hadn't know what to expect but they soon found out as Nathan began leading his team with three pointers, steals, assists, and rebounds. He flew down the court fluidly like poetry in motion and anyone who was there that night could see this was history in the making.

By the last basket, assisted by none other than Nathan Scott, the score was 62-43 and The Fort Wayne Mad Ants had won their first game this season. As the players crowded around each other, hugging and shaking each other's hands Nathan looked up into the stands at the fans, focusing on the group of eleven friends that clapped wildly and shouted cheers to him. It was safe to say that Nathan Royal Scott was no longer making a comeback, he was back.

* * *

Brooke left with Skills, hurrying to put the last minute touches on the apartment as Rachel tried to stall Mouth and Millicent, which probably wasn't that hard seeing how creative the red head was. Once she put all the food out and all the guests arrived, she called Rachel and gave her the go ahead. Within fifteen minutes, the door opened as everyone inside yelled "Surprise" stunning the two individuals.

There was a big artsy sign that said "Bon Voyage Mouth and Millicent," with the words "People Always Leave But Sometimes They Come Back" courtesy of none other than Peyton Sawyer. Everyone took their turn hugging the couple.

"Thanks guys," Mouth smiled. "I don't know what to say."

"Me either," Millicent smiled from beside him. "This is great. You all really didn't have to do this."

"You bet you ass we had too," Rachel said as she threw her arm around Mouth. "We've all been through a lot together; road trips…"

"Honey Grove," Mouth shook his head.

"Need Ass," Brooke laughed before the others joined in. "We were all wondering why you needed ass if Rachel was there."

"Bitch!" Rachel eyes shot daggers at the brunette, the real meaning behind it betrayed by the smile on the red head's face.

"I meant assistance," Mouth clarified before turning to Millie. "The power was running out on my phone battery so I just sent it; I figured Skills would know what I meant."

"Next time dog, just write help." Skills laughed. "The prom was fun though. I was looking like a big sexy chocolate milk dud in my seventies gear."

"You sure were," Nathan rolled his eyes before turning to Haley. "Hey, what ever happened to those gold boots?"

"Oh god," Brooke face scrunched. "That was a good trip. I think we needed it after…"

"The psycho stalker," Peyton interrupted as she came to stand beside the brunette. "Hoes Ova Bros." She stuck out her fist.

"Hoes Ova Psychos," Brooke said as she bumped her fist against the blonde's, momentarily forgetting about all he drama. "So there's plenty of food so grab a plate and then the festivities will begin." She quirked her eyebrow.

"Festivities?" Millicent repeated. "Should I be worried?"

"Maybe," she smiled at her friend before everyone started serving themselves. "Nate, I could use you for box lifting."

He nodded before following her outside. "What's up Davis?"

"I know Lucas told you," she said as they arrived at her SUV. "Actually Jamie told me; he heard you two."

"Sorry," he shook his head. "My little man sure does have big ears but we shouldn't have been talking about it where he could hear." He paused briefly. "So how are you doing, really?"

Brooke let out an exasperated breath. "Truthfully, I think I'm doing the best and the worst I've ever been. This baby means so much to me Nate and I'm glad I went through with it." She placed her hand over her stomach. "I can't explain how I feel, how much I love this child and it's not even here yet."

"You don't have to explain it to me Brooke," he replied. "I was so scared when Hales first told me she was pregnant but after I thought about, I was so happy; I felt like I had a purpose. Parenthood really changes you."

"Not everyone," she rolled her eyes. "Look at Victoria…"

"And Dan," he offered. "I don't think either one of them really knew how to be parents but were not our parents."

"They never really gave us a chance did they?" she mused. "Yet here you are on your way to The NBA with a rock star of a wife by your side and most of all, you're a great dad even with Dan as your example."

"And you're going to be an awesome mom Brooke, just like you're an awesome godmother to Jamie and a great business woman," he wrapped his arm around her. "That's not bad for two bratty rich kids whose parents never gave them a chance."

"Thank Scott," she hugged him before flashing him a dimpled smile. "But that doesn't mean you're getting out of carrying this box."

By the time they came back inside, the music was blaring and people were alternating between eating and talking. Lucas, Haley, Mouth and Skills stood on one side of the room, laughing in conversation.

"We've all been friends for a really long time," Skills said. "Since elementary school dawg."

"Yeah I remember when Mouth moved here," Haley smiled. "It was fourth grade and I remember thinking, finally there's someone as smart as me in this class."

"Hey," Lucas faked pushed her. "I've always been just as smart as you, if not smarter."

Rachel walked over to the group with a tray full of small cups of jello. "I think it's time we liven this party up a little."

"Jello shots?" Brooke quirked an eyebrow. "Typical."

Rachel walked up behind her and whispered in her ear. "None for you though baby momma."

"Shut up," Brooke whispered back before wrapping her arm around Millie who was passing. "How am I ever going to find a better assistant than you? I am going to miss you so much Millie."

"Me too Brooke," she hugged her friend tightly. "You've been the best friend I've ever had and you introduced me to the love of my life. I will never be able to thank you for that."

"You already have," the brunette smiled back. "Just by making my long time friend Mouth there so happy and for all the work you did at the store. I love you Millicent."

"I love you too Brooke," she smiled, tearing up a bit.

"I hate to break up this lesbian moment you two are having but whose up for a blast from the past in the form of our favorite game?" Rachel asked.

Nathan laughed. "I never."

"Well I'm sure most of it you have," the red head winked at him. "Of course Brooke being my designated driver will have to drink soda or something but the rest of us can have some fun." She pushed the brunette to the couch and sat down next to her.

"I'm in," Peyton replied taking a seat on the far end of the couch.

"Fergalicious is always down to play I never," Fergie said as he took another jello shot and sat in one of the chairs.

"Dude, never say that again." Nathan shook his head before sitting across from Fergie. "What do say big brother?"

"Okay," Lucas smiled, sitting next to Rachel. "Mouth, Skills…"

"Hales, Millicent," Brooke interrupted, looking to her longtime assistant. "It's mostly painless."

"Well I'll be playing Brooke's version since I'm Nathan's designated driver but I'm in," Haley said before grabbing a seat next to Peyton.

"Okay," Millicent shrugged.

Soon everyone was sitting around the table playing the game that had become a staple during their high school years, the laughter of years of friendship echoing through the house as all recent problems were put aside and they enjoyed being in the company of the people who knew them better than anyone else in the world. This group had seen a lot together; laughter, tears, death, drugs, romantic relationships beginning and ending. Some had been there since the beginning and some had not, some had left and some had joined, yet the one thing that hadn't changed was the fact that when it came down to it, they all counted on one another. On the outside, you'd never be able to tell that inside a storm was brewing and that after tonight, each one of their lives would change forever.

* * *

_An unknown author wrote, "Before the storm; the air is still, the birds stop singing. It is eerie and still. Calm continueth not long without a storm."_


	17. Chapter 16: Caught In The Rain part1

**A/N: **Thanks guys for the renewed interest in this story. It really was my baby, as weird as that sounds, and it actually hurt my heart to take it down before. I'm hoping things go well this time and I can put it up without it being stolen again. Anyways, thanks again for reading and hope you enjoy!

**Caught In The Rain part#1**

_~That ordinarily would have gone unnoticed, like a cloth folded, and hidden in the folds of time. (__Rainer Maria Rilke)_

Brooke walked briskly out of the grocery store towards her SUV. She wanted to get back before Rachel woke up so she could make her friend breakfast. Although she knew the red head would never admit it to anyone but her; yesterday had been difficult for Rachel, besides the carefree façade she displayed. Mouth was the only other person beside Brooke that Rachel could truly call a friend and she was sad that he was going to be so far away. Brooke wanted to do something nice for Rachel, thankful for how supportive she'd been through everything, and besides, she had woken up with a craving for bacon.

"Brooke," a familiar male voice called from behind her.

"Owen," she knew it was him before she even turned around. "Hey."

"Hey," he gave an awkward smile. "I've been trying to reach you since I've been back."

"Oh," she nodded. "I guess I've just been really busy. I'm actually in a hurry right now." She turned and began to walk away.

"Wait," he quickly caught up to her and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Get off me!" she screamed as she jerked away from him, her mind back to the night of her attack.

"I'm-I'm sorry," his eyes were wide as her looked at her concerned. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't," she shook her head. "I overreacted, I'm sorry."

"I am too, for everything before," Owen replied. "I shouldn't have left the way I did; I guess I just got scared. I wasn't ready to be a father."

"Yeah, well you should get over that," Brooke replied, thinking of his long lost child with Rachel.

"It's just, you know about my life, the things I've done. I wouldn't make a very good father," he tried to explain.

"And I never asked you to be the father," Brooke replied. "But you know what Owen, it doesn't really matter now. I thought I could count on you and you proved to me that I couldn't. Whatever it was we were on our way to is over."

"I am really sorry Brooke; I want to be that guy you can count on again." His eyes looked into hers warmly. "I understand if you feel that way but I hoped we could be friends and then maybe…"

"Look Owen, I need to focus on me," she gave him a small smile as she interrupted him, "and my baby. I'm pregnant." She took in his shocked expression. "Now, if you really want to work on rebuilding your friendships than I suggest you start with Rachel; she told me everything."

"You're pregnant?" he repeated softly before shaking his head. "I guess… congratulations."

"Thank you," she smiled again. "I'll see you around Owen." Brooke turned away from him before getting in her car and turning on her radio, as she drove away.

"…_hit by a mile-wide tornado early this morning, and at least one person died as the twister carved a swath of destruction through Bladen County." The news drifted through her speakers. "It is said to be moving southeast and the following counties have now been issued a Tornado Watch: Pender, New Hanover…"_

* * *

"_New Hanover County, including Myrtle Grove, Ogden, Sea Gate, Silver Lake, Tree Hill, Wilmington…"_

Lucas turned of the television as he heard a shuffling noise coming from the bedroom. He quickly stood up and made his way to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water and a couple of aspirin before following the sound.

"Hey," Lucas stood in the doorway, finding Peyton sitting in the middle of the bed in an oversized t-shirt. "Here," he made his way over to the bed and sat down on the edge.

"Thank you," she said as she retrieved the items from him, drinking the pills down quickly. "You're always there, taking care of me every time I need you."

"I love being there for you Peyton," he sighed as her rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I hope that will never change, that you'll always let me be there for you."

Peyton looked over at her fiancé, seeing the worry etched on his features. "Hey, I'm the one here with a hangover so why is it you look worst than me?" She noticed he didn't turn to look at her. "Luke, what is it?"

"You know how important you are to me, right?" his eyes finally meet hers. "And I would never want to hurt you."

"I know that Lucas," she nodded. "And I know that things have been strained since we got back but I know I love you."

"And I love you too Peyton," he replied. "You're beautiful, smart, caring, and you have been one of the best friends I've ever had. I feel so connected to you and I know that it's always going to be there, you and me… the bond that we have but…"

"But you don't want to marry me," her green eyes stared into his as they started to glisten over. "Is that it? Lucas, you don't want to marry me?"

"I don't think you want to marry me either, not really." His voice was quiet. "I think we're both so comfortable with us that we've been afraid to let go."

"No!" she stood up as the tears began to stream down her cheeks. "We love each other Luke; we're soulmates." She shook her head. "This can't be happening."

"Peyton, I am so sorry." Lucas stood up as well, walking towards her. "I never wanted…"

"Go to hell Lucas!" she yelled as she grabbed her jeans and began hurriedly putting them on. "What do you expect for me to say to you, that this is fine; that we'll be friends? Well I can't. I trusted you and you broke my heart! Uhh…" she pushed him as she heard the thunder erupt outside, thinking how similar she felt to the rumbling sky right now. "Damn you! Everything you said to me, everything you wrote to me, about me." She shook her head.

"I know that I hurt you, that I'm hurting you now," he took a labored breath as the guilt washed over him. "I wish I didn't have to cause you so much pain, I wish there was something I could say…"

"Why? Everything else you've said to me has just been a lie," her tears flowed as she spoke through clenched teeth, shaking her head. "Let me tell you how you get forever Peyton, you say yes… that's what you said. Trust me Peyton, I'll never hurt you…I hate you Peyton, you ruined my life." She nodded. "Well now I guess it's my turn to hate you for ruining mine." She spun around quickly before running out the door into the rain.

"Peyton," he called after her as he ran out to the porch, only to see her comet flying down the street. "I'm sorry." He whispered into the wind. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

Haley stood by the window, watching as the rain slide down the window pane. There was always something calming about the rain to her; the fact that it washed away the old and left the world feeling new again. She remember the first time Nathan had kissed her in the rain, when he told her he had to kiss her and the time he'd made it rain for her in the middle of that football field. Haley smiled at the memories as she felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her and immediately nuzzled back into them.

"How's my hot wife this morning?" Nathan said before placing a soft kiss on her neck.

"I'm great," she said as she turned back to look at him. "I was actually just thinking about kissing you in the rain." She turned around in his arms and raised her eyebrows.

"Come on," he grabbed her by the arm and led her towards the door.

"Nathan," she shook her head as he opened the door. "You're crazy." She laughed.

"Crazy about you," he said as he picked her up off her feet and swung her around outside as the rain washed over them both. "I love you Hales."

"I love you too Nathan," she smiled at him before crashing her lips against his in a sensual kiss. "Promise me it'll always be like this."

"Always," he grinned down at his petite wife as he placed her back on her feet. "Always and forever." Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist as she stood up on her tip toes and they kissed again.

"Would you two get in here?" Deb called from the door, watching as they broke apart, looking like they'd stepped back in time. She had to admit she envied the kind of love her son and her daughter-in-law have. "They've just issued a Tornado Watch."

"Really?" Haley said as she and Nathan made their way back up the stairs.

Deb nodded. "Right now it's just a watch but it's liable to get upgraded to a warning since Bladen County was hit earlier this morning."

"We should get some stuff prepared in the basement just in case we have to go down and wait it out," Nathan replied. "Where's Jamie?"

As if on cue the little boy came running up to them with a metal strainer on his head. "Okay Momma, Daddy; I'm ready for the tornado."

"Looks like it little man," Haley smiled. "We're going to go get changed. Can you call Skills and the guys since they don't have a basement, so they can wait it out with us; Lucas, Peyton, and Brooke too if you can while we make sure everything else is prepared?"

"Sure," Deb replied, knowing her calls to Skills would be extremely awkward. "I can do that."

* * *

Brooke quickly ran from her SUV to the door, fumbling with her keys for a moment before inserting them into the lock and walking inside, careful to input the security code. "Victoria?" she froze as she turned around. "I didn't know you were coming back already."

"Brooke, what is this?" she held up a black and white picture. "Tell me this is not what I think it is."

She nodded before hurrying to the kitchen, setting the bag on the counter.

"Brooke Penelope Davis," her voice was firm but distraught. "This can't be… a sonogram?"

"Yes Mother," she nodded her head. "I'm pregnant."

"No," she shook her head. "I am so sorry…. I never meant for any of this to happen. This is my fault…"

Brooke's brows furrowed. "What?"

"That bastard, he raped you and now you're pregnant." She shook her head as she began to cry.

"Mother, no." Brooke had never seen her mom get so emotional and it honestly scared her. "This baby isn't…"

"I made this happen," she shook her head as she spoke barely above a whisper. "I never, ever wanted you to experience something like that. I would never intentionally hurt you. I…"

"I know that," she stepped closer to the older brunette as she continued to talk, almost as if she didn't hear Brooke's words.

"…complained to Curtis and he said that he'd have someone fake a robbery and then you'd know you needed me." She shook her head. "I thought that Millicent would be there and someone would just scare her. No one was supposed to get hurt; never you, never my daughter."

"What?" Brooke's eyes grew wide. "What are you saying?"

"I am so sorry Brooke," Victoria continued rambling. "I am so sorry; no one was supposed to get hurt."

"Oh my God! You did this to me, didn't you?" Brooke began to yell after the woman in question said nothing. "Answer me Victoria!"

"I am so sorry, I never meant for this to happen to you," Victoria tried to explain. "I know I haven't been the best mother but your father and I gave you everything you could ever need…"

"Except love," Brooke couldn't stop the tears that streamed down her cheeks. "And now this; did you hate me that much mother?"

"No," Victoria shook her head. "I am so sorry honey. I tried to be there for you after the attack."

"The attack that you caused," she screamed. "You will never know what that night did to me. He hurt me… he hurt me so bad," she breathed out heavily, sniffing. "He turned my life into a nightmare; you turned my life into a nightmare, you did it!"

Victoria placed her hands over her mouth as she let out a few sobs before wiping her own tears away. "I am sorry."

"Sorry; do you actual think an apology will make up for this? You sent a man to beat me unconscious and rape me…" she shook her head as she struggled to speak between sobs. "We're done; this is it Victoria."

"Honey," she started but was cut off.

"Get out," she screeched at the top of her lungs. "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Brooke fell to her news on the floor as she cried, one arm lying protectively over her stomach.

"Brooke," Victoria said her name again but when she looked up she was greeted by Rachel and Rick.

"You sick bitch," Rachel sneered at the older brunette. "You disgust me." She turned to the security guard. "Get her out of her." Rachel quickly bent down beside Brooke, wrapping her arms around her.

"Let's go Mrs. Davis," He grabbed her by the arm and began ushering her to the door.

"You work for me Rick," Victoria sneered as he was pushing her out the now open door.

"Not anymore," he replied.

"Victoria," Brooke called from her position on the floor. "You're fired, as my CEO and as my mother."

"And don't even think about fighting her for the company because I got your whole confession on tape," Rachel held up a small silver device. "Goodbye Victoria."

Rick proceeded to slam the door in her face, leaving her out in the rain.

* * *

Deb sat nervously in the living room, staring at the news that was on the television but not really listening to it. She watched as Nathan and Haley played Candy Land with their soon. They'd asked her to join them but she couldn't concentrate, not even on a children's game, knowing that she was bound to be stuck in a basement with her family, her ex-lover, and his ex-girlfriend. She nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of the doorbell.

"Deb, can you get that?" Haley called to her mother in law as she moved her red game piece.

"Sure," she said nonchalantly although that was the last emotion she felt. _Maybe it'll be Lucas_. Deb opened the door and found she had no such luck. "Hi Skills."

"Hey," he said as he stepped inside. "How have you been?"

"Good," she lied. "How about you?"

"Oh, I'm fine, you know." He answered. "I'm mostly focusing on the team since Lucas isn't around much. They lifted the suspension but he had his book tour so they're talking about making me head coach. I talked to Lucas and he's cool with it."

"Thanks great," she nodded. "I know how important those kids are to you."

"Yeah," he nodded before an awkward silence took the over. "Look Deb, I know you think you had your reasons for breaking things off but I don't get it. I thought we were happy and if this is about Cass…"

"Of course it is," she interrupted, "partly but it's partly about Nathan and your parents and everyone else."

"I don't give a damn about anyone else," he said firmly before cupping her cheek, his voice becoming softer, "just you."

"Come on," Deb looked around before pulling him out the door and on to the porch. "You can't just say things like that. What if Nathan or Haley heard you?"

"I don't care," he shook his head before pursing his lips to the side. "Wouldn't it be better if we just got everything out in the open?"

"Better for who?" she asked. "Certainly not for Cassandra," she paused briefly. "You know she told me about your engagement and the baby you both lost."

"She did what?" he looked taken back. "When?"

"It doesn't matter Antwon," she turned away from him.

"When Deb?" his voice grew louder. "Was it after or before you ended things?" He shook his head, seeing the answer in her eyes. "She used that to make you feel guilty."

"Antwon, I just want what's best for you." Deb bit at her bottom lip for a moment, thoughtfully. "I don't want you to ever feel like I trapped you into…"

"Trapped?" he looked at her curiously. "Baby, what are you talking about?"

She sighed, turning away from him. "Just… never mind."

"Deb," he came around to stand in front of her. "You can't trap someone if it's where they want to be and where I want to be is with you. Can you honestly say you don't want to be with me too?"

She smiled. "No, but things are so complicated right now."

"I don't know about that; I'd say they're pretty simple." Skills reached up to stroke her cheek with his thumb. "Don't you know how crazy I am about you; the way you laugh, the way you love your family, the sexy way you bite your lip," He raised his eyebrows at her, "the way you rock my world."

Deb breathed in deeply before exhaling, her olive green eyes looking up to meet his deep chocolate saucers. "How about the way I rock a cradle?" She gave him a half smile as she shrugged.

"Say what?" he squinted at her curiously.

Deb gave a nervous giggle. "You're going to be a daddy; I'm pregnant."

* * *

Rachel sat on the couch, blanket wrapped around her legs, as she stared down at the faded Polaroid she'd managed to keep for eight years. It was the only thing tangible she had of the baby she'd given up so long ago. She had been just a kid and thought she was doing the right thing by listening to her parents but the more time that passed, the more she thought it was a mistake.

She glanced up at the clock before looking at the television to check the tornado status. So far they were still on watch mode but a warning could be issued any minute and Brooke being out there worried her. After she'd calmed down, she'd gotten a frantic voicemail from Peyton and went to Lucas' house to make sure she was okay after being unable to reach her on her cell. Rachel imagined it was because of the weather conditions; the lights had even flickered off and on a few times, only making her worry all the more.

The red head quickly stood up as she heard a knock on the door and began punching in the code. "Thank god you're back slut I thought…" Rachel deadpanned as she saw a man standing in the doorway. "Owen? Hey..."

"Hey," he nodded. "So I'm a slut now?"

She laughed. "I thought you were Brooke. She's actually not here."

"That's okay, I came to see you," he replied. "Can I come in?"

Rachel shrugged before opening the door wider. "What the hell?" She watched as he walked in before closing it behind him. "So, what's up Owen?"

"I just wanted to see how you've been," he crossed his arms over his chest. "You're still doing alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She studied him for a moment. "You look like you don't believe me."

"I guess you always could read me pretty well," he replied.

"It's a gift," she flashed him her signature smile before sitting down on the couch. "So, why exactly are you here in the middle of a tornado watch?"

"Shelter obviously," he joked before becoming serious. "I ran into Brooke earlier and tried to apologize…"

"For your disappearing act?" she interrupted.

"Yeah," Owen nodded. "She told me you told her about our past and if I wanted to rebuild friendships I should start with ours. She made it sound like you were dealing with something pretty major and I just wanted to make sure you now I'm here for you, whatever you need."

"Thanks Owen," she said sincerely. "I really appreciate that. I know that I lied to you before…"

"That's in the past Rach," he paused briefly. "I'm just glad to see you're still doing okay. I should probably go." He stood up.

Rachel's eyes scanned the words that were running across the bottom of the television screen before jumping up and grabbing him by the arm. "Owen Morello, you're not going anywhere. They just upgraded our Tornado Watch to a Tornado Warning."

He raised his brows before nodding. "Looks like I'll be seeking shelter here after all."

"Yeah," she returned the gesture, "Looks like we're stuck together."

* * *

"So you told her you didn't want to marry her?" it was the fifth time Brooke asked that question since Lucas explained what happened between him and Peyton, only to see him nod. "Are you stupid or something? Peyton loves you and you love her."

"I do love Peyton but I am in love with you," he replied, his deep blue orbs staring into her hazel green ones.

"You have to stop saying that to me and looking at me like that," she sighed.

"Like what?" he feigned innocence.

"You know how," she smacked his arm before turning her face away from his. "Today has been hard enough."

"I can't imagine what it was like for you hearing that," he balled his hands into fist. "I don't believe in hitting women but if I saw your mother right now, I don't know what I'd do to her."

"She's my mother you know," she couldn't help but chock on the unshed tears that began to from almost immediately. "She's supposed to protect me; she's supposed to love me. Why couldn't she just love me Luke?" A stray tear rolled down her face.

"I don't know," he said softly as he reached up to wipe the moisture from her cheek. "I used to feel that way about Dan but then I realized some people just don't know how to love someone else. It has nothing o do with you Brooke and everything to do with her."

"Logically I know that, I do." She breathed out deeply. "But it still doesn't…"

"Doesn't stop it from hurting," he supplied for her. "I know." He cleared his throat. "Look Brooke, I know that this is probably not the best time but…" he let the sentence trail off.

"You want to talk about the baby," she knew they'd get to this eventually. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything," Lucas answered simply.

"Do you remember the night you found me in your room and I asked you if you could rescue me from it all?" she turned to look at him. "That was the night I found out I was pregnant."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he tilted his head to look at her.

"I thought maybe it was another false alarm, like last time." Brooke breathed out deeply. "You were going through so much, you know and I didn't want to add to it, until I knew for sure." She paused briefly. "So I went to the doctor…"

"By yourself?" he interrupted.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I was going to tell you up at the cabin that weekend but you were still so worried about your mom and you were finally starting to let me back in. I just wanted to give us a little time to get back on track," she sighed heavily. "And then you called me to meet you at the river court…"

"And I told you I had HCM," he said thoughtfully.

"Yeah," Brooke shook her head as her eyes glazed over. "The next thing I knew, you took off with your mom and while you were gone, I lost the baby," a stray tear rolled from her eye, "our baby. You never even called me when you were away and I needed you Lucas."

"God Brooke, I am so sorry." He took her hands within his own.

"Peyton went to Savannah and Larry was on a job so I was by myself in their house," she shook her head as she remembered that tragic night. "I was feeling tired after the game so I just went straight to sleep and in the middle of the night I woke up to these awful cramps and I felt this warmth between my legs and I noticed there was blood." The tears were rolling down her cheeks now as she struggled to get the words out. "I still don't know what made Haley stop over that night but she did and she took me to the hospital. I must've blacked out when I was there from the pain because all I know is when I woke up, my baby was gone." She sniffed as she pulled her hands away to wipe her tears. "I wanted that baby more than anything and it still hurts. I can still remember waking up and feeling so angry and so empty and so alone."

Lucas shook his head guiltily. "That you could be in the hospital and I didn't know… how could Haley not tell me?"

"She knew I was going to tell you when you came home but by the time you showed up, it was in the middle of the Naley tribute," Brooke explained. "I was just so happy to see you but then that night, when Peyton told me she still had feelings for you, I didn't know how to process it."

"What?" his brows furrowed.

"I mean she was sitting there with tears in her eyes and she had just done that scene with you where she told you she loved you and the way she looked at me when she told me she had feelings for you; I knew it wasn't just a scene to her." Brooke took a deep breath in. "I was so upset; I mean I'd just had a miscarriage and here was my best friend telling me she was going after my boyfriend, again. And after I found out about that kiss, after weeks of you pushing me away, you actually threw Chris Keller back in my face and when I showed up at the hospital later, there she was in your arms. I was emotionally drained and I just couldn't do it anymore."

"I had no idea," Lucas cupped her face. "Brooke, you have to believe me. If I could take away everything that happened back then, everything I did to hurt you, I would." He stood up, frustrated. "I can't believe she told you that. You know I went to talk to her and I couldn't figure out why you broke up with me and she acted like she had no idea. She even told me she was going to help me try and win you back so I waited at the mall for you on your birthday."

"With Peyton?" she stood up as well. "Did you really think me seeing you coming out of the store with your arm wrapped around her was going to win me back Luke?"

"You were there?" he turned to look at her.

"Yeah, I was there." Brooke nodded. "And it hurt, it hurt me so bad but it's over now. I meant it when I told you I'd always love you Lucas and I do; I don't want to but I do but the thing is Luke, it doesn't matter."

"Of course it does," his blue eyes peered into her hazel ones. "I should have never let you walk out that door all those years ago, I should have fought for you, the way you needed me to but I made mistakes. We've all made mistakes but I got it right when I called you first." He could see her eyes softening. "I was just so afraid that our moment had passed but I know now that that isn't true. I will do whatever you need me to do to prove that we belong together."

"We've been down this road before Lucas and it always ends with one of us getting hurt, usually me," she replied. "What is going to make it different this time?"

"We will," Lucas explained. "We're different; I'm different and I know I've made you promises before but I swear that I will do everything in my power to make up all the times I hurt you, Pretty Girl." He reached up to cup her cheek, tilting forward till his lips brushed against hers. "It's you; it has always, always been you."

Before Brooke knew what was happening, his lips were pressing against hers softly. She knew that they should probably be still discussing everything but she found herself responding to his kiss, deepening it and enjoying it's lazy pace. It had been so long since she'd been kissed, really been kissed, and much longer since she'd been kissed like this from Lucas Scott. Soon it went from lazy to searing as his lips ravished her mouth, tasting her cherry lip balm and something that was uniquely Brooke Davis. She pressed her mouth to his hungrily, the build up of nearly five years being released in their feverish kisses as the sound of the rain pounded against the roof, only seeming to add to the mood. When air became a problem they finally broke apart, breathless, as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I'm going to prove to you that I am still the guy for you Brooke Davis," he said softly. "I love you and I promise I am going to be there for you and our baby." He let his hand drift to her still flat stomach.

"I love you too Lucas," she whispered before her lips meet his again.

Little did they know they were no longer alone, as a lone figure stood in the door watching them, still wet from being caught out in the rain.

* * *

_Rainer Maria Rilke__wrote__**, "**__This night, agitated by the growing storm, how it has suddenly expanded its dimensions; that ordinarily would have gone unnoticed, like a cloth folded, and hidden in the folds of time._


	18. Chapter 17: Caught In The Rain part 2

**A/N:** Hello all! I'm back with the next chapter and will probably have one up sometime tomorrow as well as I'm almost done proof reading that. Thanks so much for the renewed interest in this story & welcome to all the people reading this for the first time. Anyways, hope you enjoy this next chapter.

.

.

**Caught In The Rain part #2**

~Weather is a great metaphor for life. _(Pepper Giardino)_

Peyton stood in the open doorway, watching Brooke and Lucas wrapped in each other's arms, frozen as the tears began to spring from her eyes and blend into the moisture that already covered her face from the rain. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach as her world turned upside down. She'd left in such a rush this morning after Lucas told her he couldn't marry her and found herself at her mother's grave before running into Jake at the studio, realizing she had to talk to Lucas. After all, she'd had her own doubts and they had been through too much to not discuss things rationally. But now, watching her best friend and her ex-fiancé of only a few hours made her feel anything but rational.

"How cozy," the blonde sneered from her place in the doorway, causing the two people in front of her to jump away from each other.

"Peyton," Brooke said softly. "This isn't what it looks like."

"Really Brooke?" the blonde looked at the brunette incredulously. "What exactly does it look like; that my best friend and my fiancé were just in each other's arms, professing their love?"

"Peyton," Lucas paused briefly. "Don't jump to conclusions here. I wanted to talk to you about this, this morning…"

"That you and Brooke have been having an affair?" she interrupted as she walked further into the room. "To think, I actually came back here to apologize for the way I acted this morning; what a fool I've been, when all this time you two have been sneaking around behind my back!"

"We have not been sneaking around behind your back," Brooke defended. "I would never do that to you. The kiss, what you just saw, it just happened."

"It just happened," she repeated. "It just happened! I was bleeding in that school when I kissed Lucas and when I told you it just happened, did you forgive me? You made me beg for your forgiveness and cut me out of your life. I can't believe you, both of you; that the two people I cared so deeply for could do this to me."

"Brooke hasn't done anything to you," Lucas tried to explain. "I called off our wedding because I couldn't hide how I felt anymore; that it was Brooke I was in love with and I wish I didn't have to hurt you. I care about you so much Peyton and so does Brooke."

"You care about me," she shook her head. "Brooke cares about me…"

"I do," the brunette spoke up. "Peyton, I love you. You and I have been through so much. You're like my sister and I would never want to hurt you. This isn't some affair that has been going on behind your back."

"Really?" her green eyes shot daggers. "Then how do you get a baby, his baby? You're such a hypocrite Brooke; I mean who were you exactly when you had sex with my fiancé? Are you going to tell me that just happened too?"

"It isn't what you think Peyton," Lucas began. "I…"

"Save it," she cut him off before looking to his counterpart. "You know, I almost expected this of Lucas," she stepped closer to Brooke. "He never could quite decide between blonde or brunette, love or lust, emotional connection or sexual gratification and believe me, the whole school knew about your skills in that department…"

"Peyton!" Lucas said as he stepped between her and Brooke. "I realize you're upset but you have no right to speak to her like that."

"Well at least for once he's actually defending you," her eyes shot to the young woman she'd known most of her life. "How long do you think it'll take him to switch again, to decide it's me he's really in love with again?"

"That's not going to happen," Lucas stated firmly. "I am so sorry you're hurting Peyton and you have every right to be angry at me because I did this, not Brooke."

"Now you're giving me permission on who I can be angry with," she shook her head. "Thanks Lucas," her voice was full of sarcasm. "Thanks for allowing me to be angry."

"Peyton, I know this hurts," Brooke stepped from behind Lucas. "But we can all get through this; our friendship can get through this. Lucas and I never set out to hurt you."

"But you did, didn't you?" Peyton shook her head. "What is this, some sort of payback for what I did to you?"

"Of course not," Brooke fired back.

The tears began to well up in Peyton's eyes again. "I loved you both and now, I don't want anything to do with either of you."

"Peyton," Brooke's eyes were pleading.

"When this all blows up in your face," Peyton paused briefly, "don't expect me to be there for either of you. I'm free of you." She wiped away her tears. "I'm free of the both of you." Peyton glared at both of them before running out of the door and jumping in her comet, ignoring the calls heard behind her. She reached for her cell phone and dialed the number that had quickly become her life line. "I'm going back to the studio, can you-can you meet me there? I need you..."

* * *

Deb watched as Skills stared at her, a blank expression on his face. "Antwon," she waved a hand in front of his face. "Did you hear what I said? I said I'm…"

"Pregnant," he said softly as he reached his hand slowly towards her stomach. "We're having a baby? How… I mean I know how, but we were always careful."

"Apparently not careful enough," she shrugged, a nervous smile appearing on her face. "Oh my god…" Deb looked up as she saw the sky become dark and the wind began to get faster and louder. "We need to get inside!"

The fence outside began to waver in the wind as the wooden posts became detached, one flying directly towards them. "Watch out!" Skills said as he pushed her as gently as he could into the door, the post hitting him in the head instead.

"Wait!" a male voice yelled from behind them, his lanky figure running up the stairs and into the doorway. "The Keller does not do tornadoes."

"Mom!" Nathan yelled from inside, helping her off the floor before helping Skills up, his head bleeding from where the post struck him. "Chris?" Nathan looked at the newcomer quizzically.

Deb and Chris forcefully pushed the door closed before they all ran to the basement, joining Haley and Jamie who were sitting in the middle of the floor on a blanket.

"Oh my God, what happened?" Haley eyes went directly to the gash on Skills' head as she reached for the first aid kit.

"Is Uncle Skills going to be okay?" Jamie looked between his parents.

"Yeah, he's going to be just fine," Deb answered for them as she began tending to his wound.

"Well don't worry about me," Chris replied as he took a seat on the makeshift cushioned area. "I just almost got blown away."

"Maybe you should try eating something," Jamie nodded his head thoughtfully. "You look a little thin."

Nathan and Haley both laughed before she turned to him. "Did it even hit yet?"

"No," Nathan shook his head. "The wind has picked up a lot though but we weren't close to having Chris fly off, as happy as that may have made some."

Chris looked like his feelings were hurt for a moment before he noticed the game sitting on the floor. "Ooo, I love Candy Land."

Nathan shook his head as Chris and Jamie began to play with Haley watching on before drawing his attention back to his mother and friend, who seemed to be as far away from the rest of the group as possible.

"You should be fine," Deb's olive green eyes looked up at his softly before reaching up to cup his face. "Thank you for protecting me." She whispered.

"I'd never let anything happen to either one of you," he replied in the same hushed tone.

Nathan studied them. He couldn't figure out why the two of them being so close bothered him but it did; something just didn't look right and he suddenly wondered why they had been outside so long in the first place.

* * *

Rachel sat in the middle of the floor, placing the batteries in the back of the radio. She still couldn't get her mind off the fact that Brooke was still gone and she hadn't heard from her. She'd tried calling Brooke's cell but it just went to voicemail and there was no answer at Lucas or Naley's house. Rachel tried to calm herself, knowing Brooke was a smart girl and had probably sought shelter somewhere safe. She finally got the batteries in and turned on the radio, scanning for storm information.

"…_until midnight tonight. Several funnel clouds have been seen up in the sky, one actually touching down just moments ago. So far no injuries have been reported but that may change at a moment's notice if one of these funnels should touch down in a more heavily populated area…"_

Rachel looked up as the door opened and Owen came rushing back in. "You're soaked."

"It's really coming down out there," he replied. "But I got the flashlight and the first aid kit out of my car."

"Always the boy scout," she smirked, although it never reached her eyes.

"She'll be okay Rach," Owen said, already knowing what she was thinking. "Weren't you supposed to be waiting in the bathroom anyways?"

"I couldn't worry about you too," she shrugged. "Besides, I found the batteries and got the radio working."

"Good," he said as he grabbed the bag on the counter with water and snacks that Rachel had put together before he went out to retrieve the items from his car. "Since there's no basement, the best place for us to be would be a closet or the bathroom down here."

She nodded as she picked up the radio. "Wait, do you hear that?"

"What?" he rose one of his brows at her. "It's quiet."

"Exactly, maybe it's passed." She smiled at him before walking towards the window to check.

"Rach, get away from the window," he yelled just a siren began to wail and a noise similar to a freight train began to get louder and louder. "Get on the ground!"

Rachel dove down just as the front two windows shattered. "Owen," she yelled through the noise, crying out in pain as she felt a piece of glass lodge in her leg.

* * *

"_Those who are in the path of the storm are advised to seek shelter in a basement or interior room with cushion or sturdy protection, such as a mattress or heavy tables. Again, stay inside and off the roads if possible. We have just received notice that another one has touched down near the marina and there are power lines and trees down all over town…"_

"I think this is the worst tornado storm I've ever seen," Haley said as she leaned her forehead into her hand.

"Yeah," Chris replied. "I hate tornadoes; I think I'm going to stick to LA after this. Earthquakes are much less scary and they are over in seconds. You just stand in a doorway, if you even wake up, and then go about your business."

"Do you want to hold Chester?" Jamie motioned towards the cage. "I always feel better after I hold him if I'm scared."

"You're a sweet kid," Chris smiled. "But I think it's best if we leave him in the cage for now." He turned to Deb. "How's he holding up?"

"I'm fine," Skills replied, knowing he was who Chris was referring to. "And I am sitting right here."

"I thought you passed out," Chris shrugged. "So," he stretched the word out, "very nice although I'm surprised Nathan's so cool with it."

"Cool with what?" Nathan squinted at the man he'd learned to accept as a pest who was here to stay.

"With them," he motioned to Deb and Skills before moving his eyebrows up and down. "I don't blame him though; your mom is a total milf."

"Momma, what's a milf?" Jamie looked up at Haley.

"A naughty word that neither you nor Chris is allowed to say," she replied before turning eyes back to the aforementioned party.

"Sorry," he held up his hands apologetically. "I'm just saying dude, this is very new age of you."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Deb said firmly. "Maybe it was you that was hit on the head."

"If there's one thing Chris Keller knows about, it's this." He smiled goofily as Deb shot him a look.

"Deb," Skills turned to her. "Maybe…"

"Maybe what?" Nathan's voice immediately rose. "You've got to be kidding me! Dude, are you messing with my mom?"

"Honey, it isn't like that," Deb tried to explain, as she and Skills both stood up. "We didn't plan any of this."

"What?" Haley blinked hard. "Skills, are you serious?"

"I knew I was right," Chris said proudly.

"Shut your mouth Keller," Nathan looked between his mother and long time friend. "My mom, dude?" He turned to his mother. "What about that boyfriend you just broke up with?"

"That would be Antwon," she replied. "We meet online before we realized who the other one was and then, things just went from there…"

"I can't believe this," his shook his head in disgust. "He's the one you were… and you…"

"This isn't just physical," Skills tired to explain. "I've wanted to tell you for a long time but Deb was so worried about how you'd take it. This family means everything to her and she didn't want to jeopardize that; that's why she broke things off but I wasn't willing to accept that because I love her." He turned to her. "I love you."

"You've never said that to me before," she smiled. "Antwon, I love you too." She looked up at her son. "I know that this probably seems crazy to you but…"

"Oh my god Nathan," Haley interrupted. "The test you found…"

"You got my mom pregnant?" Nathan pulled back his fist but before he could swing, they heard the alarms start to blare and everyone quickly got down on the floor, Nathan scurrying back to Jamie and Haley. "You feel so warm Hales."

"I don't…" she breathed out deeply. "I don't feel so well Nat…"

Haley's body suddenly felt limp in his arms as the house began to shake and the items on the shelves began to rattle with the whirring sound of the wind.

* * *

Rachel sat slumped against the wall of the bathroom away from the sink. Owen had managed to get them both inside the safety of the interior room and had even cleaned up her leg and wrapped it in gaze, although he could see some of the blood had started to seep out. Owen took off his shirt, ripping it and tying it around her leg to help keep more pressure on it.

Rachel attempted a small smile. "Thank you," she shivered a little. "I'm kind of cold."

"Here," he said as he move beside her and wrapped an arm around her. "We should be okay to leave soon and then I'll get you out of here and to the hospital. You'll be fine." He wasn't sure if he was telling her or himself.

"I made a lot of mistakes Owen," her words seem to come out of no where. "I'm sorry for lying to you, before."

"It's okay Rachel," he replied as he pulled her closer. "It's all in the past."

"What if not all of it is?" she tilted her head so she could look up at him.

"I don't understand," his dark eyes stared into hers.

"After you found out about my age, I came back but you were gone. I had to tell you something." She sighed deeply before huddling closer to him. "It's so cold in here Morello."

He began rubbing up and down her arms. "Just keep talking to me Rach; what did you want to tell me."

"That I was sorry and," she reached slowly into he pocket, struggling to get the photograph out before handing it to him. "Here."

"Rachel?" he peered at the photograph of a young Rachel as he'd known her holding a baby in a pink blanket. The Polaroid's color was a little faded but the picture was still very clear. "What is this?"

"If I don't make it, remember Scoot and Associates Investigations," she said slowly, her breathing shallow. "Brooke will fill in the rest for me."

"Don't talk like that, you're going to be fine baby, I promise." He could feel the cold sweat beads that had begun to form on her brow as she slumped forward. "Rachel," he shook her cheek in his palm. "Rachel baby, stay with me? Who is this?"

Her eyes fluttered heavily before opening just a crack before she whispered, "Your daughter." She shook one more time before her head feel forward and she passed out.

"What-Rachel?" he shook her a little harder. "Baby, wake up; wake up Rachel!" He froze suddenly as he heard a loud creaking noise above him before what sounded like a fright train. Owen glanced upwards as he felt the gust of the roaring wind, realizing he could now see the sky and a dark swirling cloud above him. "OH SHIT!"

* * *

"Lucas, this is so bad." Brooke paced in his bedroom. "She thinks we had an affair. I have to find her."

"We'll explain everything to her once she calms down," he reached out to steady her.

"How do we explain this to her," she shook her head. "I know what it feels like when the man you love betrays you with your best friend. She was right Lucas; I am a hypocrite."

"We didn't have an affair Brooke," he replied. "We have never snuck around behind her back."

"Maybe not but you were engaged to her Luke and after my attack, I just leaned on you so much," she paused briefly. "Just the way she did after the shooting in the library. And she was right; I cut her out of my life for that. How can I expect her not to do the same?"

"You forgave her Brooke, twice." He ran over his hair as he breathed out deeply. "She wouldn't be a very good best friend if she didn't return the favor. I feel bad that I hurt Peyton and I'm sorry about that but I can't change that. All I can do is hope that we can all move on from this because we've all been a part of each other's lives too long to just stop caring. If she really cares about you, which I think she does, she'll be your best friend the way you were hers."

"You do know this is Peyton we're talking about, right?" her hazel eyes looked up into his. "I love Peyton and I know she loves me but, she thinks you're her soulmate, everyone does. Peyton isn't like me Lucas, she's…"

"Selfish," he supplied for her.

"She doesn't mean to be," Brooke defended. "I mean, I think she'll come around eventually but until then Lucas, we can't be together."

"Brooke, come on." Lucas exhaled deeply. "I love you and you said you loved me."

"And I do love you Lucas, so much," she shook her head. "This doesn't have to be forever but I have to work things out with Peyton first. I let myself get caught up with you and I shouldn't have…"

"Please don't say that," he cupped her face and she allowed herself to lean into his touch. "We can make this work."

"Everything is just going too fast," she shook her head. "What if you do change your mind again? What if something happens and you need to save her again?"

"I'm going to save you this time Brooke," Lucas replied, "only you; for the rest of my life. I love you Brooke, so much."

"I love you too." She shook her head. "But did you see her face Lucas? She looked devastated." She took a deep breath. "I need to go find her."

"Not now," he held her firmly in place. "Not while there's a chance you and our baby could be hurt. We'll take care of things with Peyton tomorrow, okay?" He lifted her chin so she was looking him directly in the eye. "Okay?"

She nodded. "Okay," she paused briefly. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything," he replied.

"Can you go get me some water or something?" she asked, giving him a half smile.

"Yeah, I'll be right back." Lucas nodded before walking out of the bedroom.

Brooke waited for him to walk out the room before slowly opening the door and hopping into her SUV, determined to make things right with Peyton before it was too late.

* * *

"…_another cloud has just touched down in Tree Hill in one of the worst tornado outbreaks in tow decades…"_

"So, how are you feeling?" Jake glanced at Peyton before turning down the radio. They were currently underneath Tric in the supply area closet.

"Better I guess," she fiddled with the orange peel in her hand. "I just never thought they'd do this to me. They kept trying to explain but…" she shook her head. "Can we change the subject?"

"Sure," he nodded.

Peyton took a moment before speaking again. "I'm glad you came back."

"Back to the studio or to Tree Hill?" he tilted his head to peer at her through the darkened room, lit dimly by the amber colored light from their Eveready flashlight.

"Both," she answered honestly. "It's been really great having you back here; I missed our friendship."

"Hmm," he nodded. "Is that all it is Peyton?"

"What?" her green eyes looked softly into his brown ones.

"Look Peyton, I know that this probably isn't the right time for this but I let you slip through my hands once and I'm not going to do it again, not if there's a chance for us," his voice seem to almost reverberate in the small space.

She breathed out helplessly. "You're right; this probably isn't the best time. I mean up until this morning I was…

"Engaged, I know," he finished for her. "But I saw you Peyton, when I came back and you weren't happy being engaged to Lucas. When you left Savannah, I told you not to stop believing in the fairytale but you and I both know that that wasn't what you were living with Lucas."

"Jake," she sighed.

"Do you know the real reason I came back here Peyton?" he didn't give her time to answer. "I came back for you. I thought I was doing the right thing; the noble thing by letting you go but it was the worst mistake of my life and since I've been back, I felt alive in a way I've never felt except when I'm with you. Can you honestly say to me that all you've felt for me is friendship because it sure doesn't feel that way to me? Not the way we vibe off of music together, or the way your body fits against mine when I hold you, and not the way you look up at me with those amazing green eyes of yours the way you're looking at me now." He paused briefly as he cupped her cheek, her face glistening with the stray tears that escaped. "I have never, not for one moment since we've been apart, stopped loving you."

Peyton stared back at the man she'd ached for ever since he left on his quest to find his daughter, seeing nothing but love in his eyes and she knew hers were reflecting the same thing. She had searched within Lucas, within the idea of him and her dream and had never found what she was desperately searching for; the reality of a love that may not be right on paper but it was absolutely right for her heart. She had followed her heart once before and it had lead her straight to him and this time she knew there would be no turning back.

"I never stopped loving you either," she smiled through happy tears. "Now, our someday can began."

Jake tilted towards her, pressing his lips against hers in a deep kiss full of longing for the years they'd been apart and she returned his kiss just as passionately. He could taste a hint of citrus and something bittersweet that was uniquely Peyton Sawyer. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and in that moment it no longer mattered that a storm was raging outside because Peyton had finally found what she was searching for and she had finally followed her heart.

* * *

As soon as Lucas returned to the room and found Brooke gone, he ran outside into the rain. There was some hail beginning to fall but he didn't care as he saw her SUV at the corner.

"Brooke," Lucas yelled, almost certain she'd never be able to hear him. He'd started to head back to his car when he heard a loud screeching noise, turning around just in time to see a school bus that had come out of nowhere slam into Brooke's vehicle, causing it to flip over.

"Brooke!" he belted out in a way he'd never yelled before as he ran towards her BMW X5, ever mindful of the ditch from the recent construction on the side of the road. "Someone help!"

He ran as fast as his legs could take him, the thought of something being wrong with her or their unborn child overwhelming his senses. They had barely found their way back to each other and the fact that it could be over before it began terrified him. As he rushed towards her, moisture dripping down his face and his vision blurred, he knew he loved her more than life itself. It was not a moment of clarity, far from it. It wasn't a romanticized vision but a true account of something so deep; love hardly seemed big enough to describe it. It was messy and complicated and all encompassing; everything a real love was supposed to be and he was going to make sure he told her that, as he had the last time they were stuck in a storm.

Just as Lucas was a few feet away from the car, he suddenly saw a storm cloud unlike anything he'd ever seen before. It was dark, murky, and very low to the ground with a steamy mist traveling in front of it. The air suddenly seemed warm with bursts of cool air and it seemed to land right in his path, the wind throwing his body through the air into the ditch on the side. The last thing Lucas remembered feeling was a sharp pain in the back of his head before his world went black.

* * *

_Pepper Giardino wrote, "Weather is a great metaphor for life - sometimes it's good, sometimes it's bad, and there's nothing much you can do about it but carry an umbrella." _


	19. Chapter 18: Against All Odds

**A/N: **Hello all, I'm back again with the next chapter. I'm glad so many of you seem t be enjoying the story. Also I deleted the author's note about the plagiarism so all the reviews from before and to those reading now will all , thanks for reading & I appreciate the reviews!

**Against All Odds**

_ We reach across the gap and sometimes against all odds, against all logic, we touch. (Shonda Rhimes)_

Peyton stared off into the distance, watching as rescue workers slowly worked on removing the rubble and boards from the fallen structure across the street. The rain had ceased and the night sky seemed clear and calm, a stark contrast to the disheveled city below it.

She and Jake had been lucky; Tric had remained completely in tack and seemed to have no real damage, besides a broken window here and there. It amazed her, the way a tornado seemed to pick and choose, demolishing one structure while leaving the one next to it or across form it virtually untouched.

She turned back to see Jake hanging up his cell phone. "Did you get through to your parents?"

"Yeah," he answered as he walked towards her. "Their both fine and so is Jenny. They said most of the house is okay; the primary damage was to the garage and the living room area but the rest of it held up and they were able to get out of the basement safely."

"That's great," she nodded. "I tried to get a hold of Mitch, and Nathan and Haley but I couldn't get through to any of them."

"Well I'm sure there are still some problems with the satellite signals and the phone lines," he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure everyone's fine. Did you try Brooke or Lucas yet?" His words came out softly, trying to ease into the subject but knowing there was no easy way to.

"No," she shook her head. "I started to call Brooke but I couldn't. I'm still really hurt and upset with her you know but I said some pretty hateful things to her, and I …" she shook her head frustratingly. "I don't know if I'm ready to talk to her yet but I…"

"You still want to know that she's okay," Jake supplied for her, "that they both are." He watched her nod. "Look Peyton, I know that Brooke and Lucas hurt you but you and I are the first people to know that you can't control where your heart leads you. We've all made some mistakes in this."

"I know that but that doesn't stop it from hurting," she replied.

"I know that but you, Brooke and Lucas have been through so much together. And the kind of friendship you and Brooke have, knowing someone for practically your whole lives, that's rare and it shouldn't be taken for granted. It's important that you work it out."

She sighed before giving him a fake push. "I hate it when you're right." She breathed out deeply. "I'm not sure though if I'm ready to face it all yet though. Maybe you could go check on her for me after you see Jenny, while I go check on Mick." She bit the corner of her lip as she looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"How can I say no to a look like that," he smiled before wrapping an arm around her. "Let's go."

* * *

The ambulance siren blared as it tore down the street; red lights flashing as it drove up to the hospital. Lucas laid on the gurney, eyelids not yet able to open, as he listened to the sounds around him. He could hear muffled voices and felt something firmly placed against his face. He was aware of everything going on around him but yet he felt so disconnected, almost as if he was floating above it all but unable to look down. There was only two other times he felt like this: the car accident with Keith and the heart attack after Haley was hit by a car. His mind immediately went to the car accident he'd witnessed before his black out and he struggled to open his eyes.

"Looks like he's coming to," a male voice said before shining a light in Lucas' now open eyes. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Broo…" Lucas struggled to speak through the mask. "The baby, pregnant..."

"Sir?" the male voice questioned as the patients eyes closed once again.

The ambulance came to a stop and soon both gurneys were lifted out and ushered into the hospital where there were already attendants waiting.

"What have we got here?" a female doctor approached.

"A John Doe: Caucasian male, early twenties with a head injury," the EMT spoke. "BP 170/80, heart rate 110; he regained consciousness briefly in transport. His vitals seem stable."

"Get him into Trauma Three," she ordered, watching as one of the attendees followed. "And the female..."

"Caucasian, early twenties as well suffering from a head injury, possible broken ribs, puncture wound to the chest and may have internal bleeding," the other EMT answered. "BP is 98/70, heart rate 122, and so far is unresponsive; started an IV in transport. Also, the male mentioned she was pregnant when he regained consciousness."

"Okay," the doctor replied. "Get her into Trauma Four. Call radiology for a cat scan for both patients and order her a chest x-ray and EKG."

The nurse from behind the desk watched as the two gurneys were rushed passed, listening as the patients were referred to as John Doe and Jane Doe, real names unknown. "Doctor," the brunette nurse called as the doctor headed towards her patient.

"Yes Teresa," she said, still walking.

"I know those patients, I went to high school with them," she replied, her concerned eyes looked to the doctor. "Are they going to be alright?"

"I'll do my best to make sure that they are," she gave her a nod before walking away.

* * *

Nathan sat in the hospital room, staring at the two toned colored grey and light blue wall. He hated hospitals; he honestly hadn't been able to stand them since both Haley and Lucas ended up in one after the Dante' debacle. As he looked around the waiting room at all the people waiting for news on their loved ones who'd been injured by the tornado it only made him more anxious. Tree Hill General Hospital was a small facility built for a small town with everyday accidents and sicknesses, and Nathan couldn't help but wonder if it was really equipped to deal with a disaster on such a large scale.

He'd just gotten off the phone with his mother, who'd opted to babysit both Jamie and Chris Keller while he and Skills accompanied Haley to the hospital. Although the last thing Nathan wanted to do was hang out with the guy who was sleeping with his mom, he did need medical attention for the wound to his head and there had been no time to argue while his wife lay unconscious.

"Any word yet?" Skills said as he sat next to his weary friend, offering him a cup of coffee.

"Not yet," Nathan answered as he accepted the cup. "How's the head?"

"Seven stitches but I'm fine," he nodded. "I'm just worried about Haley, you know."

"Yeah, I know." Nathan said as he stared down at the floor solemnly. "I tried calling Luke but there was no answer. I guess some of the phone lines are still down."

The sienna man nodded silently. "Look, Nate I'm sorry about the way mine and Deb's relationship came out."

Nathan shot him a warning glare. "Not now Skills; we're definitely going to have a conversation about this later but not now. The last thing I need is more bad news."

"Nathan, Skills." A brunette in scrubs walked towards them. "Did someone call you? I didn't have anyone's number anymore so I didn't know how to reach you guys."

"Reach us?" Skills looked at her quizzically. "You saw Haley? How is she?"

"Yeah, how's Hales?" Nathan looked up at her expectantly.

"Haley is here?" Teresa asked.

"Yeah," Nathan replied. "You didn't see her then?"

"No, I'm sorry." The nurse shook her head. "I can go check and see what I can find out for you."

"I'd appreciate that," Nathan replied, pausing briefly as he remembered what she'd first said when she approached them. "Wait, why else would you need to get in contact with us; is someone else here?"

"Yeah," Teresa said softly. "And it looks like they're both in pretty bad shape."

"They?" the bald young man looked up at her. "Who are they?"

Teresa took a deep breath before answering. "It's Brooke and Lucas."

* * *

Peyton arrived at the hotel fairly quickly after leaving Jake's. Even though his parents had assured him that Jenny was alright, both she and Jake had wanted to see her with their own eyes first. It hadn't taken Peyton long to grow just as attached to the little girl as she had been to her when she was a baby and now that it looked like she and Jake were on the road to reuniting for good this time, she wanted to make sure Jenny knew she cared about her.

Peyton quickly parked her car about a block down, unable to get any closer due to the fire trucks, rubble, and yellow tape that seemed to be surrounding the area. As she got closer, her heart seemed to beat frantically in her chest, eyes wide at the horror in front of her. The whole hotel seemed to be demolished, caved in on itself as a crowd formed behind the yellow line and people looked on in fear, while firemen and rescue workers seemed to slowly remove pieces of the structure.

Her feet suddenly increased their speed in an unconscious effort to get there quicker. "Mick!" she screamed as she ran threw the crowd, eyes frantically searching for the father she had barely begun to know. "Mick!" she found herself ducking under the yellow caution tape and running towards the fallen building.

"Miss," a fireman stopped her. "You can't come in here."

"But my father was staying here," her green eyes suddenly began to fill with water. "Where are the residents?"

"I'm sorry Miss but some of them are trapped inside," he replied.

"Wh-What?" she breathed out deeply as the tears started to spill over. "Do you know whose inside?"

"I'm sorry," he said sympathetically.

"But why are they working so slow?" she cried. "You have to get him out of there; you have to!"

"We need to work at this pace to prevent the debris from caving in any more than it is," he replied as she led her back towards the line. "I'm sorry but you have to wait behind the line for your safety. There have been some who were rescued that have already been transported to Tree Hill General."

"But he could be in there?" tears streamed down her face in full force now. "Oh God, what if he's in there?" She suddenly felt the vibrations of her cell phone. "Hello?"

"Peyton," Skills' voice traveled through the phone. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," she paused briefly. "Mick's hotel was hit really badly and I'm not sure if he's still inside or at the hospital. I was thinking about just waiting there anyways. I don't know." She paused briefly. "Is everyone else okay?"

"I'm afraid not," he said sadly. "You might want to get down to the hospital as soon as possible baby girl. Lucas is here and it seems like he'll probably be okay but…"

"But what?" she questioned. "Skills, what is it? Is someone else hurt?"

"Yeah it's Haley and Brooke," he shook his head even though he knew she couldn't see him. "Look, Haley's pretty up in the air and Brooke, well its bad. Teresa's a nurse here now and she said… well, she's not sure if Brooke's going to make it."

Peyton in took a deep breath as the cell phone dropped from her grasp in what seemed to be slow motion.

* * *

Jake turned the corner, finally making it to Brooke's street. He'd been to Lucas' first but found the house completely empty and untouched. He'd tried both the numbers Peyton gave him for them but got no answer. It was as if one side of her house had been ripped off by sheer force. As he pulled his truck up to her house he immediately saw the damage and hurriedly jumped out.

"Brooke," he yelled as he came around to the now open side of her house. "Brooke, are you in here?"

There was what looked like a piece of a wall with boards and various items strewn across the broken structure and into the yard, tilted over some debris. "Brooke?" His eyes noticed the slightest movement.

"Uhh," he heard a male voice groan. "I'm kind of stuck."

"Lucas?" Jake questioned as he immediately began to clear the miscellaneous things off the fallen wall.

"No, it's Owen," he grunted as he began to push against the wall as Jake pulled it up from his side.

"Do you think you can slip out now?" Jake said as he struggled to hold up the wall.

Within a minute, Owen managed to pull his torso out before rolling his body out the rest of the way. "Thanks man," he breathed out heavily as Jake dropped the wall back to the ground. "Where's Rach?"

"What?" Jake looked at him quizzically.

"Rachel?" his eyes were wide in fear. "She was with me before the tornado hit and she was in bad shape. She lost a lot of blood."

"I didn't see anyone else," he shook his head before he began trying to weed through the remains of what used to be a house.

"Rachel!" Owen yelled as he began moving around some of the rubble. "Rach, can you hear me?"

"Rachel!" Jake yelled as he picked up a small piece of wall. "Owen," he yelled as he saw a flash of red hair. "I think I got something; it looks like the pipe burst too."

Owen immediately flew to Jake's side as they tossed away the wreckage that covered her. "Oh my God," he immediately picked up her damp body and carried her out to the grass where there was less clutter. "She's blue." He looked back at the man who'd just rescued him. "I don't think she's breathing and I don't know CPR."

"Here," Jake tossed Owen his cell phone as he knelt beside her and started chest compressions. "Call 911." Jake tilted her head back as he breathed into her.

"Yeah," Owen said as soon as the operator picked up. "My friend, she's not breathing. We need an ambulance at…"

* * *

Nathan stared down at the floor, surrounded by Deb, Skills, Chris, and Junk. Junk had arrived about a half hour after everyone else, letting them know that Fergie was admitted to the hospital as well. Peyton, who was currently visiting Lucas' beside, had volunteered Jake's parents to watch Jamie so that Jenny could have a playmate to keep the kids' minds off of everything as well as freeing up Deb to be with her son. They all looked up as a doctor approached.

"Mr. Scott," a male looking to be in his early forties approached them.

"Dr. Robbins," Nathan stood up. "How's Haley?"

"She is stabilized but she's still at risk," he explained. "We ordered a lumbar tap…"

"What is that exactly?" he questioned.

"A spinal tape; she tested positive for bacterial meningitis," Dr. Robbins answered. "In rare cases, it can be caused by Epstein Barr. Now, we've started her on antibiotics and she's been moved to the ICU."

"Can I see her?" he couldn't stop the worry that came through his voice.

"Of course," he nodded. "I'll take you to her."

Nathan followed the doctor through the automatic door, walking down the long corridors filled with victims from the tornado and nurses and doctors attending to them. He stomach almost dropped as they passed the room Dan died in. If she was in this part of the hospital, he knew she was in trouble. As he slowly entered the room, he was almost startled by how pale she looked and the oxygen tube in her nose.

Haley breathed in deeply as soon as she saw him, a small smile gracing her features. "Hi…"

"Hi," he exhaled a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding as he brought the chair next to her bed and sat down. "How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?"

"Well my neck's a little stiff and the headache's a pain but I'm okay," she answered. "I've had flu's that made me feel worse. How are you? How's Jamie?"

"Jamie's fine," he answered as he reached over to take her hand. "He's with Jake's parents, visiting Jenny. They started you on antibiotics…"

"I know," she interrupted. "Dr. Robbins explained everything to me."

"You're going to be okay Hales," he almost convinced himself with the confidence of his last phrase.

"I know," she gave him a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "But if I'm not…"

"You will be," he cut her off.

Haley just nodded. "Do you remember that time we went out to that football field and you made it rain for me."

"How could I forget?" Nathan smiled at his wife genuinely.

"You remember what you told me then; that if anything happened to you, you wanted me to know how happy I made you," her chestnut orbs looked duller than usual as she stared up into his ocean of blue. "I want you to know how happy you have made me. How honored I am to be your wife…"

"Haley," he shook his head. "Don't you dare try to tell me goodbye."

"I never could," she shook her head as tears began to well in her eyes. "Always and forever, no matter what happens Nate, I want you to know I love you so, so much."

"I love you too Hales," he held her hand tighter as he brought it up to his lips, kissing it tenderly. "You're going to be okay Hales."

"I'm so scared Nathan," tears flowed over the brim of her eyes and began to roll down her cheeks. "I-I…" she reached her hand up to her head. "Nate..."

"Haley," he said anxiously as he watched her body began to shake and convulse. "Hales!" He ran to the door. "Somebody help! My wife…"

Within a few seconds Dr. Robbins was attending to her. "She's seizing."

Nathan felt himself being pushed back as he whispered, "Haley…"

* * *

Peyton stood at the window, looking out at the road below and the ambulances whizzing passed, albeit carrying more victims of the tornado. If someone would have told her two days ago that she'd be unengaged to Lucas, on her way to reconciling with Jake, and waiting for three of her best friends, two of whom she'd been fighting with, to awake in a hospital she would have told them they were insane. Yet here she was, waiting in her ex-fiancé's room, and praying for him, Brooke, and Haley to be alright. She turned away from the window and sat in the chair by the bedside of a man who'd become such an integral part of her life she couldn't imagine it without him.

"Brooke," the groggy voice of Lucas called. "Brooke," he opened his eyes slowly.

"Hey," Peyton put a hand comfortingly upon his. "You gave us quite a scare."

"Peyton," he looked a bit surprised to see her. "I didn't expect…it's good to see you."

"You were expecting Brooke, its okay." She paused briefly, "She's in ICU Lucas. They won't tell us much because none of us are technically related to her and they haven't been able to reach Victoria or Richard."

"I doubt Victoria will be back anytime soon after what she did," he sat up. "How long have I been out?"

"Several hours I guess, I have only been here about an hour and a half." Peyton shrugged. "They told Nathan you have a mild concussion but otherwise you're okay."

"And Brooke?" he questioned. "They won't tell you anything?"

"Only that its bad. Teresa's a nurse her now, go figure; she said she'd try to find out more but all that she could tell us was Brooke looked…" she shook her head as she forced back tears. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for what I said to both of you."

"I know you are Peyton," Lucas replied. "I'm sorry too. I want you to know I never cheated on you, Brooke's pregnancy…"

Peyton held up her hand. "Nathan explained it to me." She shook her head wearily. "I'm surprised he had the time." Her green eyes squinted at him for a moment. "What did you mean about what Victoria did?"

"Brooke's attack," he couldn't stop the anger in his voice. "Victoria set it up."

"What?" her face scrunched up in disbelief. "That sick bitch; I can't believe she'd do that to her own daughter." She exhaled deeply. "What she must have been feeling and then I go and say all these horrible things to her." A stray tear rolled down her cheek. "What if she doesn't make it Luke? What if she dies thinking I hate her?"

"She knows you don't hate her Peyton," Lucas replied. "She was trying to get to you when… never mind."

"When what?" she questioned. "Lucas, when what? When she had this accident… oh God, this is all my fault; I did this… how could I do this? She has to make it Luke; I don't know how I'd live with myself if we all lost her or if she losses her baby. Oh God, what am I going to do?"

"You're going to calm down and get me a doctor so I can be released," he placed his hands on her shoulders to steady her. "And then we're going to go force someone to tell us what's happening with Brooke, okay? She's going to be fine."

"You're right," she nodded. "They're all going to be fine." As she walked towards the door, her only wish was that she believed herself.

* * *

Owen and Jake stood side by side as Rachel was pushed into the room and the doctors immediately began working on her. Jake had managed to keep her alive until the EMT's got there and took over. Owen made his way to the doorway, watching as nurses and doctors surrounded her, as he willed the young woman he'd meet so many years ago to wake up.

"_So, you gonna buy me lunch or what?" the young red head lifted an eyebrow flirtatiously._

"_Does that kind of thing usually work on the guys you pick or did you come up with that just for me?" Owen gave an amused laugh._

"_You tell me?" she smiled mischievously. "I will tell you a secret though; I usually get what I want."_

"_I bet," he smiled. "What's your name?"_

"_Rachel," her eyes were full of life as she looked up at him. "Rachel Gatina. What's yours?"_

"_Owen Morello," he answered._

The sound of a loud beep seemed to pull Owen from his memory.

"She's in fib; push one of epi," a gray haired doctor said as she hovered over the red head, "and 300 of Amiodarone. Keep compressions going."

An older brunette man pushed passed Owen and quickly began to assist. "She's hypothermic," he said before turning to the first doctor. "Try a continuous bladder lavage with warm fluid."

"Still on asystole," a nurse called.

"We're losing her," the gray haired woman yelled. "Charge to 300…"

"_My parents pretty much suck," Rachel lay back against the couch. "Sometimes I wonder why they even bothered to have a kid; they just go on their trips while they shove me in another boarding school."_

"_When do you leave?" he asked as he stroked her hair._

"_In two weeks," she glanced up at her boyfriend with sad eyes. "I don't want to lose you Morello."_

"_You won't baby," he replied. "I promise."_

"What's her temp?" the female doctor called.

"Up to 84 now," a nurse replied, "And climbing."

"_You lied to me!" he turned away from her. "I can't believe I trusted you."_

"_Owen, I'm sorry." She stepped closer to him, placing a hand against his arm. "I love you."_

_He pulled his arm out of her grasp. "Do you realize what you did little girl? You made me some sort of pedophile!"_

"_I wasn't such a little girl when you made love to me," she fired back._

"_No, you were just a liar." Owen shook his head at her disgusted before walking out, slamming the door behind him._

"Push one more round of ACLS drugs," the female doctor commanded.

"Rachel, you have to fight this." Owen stared at her pale body. "You have to fight for our daughter."

Jake turned to him curiously but said nothing.

"We've got a heartbeat," the nurse nodded. "Temperature rising."

"Good, get her to the OR for her leg," the woman said before going over to Owen. "I've got to meet them in surgery but I think the worst is over. I'll let you know when she's out of surgery."

"Thank you," he nodded with a small smile. "Thank you so much." He turned to Jake. "And thank you, she never would've made it without you finding us."

"Don't mention it," Jake replied. "Let's just hope everyone else is this lucky."

* * *

It had been hours since they had any news on anyone. Fergie had been in surgery for hours with no word from the doctors since. Haley had slipped into a coma after her seizure and once Nathan was allowed to go back in, he'd been sitting at her bedside ever since. Rachel seemed to come through her surgery alright but as of now she had not woken up. Teresa had managed to find out that Brooke was still unconscious and that so far she was stable. She still required additional surgery but they were waiting for her to become stronger before she went under the knife. Also with her being pregnant, they called in a fetal specialist to be there to ensure the safety of the babies; Brooke Davis was pregnant with twins.

"I keep hoping we'll get some kind of sign that everything's going to be alright," Lucas spoke to no one in particular. "That Brooke, Haley, Rachel, and Fergie will all come through this alright; that my unborn children will be alright."

"These are the times I wish your mom were here," Deb turned to him. "She always knew the right thing to say, no matter what the situation. She'd get us all through this and help me get through to Nathan."

"Get through to Nathan?" he peered at her. "About what?"

"It's not as pressing as everything else is," she shook her head. "So they're waiting for her to become more stable for surgery?" Deb shook her head. "How does that make sense?"

"I guess they want to make sure she's strong enough for it," Peyton answered. "Plus Teresa was saying something about authorization since they couldn't reach her next of kin or emergency contact. It's this big legal thing."

Jake reached over to hold her hand. "I don't understand that."

"Policies and agendas," Skills shook his head.

"Yeah, it's just the hospital's way of covering it's ass in case something happens and they can't…" Owen trailed off. "I'm sorry man." He placed a comforting hand on Lucas' shoulder. "She's going to fight for those babies. When she told me she was pregnant, she was so happy."

"She told you?" Lucas looked at him curiously.

"Yeah, early yesterday." He laughed. "I think she was trying to let me down easy."

"That's my girl," Lucas smiled sadly.

"How did you get information about Rachel?" Peyton asked.

"When we brought her in she wasn't breathing so I was there for most of it," Owen answered. "Then I kind of let them believe she was my wife."

"That's a good idea," Junk chimed in. "Maybe someone should lie."

"Lucas tried that but Teresa kind of ratted us out by accident," Peyton replied before they all fell silent.

"Why the hell won't they tell us anything? Those are my children in there. Why don't they understand that we are Brooke's family?" He stood up, frustratingly rubbing a hand against the back of his neck. "I can't wait anymore. I'm going to find some information." Lucas stood up and began striding towards the automatic doors.

Peyton looked over at Jake, her green eyes blood shot from all the tears she'd shed.

"Go ahead," he nodded before watching her hurry to catch up with Lucas.

They already knew where Brooke was located from Teresa's help and walked down the crowded halls as if they were meant to be there.

"How many people do you think call off their weddings and sit around with her new boyfriend and try to break into his new girlfriend's hospital room in less than twenty four hours?" she asked as they sped walked down the hall.

"I'd guess two," he replied with a wry smile as they approached her room. "Let's go."

"Hey," a male voice belted. "What do you two think you're doing?"

"I'm going to see Brooke and my kids," Lucas replied. "I need to see how she is since you people won't tell me anything."

"I've tried to reach the patient's family…" the doctor started but was cut off by Peyton.

"We are her family," she yelled. "He's the father of her babies and she has been my best friend since we were eight years old and her parents have never been there for her, ever. Please, please tell us what is wrong with her."

The doctor nodded in sympathy. "She has a hairline fracture of the pelvis, temporalmandibular joint damage…"

"What exactly is that?" Lucas questioned.

"Basically an injury to the joints and ligaments of the jaw, sort of the way whiplash occurs to the back and neck," the doctor explained. "Her heart echoes also showed traces of cardiac tapenade, which means he pericardial sac surrounding the heart has filled with an excessive amount of fluid. Now surgery is something we must perform but we were waiting for a maternal fetal specialist to assist in making sure the babies are as safe as possible."

"Were," Lucas repeated. "That means who ever that is, is here now?"

"Yes," he answered. "And her emergency contact has just filled out the proper forms so Miss Davis should be heading into the OR already where they are prepping her. If you'll excuse me…"

"Thank you," Peyton nodded. "She's going to be okay, isn't she?"

"I'll do everything I can," he replied before walking away.

"I wonder who her emergency contact is." Lucas turned to Peyton.

"It's me," a familiar female voice called from behind them. "Hello my boy. I'm glad you are both alright."

"Karen," Peyton gave her a small smile.

His brows furrowed at the brunette in front of him. "Mom?" Lucas immediately walked over to her open arms. "I'm so glad you're here. I can't lose her now."

"I know; It's going to be okay Lucas," she hugged him tightly. "They're going to be okay."

He felt so comforted by his mother's presence and her words, hoping against all odds that her being there was a sign that everything really was going to be alright. That somehow he'd get his miracle.

* * *

_Shonda Rhimes wrote, "At the end of a day like this when so many prayers are answered and so many aren't, we take our miracles where we find them. We reach across the gap and sometimes against all odds, against all logic, we touch… against all odds it happens_."


	20. Chapter 19: Here, There, and Everywhere

**Here, There, and Everywhere**

_~What there always is though, no matter if you're here or there, is an ending. (Skyla Moorman)_

Lucas sat solemnly, eyes trained on the second hand of the clock as he waited for news on the woman who was carrying his unborn children. He couldn't believe it had come to this. He'd been so happy before the tornado hit, even if it had been for a few short minutes, he and Brooke had been happy. Now he wanted to scream, hit someone or something but all he could do was sit and wait; counting the seconds that seemed to etch on for days.

"Dr. Palmer," he immediately recognized the man approaching them as Brooke's doctor and stood up, followed by Karen.

"Ms. Roe, Mr. Scott," he gave them a courteous nod. "This is Dr. Alvarez, the neo-natal specialist."

"Hello," Karen shook the woman's hand. "How is she; how are the babies?"

"The surgery was a success," the male doctor spoke first. "We were able to drain the pericardial sac as needed and everything seems to be functioning properly at this point. We were also able to stop the internal bleeding fairly quickly due to a puncture in her chest. We did have to set her pelvis with a cast previously, and secured her ribs to minimize movement."

"I was there to keep an eye on the health of the babies during the surgery, and so far they are doing extremely well," Dr. Alvarez paused briefly. "There was a point during the surgery where they were not receiving enough oxygen but it was corrected almost immediately and I don't foresee any complications regarding that in the foreseeable future. Although there are no guarantees, the babies' heart rates are strong. Brooke's recovery though will definitely help determine their recovery; a healthy mom equals healthy children."

"Now she still has a long road ahead but as of now she is out of immediate danger," Dr. Palmer added.

Lucas nodded before glancing at his mother and then to the doctor. "Can we see her?"

"She's being moved to recovery but once she's settled, I'll let you know," he answered. "If there are no other questions…"

"Thank you," Karen reached out to shake his hand before turning to the female doctor and shaking her hand as well. "Thank you both."

"She's okay," Lucas nodded, his eyes glazed over with unshed tears. "They all have to be okay."

"I know," Karen wrapped her arms around her son. "I know."

* * *

"Hey," Jake said as he walked the path towards his house, finding Peyton sitting on the stairs.

"Hey," she said as he sat next to her and placed an arm around her. "Where'd you go?"

"I just dropped Jamie and Jenny off at the park with my mom," he smiled. "She's loving the fact that she's actually getting to be an active grandma to Jenny again and she adores Jamie already."

"Yeah, he's a hard kid not to love." Peyton nodded before giving a small shrug. "I kind of got antsy at the hospital. I just finished dropping off some stuff there; food for everyone and this purple monkey for Brooke."

"Purple monkey huh?" he looked down at the woman in his arms. "Jenny had one of those when she was a baby."

She nodded. "I remember; Brooke had one when she was growing up and she had one here for Angie. It was at Luke's house." She sighed deeply as she thought of her friend. "I feel so guilty about all of this; this is my fault. She went chasing into that storm after me and now she's lying in a hospital bed. She could lose her babies or we could all lose her."

"This isn't your fault Peyton," Jake's voice was sympathetic. "What happened to Brooke was awful but it's not your fault. She came after you because she loves you Peyt."

"And I couldn't love her enough to give her a chance to explain about her and Lucas," her eyes stung as tears formed in them.

"It was a misunderstanding," he tried to comfort her. "And I know that once Brooke makes it through this, you will be able to tell her how sorry you are."

"What if I never get the chance?" green eyes turned up to look at him, searching for an absolution she knew he couldn't give. She was startled by the vibration in her pocket, reaching for her phone she saw it was a number she didn't recognize. "Hello?" Peyton listened to the voice on the other end. "Yes, this is her… okay, I understand. Thank you." She hung up the phone, staring at it in silence, her hands slightly shaking.

"Hey," Jake took her hands in his own. "Peyton," he waited until her eyes meet his. "What is it? Is it Brooke?"

She shook her blonde curls. "They think they may have found Mick."

"Well that's great," he said and then peered at her visibly paler form. "Isn't it?"

"I have to go and see if it's his body," her face was pained. "That was the morgue."

* * *

Owen awoke to a flood of sunlight on his face, startled by the suddenness of it all. He stretched in the confines of the uncomfortable hospital chair, turning to see a nurse moving quietly around the room as she checked the numbers on the machines.

"Good morning," the older woman smiled.

"Morning," he offered a polite nod as he sat up in the chair. "No change?"

"Her stats have improved," the woman said as she jotted something down on the chart before returning it to its pocket. "I'm sure it's only a matter of time before she wakes up anyways," she replied as she walked to the door. "If I was twenty years younger and had a young man like you waiting for me, I certainly would."

Owen gave a small laugh as the nurse exited the room before scooting his chair closer to Rachel. "She's right you know," he took one of her hands gently within his own. "I am waiting for you so you need to get up. I can't handle what you told me by myself. I mean look at the way I reacted when Brooke was just taking care of that kid. You know me Rach, I'm not big with commitments and a kid, that's like the biggest commitment and I'm a mess. So you have to get up because I'd never admit this to anyone else, but I'm scared as hell."

He sighed as he reached up to stroke her dark auburn red hair, closing his eyes as he remembered the days they used to sit around lazily in front of the television while he stroked her hair. He went back to clasping her hand, staring down at the blanket.

"Every since I saw you lying there so helpless when me and Jake first found you, I keep thinking about everything that happened between us, you know." He sighed, shaking his head. "And after all that, I'm still here waiting for you; maybe I never stopped, I don't know." Owen let out a frustrated breath. "I thought you'd never be able to say anything else that would've shocked me more than your age back then but congratulations Rach, this took the cake. Hey Owen, you remember when we used to date back when I lied about my age; well what I forgot to tell you is I had your baby, here's a picture, and watch out for the tornado." He scoffed, letting out a small ironic laugh. "You always did know how to make an exit."

"And you," she breathed out, her voice slightly huskier than normal, "you always knew how to be an ass."

The corners of his mouth immediately turned up as he moved closer to her, placing his hand on her cheek. "Baby, you don't know how happy I am to hear your sarcastic voice again."

"I can just about guess," she smiled at him. "Look Owen, I'm really sorry about the way I sprung Oriana on you."

"It's okay," he stroked her cheek with his thumb. "The important thing is you're okay. I'll yell at you later, after I get the doctor." He got up but turned around as he got to the door. "Oriana?"

"Yeah," Rachel nodded. "That's what I named her." She shrugged from her bed. "I'm not sure if they kept it though since my mom won't tell me where my aunt and uncle took her or anything," she watched as he furrowed his brows. "I'll explain everything."

"I'm counting on it," he replied. "You know, Oriana was my grandmother's name."

"I know," she replied before rolling her eyes. "Don't read too much into it; I just liked the name."

"Um-hmm," He nodded with a smile before leaving the room to find her doctor.

* * *

Nathan sat by Haley's bedside just looking at her. He hadn't been able to sleep, afraid he'd missed the moment when her warm chestnut eyes opened and stared up at him once again. His eyes were bloodshot from his secret sobs and lack of sleep, still he couldn't bring himself to leave her side except to call and check on Jamie periodically.

"Mr. Scott," Dr. Robbins stepped back into the room. "I've just received Haley's test results…

"And," Nathan urged. "What is it?" He took a moment to glance at his unconscious wife before turning back to the man in front of him.

"There's been a complication," he explained. "In addition to the coma, your wife is now suffering from ICP or intracranial pressure. In layman's terms, her brain has begun swelling."

Nathan blinked hard as he swallowed the lump that suddenly formed in his throat. "So what-what do we do?"

"Well we have Haley on oxygen therapy and IV fluids, as well as broad-spectrum of antibiotics to combat the infection. We've also given her something to help bring her body temperature down and combined with anti-inflammatory medication, we hope to stop the swelling."

"And if that doesn't work?" Nathan crossed his arms over his chest. "What then?"

"We're going to keep a tight watch on her for the next few hours and if the swelling continues, we will be forced to perform a vertriculostomy," Dr. Robbins explained. "It's where we cut a small hole into her skull to drain the excess fluid." He paused briefly. "I know this must all seem overwhelming but we will do our best to get her well."

"Yeah, thanks." Nathan nodded politely although he couldn't control the worry that was etched on his features. He watched the doctor walk out of the room before returning to the chair and holding her hands in his own, leaning his forehead against their intertwined fingers. "You have to wake up Hales, I need you." A tear rolled down his cheek. "I need you so much."

* * *

Peyton stood outside the office, clutching Jake's hand in her own. She'd been standing there for fifteen minutes already, unable to bring herself to go in. She was reminded of a time in high school when her father Larry's boat had gone missing and she'd gone to another morgue with Lucas to identify the body. She remembered the feeling of relief when it wasn't him but she wondered what the probabilities were of it not being the person you were looking for twice.

"Do you want me to go in for you?" Jake offered, his heart breaking for her. "We worked together enough; I could do it."

"No," she shook her blonde curls. "I just need another minute." She took a few deep breaths before nodding at the coroner. "I'm ready now."

"Right this way," the man with the glasses said as he picked up a metal clipboard and lead them into an examination room with three slabs covered in blue sheets.

Peyton stepped inside the room slowly, eyes glancing around the room nervously. Even though she hadn't known her biological father very long, he'd made such an impact in her life in such a short time and she couldn't get her mind to stop replaying the last time she'd seen Mick.

"_I've never been one who could stay in one place for a long time," he explained. "It's why I wouldn't have made a good father; I have to be on the road, follow the music. It's just who I am."_

"_I know," she tried to stop her eyes from watering. "Will I see you again?"_

"_Of course," Mick replied as he stood up, walking over to his guitar case. "I knew we were pretty close to finishing so I made some calls; I'm going to jump on the last of this tour day after tomorrow but I'll be back by the time you get ready to walk down that aisle." He opened up the case and pulled out what looked like a betting chip. "I have something for you; here." He held it out to her._

_Peyton took the chip and looked at it curiously before reading the words on it. "One year sober." Her eyes shifted back to the man in front of her. "You do know I saw you have a beer with Jake last night right?"_

_He laughed. "It's not mine; that chip there was Ellie's. It was from the year she was pregnant with you." He gave a soft laugh as he thought of his one time love. "She was hell bent on staying sober during the pregnancy and a couple months after she gave you up to your parents, she found me; told me all about the wonderful people she'd found to raise you and she gave me this before she left. I've cherished ever since."_

"_Thank you," Peyton said before throwing her arms around him, grateful for the small token that obviously meant so much. "I really appreciate this."_

"_You're welcome," Mick hugged her back for a moment before pulling away. "I should get going now; I'll see ya."_

"_Yeah," Peyton nodded as he picked up his guitar case and walked out of her studio, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'll see ya."_

The coroner moved to the slab closest to the window, giving Peyton a nod as she came to stand beside him, Jake behind her placing a comforting hand against her back. He slowly grasped the blue linen in his hand, raising it up so she could see the man's pale face underneath.

"Oh no," she yelled as she stepped back, tears filling her eyes almost immediately. "No!" She turned to bury her face in Jake's chest.

"It's him," Jake said softly.

"I'm sorry for your loss," the man said quietly. "I'll give you a minute."

"Mick," she cried as she pulled the sheet back, cupping her hand over her mouth to silence the scream she wanted to let out. "I'm so sorry Mick, I'm so sorry. Oh God, why-why? Mick…" She fell upon his chest as she sobbed.

* * *

Deb sat in the chapel, quietly praying for her daughter in law and the girl she'd practically watched grow up, willing them both to open their eyes. She hadn't been in this chapel since Dan's heart attack years ago when she found him lying on the floor in the beach house. It was a strange feeling to know that he was gone; for over half her life she loved and hated the man at the same time and for a moment as she sat alone in that chapel, remembering when she'd sobbed there years ago over Nathan as Dan sat beside her, she found herself missing the man he once was for a split second. She hoped against all hope that she would not have to miss two of the most caring young women she'd ever gotten to know.

"Deb," the brunette woman stepped inside the room, smiling at the woman who had become her best friend under the strangest circumstances. "How are you holding up?"

"Karen," she stood up and walked into the other woman's embrace. "Am I ever glad to see you."

"Me too," she replied as she stepped back and they both took a seat on the front pew. "I'm sorry we didn't have anytime to talk when I first arrived; I was busy with the doctors and when I got to the waiting room you were gone."

"It's okay," the blonde nodded. "I had to go relive Jake's parent's. I still can't believe this is happening; Haley has been through enough and god, Brooke has had to endure so much these last few months."

Karen nodded knowingly. "I actually saw Brooke not too long ago. She flew out to see me and she told me about her attack and how much you helped her," she offered her friend a warm smile. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me Karen," she shook her head. "I've watched Brooke Davis grow up since she was about four years old. It's true we weren't as close as you two were but I care about her a lot."

"So do I," Karen paused briefly, "as if she were my own daughter."

"Speaking of your own daughter; how is Lily?" Deb segued. "Is it ever hard, I mean doing the whole mother thing after you basically thought you were done raising your child?"

"You'd probably get a different answer if you asked me right after I found out I was pregnant," the brunette gave a slight laugh. "I was happy when I first found out but I was sad because I knew Keith wasn't going to be able to experience it with me. But then again, in a way I feel he's always with me," the smile on her face seemed to glow, "amongst the lilies. Being a mother again, I wouldn't trade that for anything in the world."

"Hmm," Deb nodded. "I think I just needed to hear that. You always did know the right things to say."

"It's a gift," she said as she gave a nonchalant shrug before peering at her friend closely, eyebrows raised. "Deborah Helen Scott…" she started in her best mom voice.

"I'm back to my maiden name Karen," she shot her a look.

"Fine," she replied firmly. "Deborah Helen Lee, are you thinking about having another child?"

"I'd say I passed the stage of thinking and went right ahead to doing," she answered. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh Deb that's wonderful," she embraced her. "Congratulations." She pulled back with an inquiring look. "So, who is he?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she rolled her eyes coyly.

Karen crossed her arms over her chest. "Try me."

"It's Antwon," she answered. "I really love him Karen, I do."

"Antwon?" her brows furrowed for a moment before her eyes grew wide. "Wait, Antwon as in Skills? I don't believe it."

"I told you wouldn't," she smiled as she looked at her friend's obviously surprised face. "Welcome back to Tree Hill, where's there's never a dull moment."

* * *

Skills sat in the hospital chair, flipping aimlessly through a magazine. He couldn't stop thinking about Fergie, Haley, and Brooke. He'd known them all for so long and it was hard imagining his life without any of them in it.

"Hey Man," Junk said as he sat next to him. "Any change with Brooke or Haley?"

"Brooke came out of surgery and she and the babies are okay so far but she's still unconscious," he replied. "Lucas just went in to see her. I think Haley's pretty much the same." He glanced towards Fergie's parents sitting on the other side of the room. "How are they holding up?"

"As okay as they can be," Junk shook his head wearily. "They're worried you know, like we all are."

Skills nodded. "When he gets out of here and everyone's better, we're going to have to do a big thing at the River Court."

"Yeah," Junk's voice didn't sound convincing. "You know, I remember back when it used to be the seven of us: Luke, Haley, you, me, Fergie, Mouth and Jimmy." He exhaled deeply. "Then Haley was with Nathan and Lucas wasn't around as much with basketball. And then Mouth kind of went with Lucas, Jimmy faded out, and then you joined the team too so you were gone and it was just me and Ferg, you know. He's my best friend." His eyes turned to the man beside him, worry written all over his face. "What if he doesn't get out of here?"

"He will," Skills' words were confidant although there was a wavering in his voice. "He has to."

"Mr. and Mrs. Thompson," they both looked up to the voice of the doctor walking towards their friend's parents.

"Yes Dr. Johnson," the African American man said as he and his wife stood up. "How is our son? How did the surgery go?"

Both Skills and Junk walked over to where The Thompson's were standing talking to the doctor.

"As you know we called in a specialist to assess Ferguson's injuries," he spoke calmly. "After assessing the damage and being unsuccessful in raising his temperature, we had to close him back up."

"I don't understand," Maribel's eyes stared at her son's doctor in confusion. "what does that mean?"

"He has too many internal injuries," Dr. Johnson explained. "I'm sorry but we've done everything we can."

"What?" the tears began to flow from her eyes as her husband placed his arm around her. "James?" she looked up at him.

"What do you mean you've done everything you can?" James replied. "There's no hope?"

"When a person's core temperature is below 30º their survival rate is zero percent; that combined with his injuries…I am so sorry but you need to prepare for the worst," he paused briefly, "and you need to go say your goodbyes."

"Goodbyes," Skills repeated softly.

"We are keeping him comfortable but he won't last long," Dr. Johnson said. "If you like, I can take you to him now."

"Okay," Maribel shook her head as she and her husband followed the doctor.

"Go ahead," Skills motioned to Junk. "I need to go get Luke; he should be there too."

* * *

"Hey Pretty Girl," Lucas said as he sat in the chair next to Brooke's bed, fighting back the urge to cry as he looked over her broken and beaten body. "The babies are fine," he let his hand just graze over her stomach, afraid he might hurt her. "They're fighters, just like you are." He turned back as the door opened behind him. "Hi Mom."

"Hi my boy," she came to stand beside him before reaching over to stroke a strand of Brooke's hair. "Hello sweetheart, it's me Karen. We're here Brooke, we're here for you." She turned to her son. "How are you holding up?"

"I'll be fine as soon as she is and as soon as Haley and Fergie are okay," Lucas replied. "I think we take our lives and the people in it for granted. I don't want to do that anymore." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I need her to know how much she means to me."

"I'm sure she knows it," Karen smiled down at him before her eyes glanced towards the door as it opened. "Skills, what's wrong?" She immediately took in the look on his face.

"It's Fergie," his voice was shaky. "Luke, we have to say good bye."

"What?" Lucas stood up, glancing at his mother.

"Go," she motioned with a hand. "I'll stay with her."

Lucas nodded before he and Skills rushed out the door and towards their friend's hospital room. When they arrived, his mother and his father were on the right side of Fergie's bed while Junk stood on the left.

"Hey Fergie," Lucas said as he and Skills stood next to Junk, trying to hold back tears.

"Hey Ferg, we're right here man." Skills looked down at his friend, "just like you've always been for all of us."

"Yeah," Fergie's breathing was heavy. "I love you guys…Mom, Dad; I love…"

"We know baby," she sat in the chair right beside him, stroking his forehead. "We love you too."

"All of us," Junk added. "You're my best friend Ferg; you always have been."

"You know I was thinking about family. We don't get to choose our blood relatives," Lucas paused briefly. "But we do get to pick our friends, the people who are there no matter what and friends like you, we're family Fergie and we always will be."

"Never-never rid of you…" his chest heaved up and down.

"That's right," Skills said as a tear rolled out his eye. "You're stuck with us, no matter what." His eyes adverted to the machine as the numbers steadily declined.

Fergie tried to force a smile before intaking a sharp breath, "I'm tired…so…tired."

"It's okay son, rest." James said. "I am so honored to have been your father." He tried to compose himself but failed to stop the stray tears that rolled down his cheeks as he watched his son's eyes close.

Maribel moved closer to her son as she began to sing to him the way she'd done when he was a child.

"I want him everywhere and if he's beside me,  
I know I need never care.  
But to love him is to need him everywhere.  
Knowing that love is to share.  
Each one believing that love never dies,  
Watching his eyes and hoping I'm always there…"

The room was silent except for the sounds of her melodic voice and his heavy breathing. Then all at once, his breathing ceased and they all looked up as the machine started its long continuous beep, signaling the Ferguson "Fergie" Thompson was gone.

In another part of the hospital, just the opposite was happening; as he was losing his life, someone else was regaining hers. She reached her hand out slowly, touching the hand that laid upon her as her eyes opened slowly, a small smile gracing her features as the person sitting beside her came into view. "Hey…"

* * *

_Skyla Moorman wrote, "This cycle called life is rarely easy, most often than not, it's complicated. People often ask if you'd like the good or bad news first because they seem to accompany each other. Sometimes there is a happy ending and sometimes there simply isn't. What there always is though, no matter if you're here of there, is an ending. And then a beginning again."_


	21. Chapter 20: You Say Goodbye And I Say

**A/N: **Hello all! Thanks so much for the feedback, both new and old. I'm glad so many of you are enjoying the story whether for the first time or re-reading. I appreciate all the reviews & the DM's i get from those of you who can't review cause you did when this fic was posted before. Anyways, I'll keep this fairly short. Thanks for your support.

FYI, in this story the ring that Lucas gave Lindsay and then Peyton was not the ring Keith gave Karen. To me, that seemed like a last minute rewrite because wouldn't Brooke have noticed in New York when she was inspecting it & when she wore it around time, given Karen had showed it to her in Tric after she & Keith were engaged. Personally I think Brooke would've mentioned it, or even Haley or Peyton should have recognized it when Lindsay showed it off. I'll shut up now, just keep in mind Karen did not give Lucas her ring to give to Peyton or Lindsay.

Now, on to the next chapter...

.

.

**You Say Goodbye And I Say Hello**

_~The woods are lovely, dark, and deep. But I have promises to keep. (Robert Frost)_

Jamie sat in the chair by his mother's bedside, swinging his legs as he watched the nurse checked the machines attached to her. He looked back at his father, who was asleep in the other chair at the foot of the bed, albeit from exhaustion and lack of sleep. The nurse offered him a smile and a nod before exiting the room, Jamie waving at her before refocusing on the woman in the bed.

"Hey Momma," he sat on his knees, leaning towards her. "Daddy says your sick and you can't wake up. Daddy's sad and so is Chester, me too." He exhaled scrunching his nose. "Daddy didn't want to bring me until you woke up but when Grandpa Dan was sick he never woke up and I never got to say goodbye. I don't wanna say goodbye Momma." He shook his head, unable to really understand. "Who's going to sing the Fifty-Nifty song with me and who's going to play goldfish checkers with me or make me chicken noodle egg noodle soup when I'm sick?" His blue eyes stared at her face as water began to fill them. "I'm scared. What if Daddy gets really sad again? Please wake up," he moved closer to her, laying his upper body on top of her stomach. "Momma, you have to wake up." He closed his eyes, just listening to the machines and the sound of his mother's breathing.

She reached her hand out slowly, touching the hand that laid upon her as her eyes opened slowly, a small smile gracing her features as the person sitting beside her came into view. "Hi…"

His eyes flew open as he sat up, turning to look at her. "Momma?"

"Yes baby," Haley smiled as she took a deep breath, her voice slightly scratchy from lack of use. "Hi there little man."

"I knew you'd wake up," his grin formed from ear to ear. "I told Daddy to bring me and I knew you'd wake up."

"You are the best medicine James Lucas Scott," she reached up, stroking his hair. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Momma," he turned back. "Daddy, wake up, it's Momma!"

Nathan nearly leapt out of his sleep induced state at the frantic sound of his son's voice. "Jamie, what is…" he stopped mid-sentence as he saw the other pair of eyes that were looking at him. "Hales?" His eyes immediately began to tear up.

Haley smiled through blurry tears as she watched him stand up, his face one of disbelief. "Hi husband."

"You're okay?" it came out breathy as he rushed over to her and enveloped her in a hug. "I missed you so much Haley. I love you, I love you."

"I woke her up Daddy," Jamie said, looking proud of himself.

"You sure did buddy," Nathan replied as he ruffled the boy's hair before pulling him into one arm as he hugged Haley with the other one. "You sure did."

* * *

Skills sat out front of the hospital on the bench. After Fergie passed, he couldn't really be in the room anymore. It had taken everything in him to be there as his friend died but being there with his friend's lifeless body, he couldn't handle it. He could still hear the sound of Fergie's last breath and the voice of Mrs. Thompson as she sang her son the last song he'd ever hear.

"Skills," a familiar female voice called to him.

He looked up at her, eyes bloodshot from unshed tears he refused to let fall. "Cass; what are you doing here?" He stood up.

"I just wanted to see how you were; how everyone's doing?" Cass replied as she stepped closer to him. "Antwon, what's wrong?"

"It's Fergie," he still couldn't believe the words even as he spoke them; "he died Cass. Fergie's gone." The pain on his face and in his voice was indistinguishable. "Me, Junk, Luke and his parents were there…"

"Oh God Antwon, I'm so sorry," she quickly enveloped him in a hug. "When?"

"I don't know, I guess it's been maybe a half an hour," he stepped back. "I still can't believe it, you know." He shook his head. "I mean I've known Fergie basically my whole life and after Jimmy, we all made a vow to stick together. I feel like I failed him."

"You kept your vow, you were there with him during his last moments," her eyes were full of compassion. "Fergie knew how much all you guys care for him like brothers, you didn't fail him Skills. You never could."

He nodded. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me; I'll always be here for you." She reached up to gently cup his cheek. "I know I let you down before but you can count on me."

"I appreciate that," he replied as he reached up to take her hand. "And if you're talking about friendship, then I'd like that but whatever else was between us Cassandra, you know that's over right?" He removed her hand from his face.

"I understand," she paused briefly. "You're dealing with a lot right now and you're going to need some time but when you're ready for more, I'll be here."

"Cass," he exhaled deeply. "What we had was very special but it's in the past. I've moved on."

"To Deb," she paused briefly. "I know you have feelings for her but we were going to have a family. She's already lived that part of her life and I'm not trying to be mean but I doubt at this point she could offer you the family that we could have. We were so in love Antwon."

"You're right," Skills replied. "We were in love and I won't ever forget that part of my life. I'm grateful for it and the time I had with Bevin too because those things, my past led me to my present, with Deb. Something that started out as just having fun led me to the love of my life." He smiled just thinking of her. "Even if what you said was true about having kids, we'd adopt or whatever but it wouldn't change the way I feel about her. She makes me happy Cass," his teeth scraped across his bottom lip as he nodded. "And nothing: not age or race or anything else you try to make her feel guilty about is going to change that. I really want you to be happy too Cassandra, I do; but it can't be with me."

Cass looked in his eyes, taking in all he'd just said to her. "You really do love her, don't you?" It was as if she was finally realizing it; like she'd never really let herself believe it before.

"Yeah, I do." He nodded, "And not that this is really anyone's business yet, but you're wrong about the kid thing. She's pregnant."

She blinked hard, surprised. "W-Wow," she nodded as she exhaled deeply. "Well then if you're truly happy and I can finally see that you are, then I'll be happy for you." She sighed. "I guess it's time to say goodbye then."

"I guess so," he gave her a small smile before hugging her.

"I'm sorry if I… you know." She stepped back from his embrace.

He nodded. "I know. Take care of yourself Cassandra."

"You too," she smiled at him warmly with tears in her eyes before giving a small shrug. "If you're ever in Paris…"

"You can count on it," Skills replied before she gave him one last smile and disappeared around the same corner she came from.

* * *

Karen sat by Brooke's bedside as one of the nurses checked her vitals. "How is she?"

"Her stats seem to be improving," the blonde answered as she jotted something on the chart. "It's just a waiting game now." She offered Karen a small smile. "I'll see you later."

"Thanks," she smiled, hoping they'd soon receive some good news on Brooke the way they had Haley. Lucas had been reluctant to leave again but Karen assured him Brooke would want him to go see his best friend. "You have to wake up soon too Brooke because I have a feeling I'm going to be giving you something very special very soon." She reached up, playing with the gold chain around her neck before lifting it from underneath her shirt, revealing the simple diamond ring that hung off of it.

Karen fingered the ring between her index finger and her thumb. "I have kept this ring with me since Keith proposed to me. Well actually I proposed to him but he gave me this ring after, the one he'd proposed with originally when I was stupid and said no." She sighed. "Sometimes I think about all the time Keith and I wasted but then I think of all those moments, all those years we spent loving each other, even if for so long we never, or I never let it be more than friendship; our love was always there and it never wavered and I think the same is true of you and Lucas." She reached over and stroked Brooke's hair. "I met you in this very same hospital and it didn't take long for me to realize what a special person you are. I love you like you are my own daughter and Keith loved you too. So when you wake up and my son finally gets it right and proposes to you, I want you to have the ring that I've kept close to my heart for the past five years because I can't imagine Lucas giving it to someone else and I know Keith would want you to have it too."

Brooke laid still, hearing all of Karen's words and wanting so desperately to tell her how much they meant to her but somehow she couldn't force her eyes to open. Her finger twitched slightly.

"Brooke honey," Karen noticed her movements. "Can you hear me Brooke?" Karen cupped her hand within her own. "Come back to us sweetie, come back to us."

* * *

Rachel hopped around her hospital room, searching for her clothes. She was getting restless just sitting there and could no longer take the waiting around.

"Well that's a look," Owen laughed as he stepped inside the room. "Enjoying the breeze?"

"Pervert," Rachel's eyes shot daggers at him as she tried to balance on one leg while holding the back of her hospital gown closed. "You'll use any opportunity to check me out Morello."

"It's good to see you're back to your conceited self," he said as he walked over to her, ushering her back to the bed. "What are you doing out of bed anyways?"

"I need to get out of here Owen," Rachel huffed. "Did you get any more news about Brooke or anyone else?"

He took a deep breath. "Well Haley woke up so I guess that means she's doing better. I don't know how close you were to Fergie but, he died Rach."

"What?" she shook her head. "We weren't really close but I knew him, you know. We all hung out a few times and he was… he was a really good guy. Wow, this must be so hard for the guys. Do you know if Mouth knows yet?"

"I don't know," he answered.

"Wow," Rachel looked up at nothing in particular before exhaling deeply. "You never really think things like this happen to you, to your friends." Her topaz eyes looked up at him. "And Brooke?"

"There's no change yet," Owen replied. "She's stable though and so are her babies." He clarified after she gave him a quizzical look. "She's having twins."

"You need to get me some clothes so I can get the hell out of here; I need to be with Brooke." Her eyes were soft. "This is my fault; I never should've let her leave the house that day."

"This is not your fault," he said as he sat next to her, rubbing his hands up and down her arms. "What happened to you and Brooke and everyone else was horrible but it's not your fault."

"But if I would have just made her stay," she countered.

"You have a pretty big head on your shoulders there, don't you Gattina; thinking that you can control the weather, tornadoes, and everything else?" He watched her roll her eyes at him. "Listen, you and I were in that house and you almost died; Rach you were dead for like two minutes or whatever, so there's no guarantee Brooke wouldn't have been worse off there." He paused briefly. "Look, there's a reason why you and Brooke are so close, it's 'cause you're cut from the same cloth. You're tough and you're fighters. She's going to survive this just like you did."

Rachel nodded. "You're right, she is a fighter but she's just been there for me through so much and I made a promise to her that I'd be there for her."

"And you're going to keep that promise, you'll be there for her when she wakes up and when you're healed but until then, you're going to get some rest," Owen said firmly. "Do I need to call your doctor?"

"Owen," she crossed her arms over her chest.

He mimicked her movements. "Rachel."

She exhaled deeply. "I'm not going to win this one, am I?"

"Not a chance," he replied. "I can tell you're already tired so will you please lay down and stop fighting me on this, for not just your sake but for Brooke's and Oriana's. They're going to need you healthy."

"Fine," she said as she scooted back, leaning herself against the pillows. "But will you go check on her for me?"

"Yeah, I will." Owen stood up, covering her with the blanket before giving her a kiss on her forehead. "Try to rest until I get back."

"Hey Owen," she called before he exited, waiting for him to turn and look at her. "Thanks, for all of this."

"You're welcome," he smiled before walking into the hallway.

* * *

Haley sat smiling with her husband, son, and mother in law around her. She couldn't believe how different she felt from the last time she was awake in this hospital bed. She'd basically accepted the fact that she was dying and now she felt, alive. There was really no other word for it.

"Is there room for one more?" Lucas said as he walked in, smiling at his long time best friend.

"You bet there is," Haley returned the smile. "Get over here best friend."

"Awe Hales," he said as he hugged her. "I'm so glad you're awake." He stepped back, "How do you feel?"

She shrugged. "A little groggy but better than I have in weeks if that makes any sense."

"The magic of what good drugs can do," Deb offered from the chair she was sitting in. "How I miss that…"

"Miss what Nanny Deb?" Jamie turned to look at her.

"Nanny Deb was just joking, weren't you mom?" Nathan sent her a look.

"Your dad's right," Deb smiled at her grandson. "I just meant that the medicine and you, the best medicine of all, helped your mom wake up."

"That's right," Haley nodded. "Jamie woke me up." She smiled warmly at her son, her eyes now full of life again.

"So everything's fine now?" Lucas looked at her, worry still in his eyes. "You are okay, right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

Lucas turned around, blue eyes meeting a darker hue as he looked at his brother. "Nate?"

"Yeah, she's good." Nathan couldn't wipe the grin off his face. "The doctor said the new antibiotics are working great and the swelling has all gone down. She'll be here for a few more days for monitoring but Haley's going to be fine."

"That's great Haley," Lucas smiled warmly at her but his eyes were still clouded with emotion.

"Luke, what is it?" her chestnut eyes looked up at her friend, reading him the way she always could. "What happened?"

"Hey Jamie, why don't you and I go get something out of the vending machine?" Deb immediately stood up and grabbed her grandson's hand. "We could get a snack, okay?"

He nodded. "Okay."

Nathan spoke once his mother and son were out of earshot. "Is it Brooke? Has something happened with her or the babies?"

"Babies?" Haley repeated. "Was Brooke hurt? What babies?"

"Brooke was in an accident during the tornado but no she's stable," Lucas answered. "She hasn't woken up yet but she's strong. She's going to wake up and the twins are fine." He paused briefly. "Haley, Brooke is pregnant."

"It's not from the attack is it?" her voice was full of concern.

"No," Lucas rubbed the back of his neck, "they're mine."

Haley's eyes were wide. "What; what about Peyton?"

"Peyton's with Jake now," he answered.

She felt her own forehead. "How long exactly have I been out?"

"Just a couple of days," Lucas reassured her. "Brooke and I didn't exactly go the traditional route with this pregnancy; she asked me to be her donor and I accepted. I'm not even sure if we're together, I had just told her how much I wanted to be with her right before the accident. Peyton and I only called off the engagement that morning; it's all been very eventful but I just realized Brooke is the one I'm in love with."

"I could have told you that," she shrugged. "Nathan and I both wondered what you were thinking with that Vegas engagement to Peyton. So you and Peyton, you're okay?"

"We're trying to be," he explained. "When something like this happens, it just puts it all in perspective." Lucas paused briefly. "God Haley, I am so happy you're back."

"Come here," she opened her arms as he hugged her once again. "I couldn't exactly leave you all to fend for yourselves. Who would take care of Nathan, Jamie, and you? I have too many promises to keep to leave my family."

* * *

Brooke lay soundly in her room, her mind still caught in the darkness as the machines kept track of her breathing and her heart rate. It was true what they said about comas. For hours now she'd been able to hear everything that went on around her, the sounds of everyone's voices but somehow she couldn't wake up from her deep slumber.

She could hear the clicking of heels against the floor before an abrupt woman's voice echoed through the room. "Karen Roe."

"What are you doing here?" Karen stood up and walked towards the uninvited guest. "Lucas told me about what you did to her."

"I'm sure he did," Victoria sneered. "Look Karen, I'm sure you and your son have your own opinions about me but you have no idea the way I feel about my daughter. I'm sure you've made mistakes."

"I've never done anything like you've done to my worst enemy, much less my child," the look in Karen's eyes was pure disgust.

"Maybe not," Victoria countered. "But if you ever did something to your child that you had some regret over and he or she was lying in a hospital bed, wouldn't you want to see them?" Victoria didn't give her a chance to answer. "I'm not asking your permission; I need to speak with my daughter, alone. I trust you not to make a scene."

Karen had to admit if it were her who'd done anything to harm Lucas or Lily, she'd want to make it up to them although she could never imagine doing anything in the same league to one of her children as the woman in front of her did to her daughter. "I'll go check in with Haley. You have ten minutes Victoria," she spoke firmly. "Don't make me regret allowing you that." Karen shot her a look before exiting the room, leaving the mother and daughter pair alone.

"Oh Brooke darling," Victoria looked down at her daughter, taking in the oxygen tubes in her nose and the wires and IV connected to her. "I never wanted any of this for you; I know that people think I'm the worst mother in the world, and they may be right, but I never ever wanted this for you."

Victoria sat down in the chair next to the bed, placing the manila envelope on her lap. "You know, I was like you once. I dreamt of having my very own fashion line; my own company just like you," she breathed out deeply. "But then I stupidly fell in love, got married, and found out I was pregnant with you so I had to just put my dreams on the back burner." She shrugged to herself. "I wasn't ready to be a mother but I made the best of it and I suppose I was happy then. But your father, he wanted a boy and so I got pregnant again but things... things were never the same." She fiddled with the envelope in her hand before standing up, pacing the floor a few times.

"It happened to me too, some vile man thinking he had the right to violate me," Victoria exhaled sharply, fighting the tears that threatened to form in her eyes. "I was meeting a friend, she had a little problem with coke and I went to meet her because she was thinking of using again. It wasn't the best neighborhood and this man just came out of nowhere," she shivered at the thought of the memory she hadn't spoken about since it happened. "He forced me into an alley and he raped me. He beat me so bad that when he was done, I started to miscarry and by the time your father arrived in the hospital, two people died that night: the son he'd always wanted and the woman I was before. There was so much damage after the miscarriage that I was told I'd never be able to carry another child but by that point, I didn't care." She breathed out deeply, her bottom jaw jutted out slightly. "Something was broken inside me; something I can't describe. I made a vow that day to never again let someone or something have power or possession over me again."

She made her way to her daughter's bedside, stroking her hair. "I guess I took it out on you far too much but it's only because I wanted you to be strong. I didn't want Rachel's drug habit to bring you pain the way my friend's did me. Everything I have done has been to protect you and myself the only way I knew how." She paused for a moment, composing herself back into the cool exterior that had started off as a façade but that had become who she was over the years. "I have divested all of my interest in Clothes Ova Bro's; it's all her in this envelope." She paused briefly as she picked it up and placed it on the end table closest to the bed. "I meant what I said Brooke when I told you I'd help you get through this and I know now what must be done." She smirked down at the younger brunette. "And so do you; you're a Davis so act like it, stop milking this for all it's worth and get up out of this bed. You have much too much to do to give up now." Victoria bent over, kissing Brooke on top of her head. "I do love you my dear Brooke. Goodbye." Victoria took one last look at her daughter before walking away, the sound of her heels clicking as she exited the room.

Brooke suddenly felt a tingling sensation all over her body, almost the way you'd feel when moving a limb that had fallen asleep. Her eyes fluttered as the sounds of the clicking heels, although moving away from her, became clearer and she began to find herself moving out of the deep, dark and lonely stretch of all-encompassing darkness, jumbled images, and muffled sounds. Her eyes suddenly popped open, revealing their hazel green hue as she looked around, a bit disoriented but immediately recognizing she had finally awakened from her slumber. Her hand tentatively found its way to her stomach before sighing in relief as a small smile graced her face.

* * *

_Robert Frost wrote, "The woods are lovely, dark, and deep. But I have promises to keep. And miles to go before I sleep. And miles to go before I sleep."_


	22. Chapter 21: That Which Is Bittersweet

**That Which Is Bittersweet**

_~It was as if all of the happiness, all of the magic of this blissful hour had flowed together into these stirring, bittersweet tones. (Hermann Hesse)_

Brooke awoke to an unfamiliar bright room, the iridescent light that shone above almost blinding her as she shook her head to get away from it. Her eyes blinked wildly for a moment, as if readjusting to seeing the world around her again. When they finally seemed to get the hang of being open again, they scanned the room; taking in the atmosphere: white blinds, cream colored walls, strange looking machines, various colored balloons, and a vase full of fresh Gerber Daisies. She reached for the rail along her bed with her left hand, her right still over her abdomen protectively, as she tried to readjust her position. Her body felt weak but somehow she managed to push herself up.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there trying to take everything in before she heard the door creak open and the person she'd been waiting to see stepped inside the room. Her eyes were bright as he stood in the doorway looking haggard, almost as if he'd just been running.

"Brooke," Lucas seemed frozen in place as he stared at the brunette. The dimpled smiled he'd missed so much graced her face and as the sunlight poured through the window, almost illuminating her. Lucas thought he was staring at an angel; _his_ angel.

"Hi Luke," it came out softly, barely above a whisper. She paused to clear her throat from lack of use. "Are you... just going to stand there?"

He shook his head vigorously before rushing towards her bedside and holding her in his arms. "God I missed you Pretty Girl."

"I missed you too Lucas," she replied as they pulled apart and he sat on her bed, "so much."

"Can I get you anything; anything at all?" he couldn't believe she was finally awake.

"Maybe some water," she shrugged.

Lucas quickly poured her some and brought the cup up to her mouth, bracing her head as she downed the liquid quickly before retuning the cup to its place and gazing into her eyes. "I love you," he reached up and stroked away the tears that suddenly formed in her eyes and began to run down her cheeks. "Hey, that's a good thing."

"I know," she nodded before her hazel orbs met his blue ones. "I love you too Luke; I never stopped."

"And I never stopped loving you," he reached up to stroke her hair. "I never stopped believing that my comet would come back to me." He cupped her cheek tenderly. "God, we've wasted so much time," he paused briefly. "I don't want to waste anymore." Lucas paused briefly as he looked up at her. "These last few days, watching you lying there I felt helpless and all I could do was sit here and do nothing while the doctors brought you back and now that you are, I'm not going to waste another second."

"I don't want to waste anymore time either Luke," she said softly. "I was so lost… it was so dark and everything was so hazy but then I felt you there with me," she paused to clear her throat, still dry from its nonuse. "Those doctors, they didn't bring me back Luke," she gazed into his eyes lovingly, "you did."

Lucas smiled brightly before bringing his lips to hers and kissing her tenderly. "Never leave me again," he murmured against her mouth before kissing her again.

* * *

"Haley James-Scott," Skills smiled as he approached the chair next to her bed and sat down. "How you doing beautiful?"

"Much better," she returned the smile. "How's your head?"

"Seven stitches but I'll survive," he gestured towards his bandaged head. "You had us all pretty worried," he reached over to hold her hand. "I really couldn't lose another one of my friends."

"Yeah," she nodded solemnly, fighting back tears. "Deb told me about Fergie," she paused briefly. "It's still so surreal. Nathan and I are really sorry we didn't get to say goodbye." Haley wiped the stray tear that rolled down her cheek before looking up at her friend. "Deb said you were all there."

Skills nodded. "Yeah, we were. It was really rough seeing him like that but I think it was good for us to be with Ferg." He took in the guilty look on her face and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "He knew you'd be with him if you could."

"I know," she replied. "I'm just going to miss him so much," she paused briefly. "I still remember the day I met Fergie."

"Third grade," Skills nodded in remembrance.

"Billy Radisson," Haley rolled her eyes. "He picked on me for years any time he caught me without Luke and that day he was particularly annoying." She exhaled quickly. "He pushed me out of the sandbox and I scrapped m knee and then you and Fergie came out of no where." She gave a bittersweet laugh.

"I remember," Skills replied. "I told Billy if he messed with you again, he messed with us."

"And then Fergie pushed him," she laughed. "Billy tore out of there so fast and then you introduced me to Ferguson," she smiled through blurry eyes. "We've all had each other's backs ever since." She reached up to wipe her tears away. "I still can't believe he's gone. This whole thing just seems like some nightmare I wish we could wake up from."

He immediately wrapped his arms around his long time friend as she sobbed silently into his shoulder. "I can't even imagine how Maribel and James are; if anything ever happened to Jamie…" she pulled back, shaking her head. "How are they holding up?"

He shrugged helplessly. "As good as they can be." He breathed out deeply. "This kind of stuff makes you really realize how much we take the people in our lives for granted, like they're always going to be there."

"Yeah," she nodded. "It makes you grateful and sad at the same time."

Skills pursed his lips, "I think the word for that is bittersweet. Suddenly I wish we were back to being those kids on that playground."

"Yeah," she agreed. "I know the feeling." She paused briefly to give him an inquiring look. "Speaking of kids," she smiled, "you and Deb, huh?"

* * *

Peyton sat outside on the bench in front of The Cotton Exchange looking up at the stoplight, watching the continuous changing of green, yellow, and red. She hadn't been here since before she left for LA after graduation but somehow she'd felt drawn to this spot after the three and a half hour drive from Winston-Salem. Being with Derrick as they scattered the ashes of her father had brought her comfort but deep down she was still that girl who dealt with life alone; the artistic cheerleader who referred to herself as a loaner.

"Hey," a familiar male voice called to her from behind as he approached the bench before sitting down next to her. "I've been calling you."

"I turned off my cell," she shrugged. "Where's Derrick?"

"I left him at my house, he and my dad were telling war stories," he shrugged.

"I forgot your dad used to be in the service," Peyton replied before glancing towards him. "How'd you find me anyways Jake?"

"I know you," he replied as he took her hand. "I remember you telling me about your mom's accident and how you use to come and sit here when you were searching for answers…"

"Answers that don't exist," Peyton interrupted. "Like why I ran red lights all the time but my mom ran one and died or why Ellie and Mick were taken from me so soon after I found them." She shook her head frustratingly, her unruly curls bouncing. "Sometimes it just feels like I'm always waiting for the other shoe to drop; it's like I can't let myself enjoy the happy moments because something bad always happens."

"You know," he put his arm around her reassuringly, "this really smart girl once told me that every song ends but that was no reason not to enjoy the music." He nudged her. "She was pretty sexy too."

Peyton let out a small laugh, smiling as she looked up at him. "How do you do that?"

Jake furrowed his brows. "Do what?"

"Make me smile when the last thing I feel like doing is smiling," her green eyes looked up into his warm light brown ones. "I'm so glad you came back; I don't know how I would have gotten through any of this without you."

"You'll never have to worry about that again," he replied. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

She nuzzled into his embrace, breathing in his scent as she laid her head upon his chest and took in his quiet comfort. For so long she thought it was Lucas that she wanted but she never felt safe with him the way she did with Jake. Peyton jumped slightly as she felt the vibrations of his cell phone.

"I can ignore it," he replied.

"What if it's Derrick?" Peyton looked up at him.

Jake looked at the unfamiliar number before answering. "Hello," he listened to the voice on the other end of the line. "Okay, I'll tell her." He slipped the phone back in his pocket before his eyes meet hers. "It was Lucas."

Her eyes grew wide, "Is it Brooke? Please don't tell me the other shoe just dropped?" She couldn't fight the heaviness that suddenly seemed to weigh on her chest.

"No Peyton, I mean its Brooke but it's good news." Jake paused briefly. "Peyton, she's awake."

* * *

"Ow," Rachel said as she was wheeled into the door. "Learn how to drive Morello! I hate this thing."

"I thought you said you hated the crutches," he replied as he pushed her inside.

"I hate them both," Rachel smiled smugly up at him.

"Well that's one thing I didn't miss while I was sleeping," a female voice called out, "your whining."

"Bitch!" Rachel called out happily.

"Slut," Brooke pursed her lips.

"Tramp," Rachel smiled through watery eyes.

"Whore," the brunette's eyes had the same effect.

Lucas and Owen both stood there silently, looking between the two young women questionably, neither quite understanding their unconventional friendship.

"I really missed you," Rachel said softly before turning back to hit Owen. "Wheel me over there would you."

Brooke laughed as they came closer, Owen parking Rachel's wheelchair right next to Brooke's bed. "I missed you too Rach," she reached over to hold her friend's hand. "How are you?"

"Good; really good. I died for like a minute but it wasn't all it was cracked up to be so I came back," she shrugged nonchalantly. "I should be asking you the same thing; I mean did you really need this much of a break from the Brucas/Pucas love triangle?"

Lucas almost chocked, her words shocking him, as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and stared down at the floor in embarrassment.

"Lucas," Brooke laughed it off. "Can you give us a minute?"

"Yeah you and Owen can go discuss baby daddy things," Rachel winked at him as a confused look took over the blonde's features.

"I'll explain it to you man," Owen said as the two of them walked out of the room.

"So," Rachel cleared her throat, "How are you doing? Are you really okay?"

"Yeah I'm great," Brooke smiled as her hand rested on her stomach. "We're all great; Luke and I just got to see the babies and hear their little heartbeats. The doctors said their developing right on schedule and I'm healing. I'm still a little tired, which is weird because I've been sleeping all this time, but besides that I'm great."

"Good," she squeezed Brooke's hand reassuringly. "I'm so glad to have you back."

"Yeah," the brunette nodded. "It's good to be back."

* * *

Nathan laid on the edge of Haley's hospital bed, arm slung around his wife protectively as he slept. The past few days had been exhausting for him and his body finally gave out now that he knew she was going to be okay. Haley stroked his raven hair, happy to be able to do something so simple; happy to be alive. She felt his head move before his eyes meet hers.

"Hey there sleepy head," she smiled warmly.

"Hey," he returned the smile. "Sorry," he rolled to the edge of the bed to stretch. "Where's Jamie; did my mom take him home?"

"No," she shook her head. "He's with Brooke; she's awake too."

"Oh wow, that's great," he replied as he sat up. "I know Luke was going crazy. For a while we were in the same boat; just waiting for our girls to wake up." He paused as he exhaled deeply. "She's really been through a lot lately."

"Yeah she has," Haley agreed. "I wish I could go see her."

"You will as soon as you're strong enough but don't try to over do it," he nudged her softly. "I'll go see her later and let her know you're thinking of her."

"Thanks Nate," she smiled.

"But until then I just want to lay her with my beautiful, sexy wife." He grinned at her as he reached up to stroke her hair before a strange look came over his eyes.

"Nathan," her caramel orbs stared into his deep blue ones. "Nathan, what is it?"

He shook his head. "I was thinking about leaving the team."

Her brows furrowed together. "What; why?" She took one look at him and knew. "No Nate, absolutely not; I'm not letting you give up everything you've worked so hard for because I got sick. Nathan, I'm fine now."

"I know," he nodded. "It's just, I don't know what I'd do without you Hales; you and Jamie are my life. I love basketball but it doesn't come close to the way I feel about my family."

"And I know that," she pursed her lips thoughtfully before continuing. "I know nothing is more important to you then our family but I can't let you give up on the game; honey it's who you are." She reached over to hold his hand. "It's the man I feel in love with." She laid her head against his shoulder. "I'm fine now and we're together and we're going to stay that way. Trust in that; trust me."

"I do; I just didn't know if," he breathed out deeply, "if we'd ever be like this again. I was so afraid of losing you; you sounded like you were telling me goodbye."

"I could never tell you goodbye," she replied with a small smile. "Nathan, it doesn't matter what could have happened. No matter where I am Nate I am always with you; always and forever." She held up her left hand, moving her fingers to draw better attention to the ring. "I love you and that will never change, ever; okay?"

"Okay." He nodded, knowing he could never win an argument with her. "Have I told you lately how much I love you Mrs. Scott?"

"I think so but I could certainly hear it again," she wrinkled her nose playfully at him.

Nathan cupped her face softly as he stared deeply into her eyes. "I love so much Hales." He watched her smiled before his lips meet hers in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Rachel flipped through a magazine as she lay back in bed. She had never gotten use to staying in a hospital, despite her many surgeries although those were done in a Club Med type facility and Tree Hill General Hospital was anything but Club Med. She'd demanded earlier to be released but the doctors wanted to keep her one more day for observation; Owen pratically trying to bully her into accepting it. She was starting to feel like he was her very own security detail, except he worked for someone other than her. Despite how much she feigned annoyance, she was actually glad he was there by her side the whole time.

"Hey," Owen knocked on her door as he opened it. "How are you holding up; going stir crazy yet?"

"Yeah since you helped trap me here," she replied. "So, where'd you go anyways?"

"Why?" He raised an eyebrow. "You miss me?"

"What a big swelled head you have there Morello," she rolled her eyes.

He nodded with a smirk. "That's what the ladies tell me."

"Ew, gross!" Rachel grabbed one of the pillows from her bed and chucked it at him as hard as she could. "That's disgusting."

"Hey," he held his free arm up. "I was just joking. Besides," he raised his bows at her, "is that any way to treat the guy who brought you your cell phone and non-hospital food?" He swayed the plastic bag in his hand.

She pursed her lips to the side before huffing dramatically and holding out her hand. "Fine, I forgive you. What did you bring me?"

He sat down across from her on the bed as he began to unpack the plastic bag. "Here," he handed her a soda can. "They just opened this Italian place up on the west side of the city; real authentic."

"Mmm, a panini." She smiled as she opened the box. "It smells delicious. Is this polenta?"

"Yup," he replied. "Just like we used to have…"

"In Valhalla," she interrupted. "Yeah, I remember. When I first went back to New York I took a trip down there. I went to that community center we used to hang out at and that creek that ran behind that old church. Not too much has changed."

"Yeah I know," he replied. "I still have some family that lives up there."

"Sometimes it feels like a million years ago you know," she paused briefly. "We were so different back then but we're still the same, if that makes any sense."

"It makes perfect sense to me Rach," he replied before taking in the look on her face. "Hey, you're not going soft on me are you?" He waited till her eyes meet his and offered a small smile. "Before I forget," he reached into his pocket and tossed the cell phone on the bed next to her. "It started ringing on the way over here."

"Hmm," she studied the number. "It's a four one two area code? It doesn't ring a bell to me and there's no message."

"It's probably one of those stupid calls telling you your make believe insurance or factory warranty is expiring," Owen laughed before taking a drink. "I get that crap all the time."

"Yeah, you're probably right," she shrugged before tossing it back on the bed and refocusing on her sandwich. "I'm sure they'll call back if it's important." After a few moments of silence she spoke again. "By the way, thanks for all this; I really needed something non-hospitally."

"No problem Gattina," he smiled as they fell into a comfortably silence.

* * *

Brooke lay quietly, flipping through the channels absentmindedly. She just gotten done visiting with Jamie and Lucas was currently taking him back to Haley's room. Karen as well as Deb and Skills had been there earlier and although she enjoyed seeing everyone again she was glad for the quiet. She'd heard about people coming out of comas who had to relearn motor and verbal skills and so far she seemed to be back to normal but she still felt somewhat foggy, almost as if she wasn't fully there.

She scooted back, trying to find a comfortable position as she stared out into space trying to remember everything she'd heard before she awakened. It was true what they said about comas; you could hear a lot of what was going on or said around you. When she'd first woken up she seemed to remember everything but just like a dream sometimes, the details became fuzzy over the hours. She had remembered dreaming as well, fuzzy images and hopes and fears coming to light but nothing was as clear as the visit from her mother just moments before she'd come out of her slumber. Her ominous words still seemed to reverberate through her mind.

"_I know now what must be done. And so do you." _

She wasn't quite sure if it was a threat, promise, or just an announcement but somehow she couldn't stop thinking about what exactly Victoria's words meant. She shook her head, trying to break free of the anxiousness as a manila envelope caught her eye. She peered at it for a second before struggling to reach over and grab it, remembering Victoria's mention of an envelope during her admission. She slowly peeled it open, reaching in to pull the thick packet of papers out. Her eyes seemed to bug out of her head as she scanned them. She realized she hadn't imagined it; Victoria had divested all of her interest in Clothes Ova Bro's.

"Hey B. Davis," Peyton said as she stepped into the room, awkwardly standing by the door.

"Peyton," she was somewhat surprised to see her blonde after her last conscious encounter with her. "I'm glad to see you."

"Really?" she stepped closer. "I wasn't sure after everything I said to you. Brooke I'm really sorry, for what I said and for you being here now; Lucas told me this was my fault."

She looked at her friend quizzically. "Lucas said that?"

"Not in so many words," she finally took a seat. "He tried to be nice about it but I could tell what he was thinking; he said you chased after me and that's how you got caught in the tornado."

"I was an idiot to go out there in that storm Peyton," she shook her head before protectively placing a hand over her unborn children. "Yes I was worried about you and I wanted to explain but I had a responsibility to my kids not to go out there. This was my fault Peyton, not yours."

"But if I had just talked to you like a rational person this wouldn't have happened," she huffed.

"Since when have you ever been rational?" Brooke laughed. "I think when it comes to our long running triangle, rational kind of goes out the window for us." Brooke sighed. "I don't want you to hate me Peyton."

"I don't," she shook her head. "And as for the triangle, I think it's safe to say it's ended and now there's just a line with you and Lucas being the only points." She smiled. "Besides I think I'm on a line of my own."

"With Jake?" the brunette flashed her dimpled smile. "You know, this is really weird. I mean after all that, shouldn't we hate each other for a little while?"

"If we were rational we would but since we're not, let's just skip it and go right back to being best friends." Peyton replied. "Besides, I have to tell you about Jake."

Brooke's eyes suddenly went wide as her face paled dramatically.

"You don't have to give me that look," Peyton joked but then noticed her friend expression didn't change at all. "Brooke honey, what is it?"

Brooke just pointed at the television screen. Peyton quickly jumped out of her chair and turned the volume up, stepping back to see the picture.

"…_in an altercation that escalated when Victoria Davis allegedly pulled out a firearm and discharged it. It is unknown as to the reason that started the altercation but one witness reports the suspect said something about retribution for a previous attack on her daughter Brooke Davis, CEO and owner of Clothes Ova Bro's, before she opened fire. We will have more on this story after the break…"_

Peyton quickly muted the volume before taking a seat next to the brunette on the bed. "Oh my god Brooke, are you okay?"

"I don't know," she shook her head incredulously. "I-Idon't know."

* * *

_Hermann Hesse wrote, "__My happiness met its downfall this time through an intensification of beauty, through an increase and overabundance of joy_…_ It was as if all of the happiness, all of the magic of this blissful hour had flowed together into these stirring, bittersweet tones and flowed away, becoming temporal and transitory once more."_


	23. Chapter 22: The Art Of Closure

**A/N: **Hello all... I'll keep this short & sweet. Thanks to everyone who is reading, whether it's the first time or you're rereading & thank you for all the awesome comments & feedback. I hope you enjoy this next part. Also another chapter will be up by tomorrow evening as well.

.

.

**The Art Of Closure**

_~The trick is to finish it with a sense of design and a flourish rather than to patch up the holes… (__Harry S. Broudy)_

Two; The number of babies she's carrying, the number of hours she's waited for her release papers, the amount of times her mother's lawyer tried to contact her today. Two is also the amount of weeks it has been since the tornadoes tore through the sleepy little town of Tree Hill, North Carolina. As Brooke Davis stared out of the window at the people gathered outside the hospital, she suddenly wondered if she was ready to face the world. No doubt the media was waiting for her to walk out of those automatic glass doors, ready to pounce.

"Hey hoe," Rachel said as she walked in. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Rach," she turned around. "I feel like I've been stuck laying here forever; I need to get out of here."

"To what, that media circus out there?" the red head shrugged. "It was hard enough dealing with them just being a former model for your company. Are you really ready to handle all that after everything you've been through?"

Brooke sighed deeply. "After everything I've been through dealing with those vultures should be a piece of cake. This thing with my mother is just insane." She walked over to her bed and took a seat, waiting for her friend to join her.

"How are you dealing with that?" her usually playful exterior was gone, leaving her rarely seen serious side.

Brooke shook her head. "For so many nights I dreamt about making that filthy piece of trash pay for what he did to me. I could still smell him on me for days," her jaw clenched. "My skin crawled for months after. He took my life and turned it into a nightmare and there were so many days I wished for a moment where I could hurt him; every time I was at the shooting range, he was my target but Victoria, she sought him out and killed him." She ran a hand frustratingly over her hair, sweeping it back from her forehead. "I wanted to kill him but faced with it now, I wonder if I could. And what I really wonder is if that makes me weaker than Victoria or stronger."

"I don't think it makes you either," she reached over to hold her hand. "I think it makes you not a murderer."

Brooke scoffed. "The first time my mother ever does something for me and this is what it is…"

"For whatever it's worth, whatever you need Brooke," she squeezed her hand reassuringly. "I'm here for you."

"I think I'm going to hold you to that," Brooke nodded. "That's actually why I wanted you to come by."

Rachel nodded. "Sure, what do you need?"

"Well like you were saying, the vultures are buzzing and with me out of commission and Victoria in jail, Clothes Ova Bro's is taking a big hit," she explained. "It'll probably be a while till I'm recovered enough to travel and deal with everything and it's not like I don't trust my executives, they're great but no one is really there running my company; overseeing things."

"You want me to go to New York?" she looked at her incredulously. "Brooke, I was a model; I know nothing about the business dealings of Clothes Ova Bro's."

"Rach you're smart and the people I have working for me are great; they'll fill you in," Brooke replied. "Plus we can email and you can call me with any questions."

"I don't know," Rachel shook her head. "And if your employees are capable, can't one of them oversee things."

"Maybe," Brooke shrugged, "but I want you to do it. Look, my company is like my baby and while I'm getting stronger to take care of my other babies," she placed a hand over her protruded stomach, "I need someone I trust to watch over C/B. I need you Rachel."

The red head shook her head wearily before letting out a deep breath. "Oh you are going to owe me big time for this and if your company goes bankrupt I am so not paying you back."

"Thanks Rachel," the brunette smiled warmly.

"Yeah, yeah," she huffed.

* * *

Peyton walked into the familiar room, knowing most likely it would be the last time she'd be here. She couldn't help the wave of sadness that washed over her as she realized she was finally letting go, accepting the fact that a dream had died. It was strange because at the same time she felt a great deal of relief and a renewed sense of anticipation; the kind of excitement you get after graduation when you realize the world is your oyster and filled with new possibilities rather than the plan you'd followed the last four years of high school. For so long she'd convinced herself that Lucas was the only path but now she realized her path could be her own; that that was the only true path.

She packed up her belongings into cardboard boxes, pausing a few times out of nostalgia, before carrying them to the car. As Peyton swept the room one last time, tossing whatever odds and ends she'd missed into her final box, she turned to hear the door open behind her.

"Peyton," Lucas stood in the doorway, surprised to find the blonde in his room.

"Hey," she smiled a bit awkwardly. "I just came to get the last of my things," she shrugged. "Karen let me in before they left; I hope you don't mind."

"No," he shook his head. "I don't mind." He glanced towards the closet. "Is that it?"

"Yup," she nodded as she sealed up the box. "I just need to take this to the car and I'll be out of your hair."

"You're staying with Jake?" Lucas asked as he leaned against the desk, still a little unsure on how to make conversation with his ex-fiancé now that the crisis was over. "Rachel filled me in about Brooke's house and how long it's taking for it to be rebuilt."

"Yeah just till I find my own place," she nodded as she picked up the box and placed it on the bed. "I don't think I'll be going back to Brooke's."

"I thought you two had worked things out," he couldn't help the guilt that came over him.

"We have; I mean after what we all went through there's no way we're going to let something as petty as a guy come between our friendship," Peyton flashed him a smile, "even if that guy is you."

"Then why?" he furrowed his brows.

"I just think it's time for me to be on my own," she shrugged. "Look, in high school I was pretty much dependent on you to get me through everything and when I was in LA, for the first time in my life I was on my own you know, and it felt great but I still had you as my security blanket to fall back on and then after it was over, I met this guy and I leaned on him and he was great but it didn't work out." She let out a breath. "So I came back here for you, for you to save me _again_ and while I was waiting, I leaned on Brooke. Now it's time I learn to stand on my own two feet. For the first time since I can remember, I don't want anyone to save me. I think this time I'm going to save myself."

Lucas nodded understandingly. "I don't want you to take this the wrong way Peyt but, I'm proud of you."

She gave a soft laugh. "I'm proud of me too." Peyton reached inside her pocket. "I have something for you," she held the diamond ring that he'd given to her all those months ago in that airport towards him.

Lucas shook his head. "I meant what I told you, it's your ring Peyton; it always has been."

"I appreciate that," she shrugged. "I have no idea what I'm going to do with it but thank you," she paused as she exhaled deeply, "for everything."

"Thank you," Lucas replied before embracing her in a hug. "You will always be important to me."

"Yeah," she pulled back to look at him with misty eyes, "so will you." Peyton stepped out of his embrace before grabbing her box and walking to the door, pausing in the entryway as she turned back to look at him. "I think this is what they call closure."

Lucas nodded silently, his eyes squinted. "Goodbye Peyton."

"Goodbye Lucas," it came out almost as a whisper before her tone returned to normal, a lightheartedness in her next words. "I'll be seeing you."

* * *

Haley stepped out of her Mazda CX-7, taking a cursory glance at the outside of the building before walking inside. Whatever minor damages had been done to Tric, it had already been repaired; much like the rest of the town. Things were starting to get back to normal as homes and businesses were being rebuilt and the debris was finally cleaned off the street.

As Haley stepped foot inside the studio she hadn't returned to since before the natural disaster occurred and her sickness took hold, she felt a renewed sense of purpose. So many of the town's residents had been put through hell, her included, and the fact that she made it through pretty much unscathed made her grateful for the life she had and made her want to give back. It was for those reasons she was here now.

"That sounds great," she said as she strolled towards the young girl strumming the guitar. "Hope you don't mind but I invited someone else."

As if on cue her mystery guest appeared in the doorway. "Chris Keller is always happy to make an appearance for a worthy cause."

"Oh you mean other than yourself," Mia rolled her eyes before standing up to embrace Haley in a hug. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better," she beamed. "I'm doing really well; I feel better than I have in along time."

"That's great to hear," Mia returned to the stool she'd been sitting on. "I've been working on a few chords." She handed her a copy of the sheet music she'd been working on. "I added a few changes to what you sent me and I think it'll be good; we can always go back to the original version if you don't like it." She shrugged, still a bit unsure of her self.

"No," Haley shook her head as she studied the notes in front of her. "This is great. Hopefully Chris can keep up with us."

He snatched the sheet out of her hand and looked it over. "This is really good ladies; I can definitely get on board with this."

"I can," Haley repeated with a squint. "Does that mean we've stopped referring to yourself in the third person?"

"Not likely," Chris shook his head, "but I can be serious… sometimes." He shrugged nonchalantly before handing the paper back to Haley. "Seriously though Hales, a tribute album that benefits the victims of the tornado is an awesome idea. I'm sure Peyton will love it when you present it, especially with the three of us on one song."

"I agree, without the entire ego boosting," Mia nodded. "Friends with Benefit: Volume Two is going to kick ass. I'm proud to be working on something like this."

"Yeah," Haley agreed. "So, what do you say we get to it?" Haley sat at the piano as Chris took his guitar out of the case and Mia readied herself. "Let's get to work."

* * *

Nathan walked into the school gym, looking at all the kids who were helping put the finishing touches on everything before the charity game that was scheduled for tomorrow. It had been Lucas' idea, holding a game to help raise money for the community after the tornado and getting the kids involved. Nathan was one of the first to sign up but when he arrived the first day, it hadn't been all it was cracked up to be.

"_Mmm," Skills stepped back from Deb after kissing her. "Thank you for being here; I really appreciate it."_

"_I know how important this is to you," she stroked his cheek before looking up. "Nathan…"_

"_You've got to be kidding me," he shook his head frustrated and started to turn around._

"_Honey wait," Deb rushed over to her son. "Sorry, we didn't know anyone else was here yet."_

"_Well I thought I'd come early," he bite back icily. "What are you doing here anyways Mom?"_

"_I thought I'd help," she tilted her head to the side. "I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable."_

"_Uncomfortable?" Nathan repeated. "Mom, you told me you've been screwing one of my best friend's in the middle of a tornado and now you're pregnant with his kid," he furrowed his brows at her, his face tensing. "I think uncomfortable is a pretty tame word for what I'm feeling."_

"_I'm sorry Nathan," she replied. "I should have told you earlier about my relationship with Antwon."_

"_You think," he crossed his arms over his chest._

"_And you have ever right to be upset with me but please don't let that stop your involvement in this project, you know how much all the kids on the team look up to you." Deb paused briefly. "Maybe I should just go."_

"_No Mom," Nathan shook his head. "Look you're right; this is a good cause and we're all adults here so we should be able to work together without all this getting in the way; I just don't want to have to see it, okay?"_

"_Okay," she nodded before watching her son walk away._

"_Nate," Skills called as he approached. "I'm glad you decided to stay man."_

"_Yeah well I didn't do it for you," Nathan replied. "We can call a temporary truce and work together but that still doesn't mean we're cool, alright?"_

"_Alright," the sienna man agreed solemnly. "I can do that."_

Nathan strolled towards the group of kids and adults who'd all helped in the project. "Everybody I've got some good news," he waited till they all looked up at him "We've sold all the tickets out."

"Man I knew we could do it as long as the Q man was on the case," Quentin walked up to him and threw his arm around his shoulder, watching as the older man shook his head in amusement.

"We should take a picture," one of the cheerleaders said as she held up a camera. "Let's get one with Coach Taylor and Mr. Scott."

"I don't know," Skills shook his head, seeing the uncomfortable look in Nathan's eyes.

"Aww come on," she whined.

"Yeah Coach," Q replied. "What do you say Nathan Scott?"

"Alright," Nathan conceded before giving Skills an awkward look before the two men got together and smiled for the camera.

* * *

"Hey Pretty Girl," Lucas beamed as he entered the room.

"Lucas," Brooke turned around to meet his smiling face, offering one of her own before he embraced her. "I missed you."

He sighed deeply before burying his face in her hair, breathing in the intoxicating scent. "I missed you too." He pulled back before softly kissing her lips with his own. "So, you ready to get out of here and go home?"

"Home," she mused aloud. "I didn't really think about it till now but I really don't have a home right now, do I?" She exhaled deeply. "Rach said the construction team just starting rebuilding and…"

"Brooke," Lucas interrupted, his face somewhat puzzled. "I thought… I mean, I just figured you'd come home with me."

"Luke, I don't know if that's such a good idea." Brooke sighed heavily. "Isn't your mom and Lily still here? It might be a little crowded."

"It'll be fine Brooke, we'll work it out." Lucas paused briefly. "Plus my mom and Lily love you."

"I know but it's not just that," she sighed. "I just don't want to make the same mistake you and Peyton did; look how that turned out. I don't want that to happen to us. "

"It won't," he replied firmly. "Look Brooke, I know you're still scared and I know how many times I've promised not to hurt you and failed but I swear to you, this time will be different; this time _is _different."

"Luke," her eyes were soft.

"Hey, we promised each other that we weren't going to waste anymore time." He cupped her cheek while giving her a warm smile. "Besides, you're pregnant with my children Brooke; that's about as big a step as you can take."

She exhaled deeply, feeling her resolve weakening. "Lucas, are you sure? I mean the media has been crazy with this thing with my mom. Are you ready to deal with all that?"

"I'm ready to deal with anything for you," he replied. "So, are you ready to go home?"

"I guess as ready as I'm going to be," she shrugged. "I just hope they keep their distance."

"I'll make sure of it," Lucas replied. "I'll do anything to keep you and our babies safe."

"Okay," she nodded, "Let's go home."

* * *

Peyton stood behind Jenny, pushing her on the swing; watching as she the wind whipped around the child's blonde hair as she flew up into the air before returning back to Earth.

"Higher Peyton," Jenny pleaded as she giggled, pumping her legs as she soared.

The older blonde smiled as she obliged. She remembered the innocence of youth and a part of her still yearned for it, knowing it had been taken away from her far too early.

"Hey," Jake came up behind them. "How are my favorite girls?"

"Daddy!" Jenny exclaimed, kicking her legs to slow the swing. "Watch what I can do. Don't push me anymore Peyton okay."

"Okay," she said as she stepped back.

"Watch," Jenny said before jumping out of the swing.

"Jenny!" Jake yelled as she fell onto the grass in a leap frog position, Peyton's eyes bugging out. "Be careful."

"I'm fine daddy," she smiled as she stood up, brushing the dirt from her hands. "Really," she looked up at Peyton's worried look. "I'm really okay."

"You scared me," Peyton let out a short laugh.

"Hey why don't you go get washed up for dinner squirt, grandma should be done pretty soon." Jake grinned down at his pride and joy before she nodded and headed inside before turning to the other blonde in his life. "She's pretty adventurous."

"Yeah I can see," she smiled. "So where were you?"

"Just with my dad," he answered, not sure if he was ready to tell her the other reason he'd come back to Tree Hill. "So, what did you do all day?"

"Not much," she shrugged before sitting in one of the empty swings. "I went to the studio to check in with Haley and check out the song she's working on with Chris and Mia, and then Jenny and I went to the mall and came back here." She paused briefly, "I did get the rest of my stuff from Lucas' this morning."

"How was that?" he sat on the other swing.

"Weird," she nodded before turning her body in the swing to face him. "I mean for a long time I dreamt Lucas and I would end up together because it was just supposed to be that way; everyone thought so, even you." She shot him a look out the corner of her eye. "I think a lot of our relationship was about us getting caught up in that. I think I was always more in love with that notion of being meant to be with him you know; I mean I loved Lucas but I think I was more in love with the idea of him. It's just weird letting that go."

"If you need time Peyton…" Jake started but was cut off by her voice.

"No," Peyton shook her head. "I know what I want now; I think maybe I always have but things just always seemed so complicated with us. I thought that love was supposed to be this comfortable, easy thing but that's not what it is at all. Love, real love is not simple; its work but that makes sense because anything worth having is worth working for; worth fighting for."

"I think so too and I love you Peyton, I do," he replied, "but I can't be what Lucas was to you."

"And I don't want you to be because who you are to me, no one else could ever be." She bit the side of her lip as her eyes meet his. "I was never in love with the idea of you Jake, I was always in love with you," she paused briefly. "I still am." Her green orbs stared up into his brown ones.

Jake nodded, a small teasing smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "And this dream you had of you and Luke…"

"I'm ready to wake up now," Peyton smiled before leaning over and kissing him deeply.

* * *

Rachel stood outside the airport waiting for her car to arrive. To say she was nervous was the understatement of the year. Brooke was counting on her to run her company and she'd never even worked retail in a small shop. Sure she knew Brooke's executives were capable and that her brunette friend was only a phone call away but that didn't make her any less nervous. She was a bit relieved with the fact Millicent would be arriving in two days to assist her but somehow it still wasn't enough.

As soon as the limo arrived she stepped inside and looked out the window as it drove off. It was strange being in New York again: the place where her modeling career had begun, the place she'd discovered drugs, the place Brooke and Owen found her when she overdosed. Being in this city again was a testament to her will power and how far she's come from the junkie who had almost forgotten what it was to feel anything. She wondered what her daughter would think of her if she'd seen her then.

Rachel tipped the driver and pulled her single suitcase behind her, taking the elevator up to Brooke's penthouse apartment. It had been a long time since she's been here, months before Brooke was forced to fire her. It still looked the same; clean to the point of being unlived in but still held a vase of fresh flowers on the table. She took a cursory look at the answering machine, seeing there were twenty-five new messages. It reminded her that she had yet to turn her cell phone on and she reached for it quickly, noticing she had three missed calls and three messages.

Rachel held down the one on her phone pad and then waited for it to connect to her voicemail. The first message was from Brooke's assistant in New York telling her she'd be there to take her through things tomorrow and that they had to prepare for a media statement. Rachel cringed and what she'd gotten herself into before deleting the message. The next was one from Owen, telling her to call him when she landed and it brought a smile to her face how quickly they'd grown close again. The final message was from Jim Thorton, the investigator at Scoot and Associates telling her to call him back as soon as possible.

Rachel quickly disconnected before he finished his sentence, calling back the number hurriedly. Her stomach seemed to do somersaults as she waited for the receptionist to connect her.

"Jim Thorton," a deep masculine voice answered.

"Hi Jim, This is Rachel." She paused to clear her throat, "Rachel Gattina."

"Yes, Rachel I'm glad to hear from you," he replied. "I have some news since we last spoke. I checked that address out and it is indeed your aunt and uncle's place of residence."

"Oh my god," she seemed to be holding her breath. "Did you…"

"Yes Rachel," he answered before she could finish. "We found your daughter."

* * *

"Hey," Luke stood in the doorway of the bedroom.

"Hey," Brooke sniffed from the bed, turning to look at him.

"Brooke," he saw the tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" He sat down on the bed next to her.

She handed him a white envelope over her shoulder. "This."

He read the name on the front. "It's from your mom."

"Can we not call her that right now," she shook her head and then watched him nod. "I finally broke and picked up when her lawyer called me."

"I'll talk to her," Lucas said firmly. "I won't have her upsetting you. You just got out the hospital and you're pregnant."

"It's okay Luke, you don't have to." She sat up. "She won't be bothering me again; not after this."

"What is it?" he looked at the envelope curiously, wondering if she wanted him to open it.

"A goodbye letter and an account of what that guy did to me," she replied before wiping away a stray tear. "Her lawyer wants it; apparently with my statement the Assistant DA is willing to make a deal. She'll get some kind of manslaughter instead of 1st degree murder." She shook her head wearily. "You know there are times I think I'm past it and then this whole mess with Victoria just brings it up again."

"Brooke I am so sorry," Lucas couldn't help the water that began to fill his own eyes as he looked at her pained face. "I should have protected you; I should have saved you the way I promised all those years ago." He tossed the letter on the nightstand before stroking away her tears with the pads of his thumbs.

"But you are Lucas," she smiled through her tears. "You're saving me now. Will you do something for me?"

"Anything Pretty Girl," he replied softly.

"Hold me," she said softly as she lay down.

Lucas wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close as he laid his hand over her ever increasing baby bump. Brooke leaned into him, her tears a mixture of sorrow and happiness; sad about the fact that she'd finally accepted she'd never have a relationship with her mother but happy that she'd finally gained closure of the family she'd lost and the hope for the family of the future.

* * *

_Harry S. Broudy__ wrote, "Whereas the composer and the painter can erase some of their past efforts, we cannot. We are stuck with what we have lived through. The trick is to finish it with a sense of design and a flourish rather than to patch up the holes or merely to add new patches to it."_


	24. Chapter 23: Finding The Faith To Rebuild

**Finding The Faith To Rebuild**

_At the end of the day faith is a funny thing. It turns up when you don't really expect it. It's like one day you realize that the fairy tale may be slightly different than you dreamed. (Shonda Rhimes)_

Brooke paced back and forth in the bedroom, cell phone glued to ear as she dealt with the latest crisis. Her stock was on a downward spiral due to all the negative publicity, Rachel had to leave to take care of a personal matter, and the board was getting restless for answers on what they were going to do to keep Clothes Ova Bro's from collapsing. Brooke could see Lucas in her peripheral, standing in the doorway looking concerned as she paced anxiously.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do Jenni," Brooke huffed out an exasperating breath. "I need you to find Liza Devane; she's the best in the business. I don't care if you have to sit outside her office or her home just find her today and tell her Brooke Davis says she's calling in the favor; trust me, she'll know what I'm talking about. Set up a conference call with her for tomorrow, sometime before noon. Promise her your first born if you need to but I need to talk to her by tomorrow morning, got it?" She waved a hand at Lucas who'd walked over to her and forced her to sit down. "And I need you to stall the board and inform them we're going to have an emergency meeting tomorrow afternoon that I will attend by satellite. Millicent will be there sometime today and she'll take over leadership until I can head back to New York, okay. I'm counting on you to do this for me and keep up moral," she paused briefly as her voice became a barely above a whisper. "Clothes Ova Bro's is counting on you. I'll be in touch, thanks Jenni."

"Hey, hey…" Lucas rubbed her arms up and down, trying to calm her. "You have to relax."

"I can't," she shook her head before standing back up, resuming her pacing. "I can't lose my company, everything I've worked for… Lucas, you don't understand. No one can take the success of your books away but me, I could lose it all tomorrow."

"Brooke, look at me." He stood in front of her, turning her face to look into her eyes. "That's not going to happen."

"You don't know that Luke," she said wearily.

"I do know that because I know you and I know the drive you have and how strong you are and how much people love you," he replied before taking her hand. "So I know you're going to come through this even stronger; the world doesn't stand a chance."

"You've said that to me once before," she smile softly.

"And I was right then too," Lucas answered. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"Luke?" she raised an eyebrow at him as he dragged her to the porch. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Lucas just smiled before closing the door behind them.

* * *

Rachel sat outside the small yellow house, staring at the place that had become a home to her child. To say she was nervous was an understatement; frazzled would probably be a better word. She felt anxious, excited, and scared all in one breath. Rachel had been sitting in her rented SUV for the better part of a half an hour just willing herself to walk up to the door and knock but so far she hadn't been able to make her feet move.

It was times like this she realized how much she depended on Owen now, especially when she thought about reuniting with her daughter; their daughter. He'd been there for her during the tornado crisis and since then he'd become part of her support system. She knew he'd be arriving on a flight this afternoon but something inside of her wouldn't let her wait. Now as she found herself outside, she couldn't stop the fear and the flood of memories that were just as clear as if it happened yesterday.

_Rachel look down at the baby in her embrace wrapped in a soft pink blanket she'd picked out months before. She stroked her dark tuft of hair, memorizing every line and curve of the young child's face as she rocked her By the window. Rachel smiled as her lids fluttered before opening, revealing the most beautiful set of ice blue eyes she'd ever seen. She imagined they'd change colors eventually but for now they were a shade of blue she'd never seen before._

"_Oriana Gattina Morello," Rachel's voice was soft. "I never knew I could love something so much until I saw you. How can I walk away now; how can I say goodbye?" Her voice strained to say the words._

"_Rachel," her aunt stepped inside the room. "Your mother is waiting for you downstairs."_

"_I don't think I can do this," the red head shook her head vehemently. "For the last week I've held her and changed her and feed her and loved her. She's my baby."_

"_And she always will be," Casey replied. "Rachel honey, we've already discussed this. I know you love her but you're young and you're just not ready. This is for the best."_

"_Then why doesn't it feel like it," she countered softly._

"_You can still visit and when you're older and capable you can be a mother to her," she smiled warmly. "I know this is hard honey but your parents think this is for the best."_

"_I think they're more concerned on how it looks," Rachel replied bitterly. "She's mine."_

"_I know and I promise I'll take good care of your little girl," Casey assured her._

_She nodded thoughtfully before turning her attention back to her daughter._ "_She's beautiful," Rachel smiled down at the little girl in her arms. "She's just perfect." Tears rolled down her cheeks but she smiled through them, hoping somewhere deep inside she'd remember._

_They both turned at the honk of a car horn from outside. "It's time Rachel," Casey held her arms out for the child._

"_I love you so much Oriana and I promise I'll come back for you," Rachel whispered to her daughter before kissing her on the forehead. "I promise I'll come back for you," she whispered once more before handing her into the waiting arms of her aunt and walking away slowly. Rachel turned at the doorway, glancing back at the picturesque scene before walking out and sobbing all the way to the airport._

It was the last moment she ever felt whole and she sometimes wondered if that moment had been different, how different she'd be today. Rachel took a deep breath as she gathered her courage and stepped out of the vehicle, tentatively making her way to the door and knocking on it.

"Just a minute," she heard a female voice call before a figure came to stand behind the screen door. "Yes?" The woman peered at the red head on her doorstep.

"Aunt Casey it's me, Rachel." She watched the woman's eyes grow wide. "I'm here for Oriana."

* * *

"Yeah alright Skills," Nathan said into the phone. "I'll see you later man." Nathan hung up he receiver with a smile on his face.

"Skills?" Haley said from behind him. "Does that mean you guys have worked things out?"

"It means we're setting aside our differences for the basketball game," he turned around to answer her.

"You can't just pretend like it isn't happening," she said as she stepped forward. "I know it's weird but Skills is a good guy, you know that and your mom," she paused briefly, "she deserves to be happy. Now she's got that chance after everything Dan put her through and that kid is going to need their big brother Nathan."

He nodded in defeat. "I hate it when you're right."

"I'm always right Nathan," she smiled knowingly. "So if that wasn't about your friendship, what did Skills say to you that had you smiling so?"

"Blake Ahearn," Nathan paused briefly, "he's a guy from a different team in The D-League; he'll be playing with us along with Joe Crawford from the Knicks."

"Wow," Haley looked up at him. "How did Skills get them to sign up? Neither of them have ties to Tree Hill do they?"

"Only Brooke Davis," he replied. "Apparently she called in some favors."

"With everything she's going through…" Haley let the sentence trail off.

"She'll get through it Hales, Luke will make sure of that." Nathan replied before taking her hand.

"I know he will and I'm sure she'll be there tonight so I can make sure she's alright," she looked up at him. "But until then I'd love to take care of you."

He put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. "Is that right Mrs. Scott?"

"It sure is Mr. Scott," she wriggled her eyebrows at him before placing a hand against his chest and rising up on her tip toes to kiss him. "What do you say we go upstairs?" She mumbled against his mouth.

"Don't have to ask me twice," Nathan replied in between kisses before lifting her up in his arms and carrying her upstairs as she let out a throaty laugh.

* * *

Peyton sat on the porch swing sketching. There was a funnel in the middle and on one side she drew faceless people with microphones holding one side of a cracked house with the other side was held by a group of men in jerseys with basketballs. She began to sketch some words around the page, loving the feel of the charcoal gliding across the page. It was the second drawing she'd worked on today, her creative juices flowing after a short hiatus. Although she no longer published any of her artwork, she still found comfort in it. It helped her express what was on her mind and make sense of things; and put her emotions into something concrete.

"Hey," Jake said as he stepped out of his car and walked towards the porch.

"Hey," the blonde smiled up at him before making room for him to sit beside her. "I was wondering where you ran off too."

"Oh, I just had to take care of a few things," Jake shook his head. "What are you working on?"

She handed him the pad slowly, part of her still shy about someone seeing her work in the middle of the process. "It's about…"

"Tree Hill being rebuilt," he finished for her. "This is great Peyton."

"Thanks," she nodded appreciatively. "I'm glad you're back; we have to get ready to go soon. I thought you might miss it."

He shook his head. "I wouldn't miss that; I'm playing in the game or have you forgotten?"

"No I haven't forgotten," she smirked at him. "I dug out my old cheerleading costume just for you; I thought I'd put it on if you lost."

"And if I win," he looked at her curiously.

"Well then I thought I'd take it off," she laughed.

"Well then I am definitely winning this game," he leaned over to kiss her before standing up. "I'm going to go get ready."

"Jake," she noticed the faraway look in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Peyt; everything's great." Jake flashed Peyton a reassuring smile before going in the house.

Peyton watched his retreating form, unable to shake the feeling deep inside that said something was going on and that it was serious. She looked down as her sketch, hoping that whatever it was wouldn't split the house apart yet again.

* * *

"Luke," Brooke stumbled across what felt like sand as he held his hands over her eyes. As she continued walking she began to smell the salt in the air and hear the sound of the waves splashing against the shore. "We're at the beach," she smiled as the words came out of her mouth.

"We are," Lucas replied as he took his hands from her eyes.

"What are we doing here?" she looked from the ocean into the ocean of his eyes.

"Taking care of you," he answered as he took her hand in his and lead her towards the water, stopping a couple feet from shore. "Do you remember that night after formal when I found you here?"

"Yeah, of course I remember Luke." She gave him her famous dimpled smile. "It was the night you and I really became friends again," she shrugged. "Well the first time, why?"

"I saw you sitting on this beach, looking out at the water and I realized then that the beach was to you what the River Court is to me," Lucas explained as he bent down to grab a fist full of sand. "It's where you go when you need answers. It's where you get your strength from," he let the sand flow through her hand, "the golden grains of the beach."

She nodded silently before glancing towards the ocean and then looking back up at him. "Sometimes I think you know me better than I know myself."

"I told you before; I do know some things about you Brooke Davis," he smirked.

She nodded. "You are wrong though about something though," she paused briefly. "It's not just from here that I get my strength you know; it's from you Luke."

Lucas cupped her cheek before bringing his lips to hers in a soft kiss. "I think you're wrong about that; you were already strong when I meet you. You have this resilience inside of you." He paused to place his hand on her stomach. "We're going to be fine, I can feel it." He looked down as his cell phone began to ring.

"Do you need to get that?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Everything else can wait."

She offered him a dimpled smile before nodding silently and staring ahead at the depths of the ocean, a comfortable silence falling over them as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

* * *

Rachel sat on the sofa across from her aunt who still looked shocked and a bit unsettled by her presence. She'd already informed her that she had a lawyer on standby if Casey though about keeping her away from her daughter.

"I don't know what to say," Casey said as she looked up into the scrutinizing eyes of the red head. "Rachel, I never meant to keep her from you for so long."

"But you did," she shot back icily.

"Your parents told me about the problems and we thought it would be best if Oriana stayed here," she replied calmly.

"We," Rachel repeated. "And when did any of you ask me what I wanted, what I needed? Do you have any idea what it has been like for me? Don't you think any of my problems came from the fact that my daughter was stolen from me?"

"That is not what happened," the brunette said firmly, shaking her head. "I looked out for her when you couldn't."

"And moved so I couldn't find you," Rachel stood up. "Well I'm here and I'm not leaving without my daughter!"

"Aunt Casey," a small voice came from the stairs. "What's going on?" She peered through the slot in between the rails.

Rachel turned to see a young girl standing behind the banister. She stared at the child, taking in her dark auburn hair and apricot toned skin. Rachel's eyes sought out the girl's, recognizing the iridescent ice blue she thought would change color with time. "Oriana?" Her voice was shaky when she finally spoke.

The little girl nodded before stepping down the last two steps and walking in front of the woman who spoke her name, staring up at a face she'd seen in pictures. "Are you…" she turned to her aunt. "Aunt Casey is she…"

"Yes," Casey replied before her eyes shifted to her older niece. "I never lied to her about you."

Rachel knelt down in front of the timid little girl. "Oriana, do you know who I am?"

She swallowed before nodding. "You're my mom, right?"

"That's right baby," Rachel smiled as tears began to cascade down her cheeks. "I'm your mom and you," she reached out tentatively and stroked her auburn hair, "you're my daughter. I'm so sorry I've been gone so long; I lost you but I'm so glad I found you again." She paused briefly. "Can I, can I hug you?"

Oriana looked up into her mother's eyes for what felt like a lifetime for both of them before a small smile graced her lips. "Okay," she nodded.

Rachel quickly scooped the girl into her embrace, sobbing silently as she ran a hand through her hair. "Oh baby girl I've missed you; I love you so much." She pulled back to look into her daughter's eyes. "I never stopped loving you and I'm going to prove it to you. We're never going to be separated again, I promise." Rachel pulled the girl back into her embrace.

"I knew you'd come back for me," Oriana wrapped her arms tightly around her mother's neck. "I found your letter and I told all my friends you'd come get me."

Rachel nodded as she reluctantly let go of the little girl. "Go get whatever you want to take with you okay."

"I get to come with you?" she looked a little unsure, looking between the adults in the room.

"Yes," Rachel replied as she stood up. "I'll be up to help you in just a minute okay?"

"Don't leave me again," her small voice pleaded.

"Never," the red head smiled before watching her daughter ascend the stairs.

"Rachel, this is the only home she's ever known. She may be excited right now but she's going to need time to adjust," Casey pleaded. "You can't just take her out of here after all this time."

"Watch me," Rachel said firmly. "And if you try to stop me I will bring you up on charges of kidnapping. Now, I'm going to go get my daughter." With that, she whipped around and headed up the stairs.

* * *

"Welcome to The Friends With Benefit Basketball Charity Game," the familiar voice of Mouth announced as the game was about to begin. "All proceeds from ticket sales as well as raffle sales will go to The Tree Hill Tornado Relief Fund…"

Nathan and Lucas stood outside the locker rooms listening to the pre-game commentary. "So it looks like we're on opposite sides again," the blonde laughed.

"You sure you're up for this big brother?" the raven haired man asked. "I don't want to give you a heart attack. But if you have to fake one because you're scared to play against me…"

"Man we're gonna smoke ya'll Nate," Skills chimed in from behind them.

Nathan visibly stiffened for a moment but shook it off quickly, knowing this would be their normal banter if he hadn't found out about his friend and his mother. "In your dreams man, this ain't college."

"That's right, because I'm here." A voice echoed from behind them.

"Jake Jagelski," Skills reached over to shake his hand before giving him dap. "It's been a long time since we balled together man."

"It has," he nodded towards the blonde, hoping their friendship was still in tact after all the recent changes. "Hey Luke."

"Hey man," Lucas smiled naturally, glad that they were still friends. "You all ready to take a loss?" he asked jovially.

"Not likely," Nathan shook his head with a laugh as Mouth started to announce the players before they each ran out at the sound of their names.

Within a few minutes they were standing on the basketball court preparing for the tip off. Tim Smith and Junk Moretti were in the center on opposite sides, Tim flagged by Vegas Norris, Jake Jagelski, Nathan Scott, and Joe Crawford while Blake Ahearn, Lucas Scott, Skills Taylor, and Ruben Gutierrez surrounded Junk.

The crowd was a sea of blue, from light to dark in spirit of The Ravens as the players ran up and down the linoleum. The star of the game was Nathan Scott, whose 40 points included 3-pointers and a 360-degree slam fed off of the backboard. The final score was 85-82 but the real winners were the community as a whole who'd been enveloped by the experience, the cause, and the intensity of the game.

In a way it felt like they were transported back to high school when Lucas first invited Nathan and his team for a pick up game at The River Court; that was the last time the eight of them had played together. And even though they were on separate teams there was still a camaraderie amongst them; a purpose to rebuild the spirit of a town.

* * *

Peyton stood in the doorway, watching as Jake pulled the covers up over Jenny before kissing her on the forehead and putting away the book he'd found atop of her bed. It reminded her of all the times they used to put her to sleep years ago when she was just a baby.

They'd been through a lot of changes recently and a year ago, maybe eve a few months ago she never imagined she could have this again but looking at the scene in front of her Peyton knew that they were slowly rebuilding what they had lost. It was funny how your fairytale could change and somehow become better than you ever imagined.

She walked over to the bed and kissed Jenny on the forehead herself before standing next to Jake and wrapping her arm around his torso, looking down at the sleeping girl.

"She looks so peaceful," Peyton whispered as she felt his arm sling across her shoulder. "She's was so excited seeing you play tonight."

"Yeah, it was fun to be out there again." He nodded, his voice a whisper as well.

"Do you miss it," her green eyes looked up at him, "basketball, I mean?"

"Nah," he shook his head before squeezing her closer. "I have everything I need right here."

She looked at him coyly. "Everything?"

"Well there was a mention about a cheer-leading uniform," he raised his brows at her seductively.

Peyton giggled softly before taking his hand and leading him out of Jenny's room.

* * *

"Jamie's asleep?" Nathan said as he walked up behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah, he had a busy day." She smiled as she leaned back against his chest. "I wish you didn't have to go back already."

"I know, me too." He squeezed her tighter. "Sometimes I wonder if it's worth it, being away from you and Jamie so much."

She turned around to face him, reaching up to cup his cheek. "It's going to be worth it when you get called up and you will Nathan, I believe that with all my heart."

"You're so amazing," his eyes were soft as he gazed at her. "I just… if something was to happen while I was gone..."

"I'm fine Nathan," she replied. "The doctor says I'm doing great and I'm going to rebuild my music career while you focus on your basketball. We're strong Nate and we're going to be fine, I have no doubt about that." She looked up at him. "You remember what you told me after Chris showed up?"

"That we'd accomplish our dreams together," he nodded. "No fear."

She nodded in agreement. "No fear."

* * *

"Hey Pretty Girl," Lucas said as he stepped out of the bathroom from his shower. "You okay; you look really deep in thought."

She turned around to face him. "I'm great Luke." She paused briefly. "I have to thank you for today; you're always helping me find my way."

"You do the same for me," he said as he sat next to her, taking her hand within his own. "You made a decision." It was not a question; he could already see the answer in her eyes.

"I'm going to tell the world what happened to me," she looked up to see a surprised reaction on his face. "I know what you're thinking, if I'm sure but I am. What happened to me was probably the hardest thing that I've ever had to go through but I got through it because of Rachel and Deb and you…all of you. People look up to me Lucas and if I can help someone who felt as alone as I did rebuild their life then I have to."

"You're amazing Brooke Davis, you know that?" he couldn't help but feel proud of the woman who sat beside him. The fact that she was turning something so negative that happened to her into a positive for other people took his breath away.

"So you keep telling me," she blushed with a smile. "I couldn't do any of this without you Lucas."

"I'm glad you think so but I think you could," he replied. "You save people Brooke; it's just what you do. It's inside of you. I just…" he trailed off.

"What?" she looked up at him expectantly.

"Nothing," he shook his head. "I just wish I'd been there to save you when you needed me to; that I'd kept my promise to you all those yeas ago."

"Oh but Lucas, you did. When I meet you, you changed my life and the direction I was going in. It's because of you that I am who I am," she smiled at him as her hazel orbs meet his blue ones. "And this last time when I was lost in the dark, you brought me back. Lucas you did save me, from all of it."

"You saved me too," Lucas replied before leaning over to kiss her deeply.

* * *

Rachel stood at the baggage claim waiting for Owen to arrive. She'd taken Oriana back to Brooke's apartment for a while before they came to the airport. She'd tried to explain the best she could about never wanting to give her up and although Oriana seemed happy to be with her she still seemed a bit distant.

"Are you nervous?" Rachel looked down at the little girl beside her.

"A little," Oriana nodded. "I always thought you'd come back but I didn't..." the litle girl trailed off with a shrug.

"I understand," the red head nodded. "Look its okay to feel kind of weird about this and nervous," she bit the corner of her lip and gave a shrug. "I know I am."

"You are?" her ice blue eyes were wide.

"Yeah sure," Rachel exhaled deeply. "But I want to build a relationship with you and I hope you'll give us a chance, okay?"

"Okay," she nodded just as a man approached them.

"Hey Rach," Owen stood in front of them, pulling his suitcase to a stop before staring down in wonder at the little girl. "Oh, wow…hi…" He bent down to her level.

"Hi," she said shyly, her eyes slowly looking up to meet his. "I'm Oriana."

"Hi Oriana, I'm Owen." He paused briefly as he let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding, "I'm your dad."

* * *

_Shonda Rhimes wrote, "At the end of the day faith is a funny thing. It turns up when you don't really expect it. It's like one day you realize that the fairy tale may be slightly different than you dreamed. The castle, well, it may not be a castle. And it's not so important happy ever after, just that it's happy right now. See once in a while, once in a blue moon, people will surprise you, and once in a while people may even take your breath away."_


	25. Chapter 24: The Courage To Rise Up

**A/N: **Hello all! I know I've been slacking so I'll keep this brief. I just wanted to say thanks for reading and hop eyou will enjoy the next two chapters I am putting up.**  
**

**The Courage To Rise Up**

"_The fierce way you always, always…Rise from the tumble." (Thorsten Kaye)_

Lucas sat at his computer, checking his email. Things had been so hectic lately and he'd allowed his inbox to fill up for weeks without a glance. As he weeded through the junk and finally began fishing through the real messages, he noticed one from Lindsay. He hadn't spoken to her since the book tour, Matt was the one to call and follow-up after it was over, and Lucas couldn't help but be curious now as to why she'd be contacting him. He quickly clicked the email, reading the words silently as a mixture of excitement and dread washed over him. He'd hardly had a moment to digest it all when he heard a soft rapping at his bedroom door.

"It's open," Lucas called as he returned back to his inbox.

"Hey there," Haley smiled as she walked in.

"Hey Hales," he looked up at his best friend. "What brings you by?"

"I just got done dropping Nate off at the airport and thought I'd drop by," she said as she sat on the bed. "Writing?" she motioned to the laptop.

"I wish," he replied. "I have so many thoughts on my next book but it all seems to be jumbled."

"You've just got to relax Luke and the words will come to you," she explained. "I felt that way when I first started on this album but I took some advice from a friend and took myself back to a place when music was just fun for me and not a job; it really helped relieve the pressure of it all."

Lucas nodded wordlessly. He'd missed these kinds of moments between them lately.

"Of course if that doesn't work you can always huddle under your desk and hum the tune from Les Misérables," she shrugged with a laugh. "Or in your case you can recite quotes from Julius Cesar."

Lucas laughed. "Wow, can you believe that was almost eight years ago when you and my mom gave me that book?"

"And now you're writing you own. Things sure have changed," she watched his eyes flicker to the computer screen and then back up towards her, his usual brooding face back on. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"What?" he blinked, "Nothing."

"Uh-huh," she scooted up on the bed, sitting up. "Spill."

He shook his head at how well she could read him even when he was trying to avoid thinking about it. "I got an email from Lindsay today. It seems my publishing house has been trying to contact me." He looked up to see her nod. "Apparently some up and coming LA producer wants to auction my book; he wants to make Ravens into a movie."

"Luke that's great!" she almost rushed over to hug him but stopped when she still saw the expression on his face. "Wait, why aren't you more excited about this? This is an incredible opportunity, isn't it?"

"Yes but it's not that simple," he ran a hand over his buzzed cut. "My life isn't exactly the same as it was back then. You were right when you said things had changed…"

Haley nodded thoughtfully, catching his drift, "Meaning Peyton…and Brooke."

"Exactly," he returned her nod before exhaling deeply. "I don't think any of us want to revisit the triangle we've finally put to rest."

* * *

"Hey B. Davis," Peyton said as she strolled into Clothes Ova Bro's.

"P. Sawyer," Brooke exclaimed as she came around the corner. "What are you doing here?"

"I was taking a break from apartment hunting and just thought I'd stop by and see how my best friend is doing," she smiled before handing her a cup. "It's Oregon Chai Tea; it's totally safe. Haley said she used to drink them when she was pregnant with Jamie."

She smiled appreciatively as she took the cup. "Thanks, I remember," she said before taking a sip. "This is really good. So, how's that going? You know the rebuild is almost done; you can always move back in."

"I know," Peyton replied. "But I'm kind of excited to be on my own again. I mean in LA I had roommates, then there was the ex, and then I came back here to lean on you. It'll feel good to stand on my own two feet again."

"I understand," Brooke replied. "I love Karen and Lily and Andy but I'm anxious to be in my own place again too. It's just a little…"

"Crowded," Peyton finished for her with a laugh. "Yeah, it's the same at Jake's parents' house."

Brooke gave another nod. "So, how are things with the label?"

"Great actually, I feel like I've finally dusted myself off and got back in the game," she answered. "I'm working out the details with the same record company for a distribution deal for Jake's album effectively titled "Someday" and the second benefit album is coming together nicely. I've gotten quite a few of the artist to agree to a bonus song available when you download the album from itunes too."

"Wow," the brunette nodded. "I'm really proud of you Peyton."

"I couldn't have done any of this without you," she replied. "Brooke, if you hadn't invested in me and believed in me when no one else did, none of this would be possible, you know that right?" She watched her friend nod. "How's C/B; you figure out what your next move is going to be?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Before you got here I'd just gotten off the phone with my new PR Director; I told her about the rape," she still cringed at the word. "I'm ready to share with the world what happened to me."

"Brooke, are you sure?" her green eyes looked to her friend in concern.

"Yeah I am," she replied confidently. "I want to set up a foundation for women, for rape and assault victims. If somehow I can reach out; if I can turn this tragedy into something positive…"

"I understand," she nodded as she took her friend's hand.

"Liza," she paused briefly. "That's her name; she thinks this will actually work in my favor. She says she's going to make me the biggest feminism symbol since Joan of Arc," she gave an ironic laugh. "That's not why I'm doing this though."

"I know that," Peyton replied. "So, when are you leaving?"

Brooke raised a brow at the blonde, peering at her curiously. "How did you… I didn't say anything about going back to New York yet?"

"You didn't have to," she shrugged her shoulders. "I know we've been through a lot but you're still my best friend and I can still read you pretty well."

The brunette nodded, her dimples making an appearance as she smiled. "I'm just waiting for Marissa to come on shift and then I can tell Lucas and be on the first flight out. I'm nervous but I think this is the right thing to do."

"You're going to do fine, because you Brooke Davis are a beautiful person." Peyton enveloped her in a hug. "I love you Brooke."

She squeezed her friend tightly. "I love you too Peyton."

* * *

Deb squirmed slightly as the doctor squeezed the jelly on her stomach, the feel of the cold gel catching her by surprise. It had been so many years since she'd had an ultra sound and though she as excited she still couldn't help but to be nervous as well. Letting out the breath she'd been holding, she smiled up at Skills as he took her hand; him leaning towards her.

"Now I want you two to keep your eyes on the screen," Sr. Thompson gave them a warm smile. "That's where all the action happens."

"I guess its show time," Deb whispered to Skills before her eyes focused on the monitor.

Dr. Thompson began to move the paddle over the gel in a circular motion before branching out to run it across the width of Deb's stomach. They watched at the screen flicker twice before it came into focus, revealing the tiny life within.

"Wow," Skills said into the air, unsure if he was speaking to either of the other people in the room or just voicing his thoughts. "That's my kid," his eyes shifted towards Deb before returning to the screen. "That's our kid…"

"Yeah," she said as she began to tear up.

"There's the head of course," Dr. Thompson spoke as she moved the paddle around. "And the arms and legs; your baby seems to be developing right on schedule. And that pulsating area there; that's the heartbeat." She paused to let them take it all in. "Do you want to hear it?"

"Yeah," Deb bite her lip, unable to control the cheek to cheek smile that overtook her mouth.

They both sat in amazement as they listened to the frantic sound of their baby's heartbeat. "Is it supposed to be that fast?" Skills looked between his girlfriend and the doctor.

"Yes," Deb answered before the doctor could.

"It sounds just right." The brunette added, "Strong and healthy." She looked towards the couple. "Now before I show you anymore, would you like to know the sex?"

"I don't know," Deb looked up at Skills. "Do we?"

"I think so," he answered. "I want to know if you do."

"Then I guess we want to know," Deb answered with a smile as the doctor began to move the paddle around again.

"Come on, just turn a little more. Ahh," she sighed. "Good girl."

"Girl?" Skills repeated.

"Yes," Dr. Thompson replied. "It looks like you are having a healthy baby girl."

"Antwon, we're having a girl," Deb beamed as she felt his lips touch her forehead gently.

The doctor wiped off hr stomach before telling them she'd be back after giving them a moment but neither of them had really heard her.

"You have no idea how happy you've made me," he said softly as Deb looked up at him. "Marry me…"

"What?" her eyes grew wide.

"Marry me," he repeated. "I love you so much more than I ever thought I could love anyone. The way I love you…"

"This is crazy," she said before he could even finish, shaking her head at the absurdity of it all. Still in all her years with Dan, even the early ones she'd never felt as loved and as at peace in her life. Her mind ran through all the reasons why she shouldn't but one look up into his chocolate orbs all thought was out the window, leaving her only with the courage to follow her heart. "O-kay…yes," her voice became louder. "Yes," she smiled happily before his lips met hers in a deep kiss.

* * *

Nathan stepped into the locker room, putting away his items before he changed. He looked up at the picture of him, Haley, and Jamie remembering why he was doing this. Every time he left them it never seemed to get easier but Haley believed in him and Jamie looked up to him, and that's all he needed.

"Nate," Bobby called as he walked passed the doorway. "Can I see you a second."

"Sure thing Coach," Nathan said as he finished tying his laces before meeting Bobby in his office. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to say welcome back," the blonde man sat up in his seat. "What you went through down there, your whole community, was a tragedy. I'm just glad to see you back and alright."

"Thanks Coach," he replied. "It was pretty bad but we're rebuilding."

"Good, good." Bobby nodded. "I also heard about what you there, helping to put that charity game together down there was very impressive, not only to me but to The NBA as a whole. The game tomorrow, I have it on very good authority that we'll be seeing some scouts in the stands."

"Are you serious?" his eyes lit up in enthusiasm even though his voice had a hint of disbelief. "Wow."

"This is your shot Nathan," he replied. "Not many get a first one, much less a second."

"I know," he nodded. "And I won't blow it Bobby."

"I believe you," he smiled. "Now get out of here; I'll see you at practice."

"Yeah," Nathan smiled. "See you at practice."

* * *

Brooke looked out of the window, staring out at the vast expansion of blue before her. She looked down at the clouds, part of her frightened and while the other part was exhilarated by it. Ever since she was a little girl she'd been scared of flying, or more to the point falling out of the sky but she'd also found a freeness in it; to be above it all. She looked over at the man beside her, head buried in a book she was sure he knew by heart.

"The Comet?" she said with a laugh.

He raised his brows before squinting at her. "You know it?"

"As a matter of fact I do," she smiled proudly. "It's kind of a metaphor for how awesome I am."

"I can believe that," he took her hand and brought it to his lips to place a soft kiss on the back of it before giving her a reassuring smile.

"Luke thank you for coming with me," she squeezed his hand.

"Thanks for letting me," he replied. "Besides Lindsay's been trying to get in contact with me about that producer."

"I still can't believe they want to make your book into a movie," she mused. "I am so proud of you."

"You're really okay with this then?" he queried.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" she shrugged.

"It's just the way the book ended," Lucas let out a breath. "I was with…"

"Peyton," she filled in for him with a small laugh. "Yeah Luke, I remember and sure some of it might be a little weird to watch but this is an incredible opportunity to tell a story, your story on the big screen. I'm finally at a place now where I'm not threatened by your connection to Peyton."

"I'm glad because you don't have to be," Lucas said truthfully as he placed a hand over her expanding belly. "It's you that I'm in love with, that I'm starting a family with, and that I want beside me for the rest of my life; it's always been you Brooke."

"Always huh?" she quirked an eyebrow. "I think I can live with that." She smirked, "Just make sure someone really hot plays me."

Lucas laughed. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Peyton turned the corner onto to South Lake Blvd, driving down the familiar street that had been a staple to her during her sophomore and beginning of her junior year in high school. It was amazing how much things changed yet stayed the same. She pulled up into the empty drive way to park before hoping out of her Comet and walking up to the white beach house, keys jingling in her hands.

Peyton stuck the keys in the door before turning the knob and slowly opening the door, thinking the first thing she'd have to do was fix the squeak if she planned on moving in. Peyton walked towards the living room, pausing to take a glance at the kitchen to her right and the hallway that lead to the bedroom on the left.

She smiled as she went in the living room and took in the furniture covered in white sheets. She peeked underneath one of them to look at the couch, seeing it was just as she remembered. Peyton quickly headed to the bedroom, seeing the bed covered in a sheet as well but didn't bother to look under it, knowing she'd be getting rid of that.

She picked up her cell phone to call the number she'd already tried three times before she'd gotten here, receiving his voicemail again. A part of her was worried but she pushed that feeling aside, knowing if there was really an emergency someone would have called her.

Peyton walked back out through the living room and on to the deck, leaning against the rail as a salty breeze danced through the air. If anyone had told her she'd be living in this house someday she probably would've cringed, thinking that meant she'd settled down with her at the time ass of a boyfriend but he'd changed and so had she.

Picking up her cell again, she dialed another familiar number and waited for someone to answer. "Hey it's me… I'll take it."

* * *

Haley sat with Jamie at the piano, helping him to learn a new song. It had been a while since they'd played together and Haley had been surprised when he asked if he could play with her. She smiled as his little fingers roamed over the keys, sometimes hitting the wrong ones but trying so hard.

"Here try it with me," she said as she placed his right hand over the set of keys. "E E F G, G F E D…" she sang as they hit the chords. Good."

"This is really cool Momma," Jamie beamed up at her. "I told all my friends that you were gonna make a CD and have a concert."

"You did?" she smiled warmly.

"Yeah and they all thought it was cool," he replied. "And then Kathy asked me if I could play the piano like you and she's going to bring her keyboard tomorrow for recess."

"So that's why you want to learn a new song," she looked down at him.

Jamie nodded. "Uncle Skills says you gotta impress the ladies."

"Did he?" Haley laughed. "What else did…" she stopped mid sentence as she heard the phone ring. "Hold that thought there Casanova." She picked up the phone. "Hello."

"Hey Hales," Nathan's voice rang through the line.

"Hey Nate," she smiled at the sound of her husband's voice. "How was practice?"

"It was great," he answered.

"Is that Daddy?" Jamie said as he hopped off the piano bench and walked over to his mom.

"Sure is buddy," she said before picking him up and sitting him on the stool. "Hey Nate, let me put you on speaker." Once she did she called out to him, "Hey, you still there?"

"Yeah," Nathan answered. "Hey Jimmy-Jam."

"Hi Dad," Jamie said happily. "Momma's teaching me a new song."

"Yeah he wants to learn it to impress some little girl," Haley laughed.

"That's my boy," Nathan replied. "I have some good news about the game tomorrow."

"Ooo, what is it?" Jamie leaned closer to the speaker.

"There's going to be scouts here," Nathan still couldn't believe it as he said the words. "This may be it…"

"Oh Nathan that's great," Haley said.

"It isn't a done deal yet but I have a good feeling about this," he replied. "I mean after tomorrow…" he let the rest of the sentence hang in the air, afraid to jinx it by saying the words.

"It'll happen, I know it." She nodded even though she knew he couldn't see.

"Thanks Hales," Nathan replied. "I miss you guys."

"We miss you too Nate," she glanced over at a picture of the three of them on the table.

"Yeah Daddy we miss you," Jamie said.

"So," Nathan paused. "Jamie, tell me more about this girl."

* * *

Deb looked over at the man in front of her before her eyes returned to the young man across from her. "Sometimes, I don't know how I got here but I know I'm glad I did. I made a wish a long time ago and I never thought that it would come true until you came into my life. Antwon, you have made me so happy. You have given yourself to me with no reservations or empty promises. You were the best surprise; you came into my life and knew my heart before I realized it was still there. And I don't care what people think or how insane this seems because I know that this is right. I love you so much." She smiled through happy tears.

"Deb," he reached out to take her hand. "I never thought something so real could come from a chat on the internet but somehow it did. You are crazy lady; my lady. You keep me laughing and smiling everyday we're together. I look at you now and I see my best friend. You've given me support and you're giving me the greatest gift of all; a family. I know some people are going to think this happened too fast but I know nothing could be more right than to be with you. I see you now and I know that loving you is who I am."

The minister looked between them. "Do you have the rings?"

"We don't…" Deb started but stopped mid sentence as Skills pulled a set of simple gold wedding bands from his pocket, a diagonal row of diamonds adorning both bands. "When did you…"

"They were my grandparents," he said softly as he lifted her left hand.

"Antwon, place the ring on her finger and repeat after me," the minister said. "Deb, I give you this ring as a symbol of my commitment."

"Deb, I give you this ring as a symbol of my commitment," Skills said as he slipped the gold band onto her ring finger.

"And Deb as you do the same please repeat after me," the minister spoke again. "Antwon, I give you this ring as a symbol of my commitment."

"Antwon," she said softly as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my commitment."

"Then by the power invested in me by the state of North Carolina I now pronounce you man and wife," he said before giving them a nod. "Antwon, you may kiss your bride."

Skills placed a hand on Deb cheek as he leaned over to kiss her deeply, Deb smiling as his lips met hers.

* * *

"So," Lucas said as he glanced around the office. "How have you been Lindsay?"

"Good," she nodded. "How about you?"

"I'm pretty good now," he replied.

"I heard about the tornado," she paused briefly. "I assume everyone's okay."

"Haley and Brooke were pretty touch and go for a while but they're both okay now," he stared down at the floor, not really wanting to talk about the next part. "Fergie though, he didn't make it."

"Oh my god Lucas, I'm so sorry." Her eyes softened for the first time since he'd stepped inside. "I-I didn't know…"

"It's okay," he rubbed the back of his neck. "It's still hard but I'm moving on. It hit Junk the worst though, besides his parents, but they seem to be getting through the best way they can."

She nodded, unsure of what to say but glad when she was interrupted by the intercom telling her the other guest was here.

"Hello, you must be the man behind An Unkindness of Ravens." The brunette man walked through the door and made a beeline for the author. "I have been hounding Lindsay to set up a meeting with you for the last two months now. I have to say your work is incredible and I am willing to bet my career that this movie is going to make us both very rich."

"Hmm," Lucas nodded at the man that strangely reminded him of a cocky version of himself. "Lucas Scott," he held his hand out.

"Julian," He took the hand he was offered, giving it a firm shake. "Julian Baker."

* * *

Brooke sat in the conference room looking out at her board members. She'd just finished explaining what really happened to her that night in the store and she could tell by everyone's expression that it had no been something they expected.

"Look," she finally spoke again. "I'm not telling you this for pity or sympathy. I'm telling you because I want you to be prepared for when I tell the world. I'm not going to be ashamed or let myself continue being a victim and I really think this could help women who have gone through the same thing."

"And I believe it well," Liza nodded at her encouragingly before glancing at the board members. "I can see that you all seem to be on board with this but most of you are wondering how this will save Clothes Ova Bro's, am I right?"

"Yea," a portly man answered. "I don't want to seem insensitive Miss Davis because what you went through must have been horrific but it will be hard to run a charitable foundation if C/B tanks."

"Well that's where I come in," Liza said as she stood up. "I'm not going to be modest, I am the best in the business and Brooke and I go a long way back so you can beat I'm going to work my ass off for her. The negative press from Victoria Davis is what's caused such a drastic decline in this company's stock but I'm going to change that. Right now she looks like some crazed vigilante but when I get done with her she's going to look like Tawanda from Fried Green Tomatoes and Brooke's gonna come out of this as the next Joan of Arc. I am going to spin this so many times that no one is going to see a negative here and Brooke's story of the night will only help. Now Brooke has also come up with something else because while I'm spinning this into woman's empowerment, we can't seem like we as a company hate men."

"And that's where the new line I've been developing for some time comes in," Brooke said as she stood up to take the black sheets of the three easel that were at the front of the room. "Introducing BDM, Brooke Davis for men. This is another market we haven't tapped into and the timing of this could really work out to our advantage."

"Or sink us," one of the women spoke, shaking her blonde hair. "Coming out with a new line, a men's line at that, is extremely risky right now. If it's not successful…"

"It will be," Brooke interrupted.

"Can you guarantee that?" the blonde asked.

"I know this market and I know people." Brooke replied. "I started this company out of a one bedroom apartment my senior year of high school and it became a multimillion dollar conglomerate. I think I have proven that I can rise up against any circumstances."

"She spins thread into gold and when I'm done spinning it people will think it's platinum," Liza jumped back in. "We have a chance to not only save this company but increase our market by at least twenty-five percent. I don't know about you all but I'm willing to take that risk." She shrugged. "It's honestly not much of one with Brooke Davis, fashion icon and soon to be female advocate, leading the way."

"Liza and I will leave you alone for a few minutes to think about what we've said," Brooke began towards the door.

"That won't be necessary," the portly man spoke again as he watched the other six heads nod in agreement. "We're in."

* * *

_Thorsten Kaye wrote, "But then, I'll remember the courage of a child who knows he can't fly. But never stops trying. Then I'll remember the strength of your hands; the knuckles whitening. The fierce way you always, always…Rise from the tumble."_


	26. Chapter 25: Lucky and Unlucky Enough To

**Lucky and Unlucky Enough To Be Halfway There**

_~If you're lucky you can get a second chance with the one you love. Sometimes luck isn't enough. (Carol Black and Neal Marlens)_

"Hey," Brooke rolled over to find a pair of ocean blue eyes gazing at her as he stroked her hair. "Good morning," she smiled, her dimples in full effect.

"Good morning," he leaned over to kiss her lips softly. "How'd you sleep?"

"Really good," she sat up on her elbow. "I missed you last night; what time did you get in?"

"Pretty late," he smiled apologetically. "When I called I thought I'd be there maybe another hour but we really got to brainstorming."

"So you've decided you're going to do it then?" she asked.

"Yeah I mean," he rubbed the back of his neck self consciously, his apprehensive eyes meeting hers. "You're still okay with this right?"

"Luke, of course I am." She reached over to touch his arm gently, flashing him another one of her trademark smiles. "I'm really happy for you; even though I know you're nervous I can see how excited you are about this." She sat up fully now. "So tell me all about it; who is this guy? What's he like?"

Lucas sat up as well. "He seems to relate to the story which is great. He gets the way I feel when I step on the River Court and he seems to really understand both you and Peyton." He gave her a grin. "Truth be told, I think he has a little crush on the brunette of the story."

"Who?" she quirked an eyebrow. "Nate?"

Lucas laughed. "I'll tell him you said that." He watched her giggle. "He says your character is why he relates to the book. I think you'll like him." He paused briefly. "I-I never really dreamed that someday they'd be making one of my books a movie."

"So it's a done deal then?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Lucas replied. "We signed all the papers last night and he's going to meet us in Tree Hill tomorrow so he can take it all in. It looks like I'll be adding screen play writer to my résumé soon."

"Wow Luke, I'm so proud of you." Brooke looked up at him. "So, what's this fancy producer's name anyway?"

"Julian Baker," Lucas said before deadpanning as he saw her face go blank. "What? Brooke, what is it?"

"Nothing," she shook her head as she let out an ironic laugh. "What is it with all of us and these love triangles or squares or whatever the hell this has become now," she furrowed her brows and pursed her lips as she thought about it. "Pentagram perhaps… well, if you add in Nathan and Haley because of previous relationships and are we counting Lindsay…" she trailed off to herself as she started counting on her fingers.

"What exactly are you saying?" he looked at her, amused. "Wait," his face turned serious. "Did you date this guy Julian?"

"Me?" she pulled back with a shake of her head, laughing once again. "Oh no, try your other lead Broody." She watched his face as realization dawned on him. "Yeah, Julian Baker is none other than P. Sawyer's ex from LA."

* * *

Peyton sat in her studio, listening to a demo she'd be sent by one of the aspiring artists who wanted to be signed to her label. She nodded her head to the music, glancing over the name once again that accompanied the cd.

"…_**Shadows overcast me,  
Stealing all the pain.  
I am left here waiting.**_

_**When I'm almost halfway to the top,  
Will you hold me up before I drop.**_

_**Cause something always makes us stop,**_

_**Halfway**_…"

As she listened to the melodic words drift through the speakers, the somewhat eerie feeling of the music behind them, Peyton was reminded of her current situation. She wasn't sure what it was but something was causing Jake to distance himself from her. It had always been that way for them, climbing to the top and suddenly finding herself alone because life had found a way to draw them apart through battles with Nicki over Jenny and whispers in her sleep but now, she had no idea what it was.

"Hey," she looked up to find the object of her thoughts standing in the doorway.

"Hey," she smiled tentatively, hoping somehow he hadn't caught it.

"What are you listening to?" he walked slowly in to the room, closing the door behind him.

"Just a new artist," Peyton shrugged before turning the cd off. "Her name is Adrienne Frantz."

"She's good," he said as his eyes drifted around the room.

"Yeah, she is." Peyton spoke before an uncomfortable silence washed over them. "Look Jake," she began after it was too much to take, standing up and coming around her desk. "I know you're a good guy…"

"O-kay," he said slowly, peering at her strangely.

"Please just let me finish," she shook her blonde curls. "I know you're a good guy and that when you said all those things to me during the tornado you meant them but I'll understand Jake if you don't mean them now."

"What?" he stepped forward.

"I can feel you pulling away from me," she replied. "I just can't go through dragging something out again that the other person feels is already over so Jake, if you want out…"

"No, Peyton." He interrupted her as he moved to stand in front of her, grabbing her by the shoulders. "God Peyton, I'm sorry. I know I've been distant lately and I'm so sorry but I love you, you have to know that."

She let out the breath she didn't even realize she was holding before her eyes slowly met his. "Then, what is it?"

"It's my dad," he shook his head. "He's been going through some stuff and he's really been leaning on me." Jake paused briefly. "I just didn't want to lay all this on you and worry you after everything you've been through." He shook his head with a small smile. "It looks like I did the opposite."

"Oh Jake, I'm so sorry." She looked down at the floor. "Now I feel really stupid."

"You're not stupid Peyt, not even close." He put a hand under her chin, tilting her face upwards. "I love you Peyton."

"I love you too," she replied before his lips meet hers in a deep and sensual kiss. Her hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they traced up his abs to the middle of his chest, her fingers nimbly undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"Peyt," he pulled back slight, murmuring against her lips. "Are you sure? I mean, if you want to wait."

She shook her head. "I want to love you with everything I have; my whole heart, my soul, my body." The smile on her face reached her fierce green eyes. "Jake, haven't we waited long enough?"

His response was given only by the crash of his lips against hers as he moved their bodies towards the couch, falling on to it in a frenzy of tangled limbs and ardent kisses.

* * *

Nathan sat at the kitchen table, glancing between his mother and long time friend before looking over at his wife who seemed to mirror his expression. "Unbelievable," it was the fourth time he'd said it yet the word still seemed to fit. He looked back at the culprits. "When is it ever going to end with you two; every time I turn around it's something else." Nathan shook his head, realizing somewhere along the way he'd become his mother's parent. "It's the two of you that are giving us gray hair, not Jamie."

"I do not have gray hair," Haley said firmly before receiving a pointed look from her husband. "Look, Nathan is right. We love you both but the decisions you make are so rash. You're going to have a baby soon."

"Exactly," Skills hopped in. "We wanted to be married before our daughter is born."

"This isn't exactly my first time down the parent highway Haley," Deb huffed. "Look, I know that sometimes I seem a little out there but I'm a responsible person; I'm great with Jamie and I'm a good mom."

"I know that," Nathan said. "It's just... it's weird, alright. Your my mom and Skills, I went to school with him. It's weird."

"I know it seems that way man but we love each other, we really do. People thought you two were crazy too but it worked cause it was real. What Deb and I have, it's real." Skills looked to Haley. "Can't you guys just be happy for us?"

She turned to look at Nathan briefly before exhaling. "You know what; if you both are happy then that's all the matters."

"Really?" Deb asked, her eyes focused on her son.

"You know what mom, yeah." Nathan nodded. "I only want you to be happy and if this is what's going to do it, then I'm, I'm on board. Just, no more surprises." He shook his head at her.

"Thank you," she stood up and immediately enveloped him in a hug. "Thank you honey."

"You're welcome," he said before giving Skills a familiar handshake. "Welcome to the family."

"Thanks Nate," he replied. "I really appreciate this. I want us to get back to really being friends man."

"Yeah," he nodded. "Me too."

"Well we should get going," Deb said. "We're going to check out the old house; see what needs to be done."

Nathan nodded as Skills went to hug Haley. "Thank you babygirl."

"Yeah well someone once told me the only people that tear happy people down are unhappy so I got your back," she smiled, "always."

"We'll see you two later," Deb smiled once more as they walked out the door.

"Your mom," she laughed. "Your mom and Skills are married and having a baby…"

"I know right," he shook his head, laughing as well. "It's just… weird."

"Bizarre," she nodded.

"And now they're going to live in the house I grew up in," he threw his arm around his wife. "They do seem really happy though."

She nodded. "I know; they're actually kind of cute," she scrunched her face up. "Weird, but cute."

"Like your poncho," he replied with a short laugh.

"Are you ever going to let that go?" she looked up at him.

"Not a chance." He paused briefly. "So Mrs. Scott, after that what would you say to going out? I could really use a drink after that."

"I say hell yes," she laughed.

* * *

Rachel walked inside the apartment, smiling at the sight of Owen and Oriana sprawled out across the floor over coloring books, crayons in hand.

"Hey guys," the red head smiled as she shut the door behind her. "What are you guys up to?"

"Hey Rach," Owen looked up from the page in front of him.

"Hi Rachel," Oriana smiled brightly. "Look what Owen got me." She held up her coloring book proudly before pointing at the other. "And he got me some books too."

"Wow," Rachel said as she sat down next to her as she shifted through the books. "Where'd you guys go?"

"There was a children's book fair downtown," Owen replied. "I'm surprised you didn't hear about it when you went into Clothes Ova Bro's. How'd it go?"

"Great," she nodded. "But I don't want to talk about work," she turned to her daughter. "Did you have fun at the book fair?"

"Oh yes," she nodded happily. "There was this guy there who told stories. He was really old; maybe even fifty and he did the best voices. When he was the princess he smiled like this," she grinned happily. "And when he was the bad man, he scrunched his face up like this." She demonstrated once again.

"It sounds great," Rachel looked at Owen and smiled. "I'm glad you two had such a good time."

"I did," the little girl's face suddenly went from happy to pensive.

"Hey Ori, what is it?" Owen asked, concern written all over his face.

"It's just, I don't want Aunt Casey to feel sad because I'm having fun here," she answered softly.

"Hey kiddo, she's not going to be sad if you're happy. She loves you and people who love you want you to be happy," he paused to hit her nose with his index finger. "Okay?"

"Okay," she nodded. "Do you think I can call her tonight, to make sure; maybe after dinner?"

Owen looked at Rachel, unsure what the answer should be.

"Of course," Rachel nodded. "Speaking of, something smells good. What is that?"

"Spasketti Bologna," Oriana answered proudly.

"Spaghetti Bolognese squirt," Owen corrected with a laugh, already in love with the little girl he hadn't even known existed several months ago.

"Sounds good," the red head smiled. "So, whose gonna share their coloring book with me?" she lay down on the carpet besides her daughter as the little girl pushed the book towards her.

* * *

"I'm sitting here with Clothes Ova Bro's creator, CEO, and fashion icon Brooke Davis," Barbara Walters said as they started the interview. "As she fills us in on her new line, her mother Victoria Davis, the new direction her personal life has taken, and shares a story she's never told the public until now. Welcome Brooke."

"Thank you Barbara," she smiled warmly.

"Now, there is a lot of controversy surrounding your mother at this time and her guilty plea." The older blonde leaned towards her guest. "Was that something you expected her to do?"

"That's a hard question," Brooke replied. "Yes and no; I guess I knew she'd want to take responsibility for what she did."

"She was sentenced to four years in prison," the interviewer stated. "Some say that the term is too little; do you agree? Do you feel your celebrity as well as hers played a part in that?"

"Absolutely not; and as for the amount of time, that's not for me to decide," the brunette answered. "The only thing I can say is that once The DA and Judge reviewed the case, that was the sentence they believed fit. It's also not an uncommon sentence."

"Now there were some published reports that the victim was the man who broke into your store late last year," she queried. "We've heard that the store was empty at the time."

"Yes, he was the man that broke in." Brooke nodded before taking a deep breath, "But he was not the only one in the store. I was there that night... for all of it."

"Okay," Barbara nodded. "Take us back to that nigh in early September. What were you doing?"

"I'd let my employee go home a little early and I'd just gotten done unpacking a new shipment," she explained. "I was jotting something down right before I was going to leave when I heard my door open. I thought it was a late customer coming to pick up an outfit or something; I didn't even look up at first. I just said we're closed."

"And when you did look up?" she asked.

"I found a man in a ski mask standing there," she shuddered at the thought, her eyes began to water. "I tried to just give him the money but he charged towards me." She had to stop as she chocked back tears.

Barbara immediately handed her a box of tissues. "Do you need a minute?" she watched the brunette shake her head in the negative as she wiped at her eyes. "Tell us what happened next."

"We, " she paused briefly as she pulled herself together, "we struggled, fought; and then he pulled out a knife and he began..." Brooke let out a sob before looking up, "he raped me."

Barbara reached over to reach out a comforting hand. "And you lost consciousness how many times during the attack?" she of course already knew the details.

"Twice I believe," she reached up to wipe away a stray tear.

"So you've been beaten and robbed, lying unconscious on the floor of one of your stores." She summarized. "What happens next?"

"I eventually wake up and I call my mother who immediately begins damage control," Brooke answers.

"Damage control," she repeats. "What kind of injuries do you have at this point? I think we have some photos that were taken."

"I hate lots of bruises, a deep cut in my forehead, busted lip, my eyes were swollen shut, shallow cuts from the knife, a couple fractured ribs," she lists off as the teleprompter shows pictures of her injuries.

"And with these horrific injuries, you're thinking about damage control?" she asked, shocked.

"My company is my baby," she replied. "My first thought was how I protect my baby from the tabloids. I know it may not sound rational but that's where my mind was at the time."

"And so you let your mother make a statement that no one was hurt," she surmised.

"Yes," the brunette nodded. "You have to understand that after something like that, you're not thinking clearly. You feel incredibly alone and guilty, ashamed, dirty. You don't… at least I didn't know how to share that with anyone, much less the public."

"But you've chosen to share it now," Barbara said.

"I'm in a different place now, thanks to the amazing people I have in my life." Brooke replied. "It's important to me to tell my story so that if there's someone feeling as alone as I was maybe they'll feel a little less lonely. We have to realize that we don't have to be victims; that we can be survivors and that starts by breaking the silence."

* * *

Nathan and Haley strolled down the walkway, finding themselves near a familiar bench.

"Oh my gosh Nate," Haley pointed. "Look at where we are?"

"It's where you used to tutor me," he laughed. "It's also where I gave you that Cracker Jack bracelet."

"You were so cute then," she snuggled up to him. "Can you believe it's been seven years?"

"Feels like it's been longer and shorter than that, if that makes any sense." He shrugged. "Did you ever think we'd get here back then?"

"No way," she shook her head with a laugh before bumping him with her hip. "I guess somewhere deep inside I always knew though."

"Yeah," he nodded. "Me too."

"You have something else on your mind husband?" she looked over at him.

"I guess I'm just thinking about the scouts," he said, "When I'll be called up. Tony Bishop got an offer to play overseas."

"And is that something you'd want to do?" she asked.

He let out a deep breath. "Leaving Tree Hill is one thing but the continent is another. I just don't know. I told Bobby I wasn't interested in any offers like that."

"Well you can always tell him you changed your mind," Haley said.

"You'd want to do that?" he raised a brow at his wife. "Just pick up and move to a foreign country?"

She twirled herself in front of him, stopping him in his tracks so she could look up into his eyes. "Nathan, if that's what would make you happy then yes, I would follow you anywhere. But if you don't, if you want to wait for The NBA then I'm fine with that too."

"I just don't know how much longer I can wait," he said frustratingly.

"Just think of how fantastic it will be to finally get there when you do," her eyes were warm and soft, just like her encouraging voice. "You're almost there Nathan; I can feel it. You just have to have some patience."

"You always know what to say," he smiled down at her before giving her a soft kiss.

* * *

"Mmm," Peyton stretched before leaning her chin on Jake's chest to look up at him, her green eyes glistening at him. "Today has been very productive."

"Yes it has," he ran a hand through her golden tresses. "I hate to leave…"

"But you have to go pick up Jenny," she finished for him. "It's okay Jake."

"Yeah my dad's got this thing tonight and my mom's going with him," he explained. "But I was thinking dinner..."

"Dinner sounds great," she sat up, reaching for her clothes as he did the same. "I have to stop at home and shower but then we can meet up; you, me, and Jenny."

"I'm sure she'll love that," he said while pulling up his pants. "We can go to that Thai place off of Marstellar Street."

"Okay," she smiled before giving him a quick kiss. "I'll see you later."

She watched Jake leave before grabbing a few papers she planned on taking home tonight along with the CD she was listening to earlier before heading out of Red Bedroom Records and locking up.

"See 'ya later Chase," she waved to the fill in bartender.

"See you tomorrow," he said before he went to serve two female patrons.

"Peyton," a gruff, snarky voice called out to her. "Peyton Sawyer; now what are the chances?" He gave her his signature grin the minute she turned around. "You look even more beautiful than I remember."

"Julian?" the blonde's eyes went wide, her heart sinking to the stomach as every moment of their life together seemed to come back to her. "What the hell are you doing here?"

* * *

"…Christina put the beautiful new doll in a corner of her room. Then she crept downstairs as picked up dear old Lucy. She took Lucy up to bed and held her tighter than ever until they both fell asleep." Rachel finished reading and closed the book. "The end." She looked down at her daughter. "What'd you think?"

"She's been sleeping for about five minutes now," Owen whispered from the doorway.

"Why didn't you tell me," Rachel said quietly as she got off the bed and pulled the covers up, bending over to give her Oriana a kiss.

"I didn't want to ruin the moment," he replied before kissing their sleeping child on the forehead and looking back over at the redhead. "The two of you together… it just looked right."

She smiled at him before ushering him out. "We should let her sleep." Rachel cracked the door before they made their way to the living room. "Who would have ever thought you and me would be parents?"

"Yeah," he nodded as he sat in the chair. "I never even wanted kids but when I look at her Rach…"

"I know," she agreed before they both turned at the sound of the intercom being buzed. "Who the hell would be coming over." She went to the small white box and pressed the button. "Yes."

"Ms. Gattina, someone has left something at the front desk for you, I signed for it." Raul from the front desk spoke.

"Okay, send it up." Rachel replied before heading to the kitchen to grab a drink. "You want something?"

"No," he shook his head. "What do you think that's about?"

"Probably something from C/B," she answered unfazed before going to the door at the knock. "Thank you," she said as she received the envelope and then closed the door, scrunching at the name of some law office. "I've never heard of these people before."

Owen stood up immediately, making his way to her as she opened the letter and read over it quickly, water bottle still in hand.

"Oh my god!" she said as the bottle seemed to fall from her hand in slow motion, the water pouring out all over the floor. "No," she shook her head.

"Rachel baby, what is it?" his eyes were glued to her as he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"It's my Aunt Casey," her liquid caramel orbs staring up into his chocolate ones. "She wants our baby; she's suing us for custody of Ori."

"It's going to be okay Rachel," he pulled her against him. "No one's going to take Orianna from us again."

* * *

"Lucas," Brooke called from the front door. "Come on; we're going to be late." She tapped her foot impatiently.

"Coming," he yelled from the back bedroom. He couldn't believe he'd almost left it here but he and Brooke hadn't spent a minute apart since her interview and there was no way he was going to pack it away with her around.

"If we miss this flight Lucas I am going to kill you," she huffed. "We need to get there before Julian does tomorrow and warn her. Plus, I want to be out of the city by the time the interview hits or it's going to be insane."

"I know," he said as he open the black velvet box, looking at the 3ct. Tacori princess cut diamond with ruby accent stones on a white gold band. "I think I got it." He said as he shut the lid before shoving the small box inside his computer bag.

"You found you watch," relief washed over her face as he stepped into the living room.

"Yeah, he smiled as he turned off the lights, shutting the door behind them. "I definitely found it again."

* * *

_Carol Black and Neal Marlens wrote, "Sometimes to keep growing together, you have to grow apart. If you're lucky you can get a second chance with the one you love. Sometimes luck isn't enough. Love can kill you. It can tear you apart. But it can bring you back together. Love is unpredictable, you have to go with your heart and hope for the best."_


	27. Chapter 26: The Promise Of A Ribbon In

**A/N: **Hello all! I'm back with yet another chapter after the impromptu hiatus. Thanks so much for all your feedback & reviews, they are love. Also, next chapter I'm going back to posting individual responses for the reviews. Anyways, hope you enjoy the next chapter! :))

.

.

**The Promise Of A Ribbon In The Sky**

_~To share with me this special day, where a ribbon's in the sky for our love. (Stevie Wonder)_

"Mom, you have to talk to her." Rachel paced the living room; phone clutched so tightly in her hand her knuckles were whitening. "This isn't right; she's trying to steal my daughter again." She paused, fuming as she listened to her mother's words. "No, she's not trying to do what's right, what's right is for Oriana to be with her mother and father. If you aren't with me then you are against me… no, fine!" The red head slammed the receiver into the holder. "Damn it!"

"Easy there slugger," the brunette from the doorway called out. "What did my phone ever do to you?"

"Brooke," the tension from her face immediately lessened. "I didn't think you'd be back yet."

"I could leave," she shrugged.

"Don't you dare," Rachel stepped forward to embrace her friend. "I'm so glad you're here."

"How are you holding up?" Brooke reached over to place a comforting hand on her friend's arm. "Where's Oriana?"

"She's with Owen," Rachel answered. "I thought they should spend some daddy-daughter time together, just in case."

"Hey," Brooke said firmly. "That's not going to happen Rach. No one, absolutely no one has the right to steal your child. No one's going to take away our power again, okay?" Her hazel green orbs met her friend's chestnut ones. "You remember what we said when we were right over there, after you brought Lucas to see me?"

Rachel nodded. "No fear," she shook her head. "Brooke if they take my baby again…" her eyes started to water. "I don't know how I'd get through it but I don't know if I'm strong enough to fight this…"

"You are," Brooke nodded before saying it more firmly this time, "You are. And if you feel like your strength is running out then you lean on me. We are going to get through this the way we always do, together. We're a family Rach and none of us: me, Lucas, Peyton, Mouth, Haley and Nathan, none of us are going to stand by and let them take your child without a fight." She gave her a soft smile, "Besides I have some pit bull lawyers on retainer. We're going to get through this, okay?"

"Okay," she nodded as a stray tear rolled down her cheek. "Thank you. I love you Brooke."

"I love you too. Come here," she held out her arms, allowing the red head to lean against her shoulder. "It's going to be okay, I promise." She exhaled deeply, knowing that was a promise she was going to do anything to keep.

* * *

Peyton leaned against her desk, flipping through her wallet as she fished for the money to tip the delivery guy. After she watched him leave, her attention was drawn back to a hidden picture in the back that she'd found herself looking at more and more since last night. She took it out, staring at the two smiling faces in the photograph, remembering the day it was taken.

"_Wow," Peyton looked around the lavishly decorated banquet hall as they walked in. "I thought you said this was just a small gathering for work. I feel really underdressed."_

"_It is," Julian shrugged nonchalantly. "And you look beautiful Peyton." He leaned in closer to her. "Besides this is Hollywood, the worse you dress, the more important people assume you are."_

"_Then they must think I'm one of the Trumps," she rolled her eyes playfully._

"_Julian," a man in a grey suit walked up and shook his hand. "The project looks great; you can officially consider me on board." He reached in his jacket before pulling out a check and handing it to the younger man._

"_Thank you Mr. Brooks," he accepted it graciously with a nod. "Thanks for coming."_

_Peyton looked quizzically at the exchange before peering up at Julian as Mr. Brooks walked away. "Well, well; you didn't tell me it was your bar mitzvah."_

_Julian flashed her his famous grin before letting out a laugh. "It's just a little fundraiser for this movie I'm trying to get made."_

"_You're just full of surprises aren't you Mr. Baker?" she lifted a brow at him, her green eyes shining. "This is quite a second date."_

"_I assure you Miss Sawyer," he replied in a playful yet haughty tone, "you ain't seen nothing yet."_

"Peyton, Peyton." Haley waved a hand in her friend's face.

The blonde shook her head, coming out of her memory. "Sorry Hales, hey."

"Hey," she looked at her friend curiously. "I think I called your name like five times. Where were you just now?" She stepped closer to the desk, leaning over to see the worn photograph in her friend's hand. "Who is that?"

"Just someone I use to know," she shook her head before returning the picture to its hidden place in her wallet and standing up. "Anyways, I think you're here for this." She picked up the small cardboard box on her desk. "Why don't you do the honors?"

"This is it," Haley said as she received the box, a smile plastered on her face. She sits it on the desk before reaching for the letter opener, cutting through the tape and lifting the flaps before pulling out one of the CD's. "Oh my god Peyton, they look amazing!"

"Yeah they do," the blonde agreed. "And they will be distributed all across the country tomorrow; Haley James Scott, Let The Fire Start."

"Wow," she stared at the cover of the album, her finger idly tracing the lettering. "It's been years, I was a kid the last time I had an album out. This is just," she shook her head, unable to find the words. "Wow, Peyton, thank you."

"Oh no," she returned the smile. "This is all you rock star; you ready for this?"

"You know what," she finally looked up from the CD, her liquid caramel eyes full of life, "I think I am."

* * *

Julian flipped through the bound pages, scanning certain parts while really reading others. "You did this all this morning?" He looked over at the man sitting across from him. "This is about a quarter of the script already. I'm impressed man."

"Thanks," Lucas replied.

"I really like both of Lucas's first encounters with Brooke and Peyton," he said.

"Speaking of," Lucas sighed heavily. This was not a conversation he wanted to have. He'd been so excited about the prospect of this movie but if it was all a ploy he knew he couldn't go through with it. "I need to ask you again, why my book? Why do you want to make this particular story into a movie?"

Julian furrowed his brows slightly, leaning back. "I told you Lucas, I relate to this world."

"Well that was before I knew who you were," he countered.

"Oh," he replied, his face still somewhat confused.

"Yeah," Lucas paused briefly. "Look, this book is not just a book to me. It's important; it's my life, it's the lives of people I love and if this is some kind of ploy to hurt Peyton…"

"I thought you two weren't together anymore," he interrupted.

"We're not," Lucas said, "but that doesn't mean I don't still care about her. If this is going to hurt her, then I can't, I won't do this movie."

"But you signed a contract," Julian tilted his head, his face looking slightly arrogant.

"Under false pretenses," Lucas crossed his arms over his chest, mimicking the same arrogant face.

"Listen Lucas, Peyton and I happened a long time ago. She was always reading your book and after things ended I guess I kinda resented it for a while but then I became curious I guess. I wanted to hate your book but I didn't," he shook his head. "Your words, your world was relatable and I thought it would make a good movie, that's it." He paused briefly. "I just want to make a piece of art on the big screen that will connect with people and make us both some money. So what do you say; still partners?" He held his hand over the table.

Lucas nodded thoughtfully, taking the hand he was being offered and shaking it. "Okay, just making a movie…"

"That's it," Julian grinned.

Lucas returned the smile but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Somehow he wasn't so sure a movie was all Julian was interested in.

* * *

Nathan got out of his car, walking towards The River Court. He watched from a distance the fluidity of the young player as he drove the ball into the hoop, making shot after continuous shot. Over the last few months before he was recruited by The Mad Ants, every Saturday morning was spent playing ball and training with the young man in front of him.

"You ready to get schooled by a real player or you want to keep losing to yourself," Nathan laughed from the sidelines.

"Well if it isn't the king of the comeback," Q laughed. "What up Nathan Scott?"

"Hey Q," Nathan hit his hand in a friendly handshake. "What's going on?"

"Nothing much," he shook his head. "You know me, just getting ready. We got the state championship coming up soon and you know what that means…"

"Scouts," he replied even though they both already knew that. "So, who are you hoping for?"

He shrugged. "Anywhere I can play ball really but my dream school," he pursed his lips to the side thoughtfully, "Duke."

"That was my dream school too," Nathan nodded. "Now don't get me wrong, I was lucky to play for The Cobras and then Maryland but I would've been at Duke if I hadn't made some major mistakes my senior year."

"I hear you," Q replied. "But it's all good because look where you are now man. You're living it…"

"I don't know about that," Nathan shook his head. "I do love playing though and I've got the most awesome kid and a smokin' wife…"

"Yeah that Mrs. James-Scott is something," Q laughed before holding his hands up in the air when Nathan sent him a look. "What? I'm just saying, that's what I want too; playing the game I love and a family although I want The NBA."

"You'll get there," Nathan nodded.

"So will you Nate," Q replied. "And when you do, just remember who was all about the comeback first."

Nathan smiled, "I'll remember; I promise." He paused briefly. "So, what do you say; you up for it?"

Q nodded before bouncing the ball in his friend's direction. "Check."

* * *

"Lucas, where are you?" Brooke huffed as she left Lucas a voicemail. "I've been waiting in front of Tree Hill High for ten minutes already. I don't even know why you wanted to meet here," she tapped her black Prada pump impatiently. "If you're not here in five more minutes I'm leaving." She closed her phone and dropped it in her purse before placing a hand over her belly as she felt fluttering. "I know you guys don't like when Mommy's mad at Daddy but he's late and I hate waiting." She pursed her lips as she looked up into the sea of sky, looking at the ribbon of cloud directly above her.

"Brooke Davis," she looked down to see a teenage boy in front of her. "I'm supposed to give you this." He held out a thick vanilla colored envelope.

"What is it," she quirked an eyebrow, "a subpoena?" She watched the confusion etched over the young brunette's face before taking the envelope he was offering her and opening it, her eyes scanning over the familiar hand writing. "I'm part of a gift that's given today, it could be something we did or might say; I can be big, small or hang from a wall. Find where I am and this much is true, a present awaits if you solve these five clues."

"Sounds like a scavenger hunt to me," the kid smiled. "The first clue is in that envelope too; good luck."

She watched, dumbfounded for a moment as the teen walked away before becoming utterly excited that Lucas had set this up for her. Brooke quickly pulled out the first clue. "Even though it's been changed and paved over for the better, this is the spot, the moment my life changed forever." Brooke stood for a few minutes, looking back at the gymnasium before looking ahead at the newly paved parking lot. There sitting in the same exact spot as his car sat junior year, sat the same red car. She rushed over to it, noticing the same kid was inside. "Hey, why didn't you just tell me where to go?"

"It's all part of the game," he smiled. "I'm Bobby by the way, I'm going to be your driver but you have to figure out the clues yourself."

"Well that's no fun," she laughed easily before sliding in the backseat, finding a box of Godiva chocolates along with another vanilla envelope. Brooke sat back, opening the next clue and reading it out loud. "Eighty-two letters, a rat's ass, and much more; many a moment were shared outside of this door."

"A rat's ass," Bobby repeated with a chuckle.

Brooke laughed, "1829 Wrightsville Ave please." She sat quietly as they drove up to Lucas' house. She quickly hoped out of the car and headed towards the entrance to his room, freezing at the sight on the porch. She moved slowly towards the small cardboard box the size of a shoe box, her eyes already beginning to fill with tears. Brooke opened the somewhat tattered lid before putting her hand over her mouth as she cried happy tears. After all those years, despite who Lucas was with, he'd kept her letters. She quickly picked up the box in one hand and the thick vanilla envelope beside it before hoping back in the car.

"Hey," Bobby turned around to look at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she smiled through blurry tears. "I'm better than okay." Brooke reached up to wipe her eyes before she pulled out the next clue. "I knew I was the guy for you when you finally gave me your hand, it was written in the moonlight, written in the sand." Brooke smiled as that night after the dance came flooding back to her. "Let's go to the beach Bobby."

Once Bobby parked the car, she stepped out of her heels, leaving them in the backseat as she strolled towards the water. Sitting right at the edge of the shore was a small wicker basket, filled with a beautiful arrangement of Gerber Daises. She picked up a bright melon colored one and inhaled its fragrant scent before pulling out her next piece of paper. "There is a river here, trees, and flowers of course; and here you can also pick up horse." Brooke's brows furrowed as she strolled back to the car, plopping in the back seat.

"Where to now?" Bobby asked, quite curious himself.

"I'm thinking," she bit the corner of her lip. "Pick up horse; pick up horse…" a slow smile crept at the corners of her mouth. "Of course, a game of horse," she tapped him gently from behind. "Let's go Bobby, The River Court."

Brooke jumped out of the car as soon as they arrived; slightly disappointed that Lucas still wasn't there but still happy to find a white box with a big red bow under the basket. She quickly brought it back to the car, ripping the bow off. "Oh wow," she ran her hand over the deep red fabric, revealing how beautiful the dress inside was. She smiled when she also noticed a large Gucci bag with a post it that said "for all your treasures." She quickly put her box of letters and her clues in there, choosing to leave the chocolates in the flower basket before reading her final clue. "I asked what you'd miss and you answered from your core, you'd miss being the girl behind the red door." She smiled widely now, dimples in full affect as she said the final address. "We need to go to 2314 Tattersalls Dr."

* * *

"Hey," Jake said as he leaned out the sliding glass door towards the deck. "I come bearing gifts," he held up a bag. "Chinese?"

"Hey," Peyton smiled as she stood up from her seat on the swing. "I didn't hear you come in." She gave him a soft kiss before taking the bag from him and looking inside. "It smells great." She slid passed him, making her way to the kitchen. "What do you want to drink? I've got bottled water, soda, juice…"

"Soda's fine," he replied as he begun to take the items out of the bag, spreading the white containers around the table.

"Here," she handed him a can before plopping on the floor and reaching inside the almost empty plastic bag. "Chopsticks," she held them up with a smile.

"I remember how much you liked to use them," he said as he dug in.

"_You have to hold them like this," she laughed, shaking her head at His display. "Here Julian," she reached over to adjust them in his hand._

"_Can't I just use a fork?" he huffed._

"_Absolutely not," she shook her blonde curls. "You're in LA now Mr. Baker and you're going to be going to all these Hollywood-esque parties; you should look like you're cultured."_

"_Peyton, who is seriously going to judge me on holding chopsticks," he grumbled as he dipped his utensils in the contained and struggled to _

"_I don't know," she shrugged as she easily used the wooden sticks to guide some fried rice to her mouth. "A Chinese, Japanese, or Korean investor."_

"_I think you just like torturing me," he said before lifting up the chopsticks in victory. "Look, I got…" he deadpanned as the sticks twisted and a piece of sweet and sour pork shot across the room and Peyton broke out in laughter. "You think that's funny…" He feigned a pout._

"_Aww, come here." She held her arms out to him. "You're such a big baby," she laughed before bringing her lips to his in a kiss._

Peyton shook her head, trying to free her mind of the memories that seemed so intent on assaulting her today, refocusing on Jake's words.

"…it would be fun for Jenny," Jake paused briefly. "What do you think? Maybe we could take Jamie too and maybe Rachel's daughter; I think they'd have fun at the water park too."

"The water park," she repeated. "Yeah," she nodded. "Yeah, I don't have too much to do tomorrow." Even though she was fully involved in the conversation now, her eyes still had a faraway look in them and by the way Jake was looking at her she was sure he'd noticed.

"Hey Peyton," his brown orbs looked at her in concern. "Are you okay; you've hardly eaten anything?"

"I'm sorry," she answered. "I guess I'm just a little distracted today but I'm sure everything will be back to normal tomorrow."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jake reached over to grasp her hand.

Peyton exhaled deeply. "There is something I should tell you. I guess it kind of has me distracted."

"Whatever it is, you can tell me Peyton." Jake said reassuringly.

"It's about the producer for Lucas' movie," she paused briefly. "I know him from LA; we were involved."

"Oh," he dropped his chopsticks.

"Yeah," she nodded, his silence deafening. "Jake, say something."

"Are you still in love with this guy?" he turned towards her.

"No, absolutely not." she shook her head as they fell into what she deemed another uncomfortable silence. "Do you want to say anything else?"

"Nope," he shook his head with a laugh before bringing his lips to hers for a deep kiss.

* * *

Rachel sat forward in the chair brushing Oriana's hair as she sat on the ottoman in front of her. It was moments like this that she felt had been robbed from her throughout her child's whole life by both her parents and her aunt. Although she knew she had to shoulder some of that blame, even if she were just a child at the time she knew she should've come back for her daughter long ago.

"Is Aunt Casey going to take me away from you and Owen?" Oriana turned back to look at her mother.

"What?" the red head's eyes grew wide. "Where did you hear that?"

"When Owen and I came back you were on the phone talking about custody," she said sadly. "I love Aunt Casey, I really do but I don't want to go back. I like it here, with you and Owen."

"And we like having you here," Rachel said as she pulled her hair back into a low ponytail. "Come here sweetie," she pulled the young girl into her lap. "Sometimes when a lot of grownups really love a kid they have to go see a judge and then he'll decide where that kid needs to live. It's just Aunt Casey really misses and loves you…"

"Don't you love me?" her blue eyes stared up into her mother's brown ones.

"Yes, of course I do and so does Owen. We're going to do our very best to make sure you get to stay with us so don't worry, okay." She tapped her on the nose before watching her nod solemnly. "I said okay," she smiled widely as she began to tickle Oriana, her heart bursting with joy at the sound of her child's giggles.

"Who is having a tickle party and didn't invite me?" Owen said as he walked in the door.

"Get him Ori," Rachel ordered as she got up and ran towards Owen, tackling him with her daughter's help. Owen fell back on the floor as they all tickled each other, erupting into a sea of laughs. Each of them knowing on some level these moments may not last forever but for tonight, they would concentrate on being a family and how much they love each other already.

* * *

Nathan and Haley both gave Jamie a kiss goodnight before exiting his room, leaving the door cracked slightly.

"Today was a good day," he slung his arm over his wife. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks," she smiled up at him as they walked into their bedroom. "I'm sot of proud of myself too. I'm really excited about this record but for it to do really well I may need to tour…"

"It's almost summer Hales," he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I had a very good friend tell me today that everything was going to work out and I think it will. You can take Jamie on tour with you during the summer and whenever I have free time between games and practice, instead of coming back to Tree Hill I'll fly to where you are."

"Have I told you lately how amazing of a husband you are?" she stood up on her tip toes to give him a soft kiss.

"I wouldn't mind you telling me again," he laughed as she began to trail kisses sup his neck. "I think I might need you to tell me here again," he reached up to point to his lips.

"That can definitely be arranged," she smiled before her lips meet his in a fiery kiss.

Nathan immediately put his hands under her thighs as she hopped up, her legs wrapping around his waist as he lead her towards their bed.

* * *

Brooke walked up the walkway to her former house, seeing the vanilla envelope waiting for her in the door handle. She sat down her flower filled basket that her dress now hung over before placing her Gucci bag on a table the was sitting on the porch. She slowly opened the envelope. "We've come to the end of our treasure troving hunt but I promise this is only the beginning for us," she read out loud, pausing to turn it over as the arrow instructed. "Come in through the back and change, then meet me in the living room. Don't cheat…Lucas." She smiled before picking up all her items and going around the side of the house, noticing Bobby had taken off. She quickly entered the unlocked back door and slipped into the red dress quickly, leaving the rest of her stuff there before following the rose petaled path to the living room.

"About time you got here Pretty Girl," Lucas said from his spot in the middle of the room. He dressed in a black suit with a deep red tie that seemed to match the color of her dress.

Brooke stood frozen for a minute as she took in the picture of Lucas standing in the center of the house she'd loved so much, surrounded by candles and rose petals. There was a small table off to the side covered in white linen with sparkling cider chilling and a small white carton. "Luke…" she exhaled deeply, rendered speechless by the scene. "I don't…I don't know what to say. This is… breathtaking."

"None of this compares to you," he said as he stepped closer to her and took her hands in his. "I actually have one more clue for you." He stepped towards the table, picking up the white Chinese box and giving it to her.

"I don't understand," she looked down at the box in her hands. "You got me rice," she kinked her brow. "Because I am hungry."

"No Brooke I didn't get you rice," he laughed before he looked up at her. "After you were attacked and you'd cut yourself off from almost everyone," he reached down and unhooked the flaps from each other as she held the carton on the sides, "it was when I saw Rachel at that Chinese place you liked so much that I found a way to reach you. When I saw you lying there hurt, I knew right then how much I loved you; that I'd never stopped." Lucas reached in and pulled out a Swarovski crystal encrusted gold fortune cookie. "It was the best fortune I could ask for."

"Oh Lucas, it's beautiful." A single tear rolled down her cheek as he gave her the fortune cookie and put the carton to the side.

"Open it," he prompted as he got down on one knee.

Brooke blinked hard a few times before she opened the lid, revealing a gorgeous 3ct. Tacori princess cut diamond, accent by a ruby on each side. "Oh my god, Lucas…" her hazel green orbs looked down to meet his ocean of blue.

"Brooke Penelope Davis," he paused briefly, unable to stop his own eyes from starting to water. "Love of my life, future mother of my children. When you first showed up naked in the backseat of my car, I didn't realize how much my life would indefinitely change for the better. You taught me how to laugh, how to have fun, how to truly live life. You gave me a direction, a purpose I never knew existed before I knew you. You entered my life so beautiful and brilliant just like a star…my comet." He swallow, his eyes shifting to the floor for a moment before returning to her adoring gaze. "I love you Brooke, so much. Will you, will you marry me…Pretty Girl?"

Brooke nodding happily as the candlelight glistened off of her tear streamed cheeks. "Yes Lucas Scott, I will marry you." She sunk down to the floor, throwing her arms around his neck as her lips meet his in an ardent kiss.

"The ring," he mumbled against her lips as they slowly pulled apart. "Here," he grasps her left hand, steadying it from her nervous shaking, before sliding the ring onto her fourth finger. He tilted her chin upwards so he could capture her lips in another kiss.

"This feels just like a fairytale," she replied.

Lucas held her firmly as he stood them up. "They always dance in fairytales, don't they?"

She nodded before she watched him walk over to the CD player in the corner, turning on Kyla's remake of "A Ribbon In The Sky" before he held his hand out to her. "May I have this dance?"

"Yeah," she said softly as she put her hand in his before he pulled her closer. "This is so perfect. How did you get them to let us use this house?"

"Oh, I guess I should have said I had two more gifts for you instead of one," Lucas replied.

"What?" she pulled back to look at him.

"It's ours Brooke," he smiled. "I just bought it."

She practically squealed before kissing him passionately, happy tears still running down her face as they glided around, totally in sync with the other in the amber light that the candles bestowed upon them.

* * *

_Stevie Wonder wrote, "Oh so long for this night I prayed, that a star would guide you my way. To share with me this special day, where a ribbon's in the sky for our love... From now on it will be you and I. And our ribbon in the sky…Ribbon in the sky, a ribbon in the sky for our love."_


	28. Author's Note Don't Worry

A/N: Hey all! I just wanted to say thanks so much for the feedback on this sotry and for sticking with me. I know it has been a bit since I've updated, real life has gotten in the way apparently. An update should be up sometime this evening but I wanted to put an a/n up so that you knew and also so that the old reviews and new reviews would coincide. Anyways, thanks again... and expect an update tonight, maybe two. :)


	29. Chapter 27: The Art of Conversation and

**The Art of Conversation and Silent Words**

_~ Some things are more than what you say, they're what you do. Some things you say because there's no other choice. (Shonda Rhimes)_

Brooke slowly opened her eyes to the sunlight that bathed them through the window, turning away from the light as she snuggled closer to her fiancé's still sleeping form. _Fiancé._ For so long she never thought she'd have that, the promise of a future with the only man she'd ever really loved. It still felt unreal to her, like some dream she'd conjured up on her own but as she looked around at what used to be her old bedroom as a teen and the slumbering blonde beside her, she knew she hadn't made it up.

"Good morning," Lucas smiled groggily, his squinty blue eyes adjusting to the light before gazing up at her lovingly. "How'd you sleep?"

"Like a baby," she leaned over to kiss him softly on the lips, lingering to suck on his bottom lip gently before murmuring against his lips, "Good morning fiancé." She sat up, grinning happily as she held her left hand up and admired her ring as it glistened in the sunlight. "I love the sound of that."

"So do I," he sat up as well, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer. "I hope you're not disappointed about the ring."

"Lucas, it's beautiful." She turned to look at him. "And red's always been our color," her eyes looked at him curiously. "What's there to be disappointed about?"

Lucas breathed out deeply, hoping she really was as pleased with it as she said. "I know that you remember some things that were said to you in the hospital and I know you said you remember my mom talking to you," he watched her nod. "My mom told me she mentioned during one of her visits…"

"Oh," she interrupted, realization dawning on her. "This is about Karen telling me she wanted you to give me Keith's ring. Luke, its okay," she shook her head. "I understand if she doesn't want to part with it."

"It's not that," he shook his head as well. "If I were going to give my Uncle Keith's ring to anyone, it would be you. He loved you so much and so does my mom…"

"Luke, you don't have to explain." Brooke reached over to take his hand.

"I want to," he sighed before his deep blue eyes meet her hazel green. "I had two reasons for giving you this ring. You see, when I jumped into other relationships, it was like I was trying to recreate someone else's story: Whitey and Camilla's, even Nathan and Haley's at times. I didn't want that for us, I didn't want to recreate my mom's and Keith's love story. I wanted us to have our own and a ring to represent that." He paused briefly. "And I thought about Lily. I had Keith to raise me and I got to witness them together; I got to be a part of the love he shared with my mom. I got so much from them and I thought Lily should have something too."

She inhaled deeply, her dimples in full force as she smiled softly. "I think Lily should have the ring too, she deserves to have that and I think Keith would be happy with that too."

"I do too," he nodded. "And I think you and I deserve our own story. I don't want to be anyone else, not with you; I just want to be…"

"Brucas," she tilted her head to the side, her eyes lighting up as he smiled at her interruption.

He laughed. "Where do you come up with these names Crazy Girl?"

"What?" her face dropped as she gave a small pout. "You don't like it?"

"No," he shook his head in mock seriousness before a wide grin took over his features. "I love it," he cupped her cheek. "I love you." He brought his lips to hers in a deep kiss.

"I love you too," she said once they parted. "But don't you have to meet Nathan and I'm supposed to..."

He put a finger over her mouth, halting her words. "The rest of the world can wait for a little while, at least an hour," he replied with a grin before placing kisses down her neck. "And we've got an hour." He took her giggle as a yes when his mouth reached a sensitive spot just under her collarbone, leaning her back before his mouth sought hers in a heated kiss.

* * *

Peyton walked down the street, the breeze blowing through her hair as she made her way towards her favorite coffee spot now that Karen's Café was gone. Her brisk walk came to an abrupt halt when she saw the man sitting at one of the tables outside.

"Good morning to you too Peyton," Julian grinned up at her.

"Wow, you're just ubiquitous," she huffed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I am having breakfast," he answered in a smug tone. "It is the most important meal of the day."

"Not right here," she pointed at his table. "I mean what are you doing here," she motioned with her arms all around her, "in Tree Hill?"

"I thought I'd made that clear the other night," he replied, settling back into his chair. "I'm here to make a movie." He shrugged. "Why don't you join me?" He looked around. "You seem to be causing a scene."

Peyton looked around at the looky-loos before rolling here eyes and sitting in the chair across from him, crossing her arms over her chest. "If this is just some twisted plan to get me back by using Lucas' movie, it's not going to work."

"Peyton, you know me better than that." He gave a dark chuckle. "I've never stake my reputation and career on making a movie just to get some girl's attention, no matter how hot she is, especially not over the book we broke up over."

"We broke up over a lot more than a book," she spat out.

"What does it matter to you anyways," Julian shrugged. "I thought Lucas had moved on to his other lead unless I was mistaking and you're back together."

"I'm not with Lucas," she replied. "I'm with Jake."

"Jake?" He was silent for a moment before he began to laugh. "Oh this is rich, the indie album guy who's CD you bought every time you came across it just like with Lucas' book." He shook his head. "Tell me something Peyton; do you buy all of my movies too over and over?"

"Go to hell Julian!" she stood up, no longer caring that there were people around.

"Look, I'm sorry." He held his hands up in the air in surrender, giving her the puppy dog eyes and the grin that used to make her melt. "I'm really just here to make a movie."

"That better be all your after here Julian, I mean it." She pointed her finger at him. "Whatever other reasons, whatever you're up to, just stop." Her green eyes looked at him in pleading and he seemed to physically recoil from the look even though he hadn't made a move.

"Peyton," his eyes were now soft, devoid of the humor they held only moments before.

She just shook her head, stopping him from saying anything else before she turned away from him and stormed off.

* * *

Owen stood in the doorway, gazing at his daughter and her mother as they slept. He'd never imagined himself as the kind of guy who'd have a family, who could actually handle having one, but as he looked at their two sleeping forms he suddenly wanted to be that for them; a family man. He almost chuckled out loud at the thought. A child had scared him away from Brooke and another child had brought him closer to Rachel. The funny thing was that it was Brooke who'd been right all along, that it was his past that could make him a good father. It was ironic now that he'd discovered that, he was faced with the fact that he may not have the chance to be that father.

"Owen," Rachel blinked a few times before running her hands over her face, seemingly wiping away the sleep.

"Hey," he smiled. "I was just watching the two of you sleep…"

"I understand," she whispered before kissing her daughter softly on the forehead and crawling out of bed. "Let's not wake her," she took his hand as she led him out of the bedroom, leaving the door ajar as she plopped down at the top of the stairs. "I couldn't bring myself to leave her last night; I keep thinking what if tomorrow is our last night with her."

"That's not going to happen Rach," he was surprised at how confidant his words sounded given the thoughts that had been running through his mind before she woke up. "It's just a temporary custody hearing."

"Where she could go back to my aunt," her chestnut eyes looked up at him, her head shaking in frustration. "That bitch is not getting my daughter again. I'll run if I have to Morello."

"You won't have to," he countered, sitting down next to her and taking one of her hands within his own. "You and me, we're going to win this together."

She sighed. "But…"

"No buts Rachel," he interrupted, his voice firm. "I know I wasn't there for you then but I am now. We're going to fight this together and if by some chance your crazy aunt gets temporary custody, we'll fight and get her back permanently, I promise. Ori belongs with us," he gave her a small smile. "The judge will see that. And if all else fails," he shrugged nonchalantly, "we'll run right?"

She scoffed, knowing he wasn't serious about the last part but appreciative for him saying it nonetheless. "Thank you," she said softly. "I really don't think I could do this without you."

"You'll never have to," he wrapped his arms around her. "Come here," he pulled her closer as she snuggled into him, placing a soft kiss near her hairline. "We'll get through this."

* * *

Haley practically ran up the stairs to Tric. She'd been thinking about her album being released all night and could barely sleep because of the anticipation. Part of her was nervous to share her music again. She'd changed quite a bit over the years and she wondered if people still felt what she had to say was relevant and if there was still a place for her kind of music and genre. Yet even through the nerves she was excited about pursuing her dreams once again and re-finding a part of her voice that she'd lost some where along the way.

She practically bounced into the office of Red Bedroom Records, feeling some of Brooke's personality had rubbed off on her but deadpanned when she saw it empty and dark, the smile falling from her face. She looked around and noticed there were still messages on the answering machine, signaling that Peyton had most likely not made it in.

"Hi Haley," Mia waved from the doorway as the brunette turned around. "I was waiting to see when you'd show up; Peyton gave me a call and said she wasn't feeling well."

"Oh," Haley forced a small smile but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Disappointed huh?" she said as she made her way to the desk, turing on the lights as she went. "If it's any consolation, she sounded really bad."

Haley nodded.

"Sorry if I'm not that great of a fill in," she shrugged.

"Oh no, it's not that." Haley said. "I couldn't sleep and I expected Peyton to be here but I'm glad you are. It's just during the recording of this album, there were times when I just wanted to give up but she didn't let me; it just feels incomplete without Peyton."

"I understand," Mia walked over to the computer and began typing. "But I think I have something that'll cheer you up," she turned the screen towards her friend. "Take a look at these numbers."

"Oh my God," Haley's eyes grew wide, her emotions bubbling over. "That can't be…"

"It entered the charts today at #28 Haley and the sales are still rising," Mia said excitedly.

"Oh my God!" she screamed as Mia came around and hugged her, both women jumping up and down like little kids. "I can't believe it," she couldn't stop the wide grin that had taken over her face.

"Well believe it Haley James-Scott," Mia replied. "You just became a Rock Star again."

* * *

"Tell me again why we're doing this?" Nathan said as he searched through yet another box.

"Because I'm stuck at the shooting and I need to write it right for Uncle Keith," Lucas said before rubbing his hand against the back of his neck. "I guess I just need to know if there was something human about Dan."

"Of course there was," Nathan answered honestly. "But I think that part of him died long before he did. I mean," he paused, exhaling deeply, "there were times, moments I thought I saw glimpses of it but now I think it was just a ghost of the man he used to be or wanted to be a long time ago."

"I'm sorry," Lucas said as he turned towards his brother. "I know this must still be hard for you; he was your dad."

"He was your dad too," he shrugged.

"Yeah, but never the same way," Lucas replied. "I mean he started off being a real dad to you; he never really wanted that with me…"

"I'm sorry too Luke," he looked in his brother's eyes, seeing a different yet familiar kind of pain. "I still miss him sometimes, the ghost traces of the dad he was. I don't know if that makes sense."

"It does," Lucas nodded as he searched through another file while Nathan moved to the desk, both falling into another silent lull.

"Hey, there's a metal lock box in here." Nathan finally spoke again, placing it on top of the desk and blowing the dust of it.

"Is it locked?" Lucas put down the file he was looking through and came to stand by his brother.

"Not for long," Nathan smiled as he used two paperclips to rig the lock open. "There," he flipped the lid open.

Lucas squinted at him. "Do I want to know why you know how to do that?"

"What?" he held his hands up and then shrugged. "You know who I used to be better than anyone, sorry about some of that by the way." He laughed.

"Just some of it," Lucas shook his head. "What-is that…"

"It's you," Nathan said as he took out picture after picture. "It's like a Lucas box. There's newspaper clippings in here too, MVP?" He looked towards the blonde. "I didn't know you played football."

"That was junior high," Lucas's voice was soft.

"Did you know about this?" Nathan asked.

"I saw it once before but…" he shook his head, trailing off. "That's an article on my book, and another one, and… wow…"

"Yeah," the brunette agreed, "wow." He looked up at his brother's now cloudy eyes. "Are you alright man?"

"Yeah," he shook his head. "I saw this once before but it was before the whole ledger thing; I didn't think he was still… collecting things."

"The ghost glimpses," Nathan said solemnly.

"Yeah," Lucas looked down at the drawer the box had come out of, picking up a small book and flipping through it. "It's a journal."

Nathan sighed heavily. "I guess we found what you were looking for."

"Yeah," Lucas said, no longer sure he wanted to find it. "I guess we did."

* * *

"Something smells good," Skills stood near the counter, watching as Deb stirred the mayonnaise mixture into the cubed potatoes and eggs. "Mmm," he wrapped his arms around her from behind before placing a soft kiss on her jaw line and nuzzling into her neck. "The food doesn't smell bad either."

She gave a throaty laugh before pushing him back. "Don't distract me; your parents are going to be here in a half an hour and I'm still finishing up." She turned around in his arms. "Did you straighten up the living room?"

"You mean the one you cleaned twice after we cleaned it yesterday?" his brows lifted in disbelief before nodding at the look she sent him. "Yes," he placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Would you stop worrying?"

"They weren't exactly pleased when you told them you were dating me and your mom looked like she was having a coronary when we told them about the baby," she shook her head. "And now look what we're springing on them."

"Hey, don't worry." He rubbed her arms up and down. "I know they were expecting this after we announced we were having a baby."

"Really?" she pulled back, raising her eyebrows incredulously. "They were expecting their only son to marry a grandmother?"

"A nanny," he corrected jovially.

"Antwon, I'm serious." Deb shook her head. "They're going to hate me more than they already do. I don't know how I let you convince me eloping was a good idea, although I don't know if that's a wedding they'd even want to come to."

He laughed. "You are so hot when you're nervous."

"This isn't funny," she shook her head.

"It kind of is," Skills replied. "Look, I don't care what anyone else has to say about this or us…"

"They're your family," she interrupted.

"You and our baby girl," he placed his hand on her stomach. "You are my family now so relax; stop trippin' and everything will be okay."

She nodded. "I hope you're right," she turned to scoop up some of the potato salad on the spoon. "Taste this?"

He leaned over and accepted it. "Damn, that's good."

"Well at least the food will be good," she shrugged as he stepped back. "Whoa," she grabbed the counter, feeling a little lightheaded.

"You okay?" he asked concerned, rushing to her side.

"I think it's just the heat from the stove," she said nonchalantly.

His chocolate eyes were not convinced. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she smiled easily before placing a soft kiss on his lips, tuning in his embrace at the sound of the doorbell. "Looks like our guests are here," she sighed.

"Let's go get 'em tiger," he laughed before taking her hand and walking towards the door.

* * *

Peyton sat in the dimly lit living room of her new beach house, flipping through the scrap book as tears rolled down her face. After the run in with Julian and given the anniversary it feel on, she just couldn't deal with being at work so she came home and sat, only taking a moment to text Brooke before she turned off her phone.

"_Peyton, are you done yet?" Julian called from the other room. "We need to leave soon."_

"_I can't get my suitcase closed," she stood over the bulky bag, looking down at it in defeat. "Maybe I should just meet you there; I don't want to make you late."_

"_Don't be ridiculous," he shook his head as he walked into the room, making his way to the suitcase. After shoving things around in it, he found the item that kept getting in the way of the zipper. "Well, it looks like I found the culprit." He held the book in question up._

"_Julian," she sighed._

"_Exactly how many times are you going to read this stupid book?" he threw it on the floor. "I'm sure you should have it memorized by now."_

"_I just thought I could read it on the plane," she said, her voice exasperated._

"_If that were true you would have put it in your carry-on," he shook his head in frustration. "I think you were trying to start a fight so you wouldn't have to go."_

"_I never said I didn't want to go," the blonde looked up at him, shaking her head in frustration. Things had been tense between them the last two months and she really didn't want to have another fight._

"_You didn't have to," Julian replied, his voice elevating. "What were you going to do Peyton, play some indie boy on the way to the airport too just to piss me off?"_

"_His name is Jake," she corrected, "And of course not."_

"_I don't care what the hell his name is," Julian yelled. "What I care about is the fact that you can support your ex's books or music but you can't support your current boyfriend's work. I know you're upset but don't you think it's time you…"_

"_Don't you dare say get over it!" she screamed frantically. "I am doing the best I can here Julian, just because you didn't…"_

"_I don't want to hear it anymore Peyton, I'm tired of having this same argument with you," he interrupted her. "You know what, stay here and do what you have to do; just be gone by the time I'm back."_

"_Julian," her eyes began to fill with tears. "I'm sorry, look we can work this out."_

"_I'm sorry too; I'm sorry I couldn't make you stop being the saddest girl in the world," Julian's voice was now calm and solemn as he picked up his bag. "Goodbye Peyton." He turned towards the door._

"_Julian wait," she watched as he stopped momentarily before turning the knob and walking out the door. "Julian," she cried as she fell to her knees on the floor, the tears running down her face as she clutched the bottom of her shirt._

"Peyton," a familiar female voice called out into the darkness. "Oh honey…"

"Brooke," her tear filled green eyes looked up at her best friend in desperation.

"It's okay; you don't have to say anything." Brooke hurriedly sat next to her, wrapping her arms around the skinny blonde and pulling her close. "Everything's going to be okay."

* * *

Nathan looked down at the woman in his arms, pulling her closer to him on the sofa as he lazily stroked her hair while her new CD played. It was her best work, he could tell that by the first song, and he found himself extremely proud of her and all her hard work. "You did great Hales."

"Thanks babe," she replied before turning up to look at him. "Hey," she looked up at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I was just thinking…"

"About your dad," she supplied. "Nathan, it's okay to still be upset about losing him; it's okay to miss him."

"It's not like he was even a part of my life the last few years," he shook his head. "And it's been months Hales but sometimes it just feels like, I don't know, like he's everywhere."

"Nathan, he was your father your whole life," she exhaled deeply, looking up at him with nothing but compassion and love. "True, your father did some really awful things but he loved you Nate, as much as he knew how to love anyone. It's okay to miss the relationship you wanted to have and to mourn that loss," she reached her hand up to touch his cheek, "for that little boy you once were to mourn his dad."

His ocean of blue stared into her warm caramel depths for a moment, taking in the silent strength she offered. "I love you Haley," he spoke after a moment. "There were so many times in my life before I meet you that I felt so alone. I don't know if I tell you enough, but I am so grateful for you and for our son. You always know what I need to say."

"I know the feeling," she smiled softly. "I feel the same way; you and Jamie, you're my home." Haley leaned over to kiss him tenderly.

"Momma, Daddy," Jamie jumped up on the couch on top of them, squeezing in between. "I got it." He held the DVD case up proudly.

"Thanks squirt," she hit him on the nose before grabbing the case and getting up to turn off the radio, before heading to the DVD player. "You know most singers who just released an album would be having some sort of album release party in a club." She laughed as she stuck the DVD in the player. "Instead I'm about to curl up on the couch with my two favorite guys and Horton Hears A Who!"

"Because you're cool momma," Jamie beamed at her before leaning forward to grab the bowl of popcorn from the table.

"That's right," Nathan agreed. "Only the coolest Rock Stars know that Dr. Seuss is where it's at."

Haley laughed as she sunk back on the couch, lifting Jamie up on her lap as she snuggled closer to her husband. Nathan wrapped his arm around her and glanced down at his son who grinned excitedly as the previews started, happy that they were his home too.

* * *

Brooke walked outside to the deck, looking back through the glass door to see her friend sleeping on the couch. She'd sat there with her as she cried and cried, the emotions overwhelming the blonde and bringing her to a point in time where she'd cried for the better part of six months. Brooke had rushed to her side in LA then, almost a year before they decided to come back to Tree Hill.

She breathed in the night air, watching the waves crash against the shore from afar before pulling out her cell phone and dialing the well-known number.

"Hey Pretty Girl," a familiar male voice answered.

"Hey Luke," she smiled at the sound of his voice. "How'd it go; did you find what you were looking for?"

"I think so," he answered, looking out into the grassy distance. "I found a journal of Dan's and he kept that box I found at the dealership before…"

"The one that had pictures and stuff of you?" she asked, leaning against the railing.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Apparently he was still collecting…" he let the sentence trail off, unable or unwilling to try and explain it. Honestly, even he wasn't sure which one it was.

"Are you okay?" the concern in her voice was evident.

"I will be," he replied.

"I was going to stay here with Peyton," Brooke glanced back in at the slumbering blonde. "But if you need me…"

"I'll be okay," he replied. "Part of the reason I love you so much is that you're always there for the people you care about, saving us." He gave a small laugh. "Just don't forget to take care of yourself and tell Peyton I hope she feels better," he paused briefly, "but make sure she knows she can't have you forever."

"I'll be home first thing in the morning," she replied with a small laugh. "I promise."

"I love you," Lucas said. "Make sure you say goodnight to doodlebug and sweetpea for me."

"I will," she said as she rubbed her expanding belly. "I love you too Lucas; goodnight."

"Goodnight," he replied before hanging up the phone and sticking it back in his pocket.

Lucas walked slowly through the grass, the moisture from the dew dampening his shoes as he continued up the small hill clutching a small bundle of lilies. Once he reached his destination, he quickly cleared the few stray leaves from the top of the granite stone before placing the white flowers in front of it amongst the other bundle of colorful flowers and sitting down.

"Hey Uncle Keith," he spoke quietly into the breeze that suddenly washed over him. "It was beautiful day out today; the sun was shinning but it wasn't too hot, just the kind of day you use to take me out driving when I was little and then we'd go to the lake and spend all evening catching fireflies." He sighed. "I miss those days and I"m sad that Lily will never get to experience any of that with you. She's good though; really funny and full of energy. Mom's good too."

Lucas paused as his eyes once again focused on the date of his uncle's death. It had been the anniversary of the school shooting today. "I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier; I was with Brooke and then I was with Nate, trying to figure out how to write about that day." He exhaled deeply, "I wondered for a long time what went through Dan's mind and even after I've read the words, I still don't understand; how he thought the fire was you, how he justified doing what he did, how he wrote about the guilt yet pursued my mom with no remorse." He rubbed the back of his neck out of habit. "I wonder what you'd do if you were here, what you'd tell me to write about that moment." He looked up at the darkening sky, seeing the sparse twinkling lights slowly appearing in the night sky. "I will do you justice though, I promise you that." He nodded into the air before letting a few beats of silence pass.

"Oh, and I should tell you I asked Brooke to marry me," he smiled. "She's really amazing, I know you'd be proud of her too and of me for finally fighting for her. They say third times a charm right?" He shrugged as he felt a calming breeze blow across him, closing his eyes momentarily to take it in as he felt his uncle's spirit. "Thanks Uncle Keith, I promise to get it right this time." Lucas smiled as he looked up to the sky as if to say he missed him before he stood up, touching the stone gently and walking away.

* * *

_Shonda Rhimes wrote, "At the end of the day, there are some things you just can't help but talk about. Some things we just don't want to hear, and some things we say because we can't be silent any longer. Some things are more than what you say, they're what you do. Some things you say because there's no other choice. Some things you keep to yourself. And not too often, but every now and then, some things simply speak for themselves."_


	30. Chapter 28: Impulsive Reactions and

**Impulsive Reactions and Thought Out Decisions**

_~When we get a chill: goose bumps. When we get excited: adrenaline. The body naturally follows its impulses, which I think is part of what makes it so hard for us to control ours. (Shonda Rhimes)_

Peyton lay sprawled across the couch, her rhythmic breathing filling the room as she turned to face the cushions, her dreams filled with memories from long ago.

_She stood in the doorway looking at her boyfriend whose head lay in his hands before he looked up at her in interest, his brown orbs meeting her watery green. _

"_So," Julian cleared his throat. "What's the verdict?"_

"_Yes," she nodded as she stepped forward, trying to hid how excited she was by his less than enthusiastic facial expression. "Julian…"_

"_I'm sorry Peyton," he replied. "I can see that you're happy…"_

"_And you will be too," she smiled softly at him as she sat next to him. "You just need a little time to get used to it but everything will be okay, I promise." She reached up to place a comforting hand against his cheek. "I love you Julian."_

_He nodded before bringing his lips to hers in a soft kiss, his head resting against her forehead as they parted. "I love you too Peyton."_

She rolled over once again as her mind melded another memory to the previous one.

_Peyton smiled happily as she turned on Paul Westerberg's Here Comes The Regular, thinking of Ellie. Her birth mother had weighed heavily on her thoughts lately. As she stood up to grab a diet Sunkist, she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her abdomen._

"_Oh my god!" she screamed as she clutched her stomach and fell to the floor. She reached back towards the cordless phone on the table, dialing 911 before clutching it to her ear, her breath heavy as she writhed in agony. "Help…please help me."_

Her face looked pained as she slept, the memories assaulting her dreams and coming in full force once again.

"_Peyton," Julian said as he stepped inside the hospital room. "I'm so sorry, I just got the message."_

"_Where were you?" she breathed out heavily, her eyes still full of tears. "Just, get out."_

"_Peyton," he stepped cautiously closer to her. "I-I don't know what to say."_

"_You don't have to say anything," she shook her head slowly back and forth. "I'm happy that your problem is solved for you," the words spewed out of her mouth like acid._

"_Don't say that," Julian looked at her sympathetically. "I…"_

"_Just get out Julian," she turned away from him, her voice void of emotion. "Get out." She sat in silence, never turning around to watch his exit as she heard the door click behind him._

Peyton's eyes popped open as she stretched from her position on the couch, throwing an arm over her eyes to block the offending sunlight that washed over her face. Despite the fact that she'd slept so long yesterday, all the crying and unsettling dreams had left her feeling exhausted. Realizing there was no way her body was going to succumb to her willing herself to sleep and not even sure she wanted to if she were greeted with the same dreams, she grunted as she tossed the blanket away from her, a small smile gracing her features as she realized it must have been her best friend who covered her up. She looked for traces of the empty ice cream container and candy she'd devoured but that was gone as well.

"Brooke," she called out, her voice cracking from sleep. "B. Davis, you still here?" Peyton stretched once again, realizing she must be gone too.

She yawned before running her hands through her unruly waves and then wiping the sleep away from her eyes, sitting up to take in the cooling breeze that wafted its way from the ocean into her living room area. She breathed it in deeply, inhaling the crisp salty air and the smell of chocolate. _Chocolate._ Her brows furrowed as she stood up, following the scent to the kitchen and retrieving the folder piece of paper that sat in front of her microwave with her name on it.

"Good morning P. Sawyer," she read out loud. "Had to get back to Luke and check in with Rach for her custody hearing. Everything's going to be okay. I made your favorite, whip in the fridge, didn't want your smiley face to melt. I'll call you later. Love 'ya, Brooke." She smiled at her friend's words before opening the microwave and pulling out the plate of chocolate chip pancakes and going to the fridge, finding the whip cream and gracing her plate with a smiley face.

As she sat down, she suddenly felt more refreshed and at peace, thinking that maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Brooke crept soundlessly inside the room, peeking in to make sure her fiancé was still sleeping before closing the door softly behind her and gently setting the basket on the nearby table. She sat her purse in the chair quietly before pulling out the tray that lay on top and arranging the items on the paper plates she'd pulled from the basket as well. She glanced back a few times, smiling at how peaceful he looked with his hair messy as he lay stomach down across the pillow, one foot peeking out of the covers.

Lucas squinted, trying to peer through his eyelashes as he watched Brooke with her back towards him. He tried to keep his face from smiling at her efforts, not wanting to ruin her surprising him just yet. As she turned around, he relaxed his lids slowly, hoping she wouldn't notice.

"Lucas," her raspy voice came out in a sing-song way. "Wake up sleepy head."

He reached out and grabbed her leg. "I am awake."

"Luke," she jumped slightly, immediately trying to steady herself. "You scared me."

"Come here," he tugged her closer.

"If you don't let go of my leg you're in serious trouble of losing your breakfast," she smirked down at him, trying to balance. "How long were you up?" She gave a small pout.

"I watched you creep in," he said with a laugh as he did what she said, scooting back and making room for her. "I didn't want to ruin you surprising me…"

"Or you surprising me," she rolled her eyes playfully before sitting down and placing the tray over his lap. "I missed you."

"I missed you," he leaned over to kiss her lips softly before looking down at the two plates of French toasts, the cup of fresh strawberries and pineapple that sat in between, and whip cream. "Wow Brooke, this looks amazing." He looked in her eyes. "Thank you."

She smiled. "You're welcome; I thought you could use it." She sighed softly, "I'm sorry I wasn't here last night."

"It's okay," he reached over and took her hand gently within his own. "I was okay; I went to see Uncle Keith yesterday and told him about the engagement," he gave her a quick smile, "he approves."

"Well of course he does fiancé," she tilted her head. "You're really okay?"

"Yeah, I'm really okay and that has a lot to do with you," he brought their joined hands down to her ever expanding belly, "and Sweetpea and Doodlebug of course."

"Of course," she laughed. "You do realize we're not really going to name them that," she paused briefly. "I was thinking, for our son, maybe we can call him Keith."

Lucas couldn't help the wide grin that took over his face. "Thank you Brooke." He moved their intertwined hands once again, this time bringing them to his lips so he could kiss the point where they joined softly.

"You don't have to thank me Luke," she nodded, a mixture of happiness and sadness still over the wonderful man that was taken away from them too soon. "I loved him too."

"I know," he replied before running his free hand over his hair. "Well that takes care of Doodlebug, what about Sweetpea; what should we call her?"

"I'm not sure yet and then we still have middle names but we can think about those after we eat," she laughed before scrunching up her face. "Cold French toast really isn't that great and these kids keep me starving." She picked up two forks, holding his out to him. "Dig in."

"This isn't going to kill me is it?" he furrowed his brows.

"Aw kids," she patted her belly. "Daddy wants Mommy to stab him with the fork."

He laughed before taking a big bite and chewing. "Mmm, this is really good." He went for another one before looking up at her in surprise. "You really have gotten a lot better at this; maybe you could bake those treats for the team."

"Don't get too carried away there Broody," she said in between bites before exhaling deeply. "Whoa…"

"What is it?" he looked up at her alarmed. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's…" she trailed off as she grabbed his hand and sat up on her knees, getting closer to him. "Here, they're at it again."

Lucas dropped the fork and brought his other hand to her stomach as well, splaying both hands across her. "Wow, they're really moving in there, our babies…"

"Our babies," her eyes watered as they calmed down; smiling happily before his lips met hers in an ardent kiss. "Luke," she breathed heavily as his kisses traced down her neck. "Breakfast…"

"I think we can find a better use for the whip cream," he murmured against her neck as he pulled her around and they rolled to the side of the bed as she giggled.

* * *

Nathan stood in front of the counter, reaching over the stove to remove the last of the bacon as he placed it on the paper towel cover plate and handed it to his son who carried it dutifully to the table.

"Yum," Jamie licked his lips with a smile. "It looks good Daddy."

Nathan returned to the flat grill on top of the counter, flipping the last couple pancakes on a plate before handing it once again to Jamie. "Now watch buddy, those are hot."

"I got it," he replied as he placed the large plate as close to the center as he could reach.

"We got everything?" he smiled at his boy. "Syrup?"

"Check," Jamie answered.

"Butter?" Nathan saw it on the table but asked anyways, enjoying Jamie being his helper.

"Check," Jamie nodded. "All we need is the milk."

Nathan pulled the jug out the fridge and went to the table to fill the three glasses Jamie arranged on the table for them. "Check," he said while putting it back in the fridge before watching Jamie peer around the corner.

"Momma's coming," he whispered rather loudly before he ducked back behind the wall, jumping back out as she walked into the kitchen. "Good morning mom."

She laughed after her faux jump at her son's intent to scare her. "Good morning goof ball."

"Daddy and me made breakfast," he grinned happily.

"Daddy and I," she corrected before ruffling his hair. "But I can see; it smells good." She met her husband in front of the table and stood on her toes to kiss him. "Good morning," she murmured against his lips.

"Good morning Rockstar," he said once they separated, pausing to pull out her chair before helping Jamie hop in his and then sitting down himself.

"This looks great," she looked at her boys. "Thanks."

"We thought you deserved it," Nathan said.

"Yeah," Jamie chimed in, "for your album selling a lot. Daddy said you worked real hard on it." He smiled as he twirled a bite in syrup before bringing it to his mouth, "Mmm."

"He's right," Haley said in between bites. "This is really good Nate."

"Thanks," he replied after he swallowed. "So, what's on your agenda today?"

"Just going to school, playing with my friends," Jamie said with a nod, eliciting a laugh from both his parents. "What about you Momma?"

Haley smiled at her precocious son who went back to eating his meal. "I have to go to the studio and meet Peyton but then I'm free." She took another bite. "Come to think of it, Broke called last night and I forgot; she wants to have dinner tonight, sort of a celebration for Rachel's custody hearing…"

"Assuming all goes well," Nathan sighed. "So that's today then?"

"Yeah, Brooke said she had some news too," her eyes meet his. "What do you think it is?"

"Whatever it is, I hope it's good and calm." He took a drink of his milk. "I think we've seen enough drama lately."

She scrunched her face and then shook her head with a laugh. "You do know where we live right?"

"Tree Hill," Jamie jumped back into the conversation.

"And what's Tree Hill without drama?" she quirked an eyebrow as she waved an arm in the air. "Grandmothers who happen to be your nanny marry your classmate while your half brother flops between ex's whose ex's ex makes movies with while the other ex has fashion drama and we all take turns in the hospital after tornadoes." She took a deep breath as she finished. "Face it Nate, this is as normal as it gets in Tree Hill."

"I guess I better just can it then and eat my pancakes," he laughed.

"Sounds good to me," she replied before taking a bite and looking at her husband and son, happy to be able to enjoy the quiet pleasures of eating breakfast with her family. In this town, there was no telling how quiet things would stay.

* * *

Rachel reached over to take Owen's hand, trying to calm herself as they waited for the judge to come back with his verdict. It wouldn't be long now, the fate of their daughter and their involvement in at least the next few weeks of her life would be determined the minute he came back from his chambers. She felt the reassuring hand of her best friend reach her shoulder from behind and squeeze it reassuringly.

"Thank you for being here," Rachel said as she turned around, forcing a smile. "I really appreciate it."

Owen turned around as well. "We both do."

"There's no where else I'd be," Brooke replied. "You're going to win this."

Rachel glanced over at her aunt and uncle who stood near their table, chattering in whispers to their lawyer. "I'm not so sure."

"I am," Brooke replied. "Isn't that right Craig," she looked to the attorney who was shuffling some papers.

"We presented a good case," he answered. "I feel pretty good about our chances."

"That's lawyer for we're going to win," Brooke said firmly. "Believe it."

Rachel nodded. "I'm trying."

"All rise," the bailiff was suddenly in front of the room, watching as everyone complied. "The Honorable Judge Wilkins is now presiding."

Once the portly man with brown hair takes his bench, he makes a motion with his hands. "You may be seated." He looked between the parties before speaking again. "I am prepared to rule. First, I have heard nothing to convince me that there was an intent on either parties' part that the child was to be adopted or rights dissolved or transferred; therefore, Ms. Gattina and Mr. Morello are by law and by the opinion of this court the lawfully parents of the child in question."

Owen reached over to take Rachel's hand once more and squeezed it, his eyes never leaving the judge.

"Second," Judge Wilkins continued, "I have heard nothing so far to convince me the child's current setting is harmful in any way."

"Objection Your Honor," her aunt's lawyer jumped up. "The child was forcefully taken from the home and the only parent's she'd ever know…"

"Mr. Stone," he interrupted from the bench. "This is a preliminary hearing; all of the out standing issues will be settled here today. Those, along with permanent custody will be settled at a later date."

"Yes Your Honor," the lawyer returned to his seat.

"Now, I can see no harm befalling the child if she is left residing in her current situation for the next few weeks." He paused briefly. "Now based on that and the testimony given today, I am allowing the child to remain where she is until this custody issue is resolved."

"Your Honor if I may," the dutiful lawyer hopped up once again. "I am requesting visitation on my client's behalf."

"I see no harm in that," the judge replied.

"With all due respect You're Honor my clients were kept away from their daughter for years," Craig stood up. "We are requesting if visitation is granted, it is supervised."

"Your Honor, that is ridiculous," Mr. Phillips interjected.

"They do not live in the state and it took years for your clients to be found," Craig argued. "Your Honor, we feel there is a flight risk."

"Very well," Judge Wilkins gave a curt nod. "The Connors are granted liberal but supervised visitation." He gave a pause. "The court expects both parties to conduct themselves in a civilized and mature manner in the best interest of the child. I will see both attorney's in my chambers to work out the visitation schedule. Case adjourned." He banged his gavel before the bailiff began speaking again, Rachel and Owen both rising but not really hearing the words.

"We won!" Rachel threw her arms around Owen before waving her hand for Brooke to join them.

"I'm so happy for you guys," Brooke said as she pulled away from them.

"Thanks Brooke, for the lawyer; for everything." Owen smiled happily before turning to the red head. "Now, let's go get our girl."

* * *

Haley peered over Peyton's shoulder, looking at the latest sales figures. "Wow, I can't believe this."

"This album really has some momentum behind it; John's really impressed." She gave a short laugh. "He's wishing he would have stolen you when he had the chance but he's happy with his payback."

"I'm impressed and it's my work," Haley said as she moved around the desk, sitting down in the chair and leaning back. "So now that the business part of this meeting is over, I really missed sharing this with you yesterday; how are you feeling by the way?"

"Truth," Peyton raised a brow, seeing the answer written all over her friend's face. "It was a pretty rough day for me…" she trailed off.

"The anniversary of the school shooting," the brunette offered with a tilt of her head.

Peyton nodded, "Among other things."

"I think we'll all carry that day with us for the rest of our lives," she sighed. "It changes you; something like that leaves scars you can't see."

"I've still got one on my leg you can see to prove…" she jolted straight up. "Oh my god, I am a horrible person."

Haley was taken back for a moment. "Peyton, what is it?" Her eyes studied the girl in front of her curiously.

"Brooke," she sighed heavily, "And Lucas."

"What, you can't make it to dinner?' Haley was still confused.

"No, not that." She waved her hand in the air. "I was having a bit of a meltdown yesterday and Brooke stayed to take care of me."

"That's what Brooke does," Haley shrugged nonchalantly.

"But she stayed all day," Peyton shook her blonde waves. "She even stayed at my place last night. I feel like the worst friend in the world."

"Because of Lucas and what he must've been going through," she nodded. "You're right," she shrugged, her voice a bit lighter. "You are a horrible person."

"Haley," she whined.

"I get that you feel guilty but I'm sure Lucas understands," she said seriously. "You know he's the first one to go out on a limb and rescue someone or empathize with whatever any of us are going through; he and Brooke are really alike in that way." She paused, wondering if that made the blonde uncomfortable but she seemed unfazed by it. "Besides, I talked to Lucas before I got here and he sounded good, happy."

"Good I'm glad, he deserves it." Peyton nodded, a warm smile playing at the corners of her mouth. "He and Brooke both do."

"You really mean that don't you?" Haley returned the smile, watching her friend nod.

"I do," she replied. "I'm still going to apologize though tonight for monopolizing her."

"I'm sure he'd appreciate that," a pregnant pause fell over them. "So," Haley's brown eyes met her green, "you going to tell me what else that meltdown was all about yesterday?"

"Actually, Peyton leaned forward. "I'd rather talk about your summer tour."

Haley furrowed her brows, the shock written all over her face. "What?"

* * *

"I can't believe we are late to our own party," Lucas shook his head as they drove. "What am I going to do with you Crazy Girl?"

"Me?" she drew back, a hand going over her chest. "It's your fault we're late."

"I think you started it," he replied.

"Who me?" she feigned innocence. "It's these stupid hormones. Who knew that book was telling the truth about pregnancy making you…" she bit her lip for a moment, "amorous."

He ran a free hand over his buzzed hair as he laughed. "I don't think I've ever heard you use that word before."

"Just in case they can hear us," she pointed to her belly with her index fingers.

"I hope not," he laughed as he pulled in the parking lot and found a space, "Cause you were loud."

"Luke," she reached off and hit him playfully while he laughed.

"So," he turned to look at her, holding her left hand up to watch the ring sparkle. "You ready to announce this to the world?"

"Whenever you are fiancé," she smiled happily, her dimples in full effect. "I love calling you that."

He brought her hand to his lips, giving it a soft kiss. "I love when you call me that." He released her hand before releasing the handle on the door. "Let's go."

Brooke got out of the car, meeting up with Lucas to and joining hands as they walked up the stairs to the entranceway of Tric. Before they could get to the door, it was already swinging open.

"About time you two got here," Nathan said as he stood in the doorway. "The caterers came and asked us where we were setting up; they put everything in the kitchen."

"I'm sorry Nate," her face was apologetic as she stepped up to hug him.

"Yeah, yeah Davis." He shook his head as they separated. "Everyone's inside; hey Luke."

"Hey little brother," he nodded before they walked inside. "Are we the last to arrive at our own party?"

"Pretty much," Nathan replied as they walked inside the club.

The party was pretty much in full swing as they stepped to the secluded area that was roped off for them, seeing their friends sitting in the three booths that were put together. They immediately sat down and said their hellos to everyone, happy to see they could all attend on such short notice, even Karen and Deb making it.

"I'm glad you guys are all here," Brooke said from her seat, her right hand resting on her stomach while she kept her left out of view until she was ready to make her announcement. "By the way, where are all the kids?"

"Can you believe Skills parents took all four of them tonight," Haley laughed.

"Man, you parents are going to go insane," Nathan laughed.

"It's practice for when ours comes," Skills replied before looking over at Deb.

"They won't need that much practice," she shook her head. "It's just the one."

"For now," he winked at her.

"Dude please," Nathan shook his head while everyone else except for Karen and Andy laughed. "That's still my mom."

"So go ahead slu…sorry," Rachel said as Karen's eyes focused on her. "So Brookie, you going to spill this little secret or what?" she looked at her friend coyly, her and Owen already getting the news at the courthouse.

"Yeah B. Davis," Peyton chimed in. "What's going on?"

She suddenly felt a bit of stage fright although she wasn't sure why. "Well you guys are the most important people in mine and Luke's life and…" she trailed off before flinging her hand towards the center of the table. "We're engaged!" She yelled.

"Oh my God, I knew it!" Haley squealed as she, Rachel, Peyton, and Deb tried to get a better look.

Congratulations were heard all around the table, the girls squealing and hopping around while the guys looked at them all liked they'd lost their minds.

Brooke pulled Peyton off to the side slightly while the buzz was still in full swing. "You're really happy for me Peyton," her voice came out in a raspy whisper, "because I would never want to rub this in your face or make you feel uncomfortable or…"

"Brooke," Peyton said forcefully to get her attention before her voice returned to normal. "I am really, really happy for you. You are my best friend and that comes first from now on, for always. Honey, I love you."

"I love you too," she threw her arms around the blonde, embracing her as tight as she could with her pregnant belly. She pulled back, "Are you okay, not about this but…" she let the sentence open ended, knowing Peyton never liked to vocalize the words.

"Yeah, today seems to be going a lot better. Thanks for being there yesterday and for breakfast," she smiled. "It really cheered me up. I'm sorry about keeping you away from Luke when he probably needed you."

"It's okay Peyt," she threw her arm round her as they made their way back over to the crowd, Skills grabbing her for a congratulatory hug as the blonde walked over to Lucas.

"Hey," she smiled happily, the light bouncing off her green eyes. "Third times a charm, eh?" She tilted her head.

"Yeah, I think so." He sighed, his eyes squinting as he looked at her. "Peyton…" he wasn't sure what to say.

"You don't have to find any right words here, I'm happy for you and Brooke Lucas, really. You and I both know no one deserves to be happy more than her," she replied, truly meaning it.

"You deserve to be happy too," Lucas nodded. "Jake's a good guy."

Her eyes traveled to the man in question, his face immediately making her smile wider. "Yeah he is," she turned back to the blonde. "Luke, I am sorry about taking up Brooke's time…"

"It's okay," he interrupted. "Brooke and I have a lot of time."

"The rest of your lives," she filled in, "Congratulations."

"Yes, Congratulations Lucas," a familiar female voice he hadn't heard in quite a while spoke from behind them.

Lucas turned around in surprise. "Lindsay?"

"Oh boy," Peyton muttered to herself, maybe today was going to go so well after all.

* * *

_Shonda Rhimes wrote, "At any given moment, the brain has 14 billion neurons firing at a speed of 450 miles per hour. We don't have control over most of them. When we get a chill: goose bumps. When we get excited: adrenaline. The body naturally follows its impulses, which I think is part of what makes it so hard for us to control ours. Of course, sometimes we have impulses we would rather not control, that we later wish we had… The body is a slave to its impulses. But the thing that makes us human is what we can control."_


	31. Chapter 29: Ghosts of The Past, Hope For

**Ghosts of The Past, Hope For The Future, And Realities of The Present.**

_~And this is the moment you can choose to make everything new._

A strange lull washed over the small group as the two women stared at each other, practically looking through the man who was once a fiancé to both of them, as their eyes glared. Even though the halt in conversation had only been a few seconds, to the man standing in between them it felt like an uncomfortable hour.

Lucas cleared his throat suddenly, rubbing the back of his neck before turning to look at his editor and former love. "Thank you Lindsay."

"Yeah," Julian stepped closer, offering the other man his hand to shake. "Congratulations Lucas."

"What are you doing here?" Peyton stared at their clasped hands.

"Wishing the couple well," Lindsay turned towards the blonde woman, her movements slightly jerky. "Isn't that what someone usually does at an engagement party?" She raised her eyebrows in annoyance.

Peyton looked taken back by Lindsay's voice, her green eyes slowly looking up to meet the brown orbs that stared at her. "What?"

"You asked what I was doing here," Lindsay looked at her curiously. "Are you okay?"

"I wasn't talking to you," she bite back, turning to her brunette ex. "This is a private party."

"Peyton, it's a public club," Julian said with a smirk.

"And besides, I invited him to come along with me," Lindsay jumped in. "I didn't think it would be a problem since he and Luke are working together."

"Stay out of this Lindsay," she held her hand up before turning her eyes back to Julian. "You should leave…"

"Peyton," he reached out to touch her arm but she stepped back from his grasp.

"Maybe it would be best if you just went Julian," Lucas replied.

Lindsay looked between the three of them. "What am I missing here?"

"It's none of your business," Peyton turned back to her. "Who invited you here anyways?"

"I did," Brooke was suddenly behind the small crowd. "What's going on?" She looked around the group. "Julian, what are you doing here?"

"_She_ invited him," Peyton pointed before looking to her best friend. "I can't… I can't deal with this, especially after…I have to get out of here." She hurried away from the group towards the exit.

The pregnant brunette shot Julian an angry squint.

"Congratulations," he looked between the couple," to both of you, really." He sighed quietly before walking away to find a seat at the bar, wondering what possessed him to get drawn back into Peyton Sawyer's drama.

"Go," Lucas gave Brooke a soft kiss before she took off in the same direction as Peyton, leaving him and Lindsay to stand in awkward silence.

"O-Kay," she looked up at the ever brooding blonde. "What the hell just happened here?"

"Julian is Peyton's ex from LA," he shook his head. "Bad break up…" he left the rest to her imagination.

"You've got to be kidding me?" she turned to Lucas, a snarky laugh erupting out of her mouth. "I need a drink."

The rest of the table sat silently, having watched the exchange from their table but unable to hear everything due to the music that blazed throughout the club. No one was sure where Peyton and Brooke had taken off to and Lucas just seemed to be brooding in the same spot, making the whole impromptu engagement party a bit awkward. After about fifteen minutes Karen walked over to her son to say goodnight before she and Andy left, Deb and Skills following soon after leaving Nathan, Haley, Rachel, and Owen.

"Well now that the show seems to be over," the red head looked around. "I think I'm going to go get some air."

"I'll go with you." Owen said as he stood up, throwing a quick nod at Lucas as they walked by. "This little town sure does hold a lot of drama," he shook his head with a laugh after they stepped out into the cool night air. "And here I thought I was getting away from that when I left the city."

"You should have gone to high school here," the red head laughed as well. "School shooting, wedding parties almost drowning, the mayor who happened to be Lucas and Nathan's dad killing his own brother, stalkers pretending to be your brother…" she let the sentence trail off. "Still of all the places I've lived, its felt the most like home."

"That's because you Rach are twisted," he raised a brow at her.

"Oh admit it, you love it here." She laughed before her face turned serious. "Still, it's the place I made some of my biggest mistakes too."

"Regrets?" he questioned, uncrossing his arms as he leaned against the railing.

"Yeah, some…" she let the sentence trail off, choosing not to elaborate as she stared up into the night sky. "It really is beautiful out here tonight." She glanced over at him before her eyes returned to the twinkling lights surrounded by the blue-black expanse. "I think we should get a telescope for Oriana if we…"

"Not if Rach," he interrupted, hearing the fear in her voice. "When; she's our daughter and she belongs with us." He took her hand in his; the feel of their fingers intertwining like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Us," she repeated softly before she turned to look at the man beside her, chestnut brown orbs tentatively reaching his chocolate hue. "What does that mean exactly?" It came out almost snarky but there was a slight vulnerability in her voice that betrayed her real reason for asking.

"That there's a bond between us," he shrugged a bit uncomfortably, his brows furrowing. "We're Ori's parents; you and me…" he wasn't quite sure what to say.

"Okay," she nodded, her face only showing its disappointment for a fraction of a second before her composedfaçade fell back into place. She hoped he hadn't notice. "Well we should get back inside." She turned to walk away but his grip on her hand suddenly tightened.

"Rachel," Owen was surprised at how desperate the sound of her name fell from his lips.

"Its fine Morello," she shook her head with a smile. "I just wanted to be clear and you're right, we should be focusing on being Oriana's parents; our only focus." She paused briefly as she patted his face gently with her free hand before sliding the other out of his grasp. "I'll see you back inside," she said before stepping back and walking inside.

Owen watched her form disappear into the night club before the door closed shut, leaning back against the wall as he exhaled deeply, feeling like he'd just added another moment to his list of regrets.

* * *

"Julian!" Jake bellowed from the doorway before racing down the stairs towards the parking area where the man he'd just called for had just stopped mid-stride. "Julian Baker!"

Julian turned around slowly, squinting curiously at the obviously angry man who made his way in front of him. "Last time I checked that was me; who wants to know?"

"Jake Jagelski," he stood rigidly.

"The indie music dude," Julian laughed. "What can I do for you?"

"You can stay the hell away from Peyton," he replied calmly although you could hear the hint of anger in his voice.

"Hey man, I'm just here to make a movie," he held his hands up innocently. "Maybe, if your stuff is any good we might let you in on the soundtrack." He laughed at the sour look on the other man's face, "O-kay, maybe not."

"You think this is funny," his voice rose as his face took on a scowl.

"Kind of," Julian nodded, "yeah." He shrugged. "Look I get that you are insecure or whatever but think of it this way, if Peyton doesn't fall back in love with me while I'm here then you know it's meant to be with the two of you."

"You son of a…"Jake grabbed the other man up by the sides of his collar, jerking him forward.

"Wow," Julian smirked. "I didn't know you indie guys were so tough. Go ahead and hit me but it's not going to make you feel any better." He shrugged in the other man's grasp, seemingly unaffected. "It's not really me you're mad at Jake; she didn't just run out of here and leave me behind, did she? She left you too."

Jake released him hard, watching as Julian stumbled slightly to regain his footing. "You're not worth it." He shook his head before turning in the direction of his car, hating to admit it but knowing Julian was right.

* * *

"So that was interesting," Haley said as Nathan pulled into the driveway of their home.

"It was," he nodded before they both exited the car, going around to the back door to unhook Jamie out of the backseat and hoisting the young boy on his shoulder. "I still remember our engagement party at Tric."

"After we were married?" She quirked an eyebrow before fishing inside her purse for her keys. "I think that's called a reception Nate."

Nathan laughed quietly; ever aware of his slumbering son. "You knew what I meant."

"Can I help it if I love to tease my husband," she smiled as they brought Jamie to his room, tucking him in. "Goodnight baby," she kissed him on the cheek before waiting at the door for her husband.

"Night buddy," Nathan pulled the covers up snuggly around his son before meeting his wife in the doorway and making their way back to their bedroom. "What I meant was these things always seem to get crashed like when you told off my mom," he pulled her closer to him. "I still think that was pretty hot."

"Really," she looked up at him slyly before getting up on her tip toes to kiss him. "I just may have to attack some random strangers then," she laughed before she gave him a shy shrug, "maybe on tour?" Her eyes looked up into his, gauging for his reaction.

"Tour huh?" Nathan said as he took her hands in his.

"I was talking to Peyton earlier at the studio and she suggested I go on tour this summer since the albums doing so well," she was still a bit apprehensive of his reaction. "And even before then, doing some album signing; maybe in Atlanta in a couple of weeks. Nathan, I need to know that this is really okay with you."

"Haley," he sighed.

"It's just I know you want me to be happy and for us to both pursue our dreams but with you on the road so much, I'll understand if you have second thoughts," she replied.

"I am so proud of you Hales," his warm eyes looked into hers. "For going back into the studio, for your album doing so well; this is _your _time Haley. So yes, you going on tour is really okay with me, no second thoughts. Home is where you and Jamie are, so wherever that is, that's where I'll go, okay?"

"Okay," she nodded. "No fear, no regrets right… just us."

"Team Scott," he smiled down at her. "Always and forever."

"Always and forever," she returned the smile before his lips meet hers in a soft kiss.

* * *

Peyton sat inside the recording studio, listening to her latest artist lay down the vocal tracks to a new song. She was glad to be as busy as she was today, seeing as the last two days had been nothing but a mope fest for her. She was unsure why this thing with Julian had shaken her up so much and why she was letting it sabotage her relationship with Jake.

"That was great Adrienne," she said after pressing the intercom button before seeing a man standing in the doorway out of her peripheral. "Great," she muttered under her breath before pressing the button once again. "Why don't you take a little break and we'll take it from the bridge when you get back." She watched the blonde nod before leaving. "What do you want Julian?" She didn't bother turning around.

"I came to check on you," he replied before walking up behind her chair, taking in his surroundings. "This is really amazing here Peyton, really I'm impressed."

"Thanks," she said as she finally looked at him, watching his every movement as he sat down in the chair next to her. "Better than working for the soulless drones at the major labels," he surmised.

"Yeah," she nodded, her soft waves bouncing ever so slightly.

"I didn't remember," it was almost as if he was speaking to the air. "I know it seemed as if I didn't care but I did; I just wasn't ready then. I would be now… if I hadn't messed things up so badly."

She breathed in deeply, closing her eyes momentarily to steady herself from the unsettling effect his words had on her. "Why are you here Julian?" She turned towards him, her green orbs staring into his brown ones imploringly.

"I'm here to make a movie Peyton," he watched the incredulous look pass over her face. "I'm serious. You were right; it is a good book."

"And this," she motioned between the two of them, "hurting me, is that like an extra bonus because I read Lucas' book too much or listened to Jake's music more than I should have; because I longed for the past when I should've been looking at our future." Her eyes stung with unshed tears. "Well guess what Julian, I did look to our future and you didn't want it and then it died, our baby, our future…"

"I didn't come to upset you. I gotta go," Julian stood up quickly, making his way to the door. "See you around."

"Are you kidding me here?" she was out of her seat before she knew it herself, yanking him back by the arm. "I say all that and you say, I gotta go; see you around? Really Julian," she stepped back, throwing her arms in the air. "Forget it, go ahead!" She looked away from him, the next words coming out of her mouth in a mutter, "People always leave."

"You know what Peyton," Julian whipped back around to face her, "what the hell do you want from me? You make it clear you don't want me here and when I leave, I've done something wrong," his voice rose. "Yes, that's what I have to say: I gotta go, see you around, nice seeing you. Three words to prevent me from saying the three words I want to say to you, is that what you want me to tell you? That I came here partly to make a movie but partly for you and I see that for a time, you weren't the saddest girl in the world anymore but then here I am and now you're sad again so yeah, that's what I have to say. I need to let you off the hook."

"Julian…" she began but was cut off by his words.

"I'm trying to do the right thing here Peyton," he replied before shaking his head to stop her from saying anything more. "I gotta go," he turned swiftly, hastily exited without giving her another look.

Peyton watched his back disappear and the door swing shut behind him before sinking back into her chair, a shocked expression suddenly washing over her features.

* * *

The sunlight poured through the widow, washing over their bodies as they lay in each other's arms. Brooke snuggled closer to Lucas, enjoying the feel of his hand running through her dark locks as she traced circles on his chest idly with her index finger. She looked up at him, her eyes conveying her love for him before his lips meet hers in an ardent kiss.

"Mmm," she sighed as she laid her head back against his chest. "I could lie like this forever."

"I think you'd get bored," Lucas kissed the top of her head.

"With you?" she raised a brow mischievously. "I don't think so."

He let out a groan at his phone's vibrations on the nightstand before reaching over to pick it up, his eyes scanning the text message. "It's Julian; I'm supposed to meet him at Tric this morning."

"But you don't have to go…" Brooke leaned up to place a soft kiss on his lips, "right now…" her lips met his again, "do you?"

"You're killing me Pretty Girl," he rubbed his nose against hers affectionately in an Eskimo kiss before pecking her softly on the lips. "I guess we can put the casting off…" he leaned up to kiss her again but she was suddenly sitting up.

"Casting," her raspy voice was giddy. "Ooo, I can't wait to see who's going to play me. She better be hot but not too hot," her eyes looked at him pointedly.

"Believe me, no one else will compare to the real thing," he smiled as he ran his hand up and down her arms, sitting up as well.

"Even though I'm huge," she grunted with a pout.

"You're not huge," Lucas let his hand glide over her body to caress her protruding stomach. "You're pregnant and beautiful and very, very sexy."

"If you keep talking like that you'll be late," she pushed him away from her. "Go, go take a shower. Liza's flying in and meeting me at the store for the men's launch anyways."

"You could always join me in the shower," Lucas said from the bathroom doorway.

"Then we'd both be late," she laughed teasingly as she tossed a pillow in his direction. "Try a cold one there Broody," Brooke winked before he shut the door behind him.

* * *

Skills walked down the stairs, arms full of various items as he made his way to the couch and sat next to his wife who was sorting through her own items.

"I'm glad you made it back," the blonde laughed as her eyes scanned the items within his arms. "I have my list."

"You do know we have weeks before we have to do this," he took in her pointed look before speaking again, "I have my list too."

"Good," she nodded. "Okay, so first item for the hospital bag; socks."

"I got 'em," Skills smiled as he held up a pair of nylon thigh highs.

"Seriously," she peered at him amusedly, pursing her lips. "Those are not socks." She shook her head before grabbing a pair of thick pink socks. "These, are socks."

He nodded, taking them from her to look over them. "These are pretty hot."

Deb fell into a deep laugh, holding her stomach as she felt a kick. "Even our daughter thought that was funny. Antwon, no one thinks slipper socks are sexy."

"They are if that's all you're wearing," he said seductively before leaning over to kiss her lips softly. "You should see the book I bought for you're reading pleasure."

"I can imagine," she smiled fully before it faltered slightly.

"What is it?" he noticed the slight change in her expression immediately.

"I just…" she sighed deeply. "You make me so happy; it was never like this with Dan, even when we were expecting Nathan. I've just, I've never been this happy."

"Baby, that's not a bad thing," he said softly.

"I know," she gave him a half smile. "I just want to be able to make you as happy as you've made me and sometimes I wonder…" she shook her head, "if you deserve more, someone younger. You were talking about lots of kids last night and I'm not sure I'm capable of that, physically or…"

"Hey," he reached up to touch her cheek. "That doesn't matter; Deb, I love you and I've never been happier either. My wife is amazing: she's fine, she's funny, she's smart, and she's damn sexy. You have given me everything I could ever want, more than that. You and me and our family, that's all that matters."

She nodded in agreement. "So no regrets… no wishing for normalcy?"

"Nah, normal was always pretty boring to me." He laughed before returning to their original subject. "Now for books, I have the guide to getting it on." He held it up proudly.

Deb turned to pick up the book behind her on the couch, holding up an identical copy of the book in her husband's hand. "Looks like we do belong together; somehow I don't think we're going to need these." She laughed as they both tossed the books aside and their lips meet in a fiery kiss.

* * *

Peyton sat on the bench outside The Cotton Exchange, watching the stoplights change color. She hadn't been here since after Mick's death but somehow today as she walked back from Clothes Ova Bro's she found herself taking the small detour to the crash site where her whole world changed.

She often wondered where she'd be, how different she'd be if her mom hadn't died. She knew it had affected her more than she could explain and although she knew that sometimes bad things just happened in life, somehow she had never brought herself to accept it. She wondered as she watched the light click from red to green if that was the reason she didn't get over other things that happened in the past, because she had yet to accept that her mother was supposed to die. She felt haunted by it and now she felt haunted over her miscarriage. At first Julian's presence had only made it worse but after his sudden revelation she realized that he was hurting too. She'd also realized something else in that moment; that whatever unresolved feelings she had left for him were not about him at all but the loss of her child and what happened afterwards.

"Peyton," his familiar voice called out to her.

"You always seem to know when I need you," she turned around, her green eyes meeting his brown ones filled with warmth. "How do you do that?"

Jake shrugged. "I don't know," it was as honest of an answer as he could give. "It's a gift," he said lightly, hoping to ease some of the heaviness that seemed to surround them.

"I'm sorry for the way I left last night," she shook her head. "I wasn't prepared for him to be there."

He nodded in understanding even though he wasn't sure he did. "I need you to be honest with me Peyton. Can you do that?"

She looked at him quizzically for a moment before nodding herself. "I'll try."

"Is there any part of you that is still in love with Julian?" he asked. "Think about it, before you answer."

"I don't need to think about it," she shook her head. "I'm not in love with Julian."

"Are you sure?" he questioned, unable to believe she was even being honest with herself.

"Yes, Jake I am sure." Peyton sighed deeply. "I love you and I know that sometimes I don't let you all the way in but I'm trying."

"Are you?" he asked, the disbelief resounding through his voice.

"Yes," she nodded, her green eyes glistening over.

"Then I need you to tell me what's going on," Jake stepped closer to her. "Look, I know you're scared but you don't have to be afraid to tell me anything and I know you think people always leave but I'm right here so stop pushing me away just so you can prove yourself right. Peyton," he took her hand and placed it on his chest over his heart. "I am right here."

Her eyes watered as she stared at where he hand covered his heart. "I have been pushing you away, but this isn't about feelings for Julian." She shook her head adamantly. "I don't know why I keep doing this because I know that we belong together," her eyes looked up into his lovingly. "I've always know but it scares me sometimes."

"Why?" he put his hand over hers.

"I don't know, sometimes it feels like it's too big, too right so I think I sabotage it. I'm afraid that if I let myself feel it all the way, that it'll end so I keep myself outside of it," she sighed as tears spilled over. "I'm a mess Jake."

"I know," he nodded as the pads of his thumbs wiped away her tears. "And I know what it's like to be an outsider but I don't want to be one anymore, not with us. Peyton, I want to be the center of your world because you are the center of mine so if you don't still have feelings for Julian, then tell me what it is… I won't leave, I promise."

She nodded, feeling the rhythmic thump of his heartbeat just below her fingertips. "It's not about Julian, not really…" her eyes slowly met his. "It's about the baby we lost and the fact that I can't have children."

* * *

_An anonymous person once wrote, "What you need to know about the past is that no matter what has happened, it has all worked together to bring you to this very moment. And this is the moment you can choose to make everything new. Right now."_


	32. Chapter 30: Fulfilled and Wishful Dreams

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the reviews and feedback on this story. I am glad so many of you are enjoying it. This story was my baby in a way as strange as that may sound, and it actually hurt my heart when I had to take so much of it down and basically quit writing it because I was so disheartened after someone stole my words and tried to pass them off as their own. I'm really enjoying going back through this now and tweaking things, as well as writing on new chapters now and I'm so glad it's still getting such great reception from all of you. I know it's been a while, real life has been something else lately but hopefully that will soon calm, at least enough to keep me writing. Thanks again for the feedback, next chapter will be up by tomorrow.

**Fulfilled and Wishful Dreams**

~_ One that if you wish hard enough for and love long enough, you may realize it's already come true. (Skyla Moorman)_

Nathan ran up the court, swiveling around imaginary opponents before going in for the lay-up and watching as the ball whooshed through the net to bounce on the linoleum below. It had been a grueling year, working so hard to get back into the game and now tomorrow would mark the last of the five final games. If someone had told him even two and half years ago that he would be playing ball again and playing in the finals for a championship he would've told them to go to hell and rolled himself into a corner to drink away his regrets. Now, he was standing at the precipice of making all of his dreams come true and he was grateful to have his second chance.

"Do you ever quit?" Bobby said from the sidelines as the ball went in once again.

"Not really," Nathan answered as he grabbed the ball, hooking it under his elbow and against his hip as he made his way over to his coach. "You can never be too prepared."

He nodded in agreement. "But I think you are as prepared as you're going to be. We're going to take home this championship and that has a lot to do with you; you're a leader Nate and a real team player and I have every confidence that I'm going to miss you next season."

"You really think I have what it takes to make it?" he turned to look at the strawberry blonde man beside him.

"I don't think Nathan; I know it and I think you know it too." He took a look around the otherwise empty stadium. "For many of these guys, this is their NBA but for you, this is only the beginning." He paused briefly. "So get out of here; you're prepared enough and I'm going to need you well rested for all the scouts tomorrow."

"Thanks Bobby, for everything." Nathan bounced the ball towards him. "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Lucas watched as the actors replayed yet another moment of his life. Things had been going well for the last few weeks but with the latest scene they just seemed to be stuck and were already a day behind schedule. As he watched them try to act out one of the moments he'd regretted the most during his teenage years, he wondered if perhaps he'd written it wrong.

"Cut," Lucas bellowed, a small smile gracing his lips as the real version of the actress in front of him waddled towards him with a drink in her hand. "Take a break guys and we'll re-shoot in 10."

"I love it when you talk director," her raspy voice whispered in his ear before she came to stand in front of him, kissing him softly on the lips. "Hey…"

"Hey," he smiled before his lips meet hers again for a brief kiss. "Is that for me?" Lucas motioned to the cup in her hand.

"Yup," she held it out to him. "From the looks of things, you look like you need it." She eased herself up into the chair next to him, swatting his hand away when he tried to help. "I can still do it myself, thanks."

He gave a throaty laugh as she completed her task and the pout fell from her face. "So, how was your meeting with the wedding planner?"

"Great," she smiled, "but don't change the subject." She reached over to grab his hand. "I thought everything was going well; what's going on Broody?"

"It's this scene," he rubbed the back of his neck and let out a deep breath. "It's Nathan and Haley's second wedding after…"

"I find out about the kiss," she interrupted, finally taking in the set's atmosphere and pushing herself from the chair to walk into the decorated area. "Wow…" she let her hand run over the silver fabric, "even the purses are the same." She turned around, finding him standing only a foot behind her. "Can I see it," she held her hand out. "The script, I mean."

Lucas nodded silently before walking over to pick up the copy on the arm of his chair before returning to her.

"Hmm," she said as she scanned the lines before reaching in her purse for a pen, making slight adjustments.

He squinted at her curiously, watching her in motion before a small satisfied smile graced her features and the adjusted script was handed back to him. "Do you remember it differently?"

"You remember the words, just not the emotion behind them." She paused briefly. "Can you get Missy and mini Luke back here?"

"Hey guys," Lucas motioned to the chattering teen actors. "We're going to try this again after some direction from an expert," he winked at his fiancé. "They're all yours Pretty Girl."

"Well I only need Missy really," she handed her doppelganger the script. "I made a few changes here."

"Wow, this is so cool getting to work with you again," the younger brunette smiled giddily, clapping her hands in enthusiasm.

"Um, okay." Brooke nodded slowly, taking a breath before she got back to the task at hand. "Now if you look at the minor changes I made, it should help you get this scene better."

Missy studied the slight changes before her eyes returned to the woman she's portraying, a somberness taking over her features. "So Brooke isn't-you weren't angry?"

"No," the older brunette shook her head before turning to the actor playing Lucas. "But you seem dead set on thinking she is." She turned back to the young girl in front of her. "In this moment, she's disillusioned. This boy," she pointed to the actor playing Lucas, "this boy is the only guy you've ever really loved; the only guy you ever will love but he's hurt you, betrayed you with your best friend before. It's not so much about the kiss but the fact that you've let him all the way in after he hurt you but he won't do the same and now he's thrown this beautiful moment where he forgave you back in your face."

"The Chris Keller thing," Missy nodded.

"Lucas really is sort of, he's a real man and an angel for forgiving that but then to take that away really undermines all the faith that you've had in him and in your best friend." She pauses briefly. "You've given him everything you have to give, all of you and you're just begging for that back. And it's really heartbreaking. You're not mad; you're crushed. And in this moment you realize that this boy that you love so much just doesn't know you."

Lucas stood back, really taking in her words as a soberness fell over him at how much that moment had really hurt her.

"She's not mad," Missy nodded in understanding, trying to hold back the moisture that was suddenly forming in her eyes. "She's just heartbroken."

"Exactly," Brooke immediately stepped out of the shot, nodding to Lucas. "Shoot it," she mouthed.

"Action," Lucas shouted, knowing now the scene would be perfect but hoping revisiting this moment in the past wouldn't set back their future.

* * *

Haley leaned back against the jukebox, tilting her head back to catch the light as her eyes drifted to an imaginary point behind the head of the man in front of her.

"Beautiful," he said with a Spanish accent as he stepped closer, his finger pressing down on the shutter of the camera. "Beautiful, tilt your head a little more to the left… que bonita!" he took a few more photos from different angles, moving effortless around her form to capture the best angles possible. "I think we've got it. Set up the next shot."

Haley was quickly ushered to the makeup chair where the make artist was suddenly applying more eye shadow to her lids.

"You're doing great," Peyton was at her side.

"This feels really weird," Haley said, opening the lid the woman hovering in front of her wasn't currently working on. "I didn't do many photo shoots the first time."

"Well get used to it superstar," the blonde beamed. "I have a feeling this is only the beginning. You're album is climbing and not only do the fans love it but so do the critics Haley. Between you, Mia and my new artist, Red Bedroom Records is now in the big leagues and so are you."

"I wasn't so sure that I was ready for it but now that I'm here, I can't wait to be back on stage again." Haley beamed up at her friend.

The blonde looked towards the wardrobe assistant before looking back at her friend. "They're ready for you," Peyton returned the smile. "Go get 'em Haley James-Scott."

Haley was quickly ushered behind a screen and put into a long flowing white gown before returning to set, where she was promptly directed to sit on the deep blue couch and pose with her guitar. If someone had told her even a year ago, this would be her life she would've laughed but now that it was, she couldn't imagine it any other way. This was her second chance at her dream, and this time she was going to go the distance.

* * *

Owen sat on the couch, flipping the channels as he waited for his daughter to finish getting ready. He laughed to himself at how long it took his eight year old daughter to get ready. It was amusing how much of Rachel she had in her already, he mused, before smiling as he heard her bounding down the stairs.

"Can we get a princess one?" she looked up at her father, her iridescent blue eyes wide and hopeful. "Please."

"We can get whatever you want sweetheart," he said, knowing he could never say no to her puppy dog eyes, especially when he wasn't sure he'd have the opportunity to be able to say yes to her forever.

"Thanks," she threw her arms around his neck tightly before running back towards the stairs. "I think I should change my shoes."

"Don't be too long," he called after her. "They should be here any minute." As if on cue there was suddenly a knock on the door and Owen got up to answer it. "Jake," he greeted after opening it up wider, allowing the father-daughter pair inside. "Hey Jenny."

"Hi Mr. Morello," the little blonde smiled up at him before stepping inside, holding a blue and purple butterfly shaped kite.

"What's with the mister," he laughed. "It's just Owen," he closed the door behind them. "Ori, Jenny's here."

"Bye Daddy," Jenny hugged her father who quickly returned her embrace. "I can't wait to show Oriana my kite."

The two men watched the blonde bounce upstairs towards the brunette's room. "Hey man," Jake finally spoke. "Thanks for doing this."

"Not a problem," he shrugged nonchalantly. "Ori loves Jenny. I think they're quickly becoming best friends." He sighed deeply. "I just hope it stays that way."

"You and Rachel will get custody," Jake said reassuringly. "I know it."

"I hope so because if we lose tomorrow, I don't know what Rach will do." He shook his head wearily. "Honestly, I don't know what I'll do." He shook his head again, trying to push the possibility of losing his daughter out of his mind. "Enough about my problems, let's hear yours." He gave a small laugh. "Everything alright with you?"

"I'm okay," he nodded.

"Really?" he peered at his friend curiously. "And have you told Peyton yet?"

"It's the last thing she needs right now," Jake replied. "We're just getting back on track."

"Are you sure it's her who can't handle the news or you not sure if you can handle telling her?" Owen countered.

"And I guess you told Rachel about your feelings for her," Jake crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine, you got me there but me and Rachel aren't like you and Peyton, all emotional and stuff." Owen scoffed. "Don't wait till the last minute; I told you before I'm sure it'll be fine but like I said she's emotional, you might want to prepare her. I know you told me this stuff in confidence but just think about it man."

"I will," Jake nodded. "I have to go; have fun at the park."

* * *

Haley watched her son from the back porch, enjoying her cup of tea as he bounced his basketball in the backyard, tossing it through the hoop several times.

"Did you see me Momma?" he looked up at her.

"I did little man," she smiled. "Uncle Skills said you did really well at your game. I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"It's okay," he said as he put his ball down and joined her on the porch. "Nanny Deb was there and Q. And Uncle Skills is always there. He said you were taking pictures."

"I was," she nodded.

"It's okay if you were too busy," he started to head for the basket again.

"Jamie honey, come here a minute." Haley waited till he complied, setting her drink down to pull him up on her lap. "I want you to know that I will never be too busy for you. I love singing and doing all these things to help my album but none of this is more important than you so if you ever feel that way, I want you to tell me, okay?"

"You got a deal," he held his hand out to her to shake. "And Momma, I'm really proud of you."

"I'm proud of you too buddy," she kissed him on his forehead before he hopped down off her lap.

"I can show you some more," he beamed.

"I think I have a better idea," she smiled down at him. "What do you say we leave tonight instead of tomorrow to surprise Daddy and then you can show us both your moves?"

Jamie nodded happily.

"Let's go pack son," she took his hand as they hurried into the house.

* * *

Rachel sat in the café, using the coffee stirrer to play with the foam on the top of her cappuccino as she looked at her watch for the third time in fifteen minutes.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," Brooke said as she made her way out to the patio, sitting in the chair across from her friend before motioning to the waitress. "I'll take an Oragon Chi tea." She turned to Rachel, "Sorry but I ended up at Tric longer than I expected and I had to stop and pee like three times."

The red head laughed. "I guess you're excused, seeing as how you waddle now rather than walk. How are you going to make it down the aisle next week?" she tapped her fingers against the table. "I guess we could always just roll your fat ass down to Lucas."

"Well you would know since you are the expert on being fat. Remind me again how much you weighed; was it four or five hundred pounds?" Brooke laughed. "I think I may still have that picture of you in that blue bathing suit."

"Even pregnant you're still a bitch," the red head rolled her eyes.

"What can I say slut," she shrugged before flipping her hair. "It's a gift." Her face turned more serious as she saw the somewhat pensive look on her friend's face. "Hey Rach, are you okay; you thinking about tomorrow?"

She nodded. "I talked to my aunt today, trying to reason with her but she acts like she's doing what's best for everyone as if it's best for her to try and steal my daughter a second time. I know I've made a lot of mistakes but I'm good now; I'm clean and focused and surprisingly responsible. I am ready to be a mother to my daughter."

"I know you are honey," she reached over to hold her friend's hand. "I really believe you'll get this second chance with her. The judge will see that she belongs with you and O."

"You're right," she nodded. "Thanks Brooke."

"Anytime," she nodded.

"So," Rachel began, "what kept you at Tric so long, a little pregnancy afternoon delight?"

"I wish," she rolled her eyes. "Try Nathan and Haley's second wedding and reliving all that." She pursed her lips in annoyance at the gleam in Rachel's eyes and the soft giggles after mentioning her discomfort. "Laugh it up now but wait until Lucas films you trying to drown everyone after the reception."

Rachel suddenly stopped laughing.

"Not so funny now is it chuckles," the brunette rolled her eyes before taking a sip of the drink in front of her and finishing her story.

* * *

Peyton sat on her back porch, sketching the sandy beach that lay before her. She had to admit, she felt more peaceful today then she had in a long time. She supposed it was in large part due to her appointment with Brooke's therapist; although technically she had been Nathan and Haley's therapist first. She let out an ironic laugh in the wind at the thought, wondering if Lucas would be next and if they should be getting some kind of group discount.

"_And after you admitted to Jake about your fear," she sat back in her chair, pen in hand hovering over a notepad. "How did you feel?"_

_Peyton let out a deep breath. "Like a huge weight was lifted off my chest. I mean, I didn't really realize that I was pushing him away because I was scared of losing him…" she shrugged, unable to put it into words._

"_Perhaps on someone else's terms rather than your own," the red head supplied. _

"_Exactly," the blonde nodded. "People always leave has kinda been my thing forever and I think maybe because everyone around me has left, some by death or just life, I just want to get the leaving part over with."_

"_But you haven't lost everyone," she replied. "You told me yourself how despite fights and not always being nice to each other, that Brooke is always there for you; that she hasn't left."_

"_No she hasn't but she's having twins and getting married so it won't be the same," Peyton sighed as she sunk further back into the cushions. "And I know it probably sounds stupid because when I was getting married I didn't think it would change but now… it's just all her dreams are coming true; her family and her company doing better than ever and helping victims of rape after what she went through. And then there's Haley whose album is doing phenomenal and she's about to go on tour and Nathan's NBA bound and they have their family. Even Jake's album is getting ready to be released. All their dreams are coming true and I guess I feel left out."_

"_I think you need to take a look at your own dreams, whether that's continuing to make your label a success or a family or both or neither; whatever it is," she explained. "You need to take a look at what is going to make you happy and allow yourself that happiness Peyton."_

"Hey," Jake stood in the doorway in his boxers. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just drawing out my dreams," she smiled as she handed him the sketch pad.

He studied the intertwining figures in the moonlight with the waves crashing at their feet and the expanse of sea behind the kissing couple, a small figure to the right of them surrounding by an elaborate sand castle. "It's beautiful."

She stood up. "It's us," her green eyes bore into his warm brown ones. "You and me and Jenny, that's my dream."

He bent down to kiss her softly. "It's my dream too," he smiled against her mouth before kissing her deeply.

* * *

"Hey," Brooke said as she made her way down the stairs, finding Lucas sitting on the couch with his laptop. "When did you get in?"

"A couple hours ago," he turned back to look at her, putting his computer on the table. "You looked so peaceful sleeping; I didn't want to wake you."

She sat next to him, leaning her head against his shoulder. "I guess I was just tired with getting all the stuff for the nursery, the men's line, and the plans for the women's center."

"You can add assistant movie director to the list now too," he nudged her with his shoulder. "You were great today Brooke; we got a lot done after you came by." He took her hand in his. "Speaking of, how was that for you? I mean…" he sighed. "I don't know what to say, just hearing how hurt you were..."

"I'm not hurt anymore Luke," she lifted her head from his shoulder, turning to look at him so their eyes meet. "Is it kind of weird watching someone play our lives; our mistakes, sure. " She shrugged, "But you and I have gotten passed all that and I'm so glad we have."

"So am I. I am so sorry I ever hurt you," he reached over to cup her cheek. "I know I've made a lot of mistakes along the way but I'm so happy we made it here, together. I want you to know now because you didn't know it then, I know you Brooke. I know you." He closed his eyes briefly as he traced her lips with his index finger. "The fullness of your mouth, your dimples, the fact that your hair smells like strawberries with a hint of sunlight, the way you bounce into the room and change its atmosphere. I know that you're vulnerable and fragile but you're too tough to let anyone else see you like that except for me. I know that you still quote authors I've never seen you read and that there are two completely different sides to you, both of which are amazing. And I know you have the biggest heart of anyone I've ever known. I know you," he held her face within his hands. "Even when I was young and naïve, I knew you. There were times I didn't know me but I've always known you," his blue orbs stared deeply into her hazel green ones. "You're my comet; you're my dream."

Brooke couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks as she smiled at the man in front of her. "You're my dream too Luke, you always have been, ever since I first saw you and I am so happy it came true." She reached up to cup his face. "I love you, so much more than I ever knew could be possible."

"I love you," he said softly before his lips meet hers in an ardent kiss.

* * *

Nathan lay in his hotel room on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He was excited about tomorrow but he also wished his family was there; he missed them so much when he was away. Nathan knew tomorrow could very well be the start of finally fulfilling his dream of The NBA but he also knew it meant nothing without Haley and Jamie there to share it with him. Just as his eyes were about to close, he heard his phone vibrate from the bed stand next to him. "Hello?"

"Hey Nate," his wife's sing-song voice rang through the line. "I was just thinking about you."

"Me too," he sat up on his elbows, cradling the phone against his shoulder. "Is Jimmy Jam asleep?"

"Yeah," she smiled as she looked over at her son resting on her shoulder. "He's so excited about seeing you play tomorrow; he can't wait."

"I wish you guys were here already," he replied just as a knock sounded on his door. "There's somebody here."

"It's pretty late," Haley replied. "Why don't you go answer it, I'll wait."

Nathan dragged himself from the bed, making his way slowly to the door and opening it, surprise washing all over his face as his wife and slumbering son were suddenly in front of him. "Hey," he wrapped his arms around her before taking Jamie from her arms.

"So we missed you too much to wait till tomorrow," she kicked her shoes off and tossed her purse on the table.

"Daddy," Jamie smiled up at his father groggily. "We missed you."

"I missed you too buddy," he kissed his son on top of the head.

"I'm going back to sleep now," Jamie said before letting his already drooping lids close, both his parents letting out a small chuckle before Nathan laid him on the bed.

"I was just thinking about how much I wished you guys were here," he said as he came around the bed, wrapping her in his arms again before he bent down to kiss her softly.

"And now here we are," she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him again before yawning.

"Tired," he cocked his head to the side, taking her hand in one of his. "Come on sleepy."

She smiled as they climbed into bed, Nathan wrapping one arm around his son and one arm around his wife. Haley snuggled closer to him as she closed her eyes, letting out a sigh of contentment. "It feels so good to be in your arms again."

"Like a dream come true," Nathan kissed the top of her head before his own eyes closed.

* * *

_Skyla Moorman wrote, "So often dreams are thought of as fantasies, as fairytales that have no chance of coming true but in truth, a dream is just a desire made deep within your heart. One that if you wish hard enough for and love long enough, you may realize it's already come true; and that anything is possible."_


	33. Chapter 31: In It To Win It

**In It To Win It**

~_ That its pangs and toils are not beyond our endurance. As long as we have faith in our own cause and an unconquerable will to win… (Winston Churchill)_

Brooke walked through the room, giving a cursory glance at the runway that had been built from the stage before her eyes went to the placement of the screens.

"Can we move the last screen about a foot down please," she said to the workers and then watched as they complied. "Perfect guys, thank you."

"Bravo Brooke Davis," Liza walked up behind her, taking in the atmosphere. "Everything looks great."

"Thanks," she replied before looking at the woman who was now beside her. "Did all the necessary parties receive the press packets?"

"You do know who you are working with here right?" she arched her eyebrow. "That's all been taken care of as well as the ads; all the heavy hitters from New York to LA and Tokyo to Milan will be arriving in No-where's Ville North Carolina."

"Soon to be the next fashion capital of the world," Brooke laughed.

"Well at least for tomorrow night," Liza laughed as well. "I take it your team has taken care of everything else."

"Everything's running smoothly on my end," she nodded. "You just fill the seats and I guarantee you the fashion world isn't going o know what hit them."

"I was thinking a few publicity shots of your good friend Mad Ant Point Guard Nathan Scott wearing an exclusive piece from your men's line along with his pop star wife decked in Clothes Ova Bro's would be fantastic as well," she replied. "Lucas is wearing something from your collection tomorrow night isn't he?"

"Of course," she nodded, "A one of a kind piece."

"Great," she clapped her hands enthusiastically. "We can auction it off later to benefit your women's center, showing that men can help make a difference as well."

"That's a really good idea Liza," Brooke replied.

"Well, that's what you pay me my exorbitant pay check for." She smiled. "I have a good feeling about this Brooke; tomorrow night's going to be fantastic. We're going to kick ass."

"I think you may be right," she smiled brightly although the light didn't make it to her eyes.

"Hey," she noticed her friend's face falter slightly. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I was just thinking about everything it took to get here." She turned to her friend. "I'm excited though," she smiled happily, the light reaching her eyes this time. "Really."

"Okay," Liza returned the smile. "Now, show me some of the mark ups."

* * *

Jake sat in the chair, watching as the nurse connected the neon looking yellow-green liquid to the pole before attaching it to the arm of the man right beside him. She squeezed the small plastic cylinder below the bag, filling it halfway before removing the plastic clip so the liquid could flow freely through the tube.

"You're all set," she smiled.

"Thanks," Jake nodded at her before glancing around the room at the four other people in the room with him.

There was an older gentleman hooked up to his own IV directly across from him with an older woman by his side. He watched as they did a crossword puzzle together, almost as if they were sitting in the park rather than a hospital. In the chair a few feet away to him to his right sat a young girl, maybe in her early twenties with a man about the same age, both looking extremely nervous.

"Is it your first time?" Jake asked when her eyes began to study them.

She gave a wiry smile. "Is it that obvious?"

"A little but everyone's been there," he replied. "I wish I could say it gets easier but…" he shrugged, leaving the rest of the sentence unfinished.

"Well you all look relaxed," she replied before glancing to the older couple. "So do they."

"I think you just learn how to deal with it better," Jake paused briefly. "The first time we came, the nurse said to focus on what makes you happy and I think it helps. That's probably what they're doing." He smiled as his eyes went to the older couple again before returning to the young woman beside him. "I'm Jake by the way and this is James." He motioned to the man in the chair beside him.

"Hi," James smiled warmly at the couple.

"Melanie," the brunette nodded. "And this is my husband Craig."

"Nice to meet you," Craig said, speaking for the first time.

"Nice to meet both of you," James replied.

"I think I'll think of our wedding then," she looked up into her husband's eyes as he held her hand before turning to James. "What's your happy thought?"

"My wife," he answered before reaching over to squeeze Jake's arm, "And my son."

* * *

"Go," Missy smiled widely as she hit the brooding blonde's arm, her eyes looking up softly into his as her voice went down an octave. "It's okay…go."

Chandler studied her for a moment before embracing her quickly and running over to the curly haired blonde. "It's you Peyton," he squinted at her as if he were searching for something. "It's you."

Amy hopped into his arms, their lips meeting as he twirled her around and confetti rained own on them. When their lips parted, she immediately fell into his embrace.

Lucas and Julian both watched from the sidelines as the camera panned around, getting a shot of Missy standing in the background alone, her eyes meeting Chandler's briefly before the wide shot of all the "students" on the court.

"Cut!" Lucas shouted. "And that is a wrap."

All the actors, along with the crew, and Lucas and Julian began to clap and cheer.

"I do believe we just made a movie," Julian grinned triumphantly. "Now Lucas Scott, aren't you glad you let me trick you into making this?"

He laughed. "I think I am Julian."

"I really liked what you did in the end here with the look between Brooke and Lucas while he's with Peyton," he paused briefly. "I think that way it appeals to a wider audience so if you fell in love with either character, there's hope for both of them."

"Well we know how it turns out," he shrugged.

Julian let out a thunderous laugh. "Yeah with you bouncing between the two of them for years…" he stopped mid-sentence as the brooding blonde looked at him piercingly. "Sorry," he held his hands up. "So, did that look really happen because it's not in the book?"

Lucas shrugged. "I guess you'll never know."

"See you at my place for the wrap up party," Julian queried before his eyes meet the brunette lead's eyes. "Missy is so interested."

"Maybe I'll stop by later," he said. "Right now though, I'm going to go be with the real thing."

* * *

"I'm glad you picked me up today," Jenny smiled up at the older blonde. "I had a lot of fun." She held up the two bags in her hands.

"I'm glad," Peyton smiled as well, shaking her own bags. "I had a really nice time too. I bet you're glad you had a half day today."

"Yeah," she nodded. "Especially since my best friend wasn't there today for recess. A judge gets to decide today if she can stay here in Tree Hill or if she has to go back to Pennsylvania."

"I think the judge will make the right decision and let here stay with Rachel and Owen," Peyton replied.

"Because they're her mom and dad," her voice was quiet.

"Yeah," Peyton peered at her before getting her keys out of her bag and opening the door, allowing the young girl to walk in first. "Is something else bothering you Jenny?"

She placed her bags on the table before sitting down on the couch, waiting until Peyton sat down next to her. "It's just, I worry about my mom sometimes too, coming back and saying she's better but she never is and then maybe a judge will let her take me away from Daddy."

"That's not going to happen Jenny," Peyton replied.

"You don't know that," she shook her head.

"I do know that," she said calmly, wrapping an arm around the young girl. "Your dad made sure of it and your mom, she does love you and she wants what's best for you and she knows that's your dad."

"I hope so," Jenny nodded. "Sometimes I think that maybe if I…" she shook her head. "Never mind…"

"It's okay if you don't want to say it but I want you to know you can say anything to me okay," her green eyes looked down at the young girl warmly. "I will always be here for you Jenny."

"Promise?" her blue eyes were wide.

"I promise," she nodded.

Jenny shrugged, as if trying to decide before she spoke again. "Okay, it's just I think that maybe if I had a new mom, then my old one couldn't come back and take me away." She looked up into Peyton's eyes. "Maybe I can pretend you're my real mom. You're like a real mom and you do all the mother/daughter things with me that my friends' moms do with them. I mean, if you don't mind."

"No Jenny I don't mind at all," she smiled. "Come here." She pulled her closer, wrapping her other arm around her.

"I love you," Jenny squeezed her tightly.

"I love you too Jenny," Peyton said. "Now, how about some ice cream and a girly movie?"

"That sounds great," Jenny grinned widely, "mom." She paused briefly. "This way if something happens to Daddy, you'll take care of me."

"I would Jenny but you don't have to worry about that okay," Peyton stood up to get the ice-cream.

"I hope so but he's been going to the doctor a lot with grandpa," she replied as she went to get the bowls. "They talk about it when they don't think I'm listening." She looked up at Peyton. "What do you think we should watch?"

"Anything you want sweetie," she stared off into the distance as she scooped the ice-cream, almost as if her body was on automatic mode before shaking her head, deciding to put on a strong front for Jenny as she put the carton back in the freezer. She'd question Jake about it when he got home. "So, what did you pick?" Peyton plopped down on the sofa next to Jenny and handed her a bowl.

"Uptown Girls," she smiled as she handed Peyton the remote and she pressed play. "I love this movie."

"So do I," Peyton replied as the young blonde snuggled closer to her as she tried to focus on the movie.

* * *

Haley watched from the stands on the edge of her seat, listening to all the cheers and jeers around her as she watched her husband and his team play the hardest she'd even seen them play before.

"Daddy's going to win Momma," Jamie smiled over at her. "I can feel it."

She nodded in agreement, feeling good about the game herself. "I hope so buddy."

"We're in it to win it," he cheered happily as the man beside him looked at the little boy approvingly before giving him a high five.

Haley smiled at the exchange before her eyes focused on the court again.

Nathan glided down the court effortlessly, running just beyond the arc barely inside the sideline. Faking the player out, he catches a pass and immediately jumps backwards and releases it just before he lands out of bounds, watching as the referee called it good, gaining them another three points from his position.

Ball in The Mad Ants hands once again, McCall drives straight towards the basket, weaving past the opposition with help from his team as he goes in for the sky hook for two more points before the last time out is called from the opposing team..

"Alright bring it in guys," Bobby said, standing in a circle with his players. "This is your moment, each and every one of you. It's been a great season; we've gone from the underdogs to the one's you need to beat. Take a look around you fellas; this is what it's all about. Everyone know where they're supposed to be?" He watched the nods all around. "Then let's bring it home. Win on three? One, two…"

"Win!" they all yelled in unison as they made their way back to court.

"You ready for this Scott?" Marshall smiled, the feeling of triumph already flowing through his veins.

"I was born ready McCall," Nathan answered as they bumped fist. "Let's do this."

Within seconds the game was back on, and Nathan glanced up into the stands briefly at his wife and son as he moved backwards on the court, his eyes immediately back on the game with only seventeen seconds left on the clock. He could feel the blood pumping through his veins; hear the echoes of every sound around him. Nathan felt more alive in that moment than he could every remembering feeling before on the basketball court. It was more than a rush. It was more than his comeback. It was the culmination of years of practice and often times torment from his father and the game he loved so much.

The rest of the world seemed to fall away, a hush lulling over him even as the auditorium was filled with the sounds of the fans as he made his move, rebounding the ball from the other team. It was now him, the rubber ball that bounced against the linoleum and the basket ahead. He was a man on a mission, ducking and weaving, faking and blocking as he drove down the middle. With only three seconds left on the clock he felt his body lift from the floor for the dunk, the crowd silenced by the graceful way he moved through the air like a soaring crane before slamming the ball into the basket, hearing the whoosh as his feet landed and the buzzer went off.

"And The Mad Ants Win against The Utah Flash 69-62," Nathan heard the announcer's voice somewhere in the distance. "The Mad Ants Win The Championship!"

* * *

Oriana sat in the living room of the house she'd immediately become to think of as her own, looking out of the window. "When is she going to be here?" She huffed to herself.

"Did you say something sweetheart?" Deb came to stand behind her. "I don't think that Rachel and Owen will be back for a while."

"That's not who I'm waiting for Mrs. Taylor," she turned back to look at the woman babysitting her.

"Mrs. Taylor," she repeated. "That's Skills' mom. You can call me Nanny Deb. It sounds better than Mrs. Taylor or grandma."

Oriana laughed. "It's kind of weird you're a grandma and you're going to be a mom."

"Tell me about it," Deb laughed as well, patting her rounded belly. "So, if you're not looking for your parents, who are you looking for?"

"Mrs. Garrison," she answered, "the social worker. I called her because everyone's talking about me today and I want to be there. I need to tell the judge what I want." She smiled happily as she saw the car pull up in the driveway and an older blonde get out. "She's here Nanny Deb, she's here."

Deb sighed as she heard the knock on the door, going to answer it. "Hello Mr. Garrison, I'm Deb. Come on in."

"It's nice to meet you," she shook her hand before looking at the small child who bounded over to her. I got your message Oriana. You sounded pretty upset and you said it was important."

"It is," she nodded.

"Why don't I give you two a minute alone," Deb smiled at the little girl. "I'll be in the kitchen." Deb walked away, watching the two of them go sit on the couch while she got a snack out of the fridge, her pregnancy cravings always in effect these days.

"Why don't you tell me what's going on?" the blonde woman said warmly.

"Well I know you know Aunt Casey and Uncle Jack want me to go home with them again," she stated, her iridescent blue eyes wide as she looked up at the social worker.

"Yes I know," she nodded. "I was at the courthouse today to testify and tell the judge my opinion."

"So you know the judge then?" she smiled. "And you told him that I want to stay here, that that's what's best for me?"

"I can't discuss any of that with you," Mrs. Garrison explained in a sympathetic tone.

"But why not?" frustration was written all over the young girl's face. "It's about me isn't it so I should have a say but I'm scared the judge doesn't know what I want and will let them take me away but I don't want to go." Her eyes began to water. "I want to stay with Rachel and Owen."

"We've put you through quite a lot with this, haven't we?" She placed her hand reassuringly over the child's. "And you have been very brave. Do you think you can be brave just a little bit longer?"

Her lip quivered as big teardrops ran from her eyes. "I can be brave, if you'll help me."

"Oriana," she sighed.

"Please," the dark auburn haired girl looked up at the woman in front of her imploringly. "They're talking about me and I haven't got to say anything and it's not fair. I like it here. I have a family now and I want to stay with them. Isn't it my life everyone's talking about so why can't I see the judge. Please."

"This isn't my call to make," she said softly, trying hard not to be affected by the pleas of the little girl in front of her.

"Then let me make it," Oriana replied, her ice blue orbs staring into the woman's olive green ones. "Please."

* * *

Owen and Rachel stood out in the hallway, waiting as the judge deliberated. There hadn't been much to go over since they'd both testified at the temporary custody hearing along with her aunt and uncle. All four had been on the stand again, Owen giving an account on how her found out he had and daughter and immediately working with Rachel to find her. Rachel had given her accounts on giving birth at fifteen and being coursed by her family to let her aunt watch over her daughter till she could get settled and could be more mature. Her aunt's lawyer had pounced on her then, bringing up her expulsions from numerous high schools and the drug problem she and Owen both shared. Then her aunt had lied, saying she'd given Rachel the opportunity to raise Oriana when she was eighteen but she hadn't been mature enough at the time.

"I can't stand this Owen," she seethed. "If that bitch thinks she can just take my daughter and get away with it she's pretty stupid. I don't care what we have to do Owen, we can't lose Ori."

"We won't," he rubbed her arms up and down. "Look, this is the same judge that gave us temporary custody okay? He knows Oriana is safe with us; that she belongs with us. We had Brooke Davis as a character witness…"

"In all her pregnant glory," Rachel interrupted, a small smile gracing her face even as her eyes watered.

"Ori's teacher here wrote that letter, Jake sent in a character affidavit, Deb Taylor showed up in her pregnant glory too." Owen looked into her eyes. "We're going to take our little girl home with us tonight. I know it Rach."

"What if you're wrong Morello?" her eyes looked up imploringly. "What if this judge makes the wrong decision?"

"If this judge is stupid enough to give our daughter to you aunt, which I don't think he is but if," he exhaled deeply. "If he makes the wrong decision, we'll appeal all the way to the fricken Supreme Court if we got to but Oriana will be with us, I promise." he held her shoulders as he looked into her eyes, "You can bet on that Gattina."

"Thanks for talking me down," she nodded, letting out a heavy breath. "I really needed that."

"Anytime," he said just as their lawyer approached.

"The judge is back with his decision," Craig said as he approached. "We're wanted inside."

The both nodded in silence, taking each other's hand as the walked inside the courtroom and watched the judge make his way to the bench before sitting down.

"I am prepared to give my ruling," Judge Wilkins paused briefly. "This has been a very difficult and complex case and I have weighed all the evidence and testimonies given here as well as from the preliminary hearing." He let out a deep breath. "Let me first say that I believe that all of you here have the child's best interest at heart. There is no doubt that at one time Mrs. Gattina and even Mr. Morello were not yet capable to give their child a stable life but that does not seem to be the case now. In fact, you both have proven to my satisfaction and this court's that you have done that in recent months. That being said, for most of the child in question's life, Mr. and Mrs. Connor provided her with a stable life as well and filed to adopt her uncontested a number of years ago and under the law, adoptive parents are afforded the same rights as natural parents. That being said, some serious questions about this adoption and the coercion of an underage girl signing away her parental rights unknowingly have been raised and I can take none of this lightly. This had been a very taxing judgment but after careful consideration. I have decided the custody of the child know as Oriana shall be awarded to…"

"Excuse me Your Honor," Mrs. Garrison stepped inside the courtroom. "I am sorry to interrupt you but there is a young lady here who would like to testify before you give your ruling and I think she has every right to be heard."

"Very well," he nodded, watching as the social worker turned back to the door and held it open.

"Hi," the young girl walked in the courtroom. "I'm Oriana and I have something to say."

"Mrs. Garrison, please direct Oriana to the witness stand," the judge commanded, watching as the little girl followed the social worker and sat down. "Hello Oriana."

"Hi," she smiled. "I promise I won't take too long. It's just everyone is talking about me."

The judge nodded. "Go ahead."

"I understand you have to do what the law tells you to do. We learned about the judicial system in school and if you say I have to go with Aunt Casey and Uncle Jack I will but if I can stay with Owen and Rachel, I want to and I want to tell you why." She paused briefly. "I have a real family now with my mom and dad. When I was with Aunt Casey and Uncle Jack, I knew they loved me but it wasn't like having a real mom and dad." She turned to them. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize," Judge Wilkins said.

"But now with Owen and Rachel, it's different. We do things together and when I go to school, I can finally talk about my parents like the kids in school." She turned back to the judge. "Do you know what it's like to finally have a mommy and daddy, a real mommy and daddy?" Her voice cracked as tears began to form in her eyes. "I never had that before and I like it here. I have lots of new aunts and uncles and Nanny Deb and friends and I know that Rachel and Owen really love me and I love them. So maybe if the law will let you, I can stay with them." She sighed. "That's all I have to say."

He smiled. "You've said quite a lot," he motioned to Mrs. Garrison. "Will you please wait with Oriana outside while I give my ruling?"

Casey whispered something to her lawyer as well as her husband as the little girl was lead outside. "Judge Wilkins," she stood up. "Before you make your ruling, may I speak?"

"Very well," he nodded.

She made her way to the front of the stand. "I know that my niece has questioned what my motives were for bringing this case but I have always had hers and Oriana's best interest at heart," she paused briefly. "Seeing that little girl torn up on the stand like that, it made me realize how much this is really hurting her and how much she wants to be with her biological parents so my husband and I, we'd like to dismiss our claim for custody."

"Mr. and Mrs. Connor, are you sure?" he asked, watching as they both nodded before Casey took her seat. "Then in light of that as well as the very powerful testimony of a little girl; care, custody, and control of the minor child known as Oriana are awarded to Owen Morello and Rachel Gattina and parental rights are restored. Case adjourned." He pounded his gavel before the bailiff called for them to rise and he left the bench.

"Casey," Rachel walked up to her aunt. "Thank you; I know what it must have felt like to give her up."

She nodded. "Only a real mother could."

Owen nodded at the couple before taking Rachel's hand and leading her out the courtroom where their little girl ran straight into his arms.

"Daddy!" she yelled as he scooped her up before handing her to Rachel. "Mommy, I get to stay?"

"Yeah, you're stuck with us," she smiled through blurry tears as Owen wrapped his arms around both of them.

"Let's go home," Owen smiled.

* * *

Brooke walked aimless down the path, her vision blocked by the hands held tightly over her eyes. "Lucas," she whined. "Can I look now? I am pregnant so it's already hard enough to see where I'm going and the ground feels really soft under my feet."

"We're almost there," he laughed as they continued walking a few more feet. "Alright Pretty Girl, you can open your eyes." He removed his hands, stepping beside her.

"What is this?" she smiled happily. "You set up a picnic," she turned back to look at him before taking in the blanket laid across the ground and the open picnic basket on the edge. "It's beautiful Luke."

"Well I thought since the filming for the movie is finally finished and since your fashion show was tomorrow, we'd celebrate." He took her hand, helping her to sit down before sitting beside her.

"You know, there's a possibility I won't be able to get up," she laughed.

"Then I can keep you here all night," he smiled before opening up the sparkling cider and pouring it in two glasses.

"Then we might just get arrested for lewd conduct or something because I definitely won't be able to run," she laughed.

"I think that's called committing an indecent act," Lucas replied.

She quirked an eyebrow. "You've done research on this then?" She leaned over to kiss his lips softly. "This is really romantic," she smiled, her dimples in full effect. "Did you ever think when I first showed up naked in the backseat of your car that we'd end up here?"

"Having kids?" he laughed. "I have to admit kids were the last thing on my mind but how they're made…"

"I'm being serious Luke," she hit him.

He held his arms up in the air. "I know." He paused briefly. "I think I knew in that moment that my life had changed, I just didn't realize it was you that would change it and how much."

"Me too," she nodded. "When I hopped into your backseat, I didn't think that you would end up being the love of my life. I thought we'd have fun."

"And we did," Lucas smiled as he remembered the days of their early relationship.

"We did," she agreed, "until you messed up. But you made up for it in the end." She exhaled deeply. "I guess we took some detours and sometimes went off on the wrong roads but we found our way back to the right one." She leaned back into him, feeling the comfort of his arms wrapping around her.

He placed a soft kiss in her hair. "We found our way back to each other."

She turned back to look at him, her hazel green orbs meeting his ocean of blue. "I love you," her raspy voice was soft.

"I love you," he replied before his lips meet hers. "I guess we'll be getting that citation after all." He mumbled against her lips.

Brooke's giggle echoed across the beach before their lips meet once again in a feverish kiss.

* * *

Peyton sat in her room, listening to Michael Jackson's "This Is It". She kept trying to put Jenny's words out of her mind but they kept coming back. She had felt a distance in her relationship with Jake for a while now but she thought it was because of her secret about the baby she'd lost with Julian and the possibility of her having a baby and carrying it to term being pretty much nonexistent. But even after she had confessed, she'd felt the chasm slowly growing and getting bigger with every day. Now she wondered if it had been her at all or was it Jake who was hiding a secret, something that could affect his life and the future she was planning with him.

"Hey," Jake said as he walked inside her bedroom. "I used the key you gave me." He held it up a bit awkwardly as it was the first time he'd used it since she gave it to him.

"Hey," she turned off the music. "How was your day?"

"It was good," he replied as he sat next to her. "I went into my dad's furniture shop for a while. Did you and Jenny have fun today?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "We went shopping, ate ice-cream, watched movies and we talked. She asked if she could call me mom."

He was a bit taken back by that but not completely surprised. "She loves you a lot Peyton." His eyes met hers. "What did you say?"

"I said it was okay," she answered, "as long as it's okay with you. I love Jenny as my own, I always have."

"I know that," Jake nodded.

"Mostly I think she asked though because she's worried that she'll lose the only parent she has and that Nicki will come back to take her away from everything else she knows," the blonde explained. "This thing with Oriana really has her worried." Her green eyes peered into his brown ones. "So does all your doctor visits." She studied his reaction, seeing the nervousness flash in his eyes.

"Doctor visits," he repeated. "Peyton…"

"Please don't lie to me Jake," she spoke calmly and self assured but firm. "I know I have kept things from you, things I was afraid to face myself let alone share with you but that's all over. Telling you, being able to lean on you and going to therapy have really helped me. I feel like a stronger person now Jake and I know you love me. You asked me to trust you before and I did. Now I'm asking you to trust me." Her eyes watered as she looked at his face, even though she'd already memorized every curve and line. "Are you sick? Are you dying?"

"No" he shook his head fervently. "No, I'm not sick." He paused, exhaling deeply. "It's my dad Peyton. He has cancer."

"Oh Jake," she sighed sympathetically. "I'm so sorry. How… how bad is it?"

"He needs a bone marrow transplant," he answered, letting out a breath as he slumped back against the headboard. "He's going through chemo right now but he only has a couple more sessions and then he'll have the operation."

"So then they've found a match," the optimism was evident in her voice as well as in her green eyes. "I wish you would have told me this before. I would have been there for you. You are my heart Jake; you can count on me always."

"I know Peyton," he sighed. "I just… you'd been going through so much. I just didn't want to lay this all on you yet, not when there was a chance we could find a different donor first."

"A different donor?" she looked at him quizzically. "I don't understand, why would…" Her eyes grew wide with realization. "Oh god, it's you isn't it? You're the donor?"

"Yes," he nodded calmly before letting out a weary breath. "And there's more Peyton."

The blonde nodded wordlessly.

"When I was a kid, I was diagnosed with leukemia. Everything went good, they caught it early and I was given a second chance at life because an anonymous person donated and saved my life." He paused briefly. "My dad was overseas at the time; it was when he was in the military so we never even knew he was a match."

"But you know now," Peyton took his hand. "And you want to do this because someone saved your life the same way and because he's your father."

Jake nodded. "I promised myself if I could ever help anyone the way someone helped me I would and he's my dad, you know." He paused briefly before turning to look at her. "When I came back to Tree Hill Peyton, I came back for two reasons; because my dad was sick and for you." He reached up to cup her face lovingly, his eyes revealing the torment of emotions running through him. "I love you," his voice sounded strangely broken.

"I love you," she said, her features showing the confusion that ran through her as she took in his appearance and voice. "What aren't you saying Jake?"

"Because of my history with this disease, it doesn't make me an ideal candidate," he explained. "I could relapse and…"

"Are you telling me this could kill you?" the tears began to run down her face almost immediately, his eyes answering her without words. "Jake…"

"I have to do this Peyton," he replied. "And I have to believe it'll be okay."

"It will; it's going to be fine. It has to be," she cuddled into him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist as she felt his arms wrap around her.

He looked down at her lovingly, his hand reaching up to wipe away her tears gently with the pad of his thumb. "I'll understand if you…"

"No," she placed her index finger over his lips to silence him. "We're going to fight this and we're going to win, together."

"Okay," he chocked back his own tears before he touched his lips to hers in a desperate kiss.

* * *

Nathan walked into the hotel room, finding Haley and Jamie waiting there for him. After the game, he'd been stopped by Bobby and was asked to meet him in his office. He was surprised to find a cardboard box of his stuff sitting on the desk.

"What's all that?" Haley motioned to the box in his arms.

"It's the stuff from my locker," he replied, sitting it on the counter. "I'm not a Fort Wayne Mad Ant anymore."

"Daddy, did they fire you?" Jamie's eyes looked up at him imploringly. "That's crazy. You just won a championship. Bobby's stupid!"

"Jamie Scott," Haley admonished before leaning in to whisper to her husband. "Although if he did let you go, he is stupid."

Nathan laughed. "Bobby isn't stupid and I wasn't fired exactly. I was traded."

"Traded?" she looked at him incredulously. "Who would trade their star player after the game you just played."

"So where are you going to play now Daddy?" Jamie looked up at him.

"New York," he answered before a wide grin spread across his face. "With the Knicks."

"Um, what?" her eyes grew wide. "Did you just say The Knicks? The New York Knicks?"

"I got called up," he let out an exasperated breath, the happiness evident in his book.

"You're in The NBA?" Jamie beamed.

"I'm in The NBA!" He yelled.

"You're in The NBA!" Haley yelled as she jumped up into his arms. "I knew you'd make it!"

"I knew you could do it Daddy!" Jamie jumped up on his leg as they all broke out into yells of happiness.

* * *

_Winston Churchill wrote, "Sure I am this day we are masters of our fate, that the task which has been set before us is not above our strength; that its pangs and toils are not beyond our endurance. As long as we have faith in our own cause and an unconquerable will to win, victory will not be denied us."_


	34. Chapter 32: Drinking In The Moments Of

**Drinking In The Moments Of Life**

_~And if you must drink, drink in the moments that take your breath away… (Kevin Bisch)_

Lucas stood in the center of the elevated platform surrounding by mirrors as he took a look at himself from as many angles as he could. He smiled naturally, thinking the Calvin Klein Aston tuxedo fit perfect and that Brooke would be pleased with how everything was coming together. He reached up to adjust the tie before looking at his reflection once again, remembering he hadn't been in a store buying a tux since his high school senior prom.

_Lucas watched as Dan handed the salesman his credit card before he walked away. "You're buying me a tuxedo?" He looked at him baffled, unable to remember Dan ever buying him anything without some ulterior motive, like when he'd paid for his medication in return for him living in his house._

_Dan nodded, "Every man should own his own tuxedo." He paused briefly, "And every father should know what it feels like to buy one for his son."_

He'd found out only days later that his father had killed his uncle, the only real father he'd known growing up. He had burned the tuxedo shortly after once he found it again.

"Looking good big brother," Nathan's voice brought him out of his depressing thoughts. "Hey," the brunette looked at the blonde in concern. "You okay man?"

"Yeah," Lucas shook his head. "I was just thinking about the last time I was getting fitted for a tux and I thought about Dan."

Nathan nodded. "I get it, he still has a way of creeping in sometimes but he shouldn't get to taint this for you; you're marrying a hell of a girl," he hit his arm, shaking his shoulder to try and shake away the bad feelings, "And finally, the right one this time."

"Thanks," Lucas smiled, focusing on the present rather than the past. "I think you're right about finally getting it right though. How I ever got her to take another chance on me…"

"She loves you Luke," Nathan interrupted before his brother could finish. "I think the same thing about Haley all the time."

Lucas laughed "Yeah, so do I."

"And I am looking like a sexy chocolate milk dud," Skills practically slid in front of them, showing off his groomsmen tux. "Deb's going to go wild when she sees me in this."

"Please man," Nathan placed his hands over his ears. "I know you guys are married but she's still my mom dude."

Mouth and Junk both snickered from behind.

"You guys all look great," Lucas smiled. "It looks like our last fitting is a success."

"When we were all dorks hanging on The River Court," Junk started but was cut off by Nathan.

"Hey," he paused briefly. "I was never a dork."

"Fine," Junk said animatedly. "When we were all dorks, except for Nathan, hanging out on The River Court Luke, did you ever in a million years imagine yourself marrying Brooke Davis?"

"Absolutely," Mouth answered with a wide grin before Lucas could even answer, all eyes turning on him. "What?" He shrugged. "You all saw the time capsule."

"Yes we did," Skills raised his eyebrows, nudging Lucas.

"Seriously dude," Nathan shook his head. "Is the thing with my mom not enough, now my soon to be sister in law?"

Skills held up his hands in surrender, a playful smile tugging at his lips.

Lucas laughed with a shake of his head. "You know Junk; I don't think I could have imagined something this perfect. I'm just glad she let a dork like me in."

"Save it for the vows buddy," Nathan chuckled.

"We should probably get out of these anyways before someone wrinkles something," Mouth suggested. "I'd hate to incur the wrath of Brooke Davis."

"You and all of us," Junk said, watching the others nod in agreement.

"We still have some time before we have to be ready for the show at Tric," Skills turned around from the mirror. "We could go back to our River Court roots, that is if superstar New York Knick Nathan Scott can still ball with us common folks."

"You're on," Nathan nodded. "Luke?"

The blonde nodded. "Sounds perfect."

* * *

"Mmm… perfect," Brooke licked her lips before taking another bite of cheesecake. "I am so hiring you to make me one of these once a week until Doodlebug and Sweetpea make their debut."

Deb laughed before taking a bite of her own slice. "Maybe we can share one once a week," she paused briefly. "So, how is everything? I know we haven't been able to talk as much and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"It's okay Deb, I completely understand. I have a meeting after this with David and then getting ready for the show plus everything else." Brooke nodded, "I know how much getting ready for a new baby can take up your time and you and Skills got married not too long ago and then moving and fixing up this house…" she trailed off. "How is that by the way, living in this house again?"

Deb sighed, an ironic smile playing at the corners of her mouth. "You know, it's kind of strange. I've always loved this house, my father bought in for me and Dan when we moved to Tree Hill and I had all these dreams …" she shook her head. "Living with… being married to Dan was like a nightmare but now with Antwon it's so much different. It's like I'm finally living out what I wished for…"

"The perfect house and the perfect man," Brooke filled in for the blonde who had become one of her closest confidants. "I feel the same way, being back in my childhood home. I had so many bad memories of my family there but I always loved the house too you know and now being there with Luke, planning our family…" she sighed happily. "It's amazing." She paused briefly. "I owe you for that too."

Deb looked at the younger brunette puzzled. "I don't understand what you mean."

"What you did for me after my attack Deb," Brooke looked her in the eye. "You were there when I thought I couldn't turn to anyone else but Rach. I'll never forget that."

Deb reached over and took the younger woman's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "I will always be here for you." She paused briefly. "You know I remember all those country club affairs and parties where you and Nathan ran around getting into trouble."

"And look at us now?" she laughed.

"I am very proud of you both," Deb nodded. "My son just made it to the NBA and you're getting ready to launch your new line tonight."

"Yeah," Brooke smiled happily. Life is really good right now for all of us."

Deb nodded in agreement. "It certainly is."

* * *

Peyton stood at a distance, watching the two little girls and their daddies running around with their kites. It was amazing to watch how carefree they all looked, especially Jake with everything he was facing. She knew his dad's last chemo session was the end of this week and then the surgery would be scheduled with a risk to Jake's life. With something hanging over your head like that, Peyton found it hard to remain carefree and marveled at Jake's ability to.

"Hey," Rachel came up behind her. "Look at how happy they are with their girls."

"Yeah," the blonde nodded somewhat absentmindedly.

"You okay?" the red head peered at her.

"Yeah-yeah," she turned towards the woman beside her and forced a smile. "I'm good."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Now I know we're not the closest friends Peyton but you and Jake and Jenny, you've really accept Ori and I appreciate that so I hope you know if you need anything, to talk, I'm here and I have your back."

"Thank you," she smiled genuinely. "I just have a lot on my mind now, with Jake and…" Peyton trailed off. "I can't believe I'm about to tell you this, I haven't even told Brooke yet because I didn't want to ruin this time for her but Jake's going to be a bone marrow donor…"

She held up her hand. "You don't have to explain the rest, Owen told me." Rachel paused briefly. "He and Jake have become really close and…"

"I know," Peyton interrupted. "Jake told me he confided in Owen, I just didn't know he'd told you."

"He wasn't trying to break his confidence," she replied. "And I haven't said anything to anybody, it's just Jake had basically become Owen's best friend and he's scared for him too. I think he just needed someone to talk to."

Peyton nodded. "I get it," she breathed out deeply, "believe me I get it. I'm trying to stay positive but I just found him again Rachel, I can't lose him."

"That's not going to happen," Rachel shook her head.

"You don't know that," Peyton countered as her eyes watered up, her green orbs staring off into the distance and the two fathers and their daughters as they played unaware of the heavy conversation taking place several feet away from them. "And what about Jenny, she's already lost a mother. She can't lose a father too. I've been there, that was my childhood: one dead parent and an absentee alive one."

"Hey look at me," Rachel grabbed the blonde by her shoulders, turning the woman towards her. "Jake is going to be fine. No," she held her hand up when she could see the blonde about to speak. "He is going to be fine. You guys didn't waste all those years to finally find your way back together to lose each other now so what your skinny little ass is going to do now is be strong and positive because he needs you to get through this and if you need to fall apart then you come to me or Naley or Brooke after her wedding but you stay strong for him. You let him lean on you and you lean on us," she bent down so their eyes were level. "Okay?"

Peyton sniffed back her sobs, wiping quickly at her eyes. "Okay," she nodded, looking at the woman in front of her with new eyes. "Thank you."

Rachel returned the nod. "You're welcome," she said softly before they fell into a comfortable silence, both turning back to look at the perfect moment in front of them.

* * *

An array of different color strobe lights danced outside the club in circular patters as the crowd gathered outside, watching from behind the barriers at the celebrities and men and women of the fashion world. It was the biggest event to hit Tree Hill, North Carolina since anyone could remember, including the opening of their very own Clothes Ova Bro's store.

Haley squeezed her husband's hand as they made their way down the red carpet. "This is crazy," she whispered.

"Just wait till we have to go some where in New York," he bent down to say to her in the same hushed tone as the crowd cheered for both of them.

"Nathan and Haley Scott," one of the interviews called out to them. "Can you spare a few minutes for the viewer's at home?"

"Sure," Nathan nodded as they made their way toward her.

"How does it feel to be drafted by The Knicks?" the blonde woman asked before holding her microphone towards him.

"Incredible," he grinned widely. "It's a dream come true."

"I bet," she turned towards Haley. "And I hear your album has reached number five on The Billboard charts, quite a success."

"Thank you," she smiled happily. "I'm just grateful to the fans for relating to my music."

"Well you both look wonderful tonight," she paused briefly. "I don't suppose I have to ask who you're wearing."

"It's from Clothes Ova Bro's of course," Haley nodded. "And my husband is wearing a one of a kind BDM from Brooke Davis as well."

"We're just here to offer support," Nathan jumped in. "We're very proud of our friend."

"Whom we better check in with inside," she added.

"Certainly," the interviewer nodded.

Nathan and Haley continued down the path where they were stopped by several more members of the press before they finally made it inside and backstage.

"Hey you guys," Brooke moved towards them quickly for the size of the baby bump she was carrying, giving them each a hug.

"It's a madhouse out there Davis," Nathan replied. "People kept stopping me to take my picture and ask us stuff."

"Oh you loved it," Haley smacked his arm. "I was the one who was nervous."

Brooke pursed her lips in disbelief. "You are the girl who went on tour back in high school right?" She rolled her eyes playfully. "I think you both love it."

"Hi Haley; hi Nathan," Millicent walked up towards them.

"Are we all set?" the brunette turned to her long time assistant and friend.

"Yup," Millicent answered. "The models and our singer are all ready to go as soon as you announce them."

"Okay," Brooke nodded, taking a deep breath. "Alright Naley, you're in the front to the right. Peyton, Jake, Rachel, and Owen are already up there and Luke is making sure the lighting guy has his instructions." She shook her fist in a burst of energy. "I'm so nervous."

"You're going to do great," Haley gave her another hug. "We're going to head out so we can cheer you on."

"Thanks guys," Brooke smiled as they left before turning to the younger brunette. "Why am I so nervous?"

"Because it's the debut of your first ever men's line but the clothes are great and the show is going to be fantastic," she held her friend by the arms.

"You're Brooke Davis," a familiar male voice came from behind her. "You've got this."

"Luke," she turned with a smile before kissing him on the cheek. "You should get to your seat."

"I'd rather watch from here with you," he stroked her cheek softly. "Go change the fashion world Pretty Girl."

Brooke nodded before giving a cursory look at her models to make sure they were ready before heading out front and down the runway where the stage jutted off on either side, the room quieting as the spotlight shone on her. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen," she offered the crowd her famous dimpled smile. "I'm Brooke Davis and welcome to Tree Hill's first runway show. I want to thank all of you who traveled all this way to my tiny hometown. This line was inspired by this town: simple, elegant, but dramatic. I hope you enjoy seeing it as much as I love designing it. Here to help us start off the night is one of my favorite artists, singing sensation Mika!" She walked over to where the new spotlight was shinning revealing the singer as they gave each other kisses on the cheek. "Without further adieu, I give you BDM." She walked off the stage as Mika began singing his new song, 'Blame It On The Girls'.

"_**He's got looks that books take pages to tell  
He's got a face to make you fall on your knees  
He's got money in the bank to thank and I guess  
you could think he's livin' at ease**_…

Brooke watched from backstage as her first male model made it to the end of the runway, watching as the second started. From what she could see of the audience, they looked pleased.

"_**Like lovers on the open shore - What's the matter?  
When you're sitting there with so much more -What's the matter?  
While you're wondering what the hell to be  
are you wishing you were ugly like me?**_

Brooke checked out the next outfit of the next model, pulling and making sure the asymmetrical neckline was being shown properly before he made his way on the runway. By the time he was at the end of the runway, her next model was out, passing each other as the got to the middle. One after one they made their way up and down the runway, showing off her creations and Broke couldn't be happier with the warm reception the audience continually gave.

"_**Blame it on the girls who know what to do.  
Blame it on the boys who keep hitting on you.  
Blame it on your mother for the things she said.  
Blame it on your father but you know he's dead**_.

"Okay, okay, okay..." Brooke gathered all her models as the last one was heading backstage. "This is the final walk through, high energy people!" She felt Lucas' arms snake behind her and she leaned back into him as her models did their final walk-through and the confetti cannons went off.

_**Blame it on the girls.  
Blame it on the boys.  
Blame it on the girls.  
Blame it on the boys…"**_

* * *

"Alright guys," Rachel said to their group after everyone else had gone except for the crew breaking down the set and cleaning up. "I think a toast is in order." She turned towards the man beside her. "Owen…"

He made his way around the bar and pulled out two chilled bottles, one being champagne and the other sparkling cider. "You wanna do the honors Mr. NBA?"

"Watch your eyes," Mouth joked from the sidelines.

"Very funny," Nathan laughed as he took the champagne bottle being offered to him and popped the cork, managing to do it slowly without the liquid overflowing.

"Way to go Nate not wasting the alcohol," Skills said before looking across the room at Deb who was speaking with Karen and motioning for them to make their way over.

"You're not the only one with skills," Nathan countered as he began filling a few glasses while Owen filled the others with the sparkling cider.

As everyone took their glasses of bubbly liquid, Lucas held up his champagne. "Speaking of having skills, I think our first toast should be to my amazing fiancé for putting on this incredible fashion show and to my little brother for making it to his dream of The NBA."

Haley nodded in agreement. "To our fashionista Brooke and our NBA star Nate."

They all cheered before taking sips of their own drinks, Nathan speaking once they finished. "Thanks guys but this is really Brooke's night."

"It's all of our night," the brunette nodded, wrapping her arm around Peyton. "I just want to thank you all for being here and supporting me through all of this. I wouldn't have made it through the last year without any of you." She paused briefly. "You know Edna Buchanan said 'Friends are the family we choose for ourselves' and I could not have chosen a better group of friends then all of you so thank you, thank you for being my family guys."

"To our family," Rachel spoke up, "as weird and dramatic as it may be."

"To our family," they all said in unison before each taking a drink, most of them finishing it.

"Hey Jeff," Millicent called to their photographer who was just about packed up. "Can we get a picture of us all together?"

"Sure thing," he replied as he walked over.

"Everyone get in," Rachel said as she hopped up on the counter, Owen leaning in from behind the bar. "Jake, Peyton; scoot in but don't block me."

"We wouldn't dream of that," Jake laughed.

"Alright," Jeff said. "On the count of three everyone say…"

"BDM," Brooke called out.

"NBA," Nathan countered.

"Rachel's awesome," the red head suggested.

Peyton shrugged, thinking he might as well jump in too. "Red Bedroom Records?"

"Haley is number five," she jumped in. "I mean, if everyone else is doing it…"

"You've just heard a mouthful," Mouth chimed from his spot.

Skills smiled widely. "How about chocolate milk dud?"

"You kids are impossible," Karen shook her head.

"Hot and over forty," the pregnant blonde suggested. "What, I am."

"Yes you are baby," Skills said as he pulled her closer.

"Oh man," Nathan shook his head. "Here he goes again."

"You better get used to your new step-daddy Nathan," Rachel said which elicited a hearty laugh from Owen.

"Guys," Millicent admonishes.

"How about Tree Hill," Lucas finally said over the sea of voices though it didn't sound much like a question.

"It's perfect," Brooke said before everyone else began to agree. "Alright then, on the count of three. One, two, three…"

"Tree Hill," the all shouted in unison with smiles on their faces as the picture was snapped.

* * *

Nathan finished locking up before making his way up the stairs to the bedroom. "Haley?" he called out.

"I'm in here," her voice carried from the bathroom. "I need your help with something."

"In the bathroom," he scrunched his brows together but complied anyways, opening the door to their master bath. "Wow," he gasped as he took in the vision of his wife holding a basketball in a bathtub filled with bubbles and candles surrounding it, two glasses and a bottle of champagne on the floor. "You did all this while I was locking up?"

"Well I've got my own skills," she cocked her head to the side, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth. "I thought we deserved our own celebration." She tossed the ball at him. "Check," she raised her brows flirtatiously.

"My wife is so hot," he breathed out after catching the ball, tossing it into the sink. "You didn't want to use that, did you?" Nathan laughed.

She shook her head. "I just thought it would be good for the picture in your head."

He nodded. "You were right."

Haley shrugged. "I always am," she took the clip out of her hair and shook her head, her hair cascading down to frame her face as the candlelight danced across her tanned skin.

"You are my perfect fantasy," he smiled, his eyes drinking in her form.

"Then why don't you make it come true and hurry up and get in here," she leaned back against the tub, her leg lifting out of the water.

Nathan quickly disrobed before hopping in to the other side, hooking her legs over his to get closer before bringing his hand to cup her face and gliding his lips across hers. "How did I ever get this lucky?"

"Play your cards right and you'll be getting lucky again in a few minutes," she said before her lips sought his again, pulling his lower lip into her mouth and sucking on it. "Gawd my husband is hot."

He laughed before reaching for the bottle of champagne and popping the cork before filling the two glasses, handing his wife one. "Did you steal this from Tric?" When she only replied with a coy smile, he lifted an eyebrow at her. "Look at my wife the rebel."

"I think you've corrupted me," she giggled, her laughter filling the room and warming his heart.

His blue orbs started into her chestnut ones, his face suddenly looking serious. "You are my everything."

"And you are mine," she said in an equally serious fashion before lifting her glass. "To my NBA superstar husband, the love of my life…"

"And to my beautifully talented rock star wife," Nathan added. "The love of my life," he said before they each lifted their glasses and drank some of the bubbly liquid.

Haley sat her glass to the side before bringing her lips to his. "Always…"

"And forever," he murmured against her lips before deepening the kiss.

* * *

Brooke lay back in bed, taking a moment to relax after her crazy week. Truthfully she was glad the men's launch was over and all the wedding planning was basically completed; all she and Lucas had to do at this point was show up. She had to admit David was a godsend.

"Hey Pretty Girl," Lucas stepped out of the bathroom in nothing but his plaid pajama bottoms, smiling at her wearing the top. "Tired?" he asked as he climbed on the bed.

"Yeah, a little," she smiled before opening her lids to look at him. "I'm not used to being on my feet so much with Sweetpea and Doodlebug on board."

"You did great though," he said as he picked her legs up and sat Indian style, placing her feet on his lap before he starting rubbing her right foot.

"Umm," she sighed as she sank further against the pillows propped against the headboard. "That feels so good Luke."

"I'm glad," he said before moving to her other foot.

"Wow," she said before letting out a moan. "This must be some kind of pregnant woman aphrodisiac."

He said nothing, only smiled as he continued his ministrations and slowly began to glide his hands up her ankles, releasing the tension there.

Brooke sighed deeply as he stayed there for a few minutes before his hands slid to her calves, massaging the tight muscles beneath her skin. "Mmm," her head lolled to the side. "You know, I have another place I'm feeling pretty tense." She opened her eyes just in time to see his face redden slightly.

"Are you talking dirty to me Brooke Davis?" he rose his brows at her.

She pouted. "I meant my lips dirty boy," she laughed when he feigned disappointment. "Come here Brody."

Lucas complied, his hands gliding all the way up to her thighs as he brought his lips to hers and kissed her deeply. "Better?" he murmured against her lips.

"It's getting there," she said before kissing him again, his lips traveling to the spot on her neck that drove her crazy. "Luke?"

His ocean colored orbs looked up into her hazy hazel. "Hmm," he said before moving to kiss the other side of her neck as his hands rose higher.

"Mmm," she smiled, looking like the cat that swallowed the canary. "I don't think I'm tired anymore."

Lucas chuckled against her neck before bringing his lips to meet hers in a fiery kiss.

* * *

Peyton lay with her head against Jake's chest, feeling his fingers stroking her blonde tresses as she drew aimless patterns across his skin with her index finger. "Jake?" she called out to him softly in the darkness, her voice sounding a bit raspy.

"Yeah Peyt," his hand stilled for a moment at the sound of her voice before resuming its path.

"You know how much I love you, don't you?" she asked.

"Of course," his brows furrowed. "But you're scared." It wasn't a question but he heard her voice answer anyways.

"Yes," she nodded against him.

"You don't think you can do this anymore?" there was a wavering in his voice though he tried to sound like the thought didn't kill him inside.

"What?" her head shot up before her body turned around to meet him. "You think I want out? Jake," she shook her head furiously. "No, never..."

He could see the water building up in her eyes glistening in the moonlight. "I would understand if you couldn't…"

"Shh," she placed her index finger over his lips, stopping their movement. "I love you and I'm scared of losing you to this, yes, but we just got each other back and I refuse to let you go again. I want to be with you forever, and whether that's a couple days or months or decades…"she breathed in deeply. "Baby I told you this before when I came to Savannah, that every song ends but that wasn't a reason not to enjoy the music. Jake, I love you."

"I love you too Peyton," he replied as his eyes stared deeply into hers. "I love you so much."

"Good," she nodded, exhaling deeply. "And I want that picture of us, that sketch I made… it's what I want for our future: you, me, and Jenny."

"I want that too sweetheart," Jake said softly. "You know I do and I am going to fight like hell to come back to my girls."

"I want to marry you and I want to adopt Jenny," the words rushed out of her mouth and she could tell she took him by surprise. "Brooke was right tonight, we can choose our family and I choose you and Jenny."

"Peyton," he let out a deep breath. "This is a huge commitment and you should think about this. What if something happens and I don't make it?"

"I won't accept that," she shook her head. "We'll be alright, as long as we're together; the three of us. And if something, if the worst happens then we'll take those days and live a lifetime for each one we get. I love you, I love Jenny."

Jake sighed. "Peyton," he watched her continue to shake her unruly blonde curls furiously and as the moonlight hit her alabaster skin, he thought he'd never seen her look more beautiful then she did in this moment when she was opening up to him. "We love you too; you're already her mother."

"Then let's do it," her voice sounded sure, the tears rolling down her cheeks. "Let me adopt Jenny." Her green eyes looked up into his imploringly. "Marry me… marry me."

"I want nothing more then for you to be my wife," he said as he kissed her tear stained cheeks in the moonlight before pulling back to look at her. "We're getting married."

"We're getting married!" she screamed before she jumped on him and they fell back into the mattress.

* * *

Owen lay back on the wicker chair outside on the deck, looking up at the stars. The last few months had been crazy and with Oriana spending the night out, he felt almost restless. It was ironic how much he bulked at the idea of being a father before his little girl came into his life and now he couldn't imagine not being one.

"Hey there," Rachel said from the doorway, opening the sliding glass door wider. "What are you still doing out here so late?"

He turned back to look at her. "I couldn't sleep; you?"

"Nah," she shook her head. "It's weird with her being gone; I couldn't sleep that night Skills' parents had her either."

"I understand," Owen said with a nod before turning back to look at the stars.

"I guess it's true about inheriting behavioral traits from your parents," she watched him turn back to look at her once again "Ori gets the same look in her eyes when she's looking up at the stars." Rachel smiled softly. "I'll be right back."

Owen gave her a nod as he watched her disappear into the house, emerging less than a minute later carrying a blankets and a pillow. "What's all that?"

"If we're going to sit out here stargazing we might as well do it right," the red head shrugged as she spread one of the blankets down on the deck floor, tossing the pillow at the edge closest to the door. "Lay down."

Owen raised his brows at her for a moment before caving and complying, propping his head on the pillow. "We sharing this?"

"Just the blanket," she replied before laying down perpendicular to him, surprising him as her head rested on his stomach and she dropped the other blanket over her.

After lying there in silence for a few minutes his hand sought her dark auburn locks, his fingers unconsciously running through her hair like they use to.

"That feels nice," Rachel sighed and immediately felt his movements cease. "That was meant to make you continue, not stop."

Owen chuckled lightly before resuming his task. "I didn't realize I was doing it," he paused briefly. "You know, when I was a little kid I used to look up at the stars all the time and think about my dad." He laughed. "I was a big Fivel fan ya' know, underneath the same sky and all that, wondering if he was thinking about me too; if he'd come back."

She took the hand that wasn't playing in her hair and held it in comfort. "I remember you telling me that before."

"We've got a lot of history, don't we?" he mused, unsure if it was to her or to himself.

"Yeah," she exhaled deeply. "We do." Her eyes drifted back to the inky sky above. "This is really nice Morello," Rachel paused briefly before sitting up and turning towards him, "just being here and being… so much has happened and I feel like neither one of us has had time to take a breath after finding each other again."

Owen sat up as well; looking at the way the moonlight illuminated her face and danced across her hair. Before he knew what he was doing, his hand was reaching up to cup her face, her eyes falling closed for a moment the minute his skin touched hers. "We can breathe now."

She leaned into his touch, her lids opening slowly as her chestnut orbs meet his darker chocolate shade. "Owen…" she managed to breathe out as he moved closer to her.

"This is it Rachel," he said softly. "This is our moment to find each other again; to pick up where we left off all those years ago."

She offered him an ironic smile, her eyes rolling. "You mean back where you told me you never wanted to see me again," she said it as a joke but there was still an underline pain in her eyes for the briefest of moments.

"No," Owen shook his head. "You know that's... I mean..." he tried to explain before giving up on words, his lips descending upon hers and gliding over them softly.

"Owen," she murmured against his lips even as she shifted closer. "I'm-what if we..."

He pulled back to look at her as he interrupted, "This will work Gattina." His eyes boar into hers, "None of this is easy for me; to swallow my pride or put myself out there but I'm just going to say it, okay?" He watched the apprehensive look take over her face before she nodded. "Rachel, I love you; I have always loved you."

"Really," her eyes began to water, her answer being seen in his eyes. "That's good since I-I love you too." Rachel smiled.

"Good," he nodded before his lips meet hers again in a kiss that took their breath away and they gave into love underneath the night sky.

* * *

_Kevin Bisch__ wrote, "Never lie, steal, cheat, or drink. But if you must lie, lie in the arms of the one you love. If you must steal, steal away from bad company. If you must cheat, cheat death. And if you must drink, drink in the moments that take your breath away… Life is not the amount of breaths you take; it's the moments that take your breath away."_


	35. Chapter 33:A Day As Good As Green Apples

**A Day As Good As Green Apples**

_~ Here is where we are shown events that create our lives to be more enjoyable, more loving, more adventurous than anything we ever could have planned. (Marlise Karlin)_

Brooke awoke to the ringing of the alarm on the nightstand, reaching over the empty spot beside her to turn it off. Despite the fact that the space beside her had been empty all night she smiled happily, falling back against her pillows with a squeal before jumping out of bed and opening the blinds to the sunlight. She looked out at the world: the sky a clear and beautiful blue, the leaves of the trees wafting from the slight breeze, and the sound of the birds singing all around her. Her hand wandered down to her protruding belly, rubbing her very active babies. Brooke suddenly felt as if she'd stepped into some movie land, as if the outside world reflected her happiness but maybe everyone felt that way on their wedding day.

She glanced at the clock, happy that in a few short hours she would be becoming Mrs. Lucas Scott. It seemed like this day would never come and now that it was here, she couldn't wait to walk down the aisle. She turned as she heard her cell phone began to ring, hopping back on the bed as she answered.

"Hey Pretty Girl," Lucas' voice rang through the phone. "I wanted to be the first one to wish you good morning today."

"You succeeded." She smiled into the phone, "Good morning yourself handsome."

"How'd you sleep?" he asked.

"I slept pretty well after Doodlebug and Sweetpea stopped partying or whatever they were doing in there," she said with a small yawn. "I think they missed you last night just as much as I did."

His chuckled softly into the receiver, "I missed you guys too."

"Good," she paused briefly. "But after today, we'll never have to spend a night apart again. I can't wait to marry you Lucas Scott."

"I can't wait to marry you either Brooke Davis," he replied. "I left a little something for your downstairs."

"Last night?" her brows scrunched up. "I didn't see anything."

"I left it this morning," he answered.

"You were here," she shouted before going into a ramble. "You didn't come in here and peek at me this morning did you because the last thing we need is bad luck on our wedding day? It's too late to change the date and…"

"Brooke, breathe." He laughed at her hysteria. "I had Nathan drop it off inside this morning, don't worry. Nothing's going to go wrong okay?"

"Okay," the brunette nodded even though he couldn't see her, her voice suddenly perking up. "I can't wait to see what it is." She stood up and began making her way downstairs just as the doorbell rung. "It looks like someone's here too."

"It must be your reinforcements," you could hear the smile in his voice. "I'll let you get ready. I love you."

"I love you too," she replied before hanging up the phone and heading to the door to answer it, revealing the blonde who she'd been calling her best friend since they were eight. "Peyton," she grinned widely.

"Hey B. Davis," she enveloped her friend in a hug. "Happy Wedding Day."

"I'm so excited," she pulled out of the embrace to let her in.

"I'm excited for you," Peyton smiled happily before looking over at the counter, seeing a beautiful bouquet of flowers. "Nice roses."

Brooke looked behind her to find a dozen roses, one single red rose surrounded by a sea of white. She quickly walked towards them, breathing in the fragrance before taking out the card and reading it.

"You going to tell me what it says?" the blonde asked from behind her.

She turned around to meet her friend, biting the corner of her lip. "It isn't too weird?"

"Well a little especially since I still have feelings for Lucas," she looked up at her friend sadly, noticing the shock on her face. "I know I have the worst timing with stuff like this and…"

"Are you kidding me right now Peyton," her voice rose up an octave. "You're my maid of honor for god's sake…" she deadpanned when the blonde began to snicker before erupting into boisterous laughter. "You're kidding!"

"I'm sorry," she laughed, doubling over. "You're face," her emerald green looked towards the angry hazel orbs staring at her. "I'm sorry," she held her hands up in surrender. "I guess it's still too soon."

Brooke walked over to her and slapped her arm.

"Ow!" Peyton jumped back. "That actually hurt."

"You're lucky I'm not kicking your skinny little ass right now," she breathed in deeply, not able to contain the smile slowly creeping back on her face. "You almost made me go into labor."

"I'm sorry Brooke," She smiled. "It was a little funny though, wasn't it?" Peyton watched the brunette roll her eyes. "So, are you going to read it or what?"

"Nosey," she pouted before reading the small card. "The only constant I know is your love in a sea of unknown. I can't wait to be your husband. Always Only You, Love Lucas."

"That's beautiful," Peyton smiled just as the doorbell rung again. "I'll get it." She quickly went to open the door as Brooke inhaled the fragrance of her flowers once again. "Hello?" she looked at the woman in the doorway quizzically.

"Tammy," Brooke waved her in. "Hey!"

"David sent me to be here for you while you're getting ready and he will meet you at the venue," Tammy said as she stepped inside. "So, is everyone here?"

"We are now," Rachel said as she came through the doorway followed by Haley and Millicent. "C'mere biotch," the red head embraced Brooke. "I can't believe it's your wedding day." She smiled widely as she let go of her.

"Congratulations," Haley said, embracing the bride to be as well.

"Congratulations boss," Millicent said before hugging her too.

"Now we're ready," Brooke said as she smiled her famous dimpled smile, lighting up the whole room.

* * *

Lucas stood in front of the mirror, trying to adjust his tie. He couldn't believe the moment had come so fast. He and Brooke had been through so much, still it seemed like yesterday when he found her in the backseat of his car or had driven her home after they watched over Peyton, seeing her in a whole different light; how he'd discovered there was so much more to Brooke Davis than met the eye. She was an anomaly: fierce but reserved, outgoing but shy, tough but vulnerable. Those who were gifted with the chance to really know her could see that she had two completely different sides to her but they were each as amazing as the other and Lucas felt honored that he would now get to spend his life with her.

"You need some help there older brother?" Nathan looked over at him from where all the groomsmen were standing.

"I think I can handle it," he shook his head while his friends laughed.

"Hello," there was a light tap on the door as it open. "May I come in?"

"Mom," Lucas beamed as she came inside. "Hey," he quickly embraced her.

"Hello boys," she said warmly, looking at the men she'd watched grow up from children. "Do you mind if I steal a few minutes with the groom?"

"No problem Karen," Nathan nodded as he, Skills, Mouth, and Junk stepped outside the tent.

"How's it going my boy," she smiled as they released each other before reaching up to straighten his tie.

He took a deep breath, unsure of how to put it into words. "I just can't wait to marry her mom."

"I know for a fact the feeling is mutual," she replied. "I just came from seeing her; Lily's with the girls now."

"Is it just them?" Lucas asked.

Karen nodded. "Yes; why?"

He let out a shaky breath before rubbing his neck out of habit. "I just thought…" he shook his head. "I called Brooke's dad; he was in Europe but he told me he'd make it here to walk her down the aisle; I even had Millicent helping me." Lucas paused briefly, "I just thought that with everything that happened with her mom, it would be good if at least one member of her family was here for her."

"I'm sure she appreciates that but her family already is here Luke," she replied. "You remember what happened after the tornado when she was in that hospital and the doctors wouldn't tell you all what was going on with her, you and Peyton told that doctor that you were her family because you are. We all are and we're here and we love her. Would it be nice for her father to come, of course but if not, Brooke will be surrounded by family that loves her."

"You always know the right thing to say," he replied, looking up at her. "If I haven't said it enough mom, thank you. You stood by me and loved me and you never let me down. I am proud to be your son and I know if I can be half the parent that you are, then my kids are going to be just fine."

"I have no doubt my boy," she touched his cheek warmly before leaning over to kiss his cheek. "I am so proud of you."

"Thanks ma'," the uncharacteristically non-brooder replied with a bright smile. "I love you."

"I love you too son," she smiled before exiting.

* * *

"Would you hold still?" Rachel huffed. "Jeez, it's only like for thirty seconds."

"I can't believe I am letting you put his on me," Brooke rolled her eyes.

"It's your something blue and it's unique," the red head countered. "Besides, no one's really going to see it on the inside of your wrist and if they do so what."

"It's a tattoo," Brooke shook her head.

"A temporary tattoo and it's a blue heart," she said before slipping off the saturated backing and blowing on Brooke's wrist. "Plus it was my idea and there's even a little L and B in there. I got it customized just for you." She arched a brow at her friend. "Admit it, it's cute."

"Fine Rach," she shook her head with a smile. "It's cute and I love it, thank you tramp."

"You're welcome slut," she smiled.

"Well now that that's over," Haley stepped forward. "I have your something borrowed." She handed her a dark velvet jewelry box.

Brooke slowly opened up the lid, revealing a simple but elegant gold chain necklace that came to a V and drooped down, a teardrop pearl hanging from the end. "Oh Hales," she looked up at her friend. "It's beautiful."

"Thanks," Haley smiled at her friend warmly, recalling memories of her own wedding. "I wore that to my first wedding to Nathan, on the beach like yours is today. Me and Nate have been through a lot but we've only gotten stronger and that's what I wish for you and Lucas."

"Aww Hales, you're going to make me cry and we don't have time to redo the makeup." Brooke starting waving her hands in front of her eyes, smiling through the tears that were trying to form. "I'd be honored to wear this Haley, thank you."

"Here," Haley motioned for her to lift up her hair as she lifted the necklace out of the box and clasped it around the bride-to-be's neck. "Beautiful," she smiled.

"And finally your something new," Peyton shot the white and red garter belt to her like a rubber band.

"Thanks Peyt," Brooke laughed as she stood up and put her leg on the table, trying to balance as she pushed it up her leg and feeling several arms holding her from behind to steady her. "We probably should've thought about my balancing act of trying to put this on after the dress," she huffed as she finally got it to her thigh. "Doodlebug and Sweetpea have my balance all off." She sighed as she stood up straight, resting her hands on her stomach. "So I've got my new, borrowed, blue… we're just missing the old."

"About that," Millicent started. "I thought I had it but…"

"It's a little late," a male voice said from the doorway. "Sorry, my plane was delayed," he turned to the relieved assistant before facing the bride. "You look just like an angel."

"Daddy!" Brooke squealed before rushing over to him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Hey princess," he smiled as he kissed the top of her head before pulling back to look at her. "My goodness, you look so beautiful; so radiant."

"What are you doing here?" she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Your fiancé and friend there," he nodded his head towards Millicent, "thought it would be a good surprise."

"It is," she nodded happily.

"I have something for you," he reached in his pocket and pulled out a small satin bag, dropping the contents into her hand, "your something old." It was a French Neo-Renaissance Antique bracelet in gold, with a cameo in the center of an elegant Renaissance lady. The cameo was surrounded by a twisted frame of black and white enamel with ruby accents. There were four small princess cut blue sapphires and two seed pearls adorning the top of the bracelet and openwork Italianate scrolls decorated in white, black and gold enamel. "It was my mother's and before that her mother's and so on," he explained.

Brooke in took a breath as she looked at the intricate bracelet. "It's breathtaking… I don't know what to say."

He took it out of the palm on her hand before attaching it to her wrist just as there was a knock at the door.

"We're ready for you," David came in with a smile on his face before gasping out loud. "You look amazing; darling, you are stunning!"

"Thank you David," she stepped away from her father momentarily to give her wedding planner extraordinaire a kiss on the cheek before turning to everyone else. "Can you guys just give me and my father a moment; I'll be right there."

They all nodded before filing out of the room.

"He is right," Richard replied as he took in his daughter's appearance once more. "You are stunning." He smiled. "My little girl grew up while I wasn't looking." He looked down at her stomach. "And now you're having kids of your own." He shook his head. "I am sorry Brooke; I should have been there for you more than just handing you credit cards, especially after what happened. I wanted to go to the hospital but I just didn't…"

"Let's not talk about that now," she shook her head. "It's my wedding day and you're here and you're my father; right now, that's all that counts."

"I love you my sweetheart," he wrapped his arms around his daughter.

"I love you too Daddy," she said before waving her hands in front of her face again and pouting. "Stupid hormones making me cry all the time."

Richard laughed as he took out a handkerchief and dabbed under her eyes. "Good as new," he smiled. "So, you ready to get this show on the road?"

Brooke nodded happily, her dimples in full effect. "Oh yeah, I'm ready."

* * *

Lucas stood under that canopy, listening to the sounds of the waves behind him as Christopher Beck's Close Your Eyes was played softly by the harpist to the left of him. The sky was a beautifully clear blue as the sun shined brightly, peeking out from behind a cloud. There was a light breeze that carried the smell of fresh saltwater in the air, the deep crimson and platinum material that wound around the canopy moving with the wind.

He looked out into the sea of faces as the music slowly changed to the Somewhere In Time theme. His little sister and Jamie were the first ones out, Lily scattering her white rose petals amongst the red and melon ones that already covered the walkway as his nephew held tightly to the plush pillow. Next was Millicent in a deep red satin dress with spaghetti straps that came to mid-thigh with a tulle platinum peach belt, escorted by Mouth. When they came to the end of the aisle, Mouth veered right while Millicent went to the left to take their separate positions.

Next down the aisle was Junk in his black tux, Rachel's arm hooked in his as they walked down the aisle together. Her dress was in the same fashion as Millicent's except it was strapless. Once they took their positions on either side of the canopy, the red head looked out into the crowd for Owen and her daughter, giving them a quick wink once she did.

Haley and Skills were next in line, her in her spaghetti strap dress and him in his tuxedo as they moved down the aisle with a slight bounce in their step before the best man and maid of honor finally came down the aisle. Peyton's halter satin dress was in platinum peach and adorned with a deep red tulle belt. She smiled widely as she passed Jake and Jenny while Nathan's eyes were trained solely on his wife until they each took their separate spots closest to where the groom and the bride soon would be standing.

The music changed once again as the harpist began to play Looking Through The Eyes Of Love as Brooke and her father came down the wooden stairs to the beach below, pausing as they came to the flower adorned arc at the beginning of the aisle.

Her strapless white chiffon gown was adorned with a crimson empire ribbon, flowing down into a beautiful A line skirt; the hem of the skirt featuring a horizontal band in the same crimson as the ribbon. The front and back bodice were embellished with tiny Swarovski Crystals and bugle beads, as well as being scattered from mid skirt to above the crimson hem in a wave like pattern. The guests all stood, their eyes all looking at her but hers trained solely on her husband to be. She looked down at her bouquet momentarily, Diva Maria Calla Lilies adorned with Mini-Calla Lilies in cranberry/pink, before squeezing her father's arm with her own in a signal that she was ready.

Walking the few feet to him seemed to take forever as she tried to match the music and not look too over zealous to get to the alter. She smiled brightly as her father shook Lucas' hand and then placed her hand in his, signaling the passing of the torch so to speak.

"Friends, we are gathered here today to join Lucas Eugene Scott and Brooke Penelope Davis in marriage," the Officiate began, "as they promise to face the future together, accepting whatever may lie ahead." He paused briefly. "We start today with two readings, as we invite Haley and Marvin to share the excerpts they have chosen to describe the love shared between Lucas and Brooke."

Haley and Mouth both made their way to the right side, the petite brunette starting first as the bride and groom turned to look at them along with the guests. "A Gift From The Sea by Anne Morrow Lindberg." She paused briefly. "Love does not consist of gazing at each other, but in looking outward together in the same direction. For, in fact man and woman are not only looking outward in the same direction; they are working outward. Here one forms ties, roots, a firm base. Here one makes oneself part of the community of men, of human society." She glanced at her husband briefly before her eyes refocused on the couple. "Here the bonds of marriage are formed. For marriage, which is always spoken of as a bond, becomes actually, in this stage, many bonds, many strands, of different texture and strength, making up a web that is taut and firm. The web is fashioned of love. Yes, many kinds of love: romantic love first, then a slow—growing devotion and playing these through, a constantly rippling companionship. It is made of loyalties, and interdependencies, and shared experiences. It is woven of memories of meetings and conflicts; of triumphs and disappointments. It is a web of communication, a common language, and the acceptance of lack of language, too; a knowledge of likes and dislikes, of habits and reactions, both physical and mental. It is a web of instincts and intuitions, and known and unknown exchanges. The web of marriage is made by propinquity, in the day to day living side by side, looking outward and working outward in the same direction. It is woven in space and in time of the substance of life itself." She watched as both the blonde and brunette smiled gratefully at her words.

"How Do I Love Thee by Elizabeth Barrett Browning," Mouth started his reading. "How do I love thee? Let me count the ways. I love thee to the depth and breadth and height my soul can reach, when feeling out of sight. For the ends of being and ideal grace. I love thee to the level of every day's most quiet need, by sun and candle-light. I love thee freely, as men strive for right." His eyes shifted to Millicent before returning to the smiling faces of Brooke and Lucas. "I love thee purely, as they turn from praise. I love thee with the passion put to use in my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith. I love thee with a love I seemed to lose with my lost saints. I love thee with the breath, smiles, tears, of all my life; and, if God choose, I shall but love thee better after death." He nodded towards the couple before he and Haley both moved to their separate positions.

"Lucas and Brooke," the Officiate continued his portion of the ceremony. "The vows you are about to take are not to be taken without careful thought and consideration; for in them you are committing yourselves exclusively to each other for as long as you both shall live. Nothing is easier than saying words and nothing harder than living them day after day. What you promise today must be renewed and re-decided tomorrow. At the end of this ceremony legally you will be man and wife, but you still must decide each day that stretches out before you, that you want to be married." He paused briefly. "Real love is something beyond the warmth and glow, the excitement and romance of being deeply in love. It is caring as much about the welfare and happiness of your partner as about your own. But real love is not total absorption in each other; it is looking outward in the same direction, together. Love makes burdens lighter, because you divide them. It makes joys more intense because you share them. It is what gives life purpose." He looked up at the guests. "Lucas and Brooke have decided to recite vows of their own." He looked to the blonde, motioning to him. "Lucas…"

"Brooke," his blue orbs met her hazel green, "my Pretty Girl, my Cheery, my world. You have come into my life like a shooting star: brilliant, beautiful, radiant. You are my comet and you have brought such light to my life." He paused briefly. "As a writer, I am supposed to be great with words but most of the time you leave me speechless. I didn't know then when you first showed up in the backseat of my car that it was you that would change everything; that you were my defining moment. I didn't really understand how someone could complete another person until you and I could go on all night listing the reasons that I love you but I'd rather show you, each and everyday for the rest of my life. You once asked me to save you from it all but it was you who saved me and I am so grateful that you did. I vow to you today in front of everyone that we care about that I will love you with everything I am forever; always, only you."

Her eyes began to water with tears of happiness. "Lucas, you did save me from it all. Before I met you, I was so lost but you found me and showed me what love could really be like." She paused, breathing in deeply as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I still remember the speech you never got to give: remember tonight for it is the beginning of always and how the ceremony was just an announcement to the world of feelings long held; promises made long ago in the sacred space of hearts. That is what this is because I have loved you with every breath I have taken since you really looked in my eyes and saw me for who I was inside." She smiled through blurry tears, seeing his eyes tearing up as well. "You are my soulmate and I vow to you in front of everyone that we care about that I will love you from the bottom of my heart and the depth of my soul forever... always, only you."

"The two outside candles on the table have been lighted to represent your lives up to this moment. They are two distinct lights, each capable of going their separate ways and therefore there must be the merging of these two lights into one light," the pastor explained. "The Lord said, "On this account a man shall leave his father and mother, and be joined to his wife, and the two shall be one flesh." From now on, your thoughts shall be for each other, rather than for your individual selves." He halted in his words as Brooke and Lucas walked to the table at the back of the canopy, each taking off the glass lamp that was blocking the individual flames from the wind. "Your plans shall be mutual, your joys and sorrows shall be shared. As you each take a candle, and together light the center one," he paused as they demonstrated, "and extinguish your own candles, you will be letting the center candle represent the union of your lives into one flesh. As this one light cannot be divided, neither shall your lives be. May the radiance of this one light be a testimony of the unity in your marriage."

Brooke and Lucas both blew out their individual flames before taking the larger glass lamp and covering their unity candle together, taking each other's hands as they returned to their spot.

"And now the rings," the Officiate spoke once again. "A ring is a fitting symbol to represent the covenant you are making together. "The gold is to remind you of the purity of your relationship while the circle, which has no beginning or end, reminds you that your love, devotion, and commitment to one another are to be unending. Lucas," he watched as Nathan handed the groom the ring. "Please take your bride's hand and place the ring on her finger."

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion," Lucas said as he placed the ring on her slightly shaking hand. "Let this ring encircle your finger as my love encircles you." He looked up into her eyes. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Brooke," the pastor turned towards the brunette, "please take Lucas' hand and place the ring on his finger."

She took his hand as she began to slip it on his finger. "Please take this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion, let this ring encircle your finger as my love encircles you." Brooke bit the corner of her lip as her orbs met his once again. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"In as much as you have each pledged your commitment, love, and devotion to the other and by the powers invested in me by the state of North Carolina, I know pronounce you husband and wife," he replied. "Lucas, you may now kiss your bride."

Brooke's arm were around his neck almost instantaneously as his lips glided over hers smoothly and the crowd behind them erupted in cheers and clapping. They were both consciously aware of the others in the room momentarily but as their kiss deepened, the rest of the world fell away, leaving only the cheery brunette and the brooding blonde, and the fact that they were now Mr. and Mrs. Scott.

* * *

The reception was held at the Tree Hill Country Club. The tables were lined with white linens, gold plated charges, and red napkins. Each plate also adorned a natural shell etched with the phrase "Our love shell last forever" along with the word Brucas painted on it with the date underneath as a keepsake for the guests. The centerpieces were on a beaded overlay, the tall crystal candelabras filled with hydrangea, calla lilies, and roses in shades of red, white, pink, and cream. Pillar candles stood high off of the candelabras while crystal and small iridescent shells hung down from it.

Brooke and Lucas shared an ardent kiss as the tinkling of the glasses was heard around the room before they separated to gaze lovingly at each other.

He took a sip of his drink before looking over at his new wife, watching as her face scrunched up in pain. "Hey Brooke, are you alright?'

"Yeah," she nodded. "It's just a little Braxton Hicks, it's been happening off and on all day today."

He splayed his hand across her extended abdomen. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah they feel the same as a couple days ago when we went to the hospital," she tilted her head at him. "You heard the doctor."

"I know," he replied. "I just can't help but worry."

"I know and I love you for it," she cupped his cheek gently before leaning over to kiss him once again.

"Okay, okay," Nathan stood up from his seat, smiling at the happy couple as they turned towards him. "My name's Nathan Scott and I'm the best men." He laughed as the crowd roared out a "hi Nathan" like an AA meeting. "I'd just like to start this speech off with it's about time." He paused as everyone clapped. "Now it's no secret that Lucas and I weren't exactly the best of friends or real brothers for the better part of my life; in fact I've know Brooke for lot longer but it was my lovely wife Haley who brought us together and showed me how to recognize love and I did with the two of them. Years ago I told my brother that his heart was going to always be flawed if he didn't show her how he felt and it's good to see he's finally taken my advice. Brooke, you make my brother's heart whole and I am thankful to you for that and I'm also thankful to my brother for making one of my oldest friends my sister. I love you both." He held up his champagne flute, "To Brooke and Lucas."

"To Brooke and Lucas," the guests yelled in unison before drinking from their glasses.

Lucas nodded in smiling appreciation towards his little brother as Brooke threw a kiss towards him with both of her hands.

"And now you are both wanted on the dance floor," Nathan replied before watching them stand up.

"I give you Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Scott dancing their first dance as husband and wife," the DJ announced before Chantal Kreviazuk's Green Apples began to play.

"Mrs. Scott," Lucas held his hand out to her in the middle of the dance floor, the spotlight shinning on them.

"Mrs. Davis-Scott," she said as she put her hand in his before spinning into his embrace. "I'm hyphenating," she smiled brightly up at him.

_**You're toast and jam  
And you're cotton candy  
You're double rainbows  
Beside a setting sun  
You're wood burnin' outside  
There's a fire growin'  
You're sweet as green apples  
You must be the one…**_

"I love you so much Pretty Girl," he replied as they glided around the floor, their eyes locked in a dance of their own.

"I love you," she breathed out deeply, her movements halting for a second before she continued their dance.

"You okay?" his eyes searched her face in concern.

"I'm perfect Luke," she replied. "I guess they're back, the fake contractions."

"That's pretty close together." He reached up to cup her face. "You're sure you're okay?"

"Yes," she sighed in contentment. "Your children are just very active today," she breathed in deeply. "They must know mommy and daddy tied the knot, they probably agree with Nate."

"It is long overdue," he kissed her lips softly before puling her closer, breathing in the fruity smell of her shampoo before singing along softly in her ear to the words of their song. "You're sweet as green apples, you must be the one."

"Eh Luke," she stopped mid-dance once again. "You remember when I said it was just Braxton Hick's again."

"Yeah?" his blue eyes met her wide hazel green.

"I think I was wrong," she looked down at herself, breathing deeply and clutching her stomach before she looked back up at his concerned face.

"Brooke," he held onto her tightly.

"I think my water just broke," she shrugged with a wirily smile as she nervously bit the corner of her lip.

_**Sweet as green apples  
You must be the one…**_

* * *

_Marlise Karlin__ wrote, "I__ have grown to love the unexpected... for in it is the miraculous. Here is where we are shown events that create our lives to be more enjoyable, more loving, more adventurous than anything we ever could have planned. Why do we think we know when we let go and trust the mundane of life becomes the profound... leave your concepts at the door of fate; open your arms. Today… is a good day."_


End file.
